


Akakuro Days Eng ver.

by jyouth



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Comedy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gay Sex, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Out of Character, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rough Sex, Self-Harm, Self-Sacrifice, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-16 11:02:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 143,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyouth/pseuds/jyouth
Summary: Kuroko saw Akashi in front of Tokyo's train station alone, without any warm things around him even though the day is so cold. He saw the different Akashi since that day after their long journey of basketball game.





	1. Day 1 - Akashi Seijuurou

**Author's Note:**

> Akakuro fanfic the longer one! I'm still on going with this, and I hope I can write better and better story about them. :** lots kissess for Kurobas also Akakuro.
> 
> PS: My works here are obviously often seen in the edit etc, it is because of my habits that want to improve and make my writing better than ever.  
> I thank you very much for everyone / anyone here either has the account of ao3 or not, who has taken the time to read my works. Really thank you for that! Thank you for reading my works.
> 
> So I apologize profusely for those who enjoy / read my work, both in writing and the attractiveness of the minimal and disappointing, even so, I just write according to my ability. Thank you so much.

_Kuroko Tetsuya_  walked past the station with a black scarf around his neck and a glass of his favorite vanilla milkshake from  _Maji Burger_  in his hand. The warm breath rushed from his lips, until his sky-blue eyes caught a familiar stranger. The man leaned against one of the walls near the station and looked up at the sky. The red eye is so beautiful it looks when reflecting light. Kuroko stared with shocked eyes at first, seeing his former captain from his basketball club at  _Teikou,_  as well as former  _Rakuzan_  basketball team captain from Kyoto,  _Akashi Seijuurou._  The man stood only in a dark black shirt, long white jeans without the use of a scarf or an extra jacket, although it’s very cold.  _Akashi-kun_? Unconsciously Kuroko walked over to him. "Akashi- _kun_!" The red eyes of the rose glanced at him when he heard someone called his name. Akashi's ears and nose look reddened close to the color of his hair due to the coldness of the moment. "What are you doing here?" Kuroko was about to give a scarf around his neck hurriedly, until a weak hand and smile were fixed upon him to refuse it.

"No need, thanks, Kuroko." Akashi closed his eyes as he said it.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Kuroko asked hesitantly, wrapping the scarf again until the red-eye rose again glanced at his blue eyes. Akashi looked up at him.

"No. I'm just enjoying the cold here." Kuroko did not understand why Akashi wanted to do it. _Why_?

"You can caught a cold..." Akashi smiled softly.

"Thank you for worrying me, Kuroko." Akashi's smile made Kuroko unable to ask anymore, just let the red-headed man do what he wants now, and asks Kuroko to come home because it getting colder. Kuroko, who had disappeared from Akashi's sight, made the red man look up and gaze at the beautiful sky reflecting the beautifully scattered starlight. " _I did not expect to see you here, Kuroko_."

\---- / -----------

Akashi performs his usual activities, school and basketball practice until graduation. Without anyone being aware of his condition since that day, so did Akashi himself. He kept pushing himself, even though he had fallen ill. Now Akashi has returned to Tokyo to enter the University of Tokyo. It has been two years since his graduation from _Rakuzan_ high school in Kyoto and his last match with  _Kiseki no Sedai_  as  _Vorpal Swords,_  against the American team,  _Jabberwork._  Their victory took him to a new world to live, namely the future.

Now Kuroko invites Kiseki no Sedai to return to play basketball together in a field near the University of Tokyo, considering Kuroko will go there too. _Without knowing that Akashi will also go there_. Kagami Taiga who returned to America to pursue his dream of becoming the world's best and most famous NBA player since their match against _Jabberwork_ came to play after two years of not meeting his friends.

"Ah! Kuroko- _cchi_! Kagami- _cchi_! Come here, here! " _Kise Ryouta_  called cheerfully. Kuroko and Kagami who came together nodded. His friends from Kiseki no Sedai had gathered first, ranging from  _Aomine Daiki_ , Kise Ryouta,  _Midorima Shintarou,_  Akashi Seijuurou to  _Murasakibara Atsushi._  Not only that,  _Momoi Satsuki_  and  _Aida Riko_  came to help as the referee in the game.

"When do you come back to America, Kagami?" Ask Aomine who has held their favorite black-and-yellow spotted ball in his hands.

"Tomorrow? Alex is very noisy asking me to come back soon because of the match. "

 _"Majissuka_?! Then why are you coming- _ssu_? "Kagami wiped his hair like Aomine hesitantly before turning around. A man with _magenta_ hair was sitting on the bench and chatting with Momoi as well as Riko.

"Akashi is asked me. Somehow I can’t refuse the request of that man ... "he added where Kuroko just smiled.

They also play with two divided teams, where Kuroko becomes a substitute replacement team Midorima, Kise and Aomine now. Akashi, Kagami and Murasakibara in a different team. After one round and both teams are resting, Momoi is puzzled to see Kuroko narrowing his eyes at their former captain, Akashi Seijuurou. The man's magenta man leaned against the wall of a wire fence that limited the field to the outside. He wiped his sweat with a black towel and held a bottle of drinking water. "... mmm ..."

"What is it, Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi blinked at the adorable attitude of Kuroko. "You've been watching Akashi- _kun_."

"Um, that ..."

"Do you realize that too, Kuroko?" Kuroko turned as the green-eyed man with the glasses said without looking away from what Kuroko saw, Midorima. Kuroko paused, then nodded in agreement.

"So there is really something strange with Akashi- _cchi_?" Kise asked in a rather high whisper as Kuroko and Midorima realized something different from Akashi. They feel something strange happened to their former captain.

"There's something weird with Akashi." Aomine agreed with them. Kuroko sharpened his gaze on the figure of the magenta-haired man there. Intrigued as to what happened to their former captain, Kuroko decided to approach him personally and ask him.

"Kuroko?" Kagami blinked puzzled to see Kuroko stoically walking towards Akashi who is now engrossed in chatting with Murasakibara who gobble up his potato chips.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi followed the sky-blue man.

"Did they realize something happened to Akashi- _kun_?" Kagami turned to Riko with a worried expression.

"What's wrong with Akashi, _Coach_?" Riko looked around as Kagami asked.

"Akashi- _kun_ did not show anything anyway ... "Riko gave a pause, making Kagami just blinking confused." Akashi- _kun_ is so perfect that no one realizes it."

"Ha?" Akashi is not a weak person because he has never lost, let alone about showing that he is weak.

"I want to say that Akashi- _kun_ can cover up his true state with his perfection of himself!" Kagami swirled his eyes.

"Eh?"

Akashi and Murasakibara stopped chatting when he saw Kuroko and Momoi coming along with a serious expression. They both blinked in confusion when being stared at like that. "Kuro- _chin_ and Sa- _chin_ are scary."

"Akashi- _kun_."

"What's wrong?" Kuroko touches his forehead and makes Akashi blink a surprise. _It feels so comfortable._

"How, Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi bowed slightly with a worried expression. Kuroko turned and nodded once.

"Akashi- _kun_ , is my hand comfortable?" Akashi looks into Kuroko's dark eyes which gives him a worried look. Momoi also went to the direction of Riko and the others who wait and do something after as it gets certainty from Kuroko.

"Ah." Murasakibara was only busy eating more potato chips in his hands.

"We can’t let you like this _nanodayo_." Akashi turned and saw the others had gathered around him. Akashi just blinked confused.

"Geez, Akashi- _cchi_!" Momoi now comes with a towel that has been dipped in cold water in a hurry.

"What's going on?" Kuroko stepped closer.

"You have a fever, Akashi- _kun_. You don't realize it? "Akashi blinked confusedly.

"Really...?" Kuroko nodded firmly.

"Akashi- _kun_ , are you okay?" Akashi turned to Momoi, who put on a worried expression. "No headache? Can you still play? "Akashi nodded his head." Then use this every time you take a break." Akashi accepts it.

"It must be because of that time, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi blinked again.

"At that time- _ssu_?" Kuroko nodded.

"I accidentally saw Akashi- _kun_ at the station.  _Alone._  In a very cold day.”

"What the hell are you doing, Akashi- _cchi_?" Akashi blinked confusedly. After remembering Kuroko's intentions, Akashi smiled weakly.

"I just wanted to be alone there." They are increasingly clueless as to what their former captain did in that place.

"I can still like this for a while, is it okay, Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi nodded.

"Ah. Thank you, Kuroko. "Akashi had closed his eyes.

"Can you play, Akashi- _kun_?" Riko asked with a slightly worried expression on Akashi after learning of his situation from Momoi.

"Of course."

"I've never seen such a perfect player on the field." Kagami turned with a surprised expression at Riko muttering softly. "You can say, until he himself was not aware of the situation he in. Indeed every player has his own exercise menu and ability in practice, and as we know for sure, Akashi- _kun_ is a hard-working type, no matter how great he is and how strong he is now. "Riko gave an annoyed smile."It's just that I don’t believe it, Kiseki no Sedai can realize the peculiarity in just one glance." Kagami sighed slowly as he learned how Akashi Seijuurou, the captain who directed his teikou team and Kiseki no Sedai to the winning streak, was so remarkable even though he and Kuroko also Seirin's team once beat the man with his team in the  _Winter Cup. Akashi cannot be underestimated_!

\---- / -----------

"How can you realized it?" Asked Akashi when he rested first and now Kuroko is going to play. They are gathering before returning to play. Momoi turned to Midorima.

"Midorin ...?" The green-eyed man just closed his eyes giving no answer. "What is Tetsu- _kun_ first ...?" The light blue man shook his head slowly.

"I came last with Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko and Momoi turned to Kiseki no Sedai. Aomine scratched his head.

"There's something weird with you, Akashi."

"You're not someone who will show it."

"Aka- _chin_ has not been drinking the water despite holding it up."

"Eh?" Kuroko and Momoi turned to Akashi wiping his sweat.

"Hm? What's up? "Everyone smiles with a soft sigh. Momoi pointed to Akashi's drinking water bottle. "Ah"

" _Mukkun_ said Akashi- _kun_ has not drunk it yet." Akashi sighed softly.

"I'm sorry." Akashi drank as the others sighed with relief.

**The game starts again.**

"But how can you know if Akashi ...?" Kagami asked with an expression as if he did not believe that such Akashi really was sick after knowing how his friends managed to realize it on the field with others. His condition looks normal and fit. Kuroko and Kise smiled.

"That's our captain." Kuroko smiled softly.

"Akashi- _kun_ will not show it, as Midorima- _kun_ said." The bespectacled man just justified his glasses and looked away. "Akashi- _kun_ is sick, but I'm sure that will not stop him from playing." They turned to Akashi who accidentally was looking at those standing opposite for  _Tip-Off_.

"Of course." Akashi turned to the friends who worried about him.

**They started playing again for one round.**

"Kuroko." Akashi makes Kuroko and the others turn to him at rest for the next game. "Momoi, everyone. Thank you. "They smiled.

 _"Hai,_  Akashi- _kun_."

"You have to care more about yourself, Akashi- _kun_."

"I'm sure this thing won't stop you." Aomine stroked his hair.

"Aka- _chin_ , we'll eat another good porridge again." Akashi smiled.

"That's the food for the sick, Murasakibara- _cchi_!" Kise said while smiling widely.

"Eeehh ~~" They laughed as usual. Kuroko smiled seeing this togetherness could happen once more. Thank God.

"So it's true Akashi- _kun_ is sick?" Kuroko blinks in surprise at Riko's voice.

"Coach also noticed?" Riko nodded.

"Of course. It was too perfect for me to believe. "Kagami and Kuroko gave him a look of disgust at the same time."He really cannot be underestimated." Even so, Riko gives a smile similar to Kagami, which is enthusiastic. Kuroko just smiled when he saw it.

_"Hai."_

\---- / -----------

Their game was finally ended and ready to go home and take Akashi to the doctor. Some of them also started talking about going to _Majiba_. Kuroko turned to the red man whose height was not much different from him. "Akashi- _kun_ , let's go to-"

Kagami turned as he saw a flick of movement from the owner of the blue man next to him after his voice was heard but stopped abruptly. "Kuroko?" Riko and everyone turned to Kagami who called his partner without an answer.

"Kagami, what's up?" Riko asked in surprise as Kagami looked the other way and began to move.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko grabs a man with magenta has fallen in his arms. The others were surprised to hear the shout. Kagami sees Kuroko who is now hugging a red man behind his back. "Akashi- _kun_? Are you okay? Akashi- _kun_! "Kuroko tried to calls the magenta man in his arms now. A quick breath can be felt in his neck.

"Akashi!" Kuroko looked up to see his friends begin to come and now see Kagami already beside him first.

"Oi, Akashi!"

"What's Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi touched Akashi's forehead. "It's hot!"

"How did you realize it, Tetsu?" Kuroko turned to Aomine.

"When I was about to take Akashi- _kun_ to the doctor, I saw him fall on me."

"As always you never bore me, Kuroko." Akashi made a sound from Kuroko's embrace. He held the shoulder of the light blue man to help him up and look at his worried friends. "I'm sorry to bother you ..." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"It's allright, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko begins to put Akashi's hand on his shoulder. "And this is not the time for that."

"Your face is very red, Akashi- _kun_!" Riko was surprised to see the figure of captain Kiseki no Sedai could look like this. _Rarely_. Akashi just smiled weakly.

"I'm sorry to show you what you should not have seen..."

"This is not the time for that!" Akashi was taken to the hospital with Kuroko and Midorima by taxi.

\---- / -----------

After being transferred to a special patient care room at the hospital, Akashi stopped Midorima from reaching out to his father. "Stop it, Midorima." The green man turned to Akashi who stopped him with a weak movement. Unexpectedly Akashi Seijuurou could fall like this by a fever.

"But, Akashi-" Akashi shook his head slowly.

"Don't make him need to lecture me, this is enough, thank you."

Kagami and the others go home, where Momoi will return with Kiseki no Sedai the next day if Akashi still in hospital. Akashi now enjoys his lonely room, and is illuminated by the sunset. Akashi sighs softly at the beautiful scenery. "It's so beautiful."

"Ah." The red man blinked in suprise when he approved of someone's remarks about the scene he saw from the patient's room in the hospital. Akashi sees Kuroko now sitting in a chair for the bedside visitor where he is lying. "Kuroko, why are you still here?" Kuroko tilted his head innocently.

"Can't I?"

"It is not like that. I thought you were back with the others-"

"Let me be here in a minute, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi stopped, no words could come out after he heard Kuroko's words.

"No problem. It's just that I'm afraid you'll catch my fever. "

"If that happens, I hope Akashi- _kun_ will take care of me." Akashi blinked again. Kuroko just smiled like a child.  _Like nothing_.

 _What does Kuroko mean by his words? Why did he say that? Is this the shadow player figure of their team since in Teikou? Is this the man who strives to show him the meaning of defeat_? Akashi sighed softly thinking much about that.

"OK."

Time passed quickly without both of them realized it. Akashi listening to Kuroko's story about  _Seirin_  and his daily life there. Kagami's partner is still afraid of _Nigou_ and still trying hard to start liking dogs with Kuroko's own help of course. Kuroko was thrilled to work on it by bringing Nigou closer to the big man. Akashi smiled softly as he listened to Kuroko telling him with enthusiasm.  _I did not know that Kuroko could be this enthusiastic_. Kuroko also told about Kagami who often exchanged emails and called him to tell how to become an NBA player there. The sky turns dark, where Kuroko sees Akashi falling asleep on his bed. His face was now flushed, similar to the moment Akashi held his pain of fever. Kuroko stroked the magenta's hair gently. "What is the feeling I feel right now, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko kissed Akashi's forehead gently, before heading home.  _Will I realize it before I'm too late to tell you_?


	2. Day 2 - Our Feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko had conversation about their relationship & their feelings.

**Day 2 – Our Feelings**

 

"Tetsu- _kun_!!" _Momoi Satsuki_ , the pink-haired girl embraces _Kuroko Tetsuya_ as he walks toward the hospital where _Akashi Seijuurou_ , their former captain in _Teikou_ is being treated as happy as ever, along with her childhood friend _Aomine Daiki_. Of course their manager at Teikou had told the _Rakuzan_ team from Kyoto about the circumstances of the captain also visiting him. The red-man was still being hospitalized until he recovered completely.

"Oi, Tetsu, you’re going to Akashi's place again?" Kuroko nodded without hesitation.

" _Hai_. Besides I'm still curious. "

"Curious?" Aomine and Momoi say it together. Kuroko turns to the two who give her innocent expression.

"If you tag along, I'll tell you." Both nodded in agreement and walked with Kuroko to the hospital.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko tells what happened and became one of the reasons why Akashi fell ill now, their meeting near the station. Akashi stood alone there, only with thin clothes when it was cold. Kuroko offers a scarf around his neck, but Akashi refuses it politely. "Eh? Alone? "Kuroko nodded.

"What's wrong with him?"

"Everyone must have their own thoughts, Aomine- _kun_." Aomine sighed softly.

They reached to Akashi's room, which sounded booming by the sounds inside. Aomine reached for the door handle. "Akashi, I'm coming in."

"Dai- _chan_!" Sweet food to the fruits spread across the table in the room made them blink. "Eh?"

"Wh- !?" _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi’s_ head appeared with sweet food in his hand from behind the patient-specific curtains that surrounded Akashi's place of rest.

"Ah, there's Mine- _chin_ , Momo- _chin_ and Kuro- _chin_ _da_ ~" Sweet food was devoured as usual. _What is this_?!

“It’s a lot." Kuroko muttered as he walked in with Momoi and Aomine past what they see now into Akashi Seijuurou's room.

"Ah." Akashi finally saw the figure of Kuroko, Momoi and Aomine. The blue-haired man smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_." Aomine and the others are confused by the stare of the two from each other. _What happened to them_?

"What's with these?" Aomine asked as he raised his eyebrows.

" _Mibuchi_ makes me sweet food, and fruits there too." Akashi pointed to a table with two fruit baskets. "For my recovery, of course. But it’s too much, so I called Murasakibara to eat it together. You know I would not eat it all by myself, right? Mibuchi is too much." This is a portion for Murasakibara, not for Akashi.

"Ng, Mibu- _chin_ is great. It's all delicious. I want him to make all of this when I'm sick. "Kuroko, Aomine and Momoi can only put a surrendered expression on remembering how Murasakibara loves these snacks and sweets.

" _Mukkun_ , you shouldn’t say that, don’t you?"

"Hehehe, sorry, _Sacchin_."

"Ah, you take it too."

"Woah! What's up? This is cool! "Aomine whose eyes glittered happily as he found something interesting took a cake shaped like a big breast.

"Dai- _chan_!"

"Um, Mibuchi- _san_ ...?" Kuroko turned to Akashi, looking at him hesitantly, uncomfortably taking it off without the knowledge that gave him.

"He just came home with the others after sending all this."

"Akashi- _kun_ is okay?" Akashi turns to Momoi who looks at him worriedly.

"Ah. With the help of enough rest and all this. "Akashi chuckled." Kuroko, there's your favorite vanilla flavor there." Kuroko blinked in surprise. All red looks at his cheeks now. _How does Akashi-kun know I like vanilla besides vanilla milkshakes_? "Mibuchi makes a variety of flavors, can you say the taste of _Kiseki no Sedai_." Kuroko blinks when he sees Akashi laughing again. _Akashi-kun is laughing now ... no, is it just me that rarely see him like that?_

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_. _Itadakimasu_. "Akashi smiled.

They also enjoy the sweet foods and fruits are there. _Kise Ryouta_ and _Midorima Shintarou_ come with lunch pre-booked by Akashi via email. Now Akashi room back to normal, clean from the colorful snack food sweetness given by _Mibuchi_ _Leo_.

"When are you coming home, Akashi- _cchi_?"

"Today or tomorrow. Only after the last examination. "

"Thank God, do not push yourself again, Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi smiled.

"Ah, thank you, Momoi." Kiseki no Sedai was grateful to see the condition of their former captain in Teikou has improved.

\---- / -----------

The doctor checks on Akashi makes Kuroko and the others have to go home first since it might take time. Akashi thanked them especially Murasakibara for helping to finish the sweets of Mibuchi that were plenty and mounted in his room. Akashi was allowed to go home that night as well as tomorrow. The man with the magenta came running back to his room after it was confirmed to be fine by the doctor and surprised to see Kuroko waiting outside his room, leaning beside the entrance with an anxious expression of hope. "Kuroko? You're still here again today." Kuroko nodded slowly. "What's going on?" Akashi now stood face to face with the light blue man.

"How is it?"

"I can go home tonight. It's just that I chose tomorrow for the hassle of packing my things. "Kuroko smiled.

"Thank God." Akashi sighed softly.

"Are you that worry about me, Kuroko?" Kuroko bowed his head and nodded once. _You're really interesting_. Akashi opened the door of his room. "Come on, let's have a chat when you don’t want to go home yet." As if reading Kuroko's mind, Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand and invites him inside. A happy expression is expressed on his face which usually shows a flat expression. The two are back in conversation, about the time in Teikou and how Akashi transforms into his other self. And about Akashi has two personalities for it.

Day before night and Kuroko went to go home. He, himself is not good to continue to disturb Akashi who is still being hospitalized. "Kuroko." The young blue-eyed man turned his head. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Kuroko blinked.

"Eh?"

"You stay longer because you want to say something to me, isn’t it?" Kuroko turned his eyes startled. _Akashi-kun can read something like this_? "But if I'm wrong, forgive me. I won’t force you to say it. I thank you for accompanying me like this. "Kuroko nodded with a smile on his face.

"I just want longer with Akashi- _kun_." He said as he tightly grasped the strap of his sling bag. Akashi smiled softly.

"I'm very grateful." Akashi strode his eyes as Kuroko ran up to him and hugged him suddenly. "Kuroko ...?" The man with the blue sky merely hugged him. _What's wrong with him_? Akashi sighed softly before hugging him back. Akashi patted Kuroko's back to comfort the blue-eyed man. "You scared me." The light blue man buried his face in Akashi's shoulder.

"... I don’t know ..." The man with the magenta blinked in bewilderment.

"Hm?"

"I just want to spend longer with Akashi- _kun_."

"Sure, Kuroko."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course not. Can be with you and the others is a certain happiness for me. "Akashi sighed softly as his words made Kuroko smile.

"Ng," Kuroko just hugged the red mane without hesitation.

"Kuroko, are you all right?" Akashi watched Kuroko's ears flush from behind his arms. "Are you cold?" Kuroko shook his head slowly. "Are you ashamed?" Kuroko nodded vigorously. His eyes were tightly closed with blushing faces. _Very funny_ , murmuring the red man laughed a little.

"Akashi- _kun_ , that's not funny!"

"Sorry, sorry," Kuroko screamed.

"What are you doing there, Akashi- _kun_?" The man with the magenta blinked in surprise. Kuroko, who now unites his forehead with Akashi's forehead, closes his eyes, drawing warmth to Akashi with his hands resting on the shoulders of the red man. Akashi blinks when he sees Kuroko doing so, before closing his eyes.

"I'm thinking of you, Kuroko."

"So Akashi- _kun_ is lying!" Akashi blinks in surprise as Kuroko frowns at him.

"You've thought I was lying." Kuroko just put an expression of annoyance at him. "I'm thinking what I should do about how I feel about you."

"... Eh?" Akashi sighed softly before taking a deep breath.

"I like you, Kuroko. I really love you. "Akashi holds Kuroko tightly as though he can disappear anytime when Akashi releases him.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?!" Kuroko felt the sound of another heartbeat also as fast as his when Akashi hugged him suddenly. _It belongs to Akashi_.

“I'm sorry, did I startle you?" Kuroko shook his head quickly when Akashi only smiled weakly. There was a red glow on his cheek. _Akashi-kun is serious_...

"Akashi- _kun_." Akashi looked at him now. "I-I don’t know. I don’t understand. "Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"What you don’t understand?"

"I don’t know what I feel about you now. Do as you feel to me or not. What I feel when I'm with you. I know it's pounding here, and I keep wanting to be with you. "Akashi was silent waiting for the continuation of the light blue man. Kuroko looked up at Akashi with a flush now. "Is this the same as ...?" Akashi blinks when Kuroko asks him, before smiling.

"Ah. I'm sure of it, Kuroko." The young blue-eyed man blinked. "That's what I've been feeling ever since you defeated me in the _Winter_ _Cup_ , all that you ask. How do you tell me the meaning of defeat, how you get up from that. How you are trying so hard to prove that there is something else besides victory." Kuroko blinked as his feelings were the same as Akashi's feelings for him. _Is that true_? "Also how did you and Mayuzumi- _san_ ask who am I." Kuroko blinked.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?" Akashi nodded.

"You asked who I was when Teikou, and when the game, Mayuzumi- _san_ was the one who asked."

"Is that the way you talk to the other you then?" Akashi nodded again. Both know that another Akashi figure has disappeared after the match against _Jabberwock_ as _Vorpal_ _Sword_ after Akashi told Kuroko. _For victory_.

"Ah." Akashi smiled. "But now I can be this close to you, with my original figure, the old one." Kuroko's face flushed.

"Don’t say such a thing, Akashi- _kun_." The red-eyed man laughed.

"Do you understand what you don’t understand, Kuroko?"

" _Hai_." The silence enveloped them for a moment as Kuroko smiled like a child. _Interesting_. "Akashi- _kun_."

"Hm?"

"Can you let me hear it again, what did Akashi- _kun_ tell me earlier?" Akashi blinked in confusion, but finally sighed softly.

"Of course. I'll say it over and over if necessary. "

"Once is enough!" Akashi laughed at Kuroko's blush. "Also, I want to, tell you something, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"You better go home, Kuroko."

"Ah, you're right." Kuroko saw the sky was already dark. "I'll send you an email, Akashi- _kun_!" The man with the magenta grinned, his face flushed after Kuroko's figure disappeared from his gaze. Akashi covered his face with both hands.

"I said it." He said shakily. "What does Kuroko want to tell me?" Akashi sees several stars shining brightly across the sky.

\---- / -----------


	3. Day 3 - Our Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiseki no Sedai are together again. *sobs  
> I'm so glad.

Day 3 – Our New Memories

 

 _Momoi Satsuki_ and _Kise_ _Ryouta_ ask others to meet the day before the lecture and each activity begins and they find it difficult to meet to gather together again. "It's rare for Kise and Momoi asked to gather _nodayo_." _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ justified his glasses while carrying his lucky items as usual. "Usually Akashi does it." Kuroko Tetsuya nods in agreement.

"How about Akashi?" Ask _Aomine_ _Daiki_ while glancing at _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ and _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ alternately. Kuroko nodded once.

"I met Aka- _chin_ yesterday, and it looks like the usual Aka- _chin_." Murasakibara answered it while chewing pocky in his mouth. The sound of casual and graceful footsteps was coming closer to them. The figure of the captain was approached with his soft smile as usual.

"Ya, _Minna_. Sorry to keep you waiting. "

"Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko smiled at the red mane who smiled back.

"So what is this?" Midorima broke the silence between them after Akashi's presence.

"Akashi- _cchi_ is fine now right?"

"Ah, thanks to you too. Thank you. "Kise nodded.

"Well, because we rarely see each other, so how about we play basket- _ssu_?"

"I agree!" Momoi joined in cheerfully.

"Satsuki, you're just a manager right." Aomine snarled while grinning.

"Shut up, Dai- _chan_!" Aomine chuckled to see Momoi puffing up her cheeks irritably. Kuroko turned to his partner in _Teikou_ first when his expression changed.

"What is it, Aomine- _kun_?"

"Ng? ah, Akashi just recovered right? You want to ask him to play basket? "Aomine said as he stroked his hair.

"Eehh?? That's right- _ssu_! "Akashi smiled when Kise showed disappointed face.

"I can play."

"Is that right, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ah. Who you think is Kiseki's captain no Sedai hm? "Kuroko and the others smiled.

"All right then, let’s go!"

\---- / -----------

They headed to a small basketball court not far from where they had gathered before. They play, where Akashi becomes a backup player briefly while observing the state of the game and the players themselves where Momoi come into play. After that, Akashi also played two quarters, a team with Kuroko and a team with Midorima. Day was late afternoon, where Kuroko and Momoi look worried about Akashi's breathing too fast after playing. "Akashi- _kun_ , are you okay?" Kuroko asked, patting the magenta-haired man with a worried expression. Momoi gets a drinking water for Akashi.

"Ah. Thank you, Momoi." Akashi accepted the drink. His rose eyes can see the worries in Kuroko's dark blue eyes. "I'm fine." Akashi wiped his sweaty face, took a deep breath, and breathed slowly, gently to the owner of the sky man. _Thank God_.

They are also preparing to go for a walk and once stopped by _Maji_ _Burger_ to eat after playing together. Kuroko walked beside Akashi now. The red man saw Kuroko looking very enthusiastic as he walked beside him. "Are you all right, Akashi- _kun_?"

"I'm going back to training to get used to." Akashi was wiping Kuroko's sky blue hair. "I won’t push myself. _Really_. "Kuroko nodded.

"Aahh!! Why are you guys having fun together like that behind me- _ssu_?! " _Kiseki no Sedai_ turned to the two shorter and smaller players after they heard Kise's shout.

"Shut up, Kise." Akashi lowered his hand.

"You want to be patted too, Kise?"

"I want to be patted Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!"

"I don’t want to do you, Kise- _kun_." Firmly the sky blue mane.

"Aomine- _cchi_ and Kuroko- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!!" Akashi and Kuroko can only sigh while smiling at the behavior of their unchanging friends.

"Kise- _chin_ , I can pat your head if you want."

"No thank you, Murasakibara- _cchi_!"

"Eeeh~?"

\---- / -----------

Midorima now runs side by side with Akashi and Kuroko toward the game center. "It’s rare to see your partner didn’t come, Kuroko. I heard him come back here for a few days. "Akashi was still walking beside Kuroko as Kuroko wanted to walk beside him. _Where did Midorima-kun get that information?_

"Today _Kagami_ - _kun_ has an appointment with _Himuro_ - _san_ , so he's not coming."

"Next time we'll invite others as well as your birthday, Kuroko." The owner of the sky-green and green hair turned to Akashi who gave the idea while smiling. Both blink before nodding in agreement.

" _Hai_."

They arrived at the game center. Almost everyone play basketball games, Akashi with Kuroko, Midorima with Kise, and Aomine with Murasakibara. Momoi playing crane game, after assisted by Kuroko and Akashi, Momoi also managed to get her favorite doll. Murasakibara played sweet food game, and scolded the shopkeeper for almost spending all his sweet food with ease. Akashi apologizes as Murasakibara's representative and gives some of the Murasakibara's gains to the people there as well as Kiseki no Sedai himself. "Aka- _chin_ , _gomene_ ~" Akashi smiled.

"No problem. It's just trouble if you take everything, other people cannot get what they wanted because you took it all. "Murasakibara nodding in agreement.

They finally went to Maji Burger for lunch after satisfied playing in the game center. Unexpectedly Kuroko and Kise who had booked first went to find a seat for him and the others met with _Kagami_ _Taiga_ and _Himuro_ _Tatsuya_ there, along with other _Seirin_ team.

"Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko cocked his head in surprise.

"Hua?!" The big man was surprised to see Kuroko coming. "Kuroko? I thought you were going to hang out with Kiseki no Sedai ... "His eyes turned to Kise who smiled happily with a tray of food in his hand beside him."So you just went with ..." Kagami pointed at Kise with a look of disgust.

"What do you mean by Kagami- _cchi_?!" Kise grumbled.

"Of course not in the sense you imagine, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko firmly.

"Of course, I'd love to go on a date with Kuroko- _cchi_ ~" Kuroko put on a look of dislike when hearing it. "Kuroko- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!"

"Ya, Kagami Taiga."

"Akashi!!?" Kagami and everyone there were surprised to see the captain of Kiseki no Sedai and _Rakuzan_ appear. _They come together too_!

"Ah, so you guys have lunch here, too."

"We've made an appointment since gathering today." Murasakibara brings sweetness orders that many thanks to a joint venture with Akashi.

" _Atsushi_."

"Muro- _chin_ is here."

Kuroko bought a vanilla milkshake and a hamburger. Akashi bought a milkshake version of soy milk, hamburger, and fried fries to be shared with Kuroko. Kise bought drinks, fried fries and ice cream. Aomine bought a burger with a number of not much with Kagami. Midorima buys soup and burgers as well as drinks. Momoi came with a drink, a burger also a parfait.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , we eat this together _ne_!" She said sitting next to Kuroko before Kise was occupied. Aomine was sitting beside Momoi.

"Um..." Kuroko screamed at the size of the parfait. " _Muri desu_."

"I help you, Momoi." Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's reaction.

"Really? Thank you, Akashi- _kun_! "

Kagami blinks when he sees Akashi as spoiling his friends recently. _Is Akashi always like that_? "Hoi, doesn’t Akashi looks strange?"

"Ng? Is it true? "Kise sees Akashi who is now chatting with Kuroko and Momoi."It’s the usual Akashi- _cchi_ , Kagami- _cchi_." Kise started eating the fried fries that were poked into his ice cream.

"Oi Kise! How you could to dab fried fries into ice cream like that _nanodayo_?! "Midorima put a disgusted expression on Kise that stuffed the potato with the tip of the ice cream into his mouth innocently.

"It’s good, Midorima- _kun_." Kise nodded approvingly.

"What if Midorima- _cchi_ also try it?" Kise stuck out another potato that had been covered with ice cream on the _tsundere_ Kiseki no Sedai.

"Don’t joke _nanodayo_!"

"You doesn’t have to do that right, Midorima- _cchi_."

"Really?" They turned to Akashi who looked interested. "Can I try it too?"

"Akashi- _cchi_ wants to try? Here! "Kise gave him a hand.

" _Itadakimasu_." The magenta-haired man grabbed it and put it in his mouth. A pause appeared between them, awaiting a reaction from the captain. "Hmm. It's interesting. "

"Right? Ah, Aomine- _cchi_! "Kise shouted as she watched Aomine follow the tasting without her permission.

"Don’t be stingy, Kise. You let Akashi did that." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"That's Akashi- _cchi_! It's the first time for Akashi- _cchi_! "Kise and Aomine are fighting for potatoes and ice cream now. Akashi just smiled to enjoy what he was seeing now.

"Are you all right, Akashi- _kun_?" The magenta-haired man turned his head.

"Hm? Of course. I don’t know potatoes can be poked with ice cream like that. "Kuroko laughed a little." Momoi, how about the parfait?"

"Ng? Very delicious! Akashi- _kun_ also try it! "Momo thrusts a spoonful of Akashi in front of Kuroko without hesitation. The blue-haired man retreated slowly.

"Okay." Akashi gobbled it up without hesitation. All surprised to see Akashi's attitude, as well as Momoi himself. "Hmm, too sweet." Akashi turned to his friends who were staring at their eyes. "What's wrong?" Momoi's face flushed as she saw Akashi doing it, followed by Kuroko beside him. "Is it wrong, Momoi?"

"Eh?! Ah, n-no, that's it, it's just ... Akashi- _kun_ does something rarely do by you ... "Akashi blinked twice.

"Really?" Kiseki no Sedai and the others nodded steadily. _What happened to Akashi_?

"Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t like sweet food?" Kuroko asked.

"Hm? I'm just not used to it. "Akashi sipped his drink."Let's eat." Akashi asks the others to continue, where Momoi and Midorima still stop in surprise. Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara have been eating ever since.

\---- / -----------

Once finished, Kuroko and Akashi enjoy the parfait with Momoi. Both can see Akashi's expression that he rarely showed only from a sweet meal. Momoi and Kuroko laughed at the captain as soon as he gave an interesting expression. Murasakibara walked and hugged Akashi from behind. "I want it-" Murasakibara had opened his mouth wide for Momoi's parfait. Momoi gave him a hand and made the purple-haired man devour him happily.

"I want it- _ssu_!" Kise now hugs Kuroko from behind. Midorima also looked at the parfait Momoi ordered.

"Is not the usual parfait Murasakibara ever ordered _nanodayo_?"

"Ng? Nope, _Midorin_. I ask for a new one to eat together. I'm sure _Mukkun_ has not tried it yet. "Momoi grinned proudly.

"Momo- _chin_ , I just tried this one." The man with the green and the pink girl turned around together.

"You asked for a new one, Momoi."

"Ng! I want us to enjoy it together! "

 

"Then I want to it too, Momo- _cchi_!" Kise follow-up opened his mouth as Murasakibara had done before.

"Here, Ki- _chan_!"

Kiseki no Sedai was preoccupied with their world, forgetting Kagami and the others who looked at them with an expression of disbelief, that Kiseki no Sedai was this close. _They’re really close, aren’t they_?

"Oi, I want to try it too." Aomine now joined Kuroko from behind Kise.

"Don’t hug me, Aomine- _cchi_!" The dark-haired man screamed with annoyance at Kise's disgusting comments.

"Take turns Kise."

"I don’t want-ssu."

"Ck" Momoi was pointing his spoon at the annoyed Aomine.

"Stop it.”

Kagami blinked at how Kiseki no Sedai's attitude was between each other. Kagami recalled how terrifying Akashi Seijuurou's figure was when he played against his old friends. However, since the original Akashi returns, Kagami can see the firmness and softness of him for his friends. Kagami seemed to see another Akashi in front of him now. _Or is Akashi really such a person_? Their uninterrupted friendship and bonding for the next five years, even though Kuroko had to exert all his strength to restore it all with his beloved basketball. Kagami sees Kuroko smiling gently, towards Akashi, also his friends Kiseki no Sedai.

They went out together until Kagami stopped Kuroko's steps. "You go home with them, Kuroko?" Kuroko turned away.

"Eh? I need to be with Akashi- _kun_. "Kagami cried in surprise.

"Is he still sick?" Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"No. That's not it, Kagami- _kun_. "Kuroko went after the others.

"Ah, hoi!" Kagami sighed softly.

"Leave him alone, Kagami. He still your partner. After all, these are moments where Kuroko can be with his friends from Kiseki no Sedai who have been around since they were in Teikou. "Kagami sees Kuroko now walking beside Akashi and starts laughing with him. _Aida_ _Riko_ nodded her head in agreement.

"If they don’t exist, Kuroko- _kun_ won’t be here, will him? You can see how Akashi- _kun's_ influence is on all of them. "Kagami turned around after believing Kuroko was like that. _But somehow, Kuroko looks so happy when can be with Akashi. Did Kuroko have anything else about Akashi?_


	4. Day 4 – Akashi and Kuroko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko finally together. Kise & Midorima who saw them together at first, wondering how they can be that close, since Kuroko often see with Kagami Taiga. What happens between them?

Akashi Seijuurou smiled at the sight of Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya's team, Seirin after they parted behind them. "I see Kagami worry about you, Kuroko."

"Eh? Really?" Kuroko glances back and sees Kagami walking alongside Riko Aida and Seirin's team in opposite directions, chatting about what's been said. _What Akashi-kun means_? Akashi smiled.

"It's natural that you are friends and partners, so it is not strange that you are always together." Kuroko blinked twice before nodding in agreement.

" _Hai_."

They all parted, and now Akashi and Kuroko left together. "Akashi- _kun_ came to your house in Tokyo?" Kuroko asked innocently.

"Hm? Ah, I'm preparing for college, then it's a while at home, the University is not far from home."

"Akashi- _kun_ takes an exam in university in Tokyo?!" Akashi blinked as the sky-blue man shouted. Akashi nodded slowly. "Where?"

"The University of Tokyo, of course, has also approved it."

"Me too!" Akashi blinked a surprise. "I don’t know we get into the same university!" Akashi smiled.

"We'll see each other often, Kuroko." Kuroko nodded his head vigorously. _Kuroko is like a child_.

"Akashi- _kun_." Now the sky blue man breaks the silence between the two.

"Hm?"

"Want to stay at my place?" Akashi blinked as he woke up looking straight at him. Kuroko chuckled. "I still want to enjoy the day with Akashi- _kun_ , let alone know if Akashi- _kun_ will go to the same university. There is something I want to tell you too." Kuroko added with a gentle smile now. Akashi blinked twice.

"But I don’t have any clothes for that." He hesitated as though he were making small talk. _I do not want to turn it down anyway._

"You can wear my clothes, our size is not much different right?"

"You are right." Akashi chuckled.

When arrived, Kuroko's house looks not too big but looks comfortable and minimalist. Kuroko came in with the house key and lights in it. " _Ojamashimasu_." Akashi blinks in surprise when he sees Kuroko searching for a light switch, and does not see the figure welcoming Kuroko's return. "No one in your house?"

"Eh?" Kuroko turned back after he was able to drive out the lights. "Um, it's ... because it happens to be no one at home, so ..." Akashi blinked twice, until a smile broke across his face.

"So you asked me to accompany you tonight hm?" Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi said it easily. Interesting.

"Ha- _Hai_!" Kuroko lowered his head in embarrassment, his face flushed almost similar to Akashi's hair color. Another excited voice came over from the living room, came the dog and jumped toward Akashi with enthusiasm. "Ah, _Nigou_!" Akashi was arrested and the dog licked him.

"Hahaha, that's okay. Thanks for the welcome, Nigou. "The dog with Kuroko-like eyes barked with excitement."So this guy lives with you?" Akashi stepped in with Nigou.

"Kagami- _kun_ does not want to help take care of him at all, so myself and the other _senpai_ take turns taking care of it. Kagami- _kun_ is still stubborn to like dogs. "Akashi also lowered Nigou when the dog wanted to run."Ah, Akasih- _kun_ would take a bath? Let me get the hot water ready. "Akashi plopped down on the sofa and sighed as Kuroko started to turn.

"Ah, _sumanai_." Kuroko went to the bathroom.

From behind the bathroom, he could hear Akashi chatting with Nigou. "Come here, Nigou." The dog barked and jumped into Akashi's lap. "You're so excited." Kuroko saw them both from the door after turning the hot water in his bathroom. Her heart has not stopped since she was alone with Akashi. _Akashi-kun_ ... Kuroko realizes that his feelings are the same as Akashi's. As Akashi had told him in the hospital. He was surprised when he heard that time, when Akashi expressed his feelings to Kuroko, though he did not ask for anything other than to tell him. Until now, Akashi has not discussed it at all, as if waiting for Kuroko to start it himself. _Akashi-kun did not force me to answer his feelings_. "Hm? What are you doing there, Kuroko? Come here. "Akashi sees Kuroko peeking out of the doorway and begging him to get into the living room.

Akashi and Kuroko took turns bathing, where the magenta-dressed man was wearing Kuroko's black shirt and black trousers. The towel over his hair was still wet. Akashi turned as Kuroko did not dry his hair, and just wrapped it around his neck. "You can get sick if you don’t dry it well, Kuroko." Akashi stepped up and took the towel from Kuroko's neck to the wet blue hair of his sky.

"Eh? Ah, I'm sorry. "Akashi sighed softly.

"What makes you so stunned so hm?" Kuroko also let Akashi now who wiped his wet hair. His touch was soft.

"Ng." Kuroko shook his head slowly. "I'm just embarassed." Akashi blinked twice, then laughed. "A-Akashi- _kun_!?" Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi again laughed at him.

"Sorry, Sorry. I don’t know that being with me can make you embarrassed. "Kuroko blinked redly. Akashi continued to wipe Kuroko's hair. _I want to deliver it_. Kuroko grabbed his shirt. _I want Akashi-kun to know that my feelings are the same as his feelings for me_.

"... I like you, Akashi- _kun_." The man with the magenta was staring his eyes. The man's blue-eyed face was flushed, and the towel over his hair covered the expression on his face. "... I like you." Akashi smiled hugging Kuroko, surprised him. "A-Akashi- _kun_?!"

"It's okay if you're feel shy to say it, Kuroko." His embrace was warm, just as Kuroko felt when he was in the hospital. "I'm not forcing you to say it."

"But I want to deliver it!" Akashi was surprised when Kuroko turned and looked at him with a flush. _Kuroko is really interesting_.

"Say it again."

"Eh?!" Now his eyes stared into the rose's red eyes.

"Looking at me." His face flushed, but his eyes fixed straight on Akashi's eyes. The man looked at him closely.

"I-I like you, Akashi- _kun_. I really like you! "Akashi smiled softly.

"I hear you." Akashi hugs Kuroko even tighter.

"My feelings are the same as your feelings, Akashi-kun." Akashi closed her eyes.

"Ah. I heard it. "Kuroko smiled."Our hair is still wet." Akashi took off his embrace, making Kuroko look up at the red man. "Do you have a hairdryer?" Kuroko nodded.

"In my room."

"Then come on." Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand.

"A-Akashi- _kun_!"

After drying the hair together in Kuroko's room, Kuroko's dismayed expression made him feel that he had to explain something to him. _Did I make him think that I would do something to him for taking him to the room without thinking_? Akashi was sitting beside Kuroko sitting on the mattress. Akashi grabbed a hand that was not much different than his own. "What do you want us to do?"

"Eh?" Kuroko looked at Akashi who looked at him straight while blinking twice.

"Do you want us to go out?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"I want to." Akashi nodded. "Akashi- _kun_ _wa_?" The man smiled softly.

"That's not a question for me, Kuroko. That's a sure thing. "A smile broke into Kuroko's face."Are you sure, though with me that same man like you?" Kuroko blinked twice, then nodded steadily.

"I just want Akashi- _kun_. Is that weird? "Akashi blinked twice, feeling his cheeks flushed instantly from Kuroko's easy words. _I don’t know Kuroko is the one who used to say things like that with ease other than basketball_. The red-haired man immediately threw his face away. "Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi sighed, trying to calm down after hearing Kuroko's plain words. _It's totally unexpected._

"What about Momoi? Do you like her? "Kuroko blinked at the next Akashi question before starting to think.

"I appreciate it. She is a cheerful girl, interesting also funny. But that's all. "Akashi nodded. _I'm sure Momoi will cry to hear this news_.

"What about the others, as well as your partner, Kagami Taiga?" Kuroko blinked again, now his head joining a little. _What's the reason Akashi-kun asked all this_?

"Why does Akashi- _kun_ ask this? "Akashi sighed softly. Naturally Kuroko was confused.

"It's important, and it has to do with it, it's about you and myself, in the future too. You can say I need certainty. "Kuroko blinked in confusion, before nodding in agreement. _Akashi-kun is full of planning_.

"I think Kagami- _kun_ and the others will understand."

"Do you want to keep our relationship with each other secret? Or let them know? "Kuroko thought again.

"Let them know." Akashi nodded his approval before smiling. "Is Akashi- _kun_ going to live in your old house?" Akashi blinked in surprise now.

"Why do you ask that? Do you think that I'll live somewhere else? "Kuroko blinked before Akashi could see a pink tinge on the white face of the sky-blue man. _He wants me to stay with him?_

"I don’t know ..." he mumbled softly. Akashi smiled gently to see how Kuroko took what he wanted to say. Akashi was silent for a moment, while rubbing the back of Kuroko's hand with his thumb.

"But are you really sure, Kuroko?" The sky-blue blinked again. He, himself sees Akashi looking at him worriedly. "I once hurt you, more to myself the other one. But still it was me. I'm not sure that my feelings are reciprocated by you so easily, and I'm thinking that you prefer Kagami than me, who hurt you. "Kuroko blinked.

"I do like Kagami- _kun_." Akashi looked up at Kuroko who looked back at him now. "But Akashi- _kun_ knows what it's like." Akashi blinks before smiling. You just expressed your feelings to me, how could you like Kagami just like you like me. "I want him to remain as my friend." Akashi nodded in agreement.

"It's not that I'm not grateful that you reward me with the same feelings, it's very happy for me." Akashi closed his eyes. "Until I think that this is just a dream." Akashi heard a small laugh from Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ is too much." Akashi smiled at Kuroko's reaction. "You make me feel that I'm something so important."

"You are important." Kuroko closed his eyes where his face flushed from Akashi's words. "You know that well." Kuroko screamed. "I know you forgive me, and managed to unite us all again. I'm sure I can make you happy, in my own way. Only, it's still hard to believe." Akashi looked at Kuroko closely. "I’m, someone like this too, can win your heart." Kuroko's face flushed again at Akashi's words, followed by the magenta's own man. Somehow it's embarrassing.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , so sly." Akashi nodded in agreement.

"And you chose me to be the one who can make you happy." Kuroko lost his words as Akashi said it. _Why is Akashi-kun saying it as if it's so hard to get me_? Kuroko grabbed the red mane and hugged her tightly.

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_." The magenta magic blinked, before finally smiling and hugging Kuroko back. _I didn’t know you loved me so much._

"Okay." Akashi switched to his cell phone which had shown it at half past eleven. "It's night, let's sleep." Akashi takes off Kuroko's embrace, sees the man running down and starts turning out the lights. Akashi cleans up his dirty clothes to wash at his residence later on when he comes home.

Kuroko came by as he closed the bedroom door and took the blanket from his toilet containing another _futon_. He looked so happy when he did it. "Hm? I'm not sleeping with that futon...? "Kuroko turned as Akashi pointed to the folded futon in the closet he was opening.

"I want to sleep with Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko hugged the blanket and the extra pillow he held. "On my bed." The man with the magenta sighed softly.

"Give it to me." Kuroko nodded after seeing a flush pink on Akashi's cheek and closing his closet. _You're so spoiled, Kuroko_. Pillows and blankets are now in his hands. Both lay side by side, where Akashi stared at the ceiling and Kuroko curled up beside him. Akashi turned as Kuroko looked at him expectantly. "You wanted a goodnight kiss?" Kuroko's face flushed. Kuroko hid his face in Akashi's arm, but the red man could feel that Kuroko nodded slowly. Akashi turned to face Kuroko, hugging the smaller man a little more closely.

"A-Akashi- _kun_?"

"Your first kiss?" Akashi starts to grab Kuroko's cheeks that look red. Kuroko nodded again. _Akashi-kun's gaze was so soft_. "Then me too" Akashi kissed Kuroko's little lips, drawing warmth and comfort to the blue-eyed man. _The kiss was .._. "Good night, Kuroko."

\---- / -----------

The next day Kuroko wakes up with his empty bedside. Kuroko wiped his eyes and walked downstairs after seeing the lights below burning and the smell of cooking smelled. Did Akashi- _kun_ get up first? The man with the magenta turned as Kuroko stepped into the living room like a child, wiped his eyes and his hair fell apart. "Ah, good morning, Kuroko. Brush your teeth and wash your face first. "Kuroko nodded with a half-sleeping face and stepped into the bathroom. Somehow Akashi had used his home like his own home. Upon completion and fully conscious, Kuroko strode quickly into the living room and saw Akashi removing his apron. "I've made breakfast, let's eat."

"A-Akashi- _kun_ , sorry to make you ..." Akashi put his finger on Kuroko's lips.

"This is my thanks already allowed to stay. Come on. "Akashi saves Kuroko's apron in his previous place and walks up to Kuroko. Akashi invited Kuroko to sit and kissed him on the short lips, making the blue-eyed man of the sky surprised and flushed. Akashi sat next to him after smiling with satisfaction at his reaction. " _Itadakimasu_."

"I- _itadakimasu_."

"Did your parents not come home?" Kuroko turned back.

"You don’t see any messages or anything like that here?" Akashi turned as Kuroko looked at him now, then shook his head slowly. "Then maybe this afternoon. When they come home is not always sure, but not always like that. When changed, then they are busy or overtime. "Akashi blinked as Kuroko seemed accustomed to this kind of situation. " _Gochisousamadeshita_."

Kuroko is now starting to take his plate and belong to Akashi to the sink. "Do you want coffee or tea, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Just coffee, thank you." Kuroko is now the part who tidy and wash his dishes, while Akashi goes looking for the morning paper in the pile of newspapers.

"New paper is in front, just take it." The magenta man nodded and walked forward looking for the morning paper _. I did not expect him to know what I meant_. Akashi returns to the newspaper and sits in a coffee table waiting for coffee. "Do you like to read the morning paper?" Kuroko asked as he handed coffee to Akashi who had flipped through the sheet.

"Only after father read it. While in Kyoto, I did not get to read it. I've only been able to read it regularly over the last few times. "Kuroko was now sitting before him with a worried expression.

"Are the exercises in Rakuzan tough?" Akashi laughs at Kuroko worried about him, talking about Akashi while on Rakuzan.

"No, just like in Teikou." Kuroko nodded before getting up to change. "Are you free today, Kuroko?"

" _Hai_? I think so. I'm just going to play basketball or find a book in a bookstore or library. "Akashi also folded up the morning paper and finished his coffee.

"Then let’s go. Before I go home I want to do it. "Kuroko blinked at the sight of Akashi's enthusiasm. Akashi blinks when Kuroko is silent. "We can still chat via email and phone, Kuroko. I'm not far from you. "Akashi kissed Kuroko's head, surprised him and managed to pull a red pink on his cheek.

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_." Akashi nodded steadily after seeing her smile.

The two went to the bookstore before playing basketball in the field near Kuroko's house. They also met Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou. "Kuroko- _cchi_! Akashi- _cchi_ too! "Both of them went together.

"Kise- _kun,_ Midorima- _kun_." Kuroko smiles to see Kise with Midorima there.

"Akashi, you're in Tokyo."

"Ah."

"What are you doing here Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_?" Kuroko asked with a book in his hand.

"I asked _senpai_ to buy magazine- _ssu_. Incidentally met Midorima- _cchi_ who is also here.”

"I'm looking for my lucky item _nanodayo_." Midorima said it while justifying his glasses. _As usual._

"Is your lucky item today a book?" Kuroko asked him incredulously Midorima lucky item this time is a book, considering it's usually weird and unexpected.

"The book on basketball, is not it, Midorima?" Kuroko, Kise and Midorima turned to Akashi who had taken the other book without turning to them.

"Akashi, are you watching _Oha_ - _Asa_?" Akashi smiled.

"I just happened to see it while I was preparing breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Akashi nodded and now turned to Kise.

"Last night I stayed at Kuroko's house."

"EEEHH?!" Kise and Midorima shouted at the same time.

"Do not shout, Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_."

"W-w-what does that mean Akashi?!" The red color adorns Midorima's face when asking for an explanation on Akashi.

"I want to stay with Kuroko- _cchi_ too!" Akashi just stared with an innocent face at Midorima.

"There is no intention. As I say, I stay at Kuroko's house. Kuroko said he was alone at home, so I accompanied him. "Akashi kept the book he had read briefly."Kuroko, I'm going to the novel."

"Ah, I'm coming too, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko took the book he was reading and followed Akashi.

"Are you interested in the book you brought with it?" Akashi asked as he looked at the book that Kuroko had read.

" _Hai_. I think Akashi- _kun_ must be interested too. "

"Really?" Kuroko nodded. Both left Kise and Midorima in confusion over what Akashi had said, which he did not give after it was obviously meaningless.

"It does not matter- _ssu_ ..." Kise glanced at Midorima.

"But what he said made us think like that _nanodayo_." Kise nodded approvingly of Midorima's words.

"What really happened- _ssu_?"

\---- / -----------

Akashi and Kuroko now stand in front of the novel shelves together, leaving both good friends since Teikou and busy picking novels. "Do Kise- _kun_ and Midorima- _kun_ understand?"

"I do not know, just leave them alone. After all, I was right. "Akashi has reached an interesting novel for him.

" _Sou_ _desu_ _ne_. Ah, Akashi- _kun_ , that's also interesting. "Kuroko pointed to the book beside Akashi's book.

"Is it true? This one? "Kuroko nodded.

"I read while in Teikou first. I do not know that there's a continuation. "Kuroko's eyes glow happily, making a smile not escape from Akashi's face.

"Want to buy? I think I'm interested in reading it. "

"Want. I have the first one. "Kuroko answered firmly and eyes glowing with pride. "What is the light novel that Mayuzumi- _san_ usually read?" Kuroko asked as he saw Akashi's light-novels now.

"Ah, the story looks light, Mayuzumi- _san_ own that story." Akashi looks at the contents followed by Kuroko. The man with the blue sky was a bit surprised to see Akashi who was interested in books read by others, especially those that were light enough and not as heavy as the books he used to read. _Akashi-kun likes that too_.

"How about this? Comedy is not too heavy is it? "Akashi turned as Kuroko handed him one of the light novels with a nice and beautiful picture of a comedy genre. Akashi read it briefly until a smile broke across his face.

"This is good. Come on. "Akashi also took Kuroko to the cashier, after bringing some books he was about to buy."You’ve bought a lot hm."

" _Hai_. But I cannot use my money this month after the event yesterday when I bought this. "Akashi sighs softly at Kuroko who put on a sad and disappointed face. His hand gently rubbed Kuroko's head.

"Sorry to make you spend a lot of money to play together." Kuroko shook his head quickly.

"Not at all. It's great to be together again with Akashi- _kun_ and the others. "Akashi smiled.

"In that case, good."

Kise and Midorima see the two who are so engrossed in chatting together regardless of the surroundings. Many girls see them and talk about them as if they were twins. "Akashi- _cchi_ looks so attentive to Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_ ..." Kise muttered after observing their movements both starting from the time they were engrossed on the novel shelves to the cashier together. Midorima justified his glasses.

"Akashi is kind and considerate enough. But for one person, that's kind of weird _nodayo_. But I do not think it matters. "Kise turned to the green mane.

"Are you sure of Midorima- _cchi_?"

"Let's see what happens next, _nanodayo_."

Akashi and Kuroko have lunch at a cheap and delicious _udon_ shop. Kuroko saw Akashi's stunned expression with a delicious and healthy food. Kuroko is now curious as to Akashi's life and his eating patterns at home after being so enthusiastic with regular food. But he was upset for fear of offending him, by putting on a sad and disappointed expression. "Anything you want to ask me, Kuroko?"

"Eh?"

"You've been staring at me ever since in the udon store." Akashi chuckled as Kuroko looked down in embarrassment. "Don’t worry, say it."

"I'm just worried about offending you ..." Akashi shook his head slowly. "Then I'm curious about what Akashi- _kun's_ eating at home." What he meant was just blinking.

"My menu at home? Hmm. "Kuroko waited with excitement as Akashi thought while touching his chin before answering. "I think healthy food, like most Japanese people." Akashi laughed as he saw Kuroko's expression indicating he ate Western-style food. "We rarely eat fast food, almost never. That's why I've never been to a place to eat like _Maji_ _Burger_. "Kuroko blinked twice about it. "I also quite like fruits, it’s healthy." Kuroko now understands Akashi's eating patterns at his home.

"So that was Akashi- _kun_ preparing breakfast that way." Akashi nodded.

"Ah." The man with the sky-blue sky shook his head softly with a soft smile on his face. Kuroko is happy, can see the other side of Akashi where only he can see it this close.


	5. Day 5 – Kiseki no Sedai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi wanted to be with Kiseki no Sedai more, and Akashi granted it by sleepover together. In Akashi's private apartement!

Two weeks later, Akashi Seijuurou asked Kuroko Tetsuya for a date. Mayuzumi Chihiro insists on wanting a limited edition light novel in Tokyo, and he does not believe Akashi can get it as a graduation gift once, after learning that the magenta-haired man returned to Tokyo to study there. Akashi sighed softly and began looking in confusion. Usually Kuroko helps him find things like this, considering he does not really know the novel type.

Besides, Kuroko, who is aware of Akashi's presence in the usual bookstore, both of them, before meeting them for a date. Kuroko laughed at how Akashi was overwhelmed by the book and finally asked the shopkeeper for help, before finally planning to surprise him. Kuroko went in to greet him, until some girls came and began to lump in Akashi. _Akashi-kun is overwhelmed_. It's rare for Akashi to be mobbed like that recently, though Kuroko knows Akashi is popular since middle school because good-hearted and too smart. Kuroko strode his eyes, upon seeing one of the girls kiss Akashi in front of his eyes. Kuroko is now only a few steps to get into the crowd and startle him. Akashi immediately distance him and wiped his lips after the brief kiss took place. Akashi tried to evict them for disturbing him in finding a book, especially when he was confused like that. Akashi's eyes caught Kuroko's curious blue eyes nearby now. Akashi opens his eyes and is about to grab his hand. Kuroko awoke from his shock and instantly turned and ran out of the bookstore. Akashi released all the books he held and pursued Kuroko irrespective of how the girls detained him. "Kuroko!" Now both are running in drama-style dramas. _Akashi-kun no BAKA_!

Akashi also managed to grab Kuroko's hand in a rather dark alley that is rarely passed by people after leaving the bookstore. Both were panting and Akashi could see Kuroko start to cry. "Kuroko, it was accidental-"

"That’s not accidental if Akashi- _kun_ let it be like that!" Akashi glared at Kuroko's loud-sounding remark. _Kuroko jealous_? Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand and made him turn his body. "Wha- Akashi- _kun_ -!" Kuroko's speech stopped as the magenta's uneasy face was so close to him now and his lips met the softer lips of him. His gaze was so tight that Kuroko had trouble getting away. Akashi's kiss was soft but impatient, as if Akashi had wanted to kiss Kuroko for a long time. "Ngh ..." What Akashi did managed to stop Kuroko's wrenching movements and make him feel as if he were suddenly exhausted. Akashi kissed and played Kuroko's tongue until both of them needed a breath and a thin thread was visible as the tongues separated. "Ah ..." Akashi had heard a soft moan from Kuroko when the two kissed earlier. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko felt Akashi resting himself in Kuroko's arms.

"I'm glad you're jealous, but I assure you one thing," Akashi began. "Just like you, I just want you." Kuroko's face flushed. "I'm not interested in anyone else." Kuroko's eyes glow happily at him. "I have rejected it but still they insist. I'm sorry. "Kuroko now embraces Akashi and buries his face in Akashi's shoulder.

"I hate it when Akashi- _kun_ with anyone else ..." Akashi nodded in agreement. "To be kissed so ..." Kuroko gripped the red man. _I do not like you being kissed by anyone other than me._

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kuroko." The red-tingled man brushed Kuroko's hair, gently. "The kiss has been replaced by you. Is it still not enough? "Akashi is now looking into Kuroko's blue eyes, with tears still in his eyes. Akashi wipes it away when Kuroko gives him an expression of annoyance.

"No..."

"Then after you help me find a novel." Akashi then took off his embrace.

"Novel?" Akashi nodded.

"Mayuzumi- _san_ asked again. The novel of your choice yesterday was very fond of him. "Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand and returns him to the bookstore."I told him and he was very enthusiastic when he found out." Kuroko laughed a little.

"Does Akashi- _kun_ like it too?"

"Of course. I finish everything when I go to bed. Mibuchi and others also read it, after I showed it partly while visiting Kyoto. "

"Thank God." Akashi returns with Kuroko and still sees the group of girls as if he's waiting for him inside. Both have now forgotten their existence and are in their own world.

"You're buying so much, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko said after they bought a book from their favorite bookstore. Akashi buys a considerable amount that Kuroko may not have done even though they are both book enthusiasts.

"Ah." Akashi smiled proudly lifting his rather large shopping bag containing Kuroko's interesting books.

"Are you still staying at your house?" Kuroko asked as they both were about to go home.

"No. I'm thinking of staying at your place. "Kuroko fell silent.

"Eh?!" Akashi laughs at Kuroko's reaction with a hint of red on her face.

"Can’t I?" Akashi asked with a sad expression.

"N-not really! I have not told my parents nor I- "Akashi gently brushed Kuroko's sky blue hair.

"Hmm, so I can’t huh ..." Akashi put on a sadly sadistic expression.

"Listen to me!" Akashi laughed.

"Relax, we'll just continue your jealous kiss." Kuroko's face grows red when Akashi says it in a seductive tone.

"Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _BAKA_!"

\---- / -----------

The next day, Kise and Midorima accidentally saw Akashi and Kuroko playing basketball together, one-on-one. Akashi is seen giving a briefing on Kuroko's abilities that have been around since Teikou and discovered by him. Akashi provides a new variation considering how Kuroko can use other variations that make his shadow ability disappear when in Seirin. "This you can fix with-"

"Yahoo ~ Kuroko- _cchi_ , Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise called happily to both of them. Akashi and Kuroko see the two coming together again.

"Kise- _kun_. Midorima- _kun_. "The green-eyed man corrected his glasses.

"Are you on holiday, Akashi?" The man with a red sigh was sighing softly.

"I came back for fulfill a request from my team at Rakuzan."

"Then you did not accidentally meet- _ssu_?" Kise asked.

"No. Kuroko and I have arranged to play basketball around the house. Join Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki carrying a bag of groceries.

"Tetsu- _kun_!! Ah, Akashi- _kun_! "Momoi ran up with a happy face.

"Ya." Aomine winced.

"I think I've seen you in Tokyo a lot recently, Akashi." The man with the red blush just smiled a little.

"Is it true? I did stay in Tokyo starting three weeks ago. "Kuroko nodded approvingly as Momoi let go of his embrace.

"Are you studying in Tokyo, Akashi?" Midorima spoke now.

"Ah. I invited Kuroko to play basketball as a token of thanks accompany me to find what I need. "Kuroko smiled with the orange basketball in his hands now.

"Thanks for the new variation, Akashi- _kun_." A smile spread across Akashi's face heard a young blue man.

"Sure, Kuroko. Well, how about you guys too? Let’s play. "Akashi asks the others who have been there.

"OH!"

" _Minna_ _ohayou_ ~" Murasakibara Atsushi came from outside the basketball court. Akashi smiled to see their big purple buddies full of food in his hands coming over.

" _Mukkun_!"

"Well, let's get started."

\---- / -----------

Kiseki no Sedai and the others are ready to split up, returning to their respective places, but Momoi says she wants to be together any longer at least until tomorrow. Aomine who was about to leave because Kise and Momoi were both noisy, turned and saw Akashi was calling someone. "Akashi?"

"Hm? Ah, you guys have no plans today? "Everyone blinked in confusion when asked by the former captain. They nodded in unison.

"Aka- _chin_ will give me sweet food?" Akashi chuckled.

"Let's go to the supermarket first." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"What are you going to do, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Momoi wants to be with us longer, isn’t it? I just granted that desire by staying together. "Momoi's eyes lit up and now do not hesitate to embrace the owner of the Emperor Eye.

"Akashi- _kun_! _Arigatou_ ~ "Akashi smiled while patting Momoi's back.

"Momoi, are you sure you will hold me?" Momoi's face flushed and immediately took off her embrace.

"Ah, yes sorry," Akashi smiled.

"We will stay at my place, but before that we will shop for dinner, breakfast and snacks for Murasakibara." Akashi started packing his basketball bag. Kuroko followed with a bewildered expression.

"Akashi- _kun_ , do I need to ask Kagami- _kun_ to join?" The red man turned.

"Of course. Try contacting him first. Isn’t he in America? Momoi, does it matter if we add players? "Akashi now turns to the pink pink girl.

"Eh? Ah, it's okay. "Kise and Aomine blinked in disbelief as the captain began to plan something.

"What is he planning?" Ask Aomine.

" _Saa_ ..." No one knows what is in the mind of their captain, Akashi Seijuurou.

\---- / -----------

They are now staying in a rather large and large apartment that Akashi owns when he goes to college in Tokyo. Akashi called to ask for the key that one of his maids was holding at home. They also intend to sleep together in the living room of the apartment. "So, when did Akashi- _kun_ decide to go to college in Tokyo?" Momoi, who helped Kuroko wipe the table, asked the red man.

"Since I entered Rakuzan." Akashi replied casually.

"Kagami- _cchi_ cannot join huh? Unfortunately- _ssu_." Kuroko just smiled.

"Kagami- _kun_ is busy in America."

"If we keep him playing, he cannot be a NBA player." Kise and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"You make a lot of it, Akashi."

"I'm afraid Murasakibara will not be enough with snacks." Akashi turned to the purple man who had now opened the second shopping bag containing the snacks. "Murasakibara, that's for later because you'll eat again."

" _Hai_ , mama- _chin_ ~" Murasakibara stopped and went to sit sweetly in the chair as Midorima started sharing the dinner portion for them at the table.

"Do not try to take _nodayo_ first, Murasakibara."

"Roger."

"Midorima, take this one too."

"How much are you gonna make _nanodayo_ , Akashi?!" Akashi laughed again.

"Waaah ~ this is all by Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi said with eyes shining in awe at the amount of food available on the table, taking a chair next to Kuroko.

"I'm also helping _nanodayo_ , Momoi," Midorima grumbled. Akashi just laughed.

"We're going to party, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko asked as they saw the large portion of food on the table.

"Ah, a feast for Kuroko not to be lonely."

"Eh?" Momoi embraced Kuroko happily as the light blue mane just blinked in surprise.

"Tetsu- _kun_!!" They also enjoy the togetherness that cannot happen again after the events in Teikou.

Murasakibara and Kise had fallen asleep now, followed by Momoi on the couch. Midorima and Aomine are still busy playing games where Akashi is writing something on the table. Kuroko approaches with the book in his hand. " _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_."

"Hm?" The red-eyed man looked up.

"If you do not mind, can you teach me in some lessons in this lecture?" Akashi nodded with a smile as Kuroko handed him a book.

"Okay, sit here." Akashi patted the chair next to him. Kuroko begins to open his book. "Are you in trouble again in this part?" Kuroko nodded.

"I keep trying it but it still fails." Kuroko showed another book showing another process with a disappointed expression.

"You're right up here," Akashi pointed to one of Kuroko's calculations.

"Count here again." Kuroko obeyed. Kuroko started reworking it as Akashi requested.

"... _Hontou_ _da_." Akashi smiled as Kuroko managed to find her.

"I'll check the rest and fix it."

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_. _Onegaishimasu_. "Akashi has grown accustomed to teaching Kuroko a part his lack of since middle school, followed by Aomine, Kise and Murasakibara. Thanks to his teachings, Kuroko's values always go up well and that's enough to make him proud.

Eleven o'clock passes were seen by Akashi, where only Midorima lives are turning off the lights before they go to sleep. Aomine had slept next to Kise with a sound sleep. Midorima points to Akashi next, making the red mane turn. Kuroko had fallen asleep on his shoulders with a plain face. Akashi smiled softly.

"Akashi." Call the green man. Midorima helped Akashi clean up the books on the table as Akashi prepared to carry Kuroko. "Are you dating?" Akashi blinked at the Midorima question. In silence that leaves them both still awake.

"Ah." Midorima narrowed his eyes.

"With Kuroko?" Akashi was preparing to carry Kuroko onto the mattress.

"Ah." Akashi took him to the adjacent mattress. "Since when you think so?" Midorima nodded slowly.

"With how Kuroko's attitude toward you is _nanodayo_." Akashi chuckled softly.

"Not because of my attitude to Kuroko and you guys?" Midorima sighed softly.

"Are not you always like that _nodayo_?" Midorima started turning off the lights. Akashi smiled.

"Really?" Akashi starts to lie next to Kuroko who is now embracing him.

"You keep it as a secret?" He asked curiously, as Akashi grabbed the covers and covered both of them. Akashi turned.

"No. Are you realized it by yourself? "Midorima took off his glasses before lying down.

"I think some of us already know it _nanodayo_. Except for Momoi. "

"Let the time make them aware of it."

\---- / -----------

They wake up at 8 o'clock, assisted by Midorima and Akashi who are busy making breakfast. Kuroko woke up wiping his eyes. He walked slowly and hugged Akashi from behind. "Good morning, Kuroko. Amused. Brush the teeth first and wash your face. "Akashi turned around, patting Kuroko's unbelievably messy sleeping hair.

"His hair is the same as you _nodayo_." The red-eyed man smiled.

"Really?" Kuroko strolled into the bathroom. Midorima wiped the table and prepared breakfast. The waking Momoi starts helping Midorima. Aomine and Kise finally woke up, where Murasakibara strolled away to the bathroom with his big body.

"What kind of breakfast do you have, Akashi- _kun_? _Midorin_? "Momoi asked.

"Omelette _nanodayo_." The green man with glasses answered firmly.

"Toast, roasted sausage eggs, and pancakes." Akashi replied.

"Pancake?!" Momoi's eyes glow with joyful hands together to hear the sweet food. You're just like Murasakibara.

"You make a lot more today, Akashi." Midorima muttered where Akashi smiled.

"Snacks that stay that much must be less for him." Akashi gives a mark on the snacks that have stayed a little longer. Murasakibara must be cranky.

"Aka- _chin_ ~ I want my snack."

"Take the one in the bag. Do not spend it much, for you to take it home. "

" _Hai_ , mama-chin ~" Murasakibara walked away and grabbed the bag in question. Momoi chuckled.

"Akashi- _kun_ is called mama by _Mukkun_ now." Akashi sighs softly.

"I do not mind." Akashi sees Kuroko yawning wide after changing clothes and brushing his teeth. "Time for breakfast, Kuroko." Midorima turned to Akashi.

"You're not calling by name?" Midorima screamed in confusion as Akashi was still calling Kuroko with his surname.

"Hm? I do not think this is the problem either. "Kuroko sauntered off toward Akashi and hugged him."I'm preparing food." Kuroko puffed up his cheek and let go of his embrace.

"Tetsu- _kun_ is so cute!!" He walks to the table and sits next to Murasakibara who is chewing on potato chips.

"You want, Kuro- _chin_?" Kuroko looked up at the purple man and shook his head slowly. Aomine and Kise came and hugged Kuroko together. They beamed and started to sit next to Kuroko. Momoi sat beside Murasakibara who was engrossed in his snacks.

When finished, they eat with spirit. Midorima assisted Kise to clean up the place before they went home. Akashi turned and prepared his bag on the sofa. "After this you go straight home?"

"I want to meet Muro- _chin_." Murasakibara said grabbing a bag of snacks that Akashi bought and headed for the exit.

"I'm coming home." Aomine steps toward the front door and Momoi is panicked.

"Dai- _chan_! See you, Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_. "

"Be careful." Akashi turned toward Midorima. "How about you?"

"Basketball training _nanodayo_." Midorima firmly and reaches for his bag.

"I have photo shoot ~ bye, Kuroko- _cchi_ , Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise was walking hurriedly while looking at the clock on his cell phone. Midorima turned before leaving.

"I know you two are dating, Kuroko." The blue sky-blue man looked up, blinked twice and turned to Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ who said it?"

"No. Midorima does have good observations like you, you know that. He noticed it without me need to tell him. "Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"Okay, I'll go first."

"Ah, be careful." Midorima closed the door and let Akashi and Kuroko alone now. "Time to go home?" Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand, and makes the sky blue mane smile.

" _Hai_." The two left the apartment together.


	6. Day 6 - Kuroko Tetsuya's Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rakuzan performs an event which being trusted to that school in order to welcome basketball players from many school include their own alumni. However before that day come, the shadow which unite the Generation of Miracles which ever cracked back got sick.

Rakuzan High School gets a chance to visit an open and luxurious event in its area. Alumni also some teachers from that school will attend. Akashi Seijuurou, who was part of the school and brought his school basketball team to victory, was allowed to invite several schools of academic and sporting students. Kiseki no Sedai became one of them. "You invite them, Sei- _chan_?" Akashi turned as Mibuchi Leo asked him. Now Akashi is with his team at their old school to talk about it and take time for basketball practice together.

"Ah."

"Akashi, I heard that you're dating?" Hayama Koutarou approached them with radiant eyes on the captain of the Rakuzan team. Akashi and Mibuchi turned their heads together.

"Really, Sei- _chan_? Who's that lucky girl? "Akashi just chuckled.

"You know exactly who it is, Hayama, Mibuchi." Both blinked confusedly. Akashi sees his red phone vibrate, and smiles to see who is listed there. "Midorima? Have you prepared it? "

"You think it's easy to prepare all this alone _nanodayo_?!" Akashi laughed as Midorima shouted across the phone. _Really_ …?

"Sorry, Sorry. Only you can give me this assignment. What about the others? "Mibuchi and Hayama widened his unbelieving eyes as he concluded his lover was Midorima Shintarou, the _tsundere_.

"What's the matter ... Midorima- _kun_?" Murmured Mibuchi followed Hayama who only shrugged unbelieving shoulders. Akashi finished talking and turned to those who put an expression cannot be interpreted with words.

"What is wrong?"

"Akashi!! You're not wrong?! "Akashi stares in surprise as Hayama grabs his shoulder."Is your eyes already damaged?! By the way you're off that way?! "Akashi can only let Hayama keep shaking his body nonstop.

"Do not be so rude to Sei- _chan_!" Mibuchi took off Hayama who seemed out of control. Akashi blinked twice.

"What's wrong ...?" Akashi touches his head, which is slightly dizzy due to Hayama's treatment of him.

"We think the man is Midorima- _kun_ , who is dating you." Akashi laughed. "Se-sei- _chan_?" The man with the red-haired sighed softly.

"You know it's not possible right?"

" _Sou_ _da_ _yo_ _ne_." Mibuchi and Hayama agree. Akashi smiled.

"Owner of Misdirection." Both of them stared in shocked eyes.

"Mayuzumi- _san_?" Akashi held back his laughter.

"I'm sure Mayuzumi- _san_ does not think of me so." Hayama and Mibuchi think again. Akashi smiled. "Old model." He added before he got up and walked away. Both now realize who Akashi means.

"Kuroko Tetsuya?!" Akashi left the room.

Akashi receives a call from his current lover, and lifts it with a smile. "Kuroko?" _This is my beloved_ _one_.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_. Did I hear _Rakuzan_ invite _Seirin_ to come to a big event? "

"Ah. I also invite _Touou_ , _Yosen_ , _Kaijou_ , and _Shutoku_ to participate. "

"Kagami- _kun_ and the others loves to meet other players there. Thank you! "Akashi could hear Kuroko's small laugh across the room.

"Ah. See you later, Kuroko. "The man with the blue sky smiled.

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_." Unconsciously Akashi laughed at how Hayama and Mibuchi reacted. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"No, it's nothing." Kuroko then hung up.

Kagami Taiga who returned from America to meet the call came to Kuroko who finished calling Akashi. "Did you tell him?"

" _Hai_ , I thank him for inviting us, Seirin." Kagami and Aida Riko nodded.

"We will meet many great players and famous there. I heard from my father who also participated. "

"Really?" Kagami looks so enthusiastic.

"Kiseki no Sedai is also invited by him?" _Hyuuga_ _Junpei_ asked.

" _Hai_." Kagami smiled with satisfaction.

"All right, let's practice!"

\---- / -----------

A week before the big event, Kagami called Akashi with tense and nervous feeling. He looked awkward and worried as he waited for an answer across the phone to answer his call. He was now with his shadow in his room at Kuroko's house. The young blue-eyed man who had been his friend for three years was lying helpless with a quick breath on his own bed in his home. Now there is no one there besides Kuroko and himself. "Kagami- _kun_ , please help me to inform Akashi- _kun_. My voice is so husky that I cannot reach him at all. "That was what the shadow had told him first when he found Kuroko in such a state of illness that day. Kagami is upset that he cannot do anything when Kuroko gets sick. _What would the Emperor say when he found out Kuroko was sick?! Wait, why do I have to tell Kuroko and not the others? I heard Akashi is settled in Kyoto helping the implementation of big event_...

"Kuroko?" Kagami gasped with surprise at the sound of the red man across Kuroko's cell phone now.

"O-oh, Akashi." There was a pause Akashi gave when he heard Kagami's voice over Kuroko's cell phone, his lover. Kagami blinked as Akashi fell silent.

"Kagami? Why did you call me using Kuroko's number? "Asked the red man with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, sorry. Kuroko cannot call you because of illness. His voice is not as good as usual. I'm replacing him to tell you. "

"Sick? Is that severe? "Asked Akashi in a worried tone after hearing the news.

"No, just the flu. But as I say, his voice is not very good. He cannot call to inform you. I ask you to come see Kuroko's situation, can you? "Kagami felt Akashi pause again before answering.

"Let me adjust my schedule first." Akashi sounded doing something on the other side. _In this situation you are thinking of the schedule_?! "I'm grateful if you took my place for Kuroko for a while, Kagami."

"Oh." Silence enveloped them both. Kagami could feel Kuroko desperately needing the red man now. Kuroko grabbed Kagami's sleeve and made Kagami dilemma. _Kuroko needs Akashi right now_! "Stop it, I'm trying."

"Hm? What's the matter, Kagami? "

"Eh? Ah, that's ... "Kagami makes Akashi screamed confused across.

"Just tell me." Kagami swallowed.

"Can you get here now?" Akashi paused.

"Do you really want me to go there?"

"No, but Kuroko ..." Akashi fell silent again. "Kuroko needs you!" Kagami tried to convey what Kuroko wanted right now. Namely Akashi Seijuurou.

"Give me to Kuroko."

"Oh, I'll try. Kuroko. "Akashi could hear the coughing sounds on the other side.

"... Akashi- _kun_ ...?" The voice that used to call his name now sounded hoarse. Akashi could only stare his eyes in surprise before sighing softly. _Geez_.

"Kuroko, answer as best you can." Kuroko answered with a moan. It sounds really bad. "You want me to go there now?" Kuroko paused, before giving a hopeful reply to his presence by his side.

"... Akashi- _kun_!" The red man widen his eyes.

"Give it back to Kagami."

"Akashi?" Kagami was puzzled over what the two of them were talking about.

"Since when did he get sick?"

"I think yesterday, Kuroko came home in rain. I just found out that he was sick after coming today. "Akashi sighed heavily at the answer. _If he was there, Akashi would definitely punish him without hesitation_.

"Keep him until I get to his place tonight."

"Tonight?!

"Ah."

"O-okay, I’m waiting, Akashi." The phone was closed and Akashi moved to prepare his things. Mibuchi who saw Akashi packing his things up with amazement.

"Sei- _chan_? Where are you going? Did not you stay until the event started? "The red man turned as his teammate asked.

"Kuroko is sick." His reply was brief.

"Eh? Kuroko- _kun_ is sick? "Mibuchi was surprised to hear the information.

"Ah. Kagami asked me to come, and I heard Kuroko's parents were out of town before our big event started. Can you take care of the rest? "Akashi draped his bag over his shoulder and carried another small suitcase in his hand.

"Of course, Sei- _chan_. Take care of him. "

"Ah."

Akashi went to Tokyo to see Kuroko who fell ill.

Kagami waits after buying groceries to make porridge for Kuroko. He waits for news from Akashi with Kuroko's cell phone he holds now. He does not believe that Akashi will immediately come here to meet the wishes Kuroko. _Why Kuroko really wants Akashi to come when he's so far away in Kyoto? What's their relationship_? Kagami returns and sees the red-haired man in front of Kuroko's house. Kagami realizes that it's Akashi Seijuurou. "Akashi!"

"Kagami."

"Come in. I'm going to make porridge for him, so I go out to buy the ingredients. "Kagami invites Akashi to enter the house. "Are you...?" Kagami blinked hesitantly as he asked, seeing the bag that Akashi was carrying now.

"Ah, of course." Kagami stopped and blinked in disbelief. Akashi took off his shoes and went straight inside. _Aitsu_! _Was it so important that Kuroko was to him, after hearing his request to come that very second? Wait, for some reason there's something different from Akashi and Kuroko recently. After I heard Akashi fell ill_...

"Kuroko is in his room?"

"A-ah. I'll make the porridge for him. "Kagami is awakened by Akashi's question and goes to the kitchen.

"Ah, _sumanai_." Kagami starts cooking porridge for Kuroko.

\---- / -----------

The man with the blue sky blinked, feeling the coolness on his forehead. Kuroko saw the rosy red eyes now staring at him, with a worried expression. "Are you all right, Kuroko?" The blue sky-blue man rose and pulled Akashi, hugging him tightly.

"... Akashi- _kun_ ..." Akashi rubbed the back of his lover.

"Your body is very hot."

"Ng ... sorry if I bother you, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi wiped Kuroko's hair lightly as he heard the hoarse voice of the sky-blue man. His voice got like this.

"Do not be stupid. Your voice is so hoarse, have you eaten or taken medicine? "Kuroko shook his head slowly."For two days?" Kuroko nodded. Akashi then took off his embrace and patted Kuroko's head.

"It hurts, Akashi- _kun_...!" Kuroko could see a cruel expression on Akashi's face. The red-pitted man pinched Kuroko's cheek.

"Looks like I should punish you hm." He added annoyedly, pulling Kuroko's cheek.

"... I’m sorrhy... Akashi-khun ... it hurths ..." Kuroko patted the hand that pinched him mercilessly.

"You stupid!"

" _Hai_?!" Kuroko was surprised at Akashi's expression. The red man touched the blushing cheeks with the pinch.

"Even though I'm not there by your side, take care of your own health. Have not we promised this? You know how worried I am when something happens to you and I'm not by your side?! "Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry ..." Akashi sighed softly at Kuroko's apology, in his hoarse voice. "Akashi- _kun_."

"Don’t make me worry like this, Kuroko." Akashi touched his forehead with Kuroko's forehead. "I don’t want to lose you." Kuroko took the hand that touched his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_."

Kagami came with a tray of porridge. He blinked into the conversation inside. _So tense! Since when Akashi and Kuroko are this close? Wait, it was a conversation between lovers right_?! "Oi, sorry to interrupt, but the porridge is finished." Akashi and Kuroko turned together at Kagami with a tray of porridge pouring over it. "Do you want to eat?" Kuroko nodded and Akashi stood up.

"Let me take care of it. Sorry to bother you, Kagami. "Akashi walked over and grabbed the tray.

"No problem. Kuroko my friend too. But I know he needs you now. "Akashi nodded as Kagami went home."I'll wait the news from you later, Kuroko."

"Thank you, Kagami- _kun_."

" _Sumanai_ , Kagami."

"Ouw!"

After escorting Kagami out, Akashi returns and starts feeding the porridge to Kuroko. The man with the sky blue sky leaned against him. "The porridge is good, Kuroko?"

" _Hai_ , Kagami- _kun_ is good at cooking after all." Akashi chuckled.

"I know." His porridge runs out and Akashi chooses the medicine he has brought before Tokyo to Kuroko. "Drink this and go to bed." Kuroko nodded.

"Akashi- _kun_ stays here right?" Akashi smiled.

"Until you get well." Kuroko smiled. "Sleep." Kuroko nodded, his hand taking Akashi's cold hand.

"Thank you, Akashi- _kun_." The red-tipped man clasped Kuroko's hand.

Kuroko woke with a light peek from his window. He glanced around looking for Akashi's figure, and found him squatting open a black suitcase. "Akashi- _kun_?" The red-haired man turned to hear his name called.

"Ah, Kuroko's morning. Your voice has improved? "Akashi stood up and approached Kuroko, touched his forehead and equalized the temperature. "Your heat has also come down." Kuroko sees Akashi still wearing the same clothes as last night.

"Akashi- _kun_ is not asleep yet?" Kuroko asked in a worried tone.

"Hm? Ah, I'm working on the data for the event later. I don’t realized it already morning. "Kuroko grabs Akashi's arm.

"Then sleep." Akashi chuckled and kissed Kuroko's nose.

"OK. I changed clothes first. "Akashi walked up and grabbed his T-shirt and pants from his suitcase, closed his laptop and stacked his paper work and walked to the bathroom. Kuroko opened the blanket covering him. "Do you want to go to the bathroom too? Can you walk? Want to change the clothes? "Kuroko nodded and started to stand up.

Akashi helps Kuroko to wipe his sweaty body in the bathroom before changing his clothes. "I-I can do it by myself!" Akashi laughed. Akashi began to change his own clothes and wash his face. Kuroko glanced as he finished changing clothes.

"Akashi-kun is not the type who force?" Kuroko asked with a flushed face.

"What do you mean?"

"N-no. It's just that I suddenly think like that ... "Knowing what Kuroko was saying, Akashi sighed softly. "I’m sorry."

"I'm holding back, Kuroko."

"Eh?" Kuroko now stares at Akashi who gives him a serious expression.

"I refrain from touching you more than I can." Kuroko's face flushed when he heard it.

"I-I do not know that Akashi- _kun_ thinks like that about me ..." Akashi hugs Kuroko.

"Of course. I like you, naturally I think like that. Anyone thinks like that to the person he likes. "Kuroko felt his chest pounding. "I want to touch you more than I could. It's just that I'm waiting for you to allow me first. "Kuroko's face grows redder as Akashi's soft greeting echoed in his ear.

"Y-you embarrassed me, Akashi- _kun_." The man with the red-eyed smile.

"You don’t think that way about me?"

"I also want to touch Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"Kuroko! We came to see you! "Kuroko and Akashi were stunned in surprise. The sound of barking was heard, it is known that Nigou was now coming after Akashi realized that Nigou was not with Kuroko. The two of them stepped out of the bathroom and saw Kagami and the others already at the front door. "A-A-Akashi ?!"

\---- / -----------

Kagami comes again with Seirin's team today. He and the others prepare food for them and Kuroko who is sick. "Tell me when Akashi comes to take care of Kuroko, you stupid base!" Hyuuga Junpei hit Kagami hard.

"It hurts _senpai_! Sorry! "Kagami groaned in pain. Hyuuga turned and saw Kuroko sitting on Akashi's lap regardless of the others. His face was happy to receive vanilla milkshakes from Kagami.

"Kuroko, after this you have to endure it your favorite vanilla milkshake. Wait till you get well. "Kuroko nodded his head. "And Kagami, don’t bring his favorites if you know Kuroko is sick."

"O-oh ... sorry."

"When did you come, Akashi- _kun_?" Ask Aida Riko who helps Kagami prepare the food on the table.

"Yesterday, after Kagami called Kuroko's cell phone."

"You came directly from Kyoto?!" Akashi nodded innocently.

"I thank Kagami for taking care of Kuroko while I was not around."

"Yeah, I just found out Kuroko was sick after he did not come two days in a row to play and practice basketball together. I thought he had plans so could not come, but when I was here I found him sick. "Akashi pinched again Kuroko's cheek heard Kagami's explanation, pulling him as if his cheeks were _mochi_.

"Ku-ro-ko."

"I’m sorry ... Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko said with his poker face, the pain of his cheek again pinched the lover. Akashi then took off and sighed softly.

"Next time you have to stick to him, Kagami Taiga."

"Ah? Oh, I'll do that. "Kuroko looked up at Akashi.

"Is not Akashi- _kun_ supposed to stick with me?"

"I mean when I'm not by your side." Kagami chuckled.

"I will not stand it." Akashi smiled.

"Moreover, his abilities are not mine."

"Ha?"

"But it's still Akashi-kun." Akashi smiled.

"That is true. That ability is completely mine. "He agreed.

"How can Akashi and Kagami talk to each other like that?"

" _Saa_ ..." _Kiyoshi_ _Teppei_ can only stare at both.

They also enjoy lunch together, where Kuroko so stuck with Akashi and make Hyuuga annoyed. He pulls Kuroko's shirt and puts it next to Kagami. "You're a partner of Kagami. How can you stick with Akashi? "Kuroko turned and blinked twice. Akashi also got up but stopped by Kuroko.

"I'll be right back."

"You ignore your seniors, Kuroko?!" Kuroko nodded. Akashi goes to Kuroko's room and returns with a pile of papers and a laptop to the living room where they are gathering now.

"What did you bring, Akashi?" Kiyoshi Teppei asked in surprise.

"You continue your work? Did not Akashi- _kun_ promise to sleep after this? "Akashi sighs softly at Kuroko's complaints. He sat down and began to spread what he was carrying on the table.

"There must be known by the invited school, exactly you. I have to deliver it. "Akashi gave the paper to Riko who approached him, Hyuuga, and Kiyoshi.

"Is there a requirement to join the event?"

"Ah, considering the number of professional players."

"Professional players you say?!" Hyuuga stares into shocked eyes. Kuroko relies on Akashi.

"You should also read it, Kuroko." The bluenette nodded. "Do you have any formal clothes?" Kuroko looked up at Akashi.

"I can borrow it from my father."

"Is the size same as yours?" Kuroko shrugged his shoulders. "You can lend mine then."

"Do you bring your formal clothes here?" Riko asks as Akashi asks Kuroko to move first and returns to the room.

"Just to make it easier for me to come to every invitation sent to me." Akashi sauntered back to Kuroko's room.

"Really a rich man ..." Kuroko blinked as he read the contents of the paper given by Akashi. The red-eyed man returned with a pair of black and white outfits. Kuroko turned to be followed by Kagami and the others.

"Our size is not much different, what color will you wear?" Kuroko glanced, then pointed to the black color. "I knew it. Try to use it later. "Kuroko nodded. Akashi hung it on the hanger in the closet in the bathroom. Akashi sat back and Kuroko was sitting on his lap.

"Akashi- _kun_ , what's the point of this?" Asked the sky blue mane.

"After you sign, I'll give you some kind of card to sign in and you can give it to the receptionist. This is a sign that you can be there. "Answer the red man.

"So if you miss that special card we cannot get in?"

"I think so, _Senpai_."

"You can ask your friend for help with the same card mark to enter." Kuroko turned to the lover.

"If I'm the one who's left behind?" Akashi smiled.

"The official clothes you wear will tell them that you belong to Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko blinked twice followed by the others.

"The official dress is marked by your name!?" Riko and the others said at the same time. Akashi blinked twice.

"Kuroko Tetsuya does belong to Akashi Seijuurou. Isn’t right, Kuroko? "The man in question nodded steadily.

"SINCE WHEN YOU DATING?!" Seirin said in unison. "AKASHI, YOU GO TO THAT WAY?! KUROKO TOO?! "Riko shook his head in disbelief.

"Is that why Kuroko stick with you, Akashi." Kiyoshi stroked Kuroko's head gently. Stroked is just fun with his vanilla milkshake.

"No wonder I was asked to contact Akashi than the others ..." Kagami was disappointed he was not trusted as a partner by Kuroko on this matter. _That's because you're dating_!

"I trust you to take care of Kuroko when I'm away from him, Kagami."

"Oh, _sankyuu_." Kagami acknowledged that one and answered it quickly.

"Akashi is really scary."

Akashi sees Kuroko asleep again in his lap despite being noisy. His vanilla milkshake glass was at the dinner table. "Ah." Kagami realizes Akashi starts carrying Kuroko. "Let me-" Akashi shook his head slowly.

"I promise to sleep with him after this." Akashi took Kuroko back to the room. Kiss him once and go back to Seirin in the living room. They talk about how both can be invented.

Seirin even said goodbye and asked Akashi to keep his former member of his important team. "What about the girl who likes Kuroko when he knows Kuroko was dating with his former captain?" Hyuuga murmured.

"Ah, the girl with the pink hair?"

"Who else?" Hyuuga grumbled when Kagami asked him back.

"Does anyone know about them?"

"Kiseki no Sedai certainly." Riko firmly.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko woke up at night with a position facing someone on his bed. Akashi fell asleep comfortably while holding her, his soft, regular breathing felt on his face. He forgets that Kuroko is ill, and hopes that Akashi will not get sick before the big event is held. Kuroko remembered the formal outfit that Akashi had loaned him during the event. Kuroko awoke and made Akashi moan. "I'm sorry, did I wake you, Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi wakes up now, and the red-haired shakes his head slowly.

"No, I'm going to get a drink before I go back to sleep. Are you okay? "Akashi touched his forehead to Kuroko's forehead. That meant nodding. "Thank God." Akashi kissed his forehead. "I grab a drink first." Kuroko nodded slowly and saw Akashi walk downstairs. Kuroko yawned and collapsed again.

Kuroko now wakes up with a soft light from outside the window and sees Akashi's figure still lying next to him, his back to him. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko wiped the red hair and saw Akashi turn around.

"... What's wrong?" Kuroko asks Akashi to turn around and hug him. "You're so spoiled." Kuroko just smiled broadly and inched into Akashi's arms. Both of them fell asleep for half an hour.

Three days before the event, Akashi stayed with Kuroko for a while. Kuroko has recovered completely, but Kuroko realizes Akashi is not fit for being too pushy. "Take a break, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko gave Akashi a glass of warm milk that was struggling in front of the laptop. The red-eyed man sighed softly and pressed the center between his eyes.

"Ah. _Sumanai_. "Akashi was about to retrieve the glass of milk before it was stopped by Kuroko's kiss on Akashi's side touching his face just now. Red hue seen on Akashi's cheek. "Kuroko?"

"If Akashi- _kun_ gets sick, I feel guilty. We only have three days to go. "Kuroko looked at him worriedly. The face of the red man was quite pale and needed rest. "I'll help you when-" Akashi smiled. The red-eyed man pulled Kuroko into his arms. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Do you want to spoil me then?" Kuroko turned his eyes in shock and a clear red hue flickered his cheeks.

"E-eh? Ah, if that can make Akashi- _kun_ healthy again then ... "Akashi looked at Kuroko closely, then smiled.

"Thank you, Kuroko."

"Eh? I-yes ... "Akashi took off his embrace and returned to his laptop. A glass of milk was reached and Kuroko's arm pulled away.

"Help me enter this data. You're free right? "

"Okay." Akashi gave him directions while he rested while enjoying Kuroko's milk.

"After this I will sleep." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Just stay saved?" Akashi nodded. He handed over the finished glass to Kuroko.

"Thank you." Kuroko turned away.

"Prepare to sleep." Akashi nodded and began to stretch.

Kuroko returns to his room and sees Akashi looking out the window with his shirt and trousers. "Akashi- _kun_?" The man who was called turned to where Kuroko closed the door of his room.

"May I touch you?" The question made Kuroko's heart halt. His heart was pounding worried, as well as want to be touched by Akashi. Kuroko nodded redly and locked the door. Akashi walked over to Kuroko. Both walked to the bed and lay face to face. "Are you afraid?" Kuroko realizes that Akashi knows it. His chest was pounding and he was afraid. Kuroko nodded slowly. "I just want to touch you, no more." Kuroko nodded again as Akashi held him tighter.

"I'm just afraid that I cannot make you happy by touching me with this fear ..." Akashi smoothed his eyes before smiling softly. He grabbed Kuroko's face, and started kissing his lips. Kuroko groaned, heated and felt good. Akashi takes it off and sees Kuroko's face flush.

"Well, that's enough, Kuroko." Akashi clasped Kuroko tightly. "Close and with you like this, has made me feel good."

"You make me embarrassed, Akashi- _kun_. You touch me so softly like this. "Akashi's eyes.

"I'm embarrassed too, Kuroko." The bluenette looked up to see a red hue on Akashi's cheek. "But I want to touch you, so that I’m trying." Kuroko can feel the same pounding with his.

"With this you can feel good?"

"Of course. Nothing more soothing than being with the person I love. "

"Then," Kuroko shrugged Akashi in his arms. "I want to be a place that can make Akashi- _kun_ feel that way." The red-pitted man kissed Kuroko softly on the forehead.

"Thank you, Kuroko." Both were asleep until the morning sun welcome again.

The day of the event arrived, Kuroko made sure his lover, Akashi Seijuurou was fine and fit. Akashi stretched the body that morning to make Kuroko who had prepared all kinds of puffy cheeky irritation. "Akashi- _kun_! How long do you want to be like that? Go shower and have breakfast! We have a promise to play basketball with others isn’t it? "The owner of Emperor Eye turned lazily.

"Ah, _ohayou_ Kuroko."

" _Hai_ , _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_." Kuroko responded spontaneously.

"Are you my wife?" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's words.

"Stop it and get ready immediately!" Akashi got up.

"But I'm glad,"

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked confusedly.

" _Tetsuya_." Kuroko swirled his eyes as Akashi called his name. Not because of his other figure, who used to call him by that name first, but because it's Akashi that she knew since middle school. Akashi- _kun_...? His gentle smile made Kuroko stunned and his face turned red. Akashi has grabbed his cellphone when his shirt is released. "What time we go?"

"Ah, we made a ten o'clock appointment on the edge of the park." Akashi nodded and walked over to Kuroko.

"What breakfast do you make?" Akashi refrained from yawning.

"Ah, just toast and sausage eggs. I'm not good at cooking. Can you go directly to the bathroom? "Kuroko grumbled. "Akashi- _kun_ , you lack of sleep?" Kuroko asked worriedly.

"The opposite."

"Eh?" Akashi kissed Kuroko's puzzled forehead.

"Because being too comfortable makes me lazy to wake up. Thank you, Kuroko. "Kuroko's face flushed again and the blue-eyed man turned his face away.

"Stop teasing me, Akashi- _kun_."

"Is it true? I'm sorry. "Akashi stepped into the bathroom and the sound of water was heard. Kuroko started preparing his food and saw the man come out 15 minutes later with a towel over his head. Kuroko took off his apron.

"Dry your hair first, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ah, sorry. The smell is good, so I came right here. "Akashi turned and looked at the toast on the table. Kuroko helped wipe his wet hair. Akashi also sat while enjoying the touch of Kuroko. The sky-blue man with the sky took the hair dryer and started to dry it

"You wash your hair?" He asked.

"Ah, I want to be more refreshed while playing basketball as well during the event."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Akashi caught the worries on the light blue head. Akashi smiled softly and touched Kuroko's hand.

"Of course." Kuroko winced.

"Really?" He asked again.

"Ah." Akashi makes Kuroko smile with relief.

"Then let's have breakfast." The two began to enjoy breakfast.


	7. Day 7 - Clash of Our Relationship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko got problem after Haizaki Shougo came, former Teikou Middle School main basketball team and became main basketball team in Fukuda High School at the big event which being represented by Rakuzan High School. Haizaki's treatment and words to Kuroko about Akashi made him hesitated about Akashi's real feeling towards him.
> 
> PS: I'm so sorry for people who ship/likes Haizaki Shougo that I made him bad (very bad) here. I don't really like him but it doesn't mean I don't know that the truth he is kind besides his rough/violent character. Really, I'm so sorry. *bow

Kuroko Tetsuya withdrew the arm of his lover Akashi Seijuurou because their meeting hours have passed half an hour and must have made Murasakibara Atsushi and Aomine Daiki annoyed. Kuroko and Akashi are breathless now seeing his friends already playing first. "Ah, Tetsu- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_! "Called Momoi Satsuki who was aware of both appearance.

"Are we late, Momoi- _san_?"

"Late!" Momoi hugged Kuroko again, exhausted happily.

"Crowded, Momoi- _san_." Akashi smiled softly.

"Akashi, you're late." Aomine murmured with raised eyebrows.

"Sorry, I'm too comfortable to wake up."

"What the hell?" Aomine laughed.

"It's rare that you're late, Akashi." Midorima Shintarou said it as he straightened his glasses as usual.

"I'm lack of sleep, so only tonight I can sleep well." Akashi's smile made Midorima shudder. The green-eyed man glanced over at Kuroko who was engrossed in conversation with Momoi and Aomine now. "All right, let's play, Kuroko."

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_."

Now Akashi and Kuroko are in the game. They are one team and the next is the opposite team. They finish in an hour, and use the rest time to rest. "You're not back to Kyoto, Akashi?" Ask Aomine finally at the sight of Akashi now with Kuroko again.

"Ah, after taking care of a sick Kuroko a week ago, I settled for giving me the paper on that condition, the school I was invited to." The answer was brief.

"So that's from Aka- _chin_?" Akashi nodded.

"For Murasakibara, I ask Mibuchi to do it. For Seirin and others in Tokyo, I do it myself. "

"But Akashi, what does that mean with the paper? Signs for invite? "

"Ah, Rakuzan and the great organizers who made it. As a sign he said. Did you receive the card when giving the sign instead? "Akashi received a bottle of drink from Momoi he had taken from a sports bag.

"Lame." Akashi laughed.

"I agree."

"But if it's not there, we cannot get in?" Akashi nodded.

" _Maji_ _de_?!" Akashi and Kuroko smiled.

"It’s troublesome _nanodayo_."

"Ah! Was Tetsu- _kun_ sick? "Akashi nodded. "How come I don’t know? Tetsu- _kun_! "Momoi hugged Kuroko again.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Momoi- _san_. I can’t breathe... "Kuroko muttered behind Momoi's embrace.

"I heard Kagami is calling you about Kuroko, Akashi." The man with red-haired nodded.

"Ah, I'm here to help Kagami take care of Kuroko."

"It's a pity I cannot go to play and practice together. After recovering, I can play again, as it is now. "Momoi nodded her head to see how Kuroko was as usual.

"You don’t get sick?"

"I don’t think Kagami- _kun_ will." Aomine snorted.

"The fool as he I cannot imagine catch a cold." Kuroko and the others laughed.

"How about you, Akashi?"

"I almost collapsed from overtime and did not rest after Kuroko was fully recovered. So I settled for a rest, to this day. "Kuroko nodded.

"Akashi- _kun_ is stubborn enough when it comes to what he's doing." Kuroko puffed up his cheek. Akashi smiled.

"I don’t want to hear that from you." The two now looked at each other with meaningful glances as if preparing for a fight.

"Don’t fight- _ssu_!" Kise tried to break both of them.

"Both of you strict." Aomine muttered to see Kuroko can match Akashi like that. "You going with Akashi too later?" Aomine added with raised eyebrows.

"I borrow Akashi- _kun's_ official suit." The red-eyed man smiled.

"Your parents have not come home yet, Tetsu?"

"This morning they came home, but immediately went again." Kuroko turned to Akashi who was drinking water in the bottle. Kise blinked twice, before finally asking a question that he thought was impossible.

" _Etto_ , Can I ask you something, Akashi- _cchi_?" The owner of Emperor Eye turned.

"What is it?" Kise blinked and swallowed hard while Akashi focused on her now.

"Are you dating?" All was silent, Midorima's expression changed in surprise, where Akashi just blinked his eyes in surprise.

"Ah." Kiseki no Sedai paused.

"WHAT!?" All began to panic, where Kise shook Akashi's body.

"Who?! Who is the person- _ssu_?! "Kise panic that Akashi is confused by their extraordinary reaction.

"Akashi- _kun_! Is she from your school in Tokyo, Rakuzan? "Momoi said with curious eyes. Kuroko glances at the dazed Akashi who has to answer what, and how his friends react to know if Kuroko is his lover.

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko patted Akashi's shoulder, making the red-eyed man turn his innocent, before smiling at the sight of his lover giving him a worried expression. It was all silent because of Kuroko's meaningful movement, which managed to change Akashi's own expression.

"Don’t say ..." Kise started to roll her eyes. Akashi and Kuroko just blink twice waiting for the conclusion of his friends.

"Tetsu is dating Akashi?!" Everyone gaping in disbelief. The blue-eyed sky man nodded steadily.

"You're off that way, Akashi?! Do you know about this, Midorima?! "The man in question simply throws his face away and sighs softly because Aomine is aware of the different reaction from Midorima.

"I've been expecting it since Kuroko stuck to Akashi nanodayo." Kuroko hugged Akashi without hesitation. The red man only wiped the blue hair of his little lover's sky.

"Why do not you tell us?!" Aomine now grabbed the collar of clothes that Midorima wore and made the bespectacled man irritated.

"Don’t blame me _nanodayo_!" Midorima snarled trying to remove the grip. Kise can only be stunned to find out that his favorite Kuroko is going on with his own captain from Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi smiled.

"I don’t believe Tetsu is off that way too!" This only gives him his unchanging poker face expression. Akashi smiled at how pride was covered by it.

"We didn’t keep it a secret." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Is this since the incident you said, Kuroko?" Wanting to wipe out his curiosity, Midorima wanted further explanation. Akashi turned to Kuroko who looked up at him.

 

" _Hai_." Midorima glanced at Akashi.

"Since when did you have feelings for Kuroko?"

"Since I lost in the Winter Cup."

"Haah?!" Aomine is the one who talks more about this. "So the story is that you get carried away because Tetsu has defeated you and told you the meaning of defeat, so ?!" Aomine said in disbelief, that among them there were such drama shows. Akashi paused for a moment.

"Aomine- _kun_ , is that okay? We both like each other, is not that clear enough? "Akashi blinks surprised to hear Kuroko who said it firmly to his former light. Akashi sighs and taps his head.

"They're curious, Kuroko." The man with the sky blue sky puffed up his cheek. "Aren’t you the one who says no need to keep it a secret?" Kuroko sighed softly.

"But I don’t know Kuroko- _cchi_ has such feelings for Akashi- _cchi_ - _ssu_." Remembering how Akashi wounded him. Kuroko was now leaning on Akashi.

"I thought you liked Kagami, Tetsu."

"I also like Kagami- _kun_."

"Woi!" Kuroko said innocently.

"But not like my feelings for Akashi- _kun_." The red man smiled with satisfaction. "I think after my strong desire to tell Akashi- _kun_ that there is something other than victory, in basketball." Everyone blinked together, so did Akashi.

"I'm sure you want to tell it to everyone, Kuroko." The young blue-eyed man glanced at Akashi. "That in addition to victory, there is something more important than that." Kuroko smiled. "That basketball is a fun thing to do together, with your team mates." Akashi wiped Kuroko's blue hair and made him smile even more. In the end they accept the choice of the owner of the Emperor Eye and the Misdirection.

\---- / -----------

They also split up and prepare to meet again in big events with their respective teams. "Akashi- _kun_ , have you told your team at Rakuzan?" Akashi turned to the blue man who was now wearing Akashi's black suit.

"Ah, they will come to the event with us. Do you mind, Kuroko? "The bluenette shook his head slowly.

"Do they know our relationship?" Akashi nodded.

"I once gave them a clue and they immediately noticed." Akashi chuckled softly. "Their reaction is interesting." Kuroko smiled gently at the laughter on Akashi's face. _I love seeing Akashi-kun laughing_. "Kuroko?"

 

" _Hai_?" Akashi confirmed the blue sky tie.

"Your tie." Kuroko just blinked.

"Ah, thank you." Akashi patted Kuroko's shoulder.

"As expected."

"Eh?" Akashi just shook his head slowly. Akashi's phone vibrates.

"Mibuchi? Have you arrived? All right, wait five more minutes. "The phone ended. "Mibuchi and the others are waiting downstairs. Do you want to go first? "Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I want to be with Akashi- _kun_." The man in question blinked before smiling.

"I like you, Kuroko." He whispered softly, managed to make Kuroko's cheeks flush.

"Akashi- _kun_!" After seeing the grin on Akashi's face, the man with the sky blue sky turned and closed the door of his room.

They arrived at the venue, in Kyoto, more precisely at Rakuzan high school itself. Kuroko can only be surprised to see the luxurious and grand atmosphere in front of him. "Is this your first time to an event like this, Kuroko- _kun_?" Ask Mibuchi Leo.

"Eh? Ah ... it's more luxurious. "Mibuchi chuckled softly.

"I think this is normal for Sei- _chan_." Akashi sighed softly.

"Let's go in." Kuroko saw the expression on Akashi's face stiffen. _Akashi-kun?_ "We have to meet the others."

"All right, Sei- _chan_. Come on, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Ah, _hai_." Mibuchi pulls Kuroko's arm.

"I think your friends at Seirin are already inside." Kuroko nods as Mibuchi realizes he's looking for Kagami Taiga and the others.

Kuroko stopped and saw Hyuuga Junpei detained outside for not carrying a card that was considered a sign of an invitation to go inside. "I told you I have his permission! Please let me in! "

"Kuroko- _kun_?" Mibuchi turned to Kuroko who was silent and saw his senior in Seirin.

"What's wrong, Kuroko?" The light blue man turned to his lover.

"Hyuuga- _senpai_ has trouble. May I help him? "Akashi smiled.

"Of course. I waited inside, not for long. "Akashi rubbed Kuroko's cheek with his fingers and made a red hue. Kuroko nodded before walking over to his overwhelmed senior.

"What's wrong, _senpai_?" Kuroko approached the bespectacled man who panicked alone.

"Ah, Kuroko! Help me! I cannot go in because my card is left behind! The others are inside and nobody helps me in! "Kuroko blinks, then looks for his card to help Hyuuga. _Senpai_ is blinking now that Kuroko stays. "Kuroko, do not tell me you're left behind too?" Kuroko finally nodded as a sign of recognition. His expression was like a child who lost his favorite toy and was about to cry. "Do not panic! How is this? The others are already inside... "

"Ah, cannot we contact them?"

"Ah! You're right! "Hyuuga also started to contact one by one his team members where Kuroko saw Akashi was gathering with strangers and beautiful women inside. Kuroko puffed up his irritated cheeks. _Akashi-kun_! Then he remembered Akashi's words when he forgot the invitation sign.

"Umm..." Kuroko approached the reception desk, receiving the invitation card as Akashi had told him. _Will this work_?

" _Hai_ , can I help you?" Kuroko spread his arms out in front of the receptionist to notice his formal attire. "Eh ..."

"I was asked to show this formal suit to get in ..." Kuroko said hesitantly to the receptionist who was a woman. How could he possibly understand? Kuroko's face flushed because his receptionist just blinked in confusion. "B-by Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ ..."

"Ah, wait a minute." The receptionist finally did a check with a tool Kuroko did not understand after hearing Akashi's name. _What does it do_? The official outfit seemed to be scanned and checked, then showed a name with a red color around it on a black digital screen. "Ah, so you belong to Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_. All right, please come in. "His ink while inviting Kuroko to enter the event. Kuroko sighed in relief when what he did was successful.

"Um, the man who is also my friend, can he be allowed to come in too?" Kuroko pointed at Hyuuga who still panicked and upset alone.

"Does he also belong to Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_?" Asked the receptionist.

"Ah, he's a good friend, like me." Kuroko said, hoping the receptionist accepts the reason. _Akashi-kun is just mine_!

"Ah, all right then. Please. "Kuroko nodded.

" _Senpai_!" Hyuuga turned.

"Eh?" With Hyuuga's confusion following Kuroko's directions and made it into the event.

\---- / -----------

They were amazed at the beauty and luxury of the venue. Now not only his friends are scattered, but also with many other outstanding players from other schools that are there. "Lucky, can get in ..." Kuroko nodded as the two of them panted into as if they were being chased. "But how can you convince the receptionist, Kuroko?" The man in question turned around.

"By claiming myself as Akashi Seijuurou's, with this official outfit he lend me."

" _Maji_!?"

" _Maji_ _desu_." Kuroko sees Kagami and the others approaching him.

"Kuroko! _Senpai_! You two take a time! "He came with Himuro Tatsuya.

"You should help me in trouble, you moron!" Kuroko nodded steadily with his poker face.

"It's true Kagami- _kun_. You do not know how _senpai_ so confused you just stay out alone? "Kuroko sighed softly with eyebrows mengeryit.

"KUROKO!!" Aida Riko stop Hyuuga ready to pounce her two juniors with the help of Kiyoshi Teppei.

"Where's Akashi?" Kuroko pointed behind Kagami.

"He was talking to those there. You're inside, Kagami- _kun_. You're not aware of it? "Kagami turned, seeing Akashi now surrounded by adults and beautiful women. _Akashi-kun is stupid_!

What Akashi said is real!" Hyuuga surprised them now.

"What do you mean, Hyuuga- _kun_?" Riko yelled in confusion.

"Kuroko and I can go in with Kuroko claiming he belongs to Akashi!"

"Haah?!" A footstep sounded slowly toward them.

"Can you guys behave like an adult, Kagami Taiga, Seirin?" Emeror Eye's firm voice was heard.

"A-Akashi ..." There was a tension between them now. The red-eyed man sighed softly, turned to Kuroko, and closed his eyes, as if to calm himself down so he would not change like his other one.

"You made it in, Kuroko?" Now a smile broke on Akashi's face. Kuroko nodded steadily, as Kagami and the others sighed with relief. "I told you that you belonged to Akashi Seijuurou."

The event started, and Akashi and Kuroko all enjoyed it together.

"Akashi- _kun_." The red man blinked in surprise at Kuroko puffing up his cheek.

"What’s wrong? Sorry, it doesn’t look like vanilla milkshake is here. "

"That's not it." Akashi blinked.

"Then what?" Kuroko yelled before snorting. _Kuroko upset? What I have done_?

"Sei- _chan_ is not sensitive right."

"Eh?" Akashi blinked when Mibuchi just chuckled. Akashi realized something. "Ah, are you jealous?" Kuroko shuddered. Akashi smiled smugly. "Sorry, I didn’t know that what I did made you jealous." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hair and started playing it.

"Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _baka_." Akashi chuckled.

"But, I'm always yours, Kuroko Tetsuya." The light blue man turned around with annoyance on his face. Akashi sighed softly. The man pushed his jacket away so that it covered both of them.

"Akashi-" Kuroko stared in surprise as Akashi kissed him. Kuroko just blinked when it happened in just seconds.

"I'm sorry, but forgive me with this." Akashi winked. "Then you're free to punish me later." Kuroko’s face red as tomato.

"A-A-Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _BAKA_!!"

Akashi and others invite to enjoy the food provided. Kagami and Murasakibara enjoy the food as if tomorrow they will not eat well again. "Kagami- _kun_ , I'll excuse myself first to toilet."

"Oh, where are you going? I have promised Akashi to always be with you if he is not beside you. "Kuroko shook his head softly. "Oh, I see. The toilet is there. "

"Only a while."

"Okay." Kagami saw the young blue-eyed man who was his partner stepping out of the show room.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko exited the toilet with a soft sigh and shoulders shaking from the cold water. "Is it because it's still winter?" He muttered while rubbing his palms to warm up again. A hand appeared suddenly and hugged his mouth from behind, pulling her into a dark room containing cleaning equipment right next to the toilet. "What is-!" Kuroko turned around and saw a familiar figure since him, _Haizaki_ _Shougo_. The man smiled with satisfaction. Haizaki locked the door and made Kuroko widen in disbelief. "What are you doing here, Haizaki- _san_?" The man just smiled broadly and now pulled Kuroko's chin close to him.

"I heard you became a lover of Akashi Seijuurou hah? Since when did you get so soft? Ah, it was from the beginning that you were naïve. "Haizaki laughed at Kuroko who tried to let go of his grip. "But I did not know you guys went off that way."

"Is not your business with us over? Could you please release me? "The man's expression changed slightly, he grinned. "Haizaki-!" His words stopped as another rough and wild lips locked his mouth. Kuroko felt the heat and impatience of the man. "Ngh!" Kuroko moaned, trying to stop him with all his might but was made limp by the hot kiss easily. Kuroko collapsed with a flushed face and looked up doubtfully at Haizaki. _Akashi-kun_... Kuroko covered his mouth after being forced to be kissed.

"Hoo ~ you're sexy when you're in this state. Did Akashi also enjoy you? "Kuroko scowled. "Akashi also take advantage of this huh?" Kuroko stirred his eyes startled.

"Eh?"

"You're not aware of being used? What a pity! What Akashi say to you? The treatment is sweet to you? As expected of Akashi Seijuurou! "Kuroko could only stare his eyes. _What does that mean? Utilized? Be treated sweetly? Akashi-kun!_

\---- / -----------

Akashi felt something strange touching his thoughts. Akashi glanced around as if feeling something bad. "Sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi asked as he watched the movements of their tiny captain with a worried and worried look.

"Sorry, Mibuchi. I'm going for a while. "

"Hmm, okay." Akashi walked away toward Seirin's group where Kagami was now alone without his shadow partner.

"Kagami, where is Kuroko?" Kagami turned.

"Hm? Hua! "Akashi waited for his reply after his reaction. "Oh, he went to the toilet." Kagami pointed to the toilet outside the room.

"Toilet? You're not accompanying him? "Kagami shuddered at Akashi's utterance that sounded as if accusing him. It is true that he did not accompany Kuroko for only a short time.

"Talking about Kuroko, he's too long." Riko began to worry.

"Did he use his thin existence so it could appear anytime?" Akashi screamed, it was impossible. Akashi has learned what Kuroko's ability to do to date. And in a big event like this, his figure who has been known to the world when defeating herself in the Winter Cup will get him noticed easily. Akashi turned and ran to the toilet.

"I told him to accompany him even though he refused." Akashi turned away.

"Akashi?!" Kagami rises with an expression of guilt.

"Come get me if I don’t come back in ten minutes." Kagami blinked.

"What happened?" Kagami could only shrug his shoulders in confusion. _Kuroko_!

\---- / -----------

The sound of moaning sounded from behind a room, Akashi approached him after the figure of the sky blue man wasn’t in the toilet. Akashi took a breath, calmed down and broke it. 'Akashi-kun!' As if his call was heard, Kuroko, who was being kissed and treated casually by Haizaki, was now seeing the lover's figure in front of him.

"... Tetsuya?" Akashi sees Haizaki turning and turns his back to Kuroko underneath. Kuroko's beautiful suit jacket had slipped off the tie and was partly open on the chest. "What did you do to him?" Akashi quietly pulled and crashed the man against the wall. Kuroko stood grabbing Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_!" He shouted with trembling shoulders.

"Are you all right, Tetsuya?" Kuroko just hugged Akashi and did not care about the others. _Akashi-kun! Akashi-kun_! "You!" Haizaki laughed.

"I don’t know why you're off that way, Akashi."

"And I'm sure it's none of your business."

"Huh, it's true. But he is sexy when you kiss him. Is that right, Akashi Seijuurou? "Akashi rolled his eyes. "Also how he cannot fight when kissed or held like that. It's really like a girl! "Akashi clucked his tongue in disgust and his hands began to clench.

"Do not make me angry."

"AKASHI!" Kagami's voice managed to stop his movement. "Stop it!" Kagami appeared along with his friends, Kiseki no Sedai.

"Wow, well, it's interesting to see Kiseki no Sedai is here."

"Why is Haizaki here- _ssu_?!" Kise sounded.

"So you're eyeing Tetsu ...!" Aomine growled irritably to see Kuroko just holding Akashi tightly. His shoulders tremble.

"Stop it, Aomine- _cchi_!" Kise stopped Aomine.

"Let me go Kise!" Aomine tried to get away from Kise's arms holding him.

"Let's just take him out first ~" Murasakibara pulled him out with the help of Kise and Aomine who had calmed down.

"We'll meet again later, Akashi Seijuurou." The man in question only annoyed at hearing Haizaki's words that sounded lightly to him.

"Akashi! Kuroko! Are you all right? "

"Ah, it's just Kuroko ..." Akashi shows Kuroko's figure who is now in his arms. Do not take it off. Midorima nodded.

"I'll have room for you two."

"Ah, please, Midorima." Midorima ran out and looked for a room for them. "Kuroko?"

"... is Akashi- _kun_ ... taking advantage of me?" Akashi swung his eyes before stroking Kuroko's back gently.

"We continue this in the right place."

\---- / -----------

Akashi asks for time alone with Kuroko after getting a room for both of them from Midorima. Shock makes Kuroko not want to talk to anyone other than with Akashi, after what happened to him by Haizaki. Midorima said that Haizaki is being handled by the current authorities. Seirin and the others are worried about what's going on, though Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami explain as best they can to not to worry. "Haizaki said something?" Kuroko nodded. "You trust him?" Kuroko shook his head slowly. "You trust me?" Kuroko nodded. "I'm not always by your side, but does Mibuchi or any other ever tell you that I'm glancing at the others? Or have sex with another? "

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko now looked up and Akashi could see tears welling up in Kuroko's eyes. "If that's for sure Mibuchi- _san_ will not tell me ..." Akashi blinked twice before smiling softly.

"What did he say?" Akashi stroked Kuroko's cheek.

"Akashi- _kun_ taking advantage of me ... just gave me a sweet words ... also your behavior to me ..." Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest. _Akashi_ - _kun_ ... The red-eyed man knew Kuroko did not want to believe Haizaki's words, but still, he wondered whether Haizaki's remarks were true. And how he thinks that way.

"I think I'm using you, Kuroko." Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. "Utilizing you for myself, completely." _Eh_? "Giving you a sweet word to fall in love with me, and there's only me in your head." Kuroko's face flushed. "Treats you gently because I really want to touch you, as well as destroy you, give you a sign that I'm there. Even though I know I've hurt you. "Kuroko looked up.

"You mean...?" Akashi smiled.

"You know what I mean, Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko's face flushed. "Do you remember that I want certainty from you?" Kuroko nodded. "Is my words wrong until now? Am I just boasting? "Kuroko paused for a moment. For this one Akashi and the other, he never lies. His words were always right, and he was right. Akashi had lied once because he thought his feelings for Kuroko would not be replied, so he lied to try to bury his feelings deeply, even though it hurt himself. Not to harm others and Kuroko himself. However, all that has changed since Kuroko made him able to express his feelings. And that the same as Kuroko’s feeling. "Kuroko." Akashi called softly and Kuroko looked up. Akashi's lips touched his, gently and slowly, kissed him and began to play his tongue.

"Ngh ..." Kuroko felt the warmth and comfort, as well as how Akashi now hugged him tightly as if Kuroko could disappear anytime when he took it off. Akashi kiss hot but so soft. Kuroko hardly had time to take a breath but it felt better than Haizaki did to him. Rude and callous. Kuroko was panting as Akashi let go of his kiss, as did the red-eyed man himself. Akashi kissed him again and made Kuroko moan.

"Take it out, Kuroko. Whisper in my ear. "Akashi kissed him again.

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko called his name gently and full of moan. "Mmh ..."

Ten minutes passed and Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest again. His face flushed and his breath quickly. Kuroko was first kissed all this time by Akashi. _...Akashi-kun_. "How did you meet him?" Kuroko looked up.

"I was going back to the show room, and someone was holding me, taking me inside the room." Akashi's gaze sharpened. "At first I did not know who before turning around. Haizaki- _san_ is there and locks the door. "Kuroko sees a black aura emerge behind Akashi. "…Sorry."

"How long did he kiss you?" Akashi sighed quietly trying to calm down.

"Eh?" Kuroko smiled. "At least not as soft as Akashi- _kun's_." The man blinked in surprise. _I prefer how Akashi-kun kisses me_.

"I love you, Kuroko." Kuroko turned his eyes. "Even though we're dating, I do not want to rush. I do not want to force you and hurt you for it. I want to touch you, but I want you to feel that you are grateful to be touched by me, you feel happy when I do it, not by force and make tears of sorrow flow from your eyes. "Kuroko could only look into the red eyes. He did not understand what Akashi was saying, but the words sounded so warm in his heart. _I love Akashi-kun_. "I want you to feel safe with me." Now tears fall, and Kuroko cannot stop him. Like a farewell, Kuroko was more reluctant to let go of Akashi. _Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun_ ... "Kuroko?" Akashi holds Kuroko's face and starts wiping his tears. Akashi sees Kuroko start to sob. "Hey, I'm not leaving you. This is not a farewell, "

"... Uh ..." Akashi hugs Kuroko, while kissing every part of him.

"Kuroko." The man with the blue sky did not want to lose the man who called his name so softly. "Really, I'm not lying." Kuroko just cried, until the time letting him fall asleep in Akashi's arms, both on and off. _Akashi-kun_.

Kiseki no Sedai now gathered in the room and woke Akashi who was asleep. The event still lasts until 12 o'clock tonight. "Akashi." The man with green eyes with glasses wakes him up, where Kuroko is still asleep next to him. "What's going on?" Akashi wiped his eyes.

"Kuroko thinks Haizaki's words to him about me is true."

"What did he say _nanodayo_?"

"I took advantage of Kuroko."

"Is that true?!" Kagami panic overheard him where Riko tried to calm down. Akashi sighed softly.

"Did I look like that?" Midorima shrugged his shoulders.

"I never saw Akashi- _cchi_ with a girl or any other man."

"Sei- _chan_ is not interested in Kuroko- _kun_!"

"I cannot imagine Aka- _chin_ doing that to Kuro- _chin_." Murasakibara said with the potato chips in his hand. "Moreover, Haizaki has been released by Aka- _chin_ from the team since the second grade first. How could Aka- _chin_ want to deal with him again? "Everyone turned their heads after hearing Murasakibara's remark.

"I think Haizaki- _kun_ hates Ki- _chan_."

"Momo- _cchi_!" The pink pink girl just stuck out her tongue.

"Kuroko thinks what I say to him sounds like a farewell to him."

"Uh?!" Akashi laughed softly.

"You cannot ..." Akashi smiled softly, and Kagami knew Akashi did not mean that. They turned to look at the young blue mane gesture beside Akashi who was asleep as he did.

"Kuroko," Kagami leaned forward as Kuroko woke up wiping his eyes. His fingers interlocked with Akashi's fingers. "I'm sure what Akashi says is honest as it is. No one bothered to take care of others if he did not love the person. "Akashi just smiled. "He does it because he really loves you. I trust him, then you must believe him. He won’t leave you. "Kuroko blinked.

"... Kagami- _kun_."

"Just say if he dares to hurt you." Akashi blinked twice.

"You dare to challenge me hm, Kagami?" The man grinned.

"Kuroko my friend, natural that I protect him as you protect him. So that, if you hurt him, I will fight you, Akashi! "The Emperor Eye smiled.

"I leave it to you, Kagami." The orange man blinked, Akashi was quite different from the other, who had been his opponent and not his friend. _What's wrong with Akashi_?

"Akashi ...?" The red man looked up at Kagami who gave him an expression of disbelief.

"Hm?" Akashi felt something hug him, so tight.

"I trust Akashi- _kun_."

"If so let’s go back to the event." Kuroko nodded before rising. Now the man with the sky blue sky followed Kagami back to the event. Akashi sighs with relief to see Kuroko seems okay. _Kuroko_ ... Mibuchi glances at Akashi who smiles gently, but looks sadness on his face.

"Sei- _chan_?" Akashi glanced.

"Stay a good friend for him if we're going apart, Mibuchi."

"Sei- _chan_!" Kagami and the others turned to hear Mibuchi shout. "Ah, sorry." Akashi just smiled as usual. Kagami could see something else from Akashi's expression. Something sad, which made him hurt himself more than he did. _Akashi_?

A hand reaches Akashi's hand. "Come on, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi blinks in shock, seeing the blue iris Kuroko's eyes look straight at him. His eyes flushed, but without tears again. "Don’t stay away from me." Akashi blinked again before smiling.

"Ah." _Because all I want from you is smile and happiness. It is not sadness._


	8. Day 8 - Goodbye and Faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko got in fight. Even so, they're not alone. There are people who cares about them, despite what they've done to them.

The event finished well, although Rakuzan and Kiseki no Sedai discussed about the behavior of Haizaki Shougo to Kuroko when the event was underway. They do not know that Haizaki is still grudging on them, Kiseki no Sedai. "Akashi- _kun_ " The red man turned. "I'm going to Kagami- _kun's_ place." Akashi nodded.

"Kagami." Those who were called turned, the great tall figure approached them. "Kuroko wants to be with you and the others, take care of him."

"Oh, leave it to me. Come on Kuroko. "The bluenette nodded.

"What are you talking about?"

" _Majiba_."

"You’ve eaten much here, still want to eat again? You're not full, Kagami- _kun_? "

"It is not that! Listen to me! "Akashi smiled at his lover and Kagami was still as familiar as ever after the incident.

"How about your ex-team attacking Kuroko- _kun_ , Sei- _chan_?"

"I have no idea. Indeed, Rakuzan invites famous schools associated with basketball. It's just that I don’t remember that Haizaki came into it. "

"Sei- _chan_ , you're scary." Akashi smiled. "Are you going to part with Kuroko- _kun_?"

"Hm?" Akashi looks up to see Mibuchi raised eyebrow worried him.

"Your words were as if you were ready to let go Kuroko- _kun_." Akashi sighed.

"I cannot hurt him like this." Mibuchi screamed. "I also made him cry because a girl kisses me in a bookstore."

"What?! How did that happen? "Akashi smiled.

"The girl forced me, I've asked them to stop harassing me. We were looking for a book together that day."

"Sei- _chan_..." Akashi smiled. "And you've just dating..."

"So, I'm wondering whether I should let him go, rather than make him hurt and cry again ..."

"You're not thinking about Kuroko- _kun's_ feelings?" Akashi blinked in surprise. "How does Kuroko- _kun_ feel when you force yourself to let him go when Sei- _chan_ doesn’t want to?" Akashi looks at Mibuchi gives him worry eyes. "What if Kuroko- _kun_ doesn’t want to? You're going to hurt him more, right? "Akashi smiled bitterly.

"You're right." Mibuchi sighed softly.

"I guess Kuroko is not that easy to shake just because of the Haizaki's words." Akashi and Mibuchi turned to Hayama Koutarou who came with his arms crossed at the back of his head.

"Why are you so sure?"

"Remember how Kuroko is so attentive to Akashi? Is not that a sign he loves you? Only if I think again, maybe Kuroko will give you a distance to find out how strong your feelings to him. "Akashi and Mibuchi blinked.

"I didn’t know you could say anything as serious as that," Mibuchi muttered.

"I agree."

"You’re mean, Reo- _nee_! Akashi too!" Mibuchi smiled. "After all Kuroko is a strong man," he added. "Remember how he tried his basketball team and his team to beat us, with Kagami."

"You're right, and that's really annoying!" Mibuchi puffed up his cheek.

"Can you reply him instead, Akashi?" Hayama said with enthusiasm, turning to their former red captain's man in Rakuzan.

"What do you mean?"

"Haizaki of course, Haizaki! He did something to Kuroko right? You have to reply! "

"Don’t say anything like that, _Koutarou_."

"Not arbitrary!" Akashi thought as both of them argued.

"I have to ask Kuroko about it."

"About what?"

"Hua?!" Hayama is shocked by Kuroko's sudden presence. Akashi and Mibuchi turned around, seeing that Kuroko was now behind Akashi. His small hand curled around Akashi's waist, hugging him. _Kuroko is really adorable_. "Really cannot feel him!"

"Hayama says Sei- _chan_ can avenge what happened to you to Haizaki." Kuroko turned to the owner of the red eyes.

"Akashi- _kun_ wants to do it?" Akashi smiled.

"With your permission." Kuroko smiled.

"You can’t then."

"All right." Mibuchi and Hayama blinked in surprise.

"I didn’t know you could hear anyone else, Akashi."

"Of course. What do you think I am? "Mibuchi and Hayama laughed.

"Kuroko, come on! Let’s go home!" They turned when Hyuuga called him, took him home with Seirin.

"I'm going home with Akashi- _kun_!" They went home first.

"Kuroko- _kun_ is not coming home with Junpei- _chan_ and the others?"

"Junpei- _chan_? Ah, "Kuroko blinked.

"I will accompany Kuroko." The man with the blue sky glanced at Akashi.

"I see." Rakuzan is getting ready to go home. "Take care of him, Sei- _chan_."

"That's my duty." Akashi went home with Kuroko to the apartment they had lived with Kiseki no Sedai.

\---- / -----------

Both decided to choose time alone to remember what Haizaki did to Kuroko during the party. "Anything else you doubt, Kuroko?" Now the red-haired man had changed clothes in Akashi's apartment where they and Kiseki no Sedai had gathered together. Akashi feels uncomfortable when using Kuroko's house as his temporary residence if he doesn’t return home for this privacy issue. Neither side of the family has yet to know their relationship. Before he could answer, Kuroko sneezed because the winter wind was still felt. Akashi takes off his jacket and puts it on Kuroko.

"Thank you." Akashi grabs another jacket that is backed up when Kuroko's face blushes due to Akashi's treatment to her. "Akashi- _kun_ will leave me?" The owner of the red-eyes turned.

"You heard it?" Kuroko nodded.

"Is it because I was touched by Haizaki- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_ will leave me?" Akashi touched the blue sky's man.

"Don’t joke." Kuroko swirled his eyes.

"Then why is Akashi- _kun_ saying such a sad thing?" Akashi is shocked now. "I think Akashi- _kun_ likes me ..." Kuroko's tears began to fall. I think Akashi-kun really likes me.

"I don’t want to see you crying, Kuroko." The sky blue sky looked up and saw Akashi smile weakly. "Being the person you love doesn’t mean you can do anything." Kuroko widened his eyes. "I love you, so I want to take care of you, protect you with all my strength. I know you will do the same for me. Still, seeing you cry and hurt like that, more heart-wrenching. I'm thinking that it is better I get hurt than the person I love. "Akashi closed his eyes. “I do not want anymore, lose my loved ones."

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Akashi smiled.

"I was going to bury my feelings back then, when you greeted me at the station. I don’t think that your alone will come to me, it makes it harder to bury my feelings. Honestly, I don’t want to see you at that time.” _It makes me more want to confess this feeling to you_. Kuroko remembers how Akashi stood alone there, as if searching for warmth, but he didn’t find it, because that warmth would soon leave him. "I almost lost something important to me again. You gave me warmth after making me aware of the game, how defeat is not the end of everything, but one of your ways for the better, the stronger. That victory is not everything. "Kuroko saw Akashi's expression softening. “I thought, I'm grateful to meet you, Kuroko." Kuroko can only stare at the red man that says it all. "However, I was aware of Mibuchi's words,"

"Mibuchi- _san_?" Akashi nodded.

"If I let you go, leave you, what will happen to you? I gave you many things that may be valuable to you, and I just leave you like that. I don’t think about your feelings I left behind, and only concerned myself with the thought that you'll be okay when I leave. "Akashi smiled. "Therefore, before you allow me to let you go, I'll stay with you. Though I may hurt you, hurt you, yet it also protects you and takes care of you. "Kuroko walked, with tears streaming down his face, reaching for a red man who said a sad thing, and probably never wanted to be heard by him. Kuroko hugged Akashi.

"I told you not to say such a sad thing, Akashi- _kun_." Tears began to flow down Kuroko's face. "I don’t want to hear it." Akashi screamed. "If Akashi- _kun_ left me because I've been touched by Haizaki- _san_ and you feel disgusted, I don’t care. Don’t leave me, if you don’t want to leave me." He felt tears falling. "Don’t leave me, just because Akashi- _kun_ wants to hurt himself and bear all alone. Akashi- _kun_ is not alone. "

"I don’t want to let you go, Kuroko." Akashi hugs Kuroko back. "I don’t want to lose you." Kuroko smiled softly.

"Then don’t let me go." _Because I know how you feel so strongly towards me. The feeling that somehow made me and my heart warm_.

Akashi then took off his embrace and wiped his eyes. He noticed a gentle smile on Kuroko's face, a sign that he wanted him. _Beside him_. Akashi gently kissed Kuroko's lips, making the sky blue man feel the warmth radiating like electricity into his body. "Thank you, Kuroko." _For loving me._

Kuroko also invites Akashi to the living room after what happened to both earlier. "I want to make some coffee, Akashi- _kun_ wants to?" The red mane smiled.

"With pleasure."

Both were sitting on the living room sofa, adjacent to an extra blanket. The television is on and both are busy talking about the show being watched. "I'm thinking that Akashi- _kun_ is not like that." Akashi turned. "Akashi- _kun_ changed because you wanted to protect something by continuing to win. I proved it was wrong. There is still another way for you to protect the irreplaceable for you. "Kuroko turned to Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_ is doing his best for your team. I know that. "Akashi could see something else in Kuroko's eyes, so soft. Akashi rubbed Kuroko's cheek with his fingers.

"Are you sure?" Kuroko smiled.

"All I have to do is ask Akashi- _kun_ to replace it all." Akashi blinked in surprise. "With your love for me." Akashi felt Kuroko's hope for him. He relies on Akashi to protect him, guard him. He wants Akashi ready for him. _Kuroko wants me to grant it all_.

"You're right." Kuroko smiled. "But I don’t mind being blamed, though I'm sure I'm not what Haizaki says about me." Akashi kissed Kuroko softly on the forehead. "If I were, why did not I use you in the first place? Give you empty hope and throw you whenever I want? "Kuroko screamed.

"Akashi- _kun_ is evil." Akashi chuckled.

"But I didn’t." Kuroko turned, and saw the softness in Akashi's tearful red eyes. "There is someone who keeps me warm and believes up to now, that I am Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko blinked.

"Eh?" Akashi smiled. He gently rubbed Kuroko's cheek again.

"Then helps me to remain myself, Kuroko Tetsuya." The man in question lights his eyes. Akashi kissed Kuroko softly, as if telling him, that the person he meant was Kuroko. _I love you._

\---- / -----------

Akashi woke up and rubbed his eyes, feeling his eyes still sick from crying though he was not crying again and that morning was so cold and fresh. Beside him was Kuroko who was fast asleep, his fingers gripping Akashi's sleeves as if worried Akashi would leave. "... Akashi- _kun_ ..." However, Akashi knew it was impossible to do, as much as Akashi's love for Kuroko. _Warm and strong._

"Is it over? Can we go in? "Akashi sighed when he heard it. _Definitely Aomine_.

"Watch your words _nanodayo_ , Aomine." Midorima grumbled from behind him.

"Why do you know we're here?"

"Midorima asks you about Seirin and Rakuzan, and you do not go home. Which can be concluded is that this apartment is where you go to make love. "

"Stop the way you talk _nanodayo_!"

"We go in- _ssu_ " Kise Ryouta characteristic was heard.

"Tetsu? Are you there? "Aomine summoned the sky-blue where Akashi sighed softly. Kuroko's fingers still gripped Akashi's arm.

"I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_."

"It's all right, Momoi. I'm sorry, we make you worried. "

"Ng." Momoi shook her head slowly. They had entered the living room until Aomine turned to Akashi.

"Akashi, where is Tetsu?" Akashi sighed softly.

"He was with me from the beginning you came."

"Huh?" Akashi opened part of the blanket covering his body sitting on the sofa, showing Kuroko sleeping on his lap with his fingers clenched at Akashi's shirt. His expression was so peaceful. "Te-Tetsu!?" Kuroko's eyes open slowly and his eyebrows irritated.

"Umm...?" Kuroko rubbed his eyes.

"You're disturbing his dream." Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand that grabs his shirt.

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Let's get up, Kuroko. There are the others here. "Kuroko obeyed while his eyes still closed and nodding. Akashi leads Kuroko with his hand.

In the bathroom, Kuroko was drowsy while preparing the toothpaste on his toothbrush. "Kuroko" The light blue man turned and was startled when Akashi kissed him.

"Akashi- _kun_?!" The red man smiled.

"If you don’t get up soon I'll make you regret." Kuroko's face flushed when he realized the meaning and began to wash his face. Akashi just smiled smugly.

"Good morning, everyone." Kuroko said after fully awake and came from the bathroom together with Akashi.

"Oh! You wake up now, Tetsu? "Aomine sat on the couch with his favorite adult magazine. Akashi also went to make breakfast with Midorima.

"How can you know we're here?" Aomine chuckled as Kise turned to the sky blue mane.

"Akashi- _cchi_ asked the same thing as you to us- _ssu_." Kuroko blinked in confusion, then turned to Akashi who was preparing the meal with Midorima.

"Akashi- _kun_ , your eyes are red. What is wrong?"

"Hm? My eyes are red, aren’t they? "

"That is not it, Akashi." Momoi chuckled.

"I cried last night."

"Eh?!" Everyone was surprised where Akashi just blinked in surprise.

"Is that weird?" He asked.

"N-no, it's just ..." Kise glanced at Midorima and Aomine.

"You rarely, never, cried, Akashi." Aomine said, blinking in disbelief as everyone nodded in agreement.

"What happened, Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi worried.

"Akashi- _kun_ intends to leave me." Kuroko murmured with a sad expression.

"EH?!" Akashi sighed softly.

"Kuroko, that problem-"

"Akashi- _kun_ will leave me because I was touched by Haizaki- _san_." They screamed in surprise to hear Kuroko say it dramatically.

"Haizaki is fucking hell" Aomine grumbled. "But that doesn’t mean you're letting go Tetsu right?" Akashi screamed.

"I told you watch your words, Aomine!"

"That's not what Tetsu- _kun_ wants, is that right?" Momoi turns to Kuroko, and sees her nod. Akashi only sighed softly.

"Listen to me." Now Murasakibara hugs Kuroko from behind.

"But if Aka- _chin_ leaves you, he will not be there next time we come instead, Kuro- _chin_?" Kuroko looked up at the purple man, and a smile broke across his face.

"Akashi- _kun_ intends to let go and leave me because he is afraid to hurt me." Akashi widen his eyes.

"Stop it Kuroko, that's embarrassing." Kuroko smiled as he saw Akashi throw his face away. _His face was red, very cute_.

"And Akashi- _kun_ did it because he thinks it's better to hurt himself than me. Akashi- _kun_ did the same thing while trying to keep Kiseki no Sedai unshakeable, though in fact Akashi- _kun_ forced himself, forcing victory to be the only thing that was important to the team's unity." Kuroko's expression softened. "Because that's the way that Akashi- _kun_ knows to keep something irreplaceable, something important. That is all of us, for him." Kiseki no Sedai stared at Akashi who screamed." But Akashi- _kun_ knows, there's another way to defend it, isn’t it?" Kuroko got up, followed Murasakibara, Aomine, Kise, Midorima and Momoi, approaching their captain. Kise cries while hugging Akashi, Aomine tooks Akashi's hand, Midorima strokes Akashi's head, Murasakibara hugs Akashi from behind, Kuroko hugs Akashi from the front followed Momoi with a smile. "Akashi- _kun_ is not alone." Akashi just stares his eyes.

"You guys..." Akashi smiled, so soft, the first time Kuroko saw. Similarly, for Kiseki no Sedai.

"I want to follow Aka- _chin's_ way as long as you give me snacks." Murameibara said.

"Nope. You're too strict. "Aomine scooped her ears with an expression of refusal.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" Akashi and Kuroko blink twice simultaneously.

"Akashi- _kun_ , you have to take care of yourself more!"

"I will definitely beat you _nanodayo_ ," Midorima said firmly.

“I agree with that!" Aomine began enthusiastically.

"Me too!" Kuroko added with glowing eyes proudly.

"Of course I am too ~" Murasakibara said with his mouth full.

"I also will not lose- _ssu_!" Kise excited. Momoi smiled happily at how Kiseki no Sedai was so close now. Thanks to Kuroko, also thanks to Akashi.

"I accept your challenge. Well, come on let’s have breakfast. "

"Oh!"

After lunch, Akashi heads home. He took Kuroko home to his house first. "Are you sure it's okay, Kuroko?" Akashi asked as she took Kuroko's hand.

" _Hai_. After last night with Akashi- _kun_. "Akashi smiled in relief.

"Tell me whenever you can." Akashi stroked Kuroko's light blue head.

" _Hai_." Akashi then excused himself and returned to his home.

After feeling better, Kuroko invites Kagami if he returns to Japan to play basketball with other Seirin. Their relationship lasted for over a year. Even so, they have not had time to celebrate their invented day since many events between them. This is the first time they're okay.


	9. Day 9 – Our Lovely Captain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko and Kiseki no Sedai hold a party for Kuroko and Akashi's first anniversary. It doesn't work well, after knowing what just happened to Akashi Seijuurou...
> 
> PS: Even though I ship Akakuro a lot, I'm on Akashi's side, that's why I loved how he struggles and in a pain a lot. I'm so sorry Akashi-kun! :((( but it because I love you so much! I cried a lot in this long one. :(((

A year more relationship Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya walk. Now, Murasakibara Atsushi invites his friends to talk about it together in Maji Burger. "All ~ let's celebrate Aka-chin and Kuro- _chin's_ anniversary." Kiseki no Sedai turned with a look of disgust at the big purple.

"Why should I celebrate Tetsu- _kun_ and Akashi- _kun's_ anniversary?" Momoi Satsuki puffed up her cheek. It was not his birthday with Kuroko, although Momoi did not express his objections openly and accepted his favorite Kuroko Tetsuya decision.

"Doesn’t that mean Tetsu prefers Akashi than you, Satsuki?" Aomine Daiki grinned.

"Dai- _chaaan_!!" Momoi cried as he beat her.

"Stop it, Aomine- _cchi_."

"You and Akashi go into the same college in Tokyo right?" Added Aomine who was still grinning. Midorima Shintarou fixed his glasses.

"He's studying here to be close to Kuroko _nanodayo_. More precisely he was studying at the University of Tokyo, just like Kuroko. "Said Midorima firmly.

"I thought it was going to keep the family. He's from a rich family right? "Aomine turned to Midorima and saw the green-haired man nod.

"I don’t know what he'll decide about, at least he wants to be close to Kuroko _nanodayo_." Midorima said it went on as if it was undeniable. _He said it twice right_? Momoi blinked as Midorima continued to insist.

" _Midorin_ , do you like Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi asked suspiciously.

"Haa?! What are you talking about?! "Midorima's face flushed.

"Midorima- _kun_ , is that true?"

"Hua!?" Aomine and Midorima were shocked at the same time. Kuroko always managed to use his thin presence to gather with them, though that was not the point. "Since when were you here, Tetsu?!"

"Since Murasakibara- _kun_ said he will celebrate my anniversary with Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko says it with his poker face.

"Oi Murasakibara! What would happen if you invited Tetsu?! "Aomine grumbled.

"Eehh? After all, I just wanted to surprise Aka- _chin_. "Murasakibara hugged Kuroko from behind. Midorima and Aomine blinked in confusion.

"You want to give a surprise just for Akashi?" Murasakibara nodded.

"What if _Mukkun_ also ..."

"Ng. Aka- _chin_ always gives me good food, so if we party again I can eat again. "Murasakibara said it with a happy flowery face.

"So that's your intention _nanodayo_ ..."

"Tetsu also planned party for your anniversary?" Kuroko just nodded.

" _Hai_."

"That’s true! We can be together and play basketball again! "Momoi said happily as she hugged Kuroko and Aomine.

"You're just a manager, Satsuki."

"Akashi- _kun_ always let me play!" Momoi did not want to lose. Kuroko and the others laughed.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko and Midorima will cook for the event later. "We don’t invite Kise?" Ask Aomine as they go shopping.

"He'll come with an order from me. Just wait for _nanodayo_. "Aomine shuddered.

"What did you ask of Kise- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_?"

"Hmph, just wait for it _nanodayo_."

Murasakibara accompanied Kuroko to buy snacks and cakes, as well as Kuroko keep Murasakibara not gobble directly at that moment. Momoi accompanies Aomine looking for gifts as a sign for Kuroko and Akashi. Midorima buys foodstuffs and awaits Kise Ryouta's arrival. "Have you told Akashi, Kuroko?"

" _Hai_? Ah, Akashi- _kun_ is in college, so maybe end tonight. I said come to the apartment. "His reply was brief.

"You tell me about this party?"

"No. It's a surprise, I guess Akashi- _kun_ won’t be aware of being held a party. "Kuroko's eyes sparkled as he found something of interest to him. Midorima sighed.

"What time?" He asked again.

"About eleven o'clock." _Midorima-kun is very curious about Akashi-kun_.

"You’re gonna buy that?"

" _Hai_. I'm sure Akashi- _kun_ will love it. "Midorima just blinked in surprise.

"Is not that too simple _nanodayo_?"

\---- / -----------

They managed to get things done properly, until Kuroko called Akashi and was about to ask him where he was. Despite telling when and where he was before, Kuroko didn’t forget to ask him before his time was worried that Akashi would come in when they were not finished. " _Hai_ , Akashi Seijuurou here. I'm unreachable. Please leave a message after this sound. "Kuroko screeched at the thought of hearing Akashi not pick him up and only a phone message when he was not able to pick up the phone from anyone.

"Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Midorima and Aomine turned together.

"What's Kuroko?"

"Hoi Tetsu. How is it? "Aomine tapped Kuroko's shoulder.

"I can’t reach him."

"Haah? Midorima, try calling Akashi! "

"What?" Midorima did so with raised eyebrows. Aomine and the others began to follow when Kuroko was unable to reach Akashi. But unfortunately, no results. Kuroko also asked his team Seirin if anyone saw Akashi, considering some of them are some who entered the University of Tokyo.

"How is it?" Asked the dark blue mane was curious.

"Akashi- _kun_ came here after a visit, I came from Coach who accidentally saw him on the street. But he does not know where it is, because it is not too concerned and only a glimpse of it. "Said Kuroko.

"Are you sure there's only one place? University of Tokyo is not far from this apartment. "Kuroko shrugged his shoulders unaware, before nodding steadily to answer the second question.

"What about the other?"

"Nobody saw Akashi- _kun_ than Riko- _chan_." Momoi said after calling him and justifying Kuroko's words. _Akashi-kun_!

\---- / -----------

 "Hatsyii!" Akashi sneezed because of the cold and wet surroundings. He didn’t know where he was. "...Is anyone talking about me?" Akashi grabs his cell phone, but sees the phone burning away from where he is now before finally dies. "Ah, my phone is broken..." Akashi tried to get up. "It must be because I'm tired and unaware that I'm falling ..." Akashi looked up. "Are my things left up there ...?"

"Akashi!!" A voice was heard calling him from far away loudly. _That's them_.

"I'm dizzy" Akashi is too sick and tired to shout back. The phone is far from it and damaged. He trying to achieve what can be achieved there. The place was so dark and his eyes weren’t used to it. But in vain he tried, his body feels very hurt and there may be parts that are broken and difficult to move. _I can’t call them back_.

"Akashi!!" The other voice started calling him.

"It's..." Akashi closed his eyes, trying to raise his perfect Emperor Eye's power. Emperor Eye used it to try to do what he could in that situation and look further, when moving his body. Trying to find the gap that he could get out of that place.

“So dark here! I can’t see anything.”

“Don’t stop trying!” _It's_...

" _SEIJUUROU_ - _KUN_!!" Kuroko's voice calling his name surprised him. Akashi smiled. _Kuroko_... His friends keep calling him, but his place is now not realized by them.

“Akashi- _kun_!!” _How can I tell them I'm here_? His legs began to feel weak, but Akashi refused to surrender. Several steps were used, forward, backward, sideways, until his feet found a foothold for the ride. Akashi jumped up, and his legs tried to tread into a cleaner new place. _I can do it...!_

Kuroko turned as he heard the pounding of his feet from behind. Someone has stood there with a weak and weak state. The figure is not visible because it is dark and only looks like the silhouette of something that rocks weakly. "...Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko screamed and tried to see clearly the figure, who didn’t hear it and just tried to stand upright. Akashi also succumbed to the pain he felt now and his fatigue, until he was about to collapse being held by something in front of him now. "Akashi- _kun_!!" That's Kuroko's voice, calling him.

"...Kuroko." Everyone turns when Kuroko finds Akashi. He now hugged the weak Akashi weak. His clothes were wet and full of wounds.

"Tetsu!" Aomine's voice made the others turn after Aomine heard Kuroko call Akashi.

"What's going on?!" Momoi approaches and touches Akashi's cheek. "His body was covered with wounds! Dai- _chan_! "The pink mane turned to his childhood friend. Kuroko handed Akashi to Aomine, and the light now shone on him showed Akashi's battered and exhausted figure.

"What happened to you…?" Akashi had closed his eyes, forgot what happened to him.

\---- / -----------

Three hours later his eyes opened, his red-colored eyes blink twice beautifully. He turned and could see Kuroko and the others asleep beside him. "What happened Akashi?" The green-eyed bespectacled man appeared in the doorway. Akashi smiled weakly.

"I think I'm too tired and forget the way home. I remembered that Kuroko asked me to come to the apartment ... "The green man nodded in disbelief.

"You can call us, don’t you?"

"You're right, unfortunately my phone is broken." Midorima sighed softly.

"How did you fall?" Akashi cried as he tried to remember. "You don’t have to answer it if it hurts _nodayo_." Akashi sighed softly.

"I eat first, then buy a glass of hot coffee before coming here. But somehow, when I was about to call Kuroko on my cell phone, I lost my balance and came to where I fell. I don’t know where that is."

"Losing balance? How could it possibly make you so battered? "Akashi just smiled."Did anyone push you?" Midorima raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Hm?" Akashi paused. "Ah... I had time to feel my back pushed there ..."

"So someone-" Midorima paused as he saw the sky blue man rising as he wiped his eyes. Akashi smiled.

"Ya, Kuroko." Tears began to pool in the sky's blue eyes.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko hugs him and makes Akashi laugh. Little bit hurt.

"Akashi?!" Aomine woke up with his face half asleep.

"Sorry to worry you, Kuroko, Aomine, Midorima."

"Aka- _chin_?" Murasakibara rose with a snack in his hand.

"Murasakibara. Ah, your snack is out? "Murasakibara nodded without hesitation. "Take one in my bag. I get one for you as gifts from my friends in Kyoto. "Akashi said to him while pointing at his bag.

"Aka- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~" Akashi smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_ , are you okay?" That red-head nodding weakly.

"Ah, it looks like I'm making you worried." Momoi nodded. "What are you doing here all?" Momoi turned and looked at his friends, then sighed together. "Hm?"

"I'll give you a time, after that, Tetsu- _kun_ , we still want to continue right? Don’t cry, okay? "Kuroko nodded softly. Akashi just blinked confused. "Okay, we go first, Akashi- _kun_." Momoi closed the door and let Akashi and Kuroko alone now. _What’s wrong_?

Akashi gets up and is shocked now Kuroko is so close to him, kissed by Kuroko. He missed this man, his touch also. He knew he was making Kuroko worried, as well as making him cry again. Kuroko took off his kiss, and buried his face in Akashi's chest. "I'm sorry, I made you worry. I should have contacted you or at least one of you," Kuroko nodded. "Are you angry?" Kuroko nodded again. "Then what should I do? I'll do anything for make Kuroko not to angry anymore. "Akashi grabbed Kuroko's face, saw his red eyes and still inundated with tears. "I know I shouldn’t make you cry, but I'm a little thankful that I'm the one who made you cry." Akashi hugs Kuroko.

"Of course ... Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _baka_." Akashi chuckled. "What the hell are you doing?" Akashi saw Kuroko's shoulder shaking. "What should I do if Akashi- _kun_ ..." Akashi hugged Kuroko tightly again. "... I don’t want to lose you, Akashi- _kun_ ..."

"Sorry, Kuroko. I’m sorry."

After 2o minutes passed spent hugging, Kuroko helped Akashi to get up out of the room and into the living room. "Any celebration, Kuroko? Everyone’s here. "Kuroko is silent as he leads him to walk. "Kuroko?”

The sound of trumpets was heard when both of them facing the living room. "Congratulations for your first anniversary!" Says everyone together, with some happy and proud expressions. Akashi just blinked in surprise, where Kuroko smiled.

"It's ..." he mumbled softly.

"The idea is from Murasakibara- _cchi_ - _ssu_!"

"Aka- _chin_ always gives me good food and snacks, that’s all."

"Oi Murasakibara!" Akashi smiled softly.

"Thank you, everyone." A smile broke out in their faces and the party began.

\---- / -----------

The party ended quite late, making Akashi ask the others to stay rather than going home at night. "You didn’t stay this time?"

"We have an exam tomorrow." Momoi has pulled Aomine to go home together that same night. Momoi and Aomine go to the same university, but not at the University of Tokyo like Akashi and Kuroko.

"Satsuki, forget the exam and stay here anyway ~"

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki pulled Aomine lying lazily in front of the television.

“Geez.”

"Do you want me to teach you?"

"Thank you, Akashi- _kun_. But you have to rest. I'm sure Tetsu- _kun_ doesn’t want you to do anything else besides that. "Akashi turned and saw the scary expression on Kuroko's face. Aura of black spread around him.

"Ah ..." Momoi smiled.

"I came home because there was shooting- _ssu_. Duh, really busy. "

"Shut up, you fucking model." Aomine mocks with a wide grin on his face.

"Aomine-cchi hidoi-ssu!"

"Murasakibara?" The purple turn around.

"I'm lazy to go home tonight so I'm staying." Potato chips left and ready to finish. "I won’t disturb Aka- _chin_ and Kuro- _chin_." Midorima stepped out with Kise.

"Are you coming home, Midorima?"

“I have to find lucky item _nanodayo_!" Akashi and Kuroko just sighed softly. "Call me when there's nothing." Said Midorima before closing the front door. Akahi turned to Kuroko and went to the common room.

\---- / -----------

"How did you get there, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko is now sitting beside Akashi lying on the bed. Akashi stared at the ceiling.

"Someone pushed me, I guess?"

"Really?" Akashi just smiled.

"I don’t want to accuse anyone, it's just that I feel something pushing me." Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand. "I won’t push myself again."

"That's not the point, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi looked up.

"Then what?" Kuroko glanced in the other direction as Akashi asked him.

"... you told me to always keep Akashi- _kun_ on ... Akashi- _kun_ should have told me ..." Akashi smiled softly.

"Forgive me. I’ll do it next time. "Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Isn’t your cell phone…?" Akashi pointed to one of his suitcases.

"Please open my bag. Take it in the front pocket. "Kuroko blinked in confusion but nodded to him. Kuroko grabs it and tries to find what Akashi asks, and finds something similar to a cell phone. Kuroko grabs it and is surprised to see it so new and shiny in his hand.

"You have a new one?" Akashi laughed.

"Dad gave it to me, as a backup when my usual phone was damaged. The contents are the same. "Kuroko walks up and hands the phone to Akashi.

"My number is here?"

"Your photo is there."

"Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi chuckled. "But I don’t have any photos with Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko muttered angrily.

"Did not you have a picture of us all during your birthday?" Kuroko turned to the red mane.

"I want the one which I’m with Akashi- _kun_. Just the two of us." Akashi blinks at Kuroko expectantly before smiling.

"Then I send mine."

"Eh? You have? "Akashi chuckled.

"Who do you think your lover is?" Kuroko smiled. "Kuroko." The light blue blaze blinked. "Thank you." Kuroko blinked uncomprehendingly.

"For?" Akashi just smiled at him.

They also exchanged photos, talked about small things, to fall asleep.

\---- / -----------

Akashi woke up with sunlight through the room curtains. Kuroko shifted beside him, holding him tightly. Akashi feels good, although there is a broken part and has been treated well for three hours himself asleep. Akashi stretched, and saw the blue man wiping his eyes. "Sorry, did I wake you?" Kuroko just blinked and shook his head slowly.

"What are you doing?" Kuroko asked as Akashi fiddled with his cell phone.

"Hm?" Akashi turned. "You still live with your parents?" Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Of course." The red man just murmured quietly at the sound of the answer. Kuroko cocked his head. "What's wrong, Akashi- _kun_? You’re not living with your parents? "

Akashi wiped his red hair. "I was just thinking of living apart with my parents." Kuroko blinked as Akashi looked doubtful. _What is wrong_?

"Where?" Akashi just smiled. A smile cannot understood by Kuroko himself. "Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi turned. "Kuroko, want to live with me?"

" _HAI_!?" Akashi laughed.

"Here, of course. This apartment is close to various places, including Tokyo university, so it's easy. "Kuroko was silent still with his shock as Akashi was busy with his cell phone again. "How about it? But if you still want to live with your family, I don’t mind- "

"I’d love to."

"Good then." Akashi sighed with relief. "Eh?" Akashi blinked in surprise. "Really?" Kuroko hugged Akashi.

" _Hai_. Besides, I don’t want to stay too far from Akashi- _kun_. "A red hue graced Akashi's cheek.

"I’m glad." Kuroko looked up.

"I'll talk to my parents first." Akashi nodded in agreement. "If not allowed?" Akashi smiled.

"We can still be together, I'll see you of course." Kuroko looks pleased with the big smile on his face.

He came out of the room and went to the family room. "Is Murasakibara gone home?"

“Yes!"

Akashi also informed his friends in Kyoto. "Sei- _chan_!" Leo Mibuchi sounded so worried across the face when Akashi called him.

"Sorry, it seems I made you worry. How is it there?"

" _Mou_ ~! You know how Kuroko- _kun_ is so freaked out when you know you didn’t come to where you guys are? "Akashi laughed at Mibuchi's story about Kuroko as he made him and the others worried, until Kuroko had called his friends in Kyoto.

"Really? I don’t know. "Mibuchi grunted irritably.

"Kuroko- _kun_ must be crying again huh? Sei- _chan_ loves to make Kuroko- _kun_ cry. "Akashi laughed.

"Ah."

"But thank goodness you're fine." Akashi smiled.

"Ah, thank you."

"We'll be visiting sometimes."

"Ah."

"Was the man named Haizaki back at you?" Akashi’s gaze sharpened.

"How can you say like that?" He asked.

"I heard Haizaki is out of control." Akashi glanced at the open window now. "I think he'll visit you and Kuroko- _kun_ again." Akashi sighed softly. "Be careful, Sei- _chan_."

"Ah, thank you for the information, Mibuchi."

" _Jaa ne_ ~" The phone was disconnected. Akashi grabbed his cell phone firmly. _Oh, I can ruin it again_ , thought Akashi after realizing there is a crack from the phone he is holding now. _Haizaki Shougo_!

"Akashi- _kun_ , breakfast and hot water for bathing is ready. Can you wake up? "Akashi nodded.

"Sure, my dear wife." Kuroko's face flushed at him.

"Stop that, Akashi- _kun_!"


	10. Day 10 – My Wish for You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko has been avoided Akashi because of what happens in the big event. Akashi who struggles to make Kuroko back to him get sick include got in accident. How is their relationship going?

Akashi Seijuurou recovered and began preparing to take care of his lectures with Kuroko Tetsuya, although both different majors and courses taken in Tokyo University. Remembering what Hayama Koutarou had to say on the occasion when the incident happened, Akashi did well to invite Kuroko for a date and enjoy a day alone more often together. "Kuroko, how about today we spend here?"

"Ah, sorry Akashi- _kun_ , I have a meeting today. Next time okay? "Kuroko hurried out and left Akashi in the living room alone. Akashi only sighs softly to see Kuroko who now seemed not to think it existed. His efforts, always ending with the same failure. _Today too huh_?

"Haa ..." Kuroko looked up at the overcast and cold sky. "How long will I avoid Akashi- _kun_ like this?" _I'm sorry_.

\---- / -----------

After being refused to shop together for dinner, Akashi went alone to the supermarket.

Kuroko, who had attended the day's meetings on his campus, had arranged to meet other teammates to play and practice basketball together at Seirin. "Eh? You avoiding Akashi- _kun_? Why? "Aida Riko couldn’t believe that Kuroko, who had been so stuck with Akashi, was now far from him. Kuroko only gives a sad expression like _Nigou_ , his little dog that looks like him.

"I'm afraid, worried if Akashi- _kun_ didn’t want to come close to me since the incident ..." Riko _chop_ Kuroko's head. "Ouch!"

"Don’t think like that! You don’t know how Akashi- _kun_ feel right?! Do as you usually are! Stick to him until Hyuuga- _kun_ had to separate both of you! "

"Why you bring me up?!" Kagami Taiga come towards Kuroko.

"Did Akashi do anything bad to you?"

"Eh? No ... "Kuroko winced. "He asked me to hang out together ..." Kagami chop his head like Riko once more.

"That means he wants to be with you, right? You're not too busy right? Your college is the same place with him. "Kuroko looked at his partner before nodding

"… _Hai_."

Kuroko came home with a long sigh. "I’m home." Kuroko heard Akashi's voice from behind the living room, not hearing him go home. He went into the living room and saw Akashi was on the phone, standing in front of the curtains that showed the park in their small apartment.

"I'm good, Kuroko too," Kuroko blinked as Akashi took himself in on the phone. _With whom did Akashi-kun talk_? "Hm? No problem. "Akashi silent for a while.

"Sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi Leo called across the phone, when he heard the red-head stop saying anything.

"It is nothing. I’ll contact you later if there is something interesting. "Akashi hung up and looked out the window. Akashi turned and saw the sky-blue man who stood in the doorway. "You've come home. Welcome. "Akashi just smiled at him as usual, not showing what he was feeling now. "What’s happen in your building? Is it cold outside? "

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko nodded as he grabbed the strap of his sling bag. He bowed his face as though he didn’t dare look at Akashi. _Oh my god, why am I suddenly nervous like this_? Akashi went to the kitchen and made something.

"I'll make you some milk, take it later." Akashi kept the warm milk on the table, where Akashi sat on the couch and took the file. He doing something else to forget the others.

"I go to my room." Akashi turned and nodded. The light blue man walked out of the living room. After 10 minutes passed, Kuroko did not go down to get his homemade milk.

Akashi turned and smiled sadly to see the warm milk that began to cool down on the table. "Kuroko, wouldn’t accept a small thing from me again huh...?" He murmured quietly, before returning to the file in his hand. _Sorry, Kuroko_. Akashi grabs his jacket and wears it, thinking that he should leave Kuroko for a while instead of disturbing him. Akashi walked upstairs slowly. He didn’t want to wake Kuroko if he was asleep. Akashi opens the door of the room and sees that his little lover has fallen asleep with a book on his stomach. Akashi smiled and grabbed the book slowly. "I’m going out for a while, Kuroko." After kissing Kuroko's forehead, Akashi also stepped out of the room.

"Mmm ...?" Kuroko awakens to see Akashi closing the door behind him. "... Akashi- _kun_?"

Akashi walks in silence, where Akashi enjoys the cold of the day while looking around. Akashi stopped in front of a shop and looked at something inside. "If I buy it, will Kuroko accept?" Akashi sighed softly while smiling a bitter smile. _Really_? Akashi also strolled away and discouraged to buy what he was about to buy.

Akashi who came back sighed long. He doesn’t feel sleepy, nor wants to do anything. He just wanted to be next to Kuroko right then and there. Although he was sure it was not possible. Akashi went to the kitchen, and saw the milk didn’t change its position at all. "Is what I'm doing is useless...?" He murmured softly as he took the glass. He was surprised when the contents were empty. "Who drank it...?" Akashi suspected someone had entered their apartment while they were out, and neither drank either Kuroko or him.

"... vanilla ..." Akashi looks up and sees Kuroko sitting on the couch. Akashi also stepped closer and saw Kuroko sleeping soundly there, with a white color above his lips. Akashi sighed with relief.

"I thought there was a stranger coming in who could have had my warm milk." Akashi chuckled. "Thank you, Kuroko." Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead again. Akashi was carrying Kuroko back to the room before moving back into the family room. Akashi didn’t sleep and chose to do what he could do.

\---- / -----------

Akashi is still trying to ask Kuroko for a date, but not in line with his wishes. As Hayama Koutarou remarks, his friend from Kyoto, Kuroko really gives distance to Akashi. He wasn’t sure why. "Kuroko-"

"Sorry Akashi- _kun_! Today I have a meeting! Really! We'll go tomorrow! "That day Kuroko was really meeting and coming home tonight. _Is it because I stay away from him Akashi-kun is refuse to sleep together?_

Kuroko sees Akashi asleep on the sofa, and not with him again in the room. Kuroko shook the red man. "Akashi- _kun_ , you can get sick if you sleep here."

"..ng..." Even so, Akashi didn’t wake up. "... Kuroko ..." The light blue man was startled. Red hue adorn his cheeks. Under any circumstances, Akashi always remembers Kuroko.

\---- / -----------

One day, Kuroko hurried because his class was late, and blinking amazed to see Akashi who took his bag with a flushed face. He looked very weak as he reached for his bag. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko cried out worriedly. Akashi turned and smiled weakly. Kuroko's face instantly flushed with it.

"Sorry, go ahead." Akashi said as he felt a headache.

"Akashi- _kun_!" The red man just smiled.

"Really... you don’t have to worry. I’m fine." Kuroko reluctantly nodded and started to move out first.

"I’m going." After hearing the door closed and Kuroko step away, Akashi let himself fall.

"Oh my, I can’t make him worry..." Akashi smiled weakly as he tried to get back on his feet with his back on the sofa handle. Because it would make Kuroko feel guilty.

Akashi came to the library to borrow a book, accidentally overheard Kuroko's conversation with his friend as large as Midorima Shintarou. "Akashi- _kun_? Ah ... "Akashi heard Kuroko giving a pause. "I guess I'm just sorry for Akashi- _kun_ , so I'm dating him." Kuroko didn’t know that his words hurt Akashi who was accidentally in the library. _Eh_...?

Akashi felt the pain in his chest, plus his head, and thought of his efforts to keep Kuroko on his side, all in vain. _Is that right, Kuroko_? Akashi begins to lose his balance. _I have to go_. _I don’t want to hear anything anymore._

"Ah! No, that's not what I mean,"

But unfortunately, Akashi did not hear that because he had moved away. He didn’t want to hear the sad reality that is sustainable.

Kuroko goes out to meet Kagami who is still in Japan, but sees the big man with Akashi walking slowly as he pulls his body to move. "Akashi!" Called up and Kagami touched the man's shoulder. "Are you alone? Where's Kuroko? "Akashi smiled.

"Ah, I saw him in the library, so I go home first."

"Why not you wait for him?"

"He's with his friend."

"You're still dating right?" Kagami stabbed Kuroko's heart. Although both are dating and living together, there is no sign that they are together now.

"Ah, I guess..." Dizziness increasingly spread. _I can’t barely stand if I don’t come home soon_.

"Akashi? Are you all right? "Kagami helped the red mane to stand up. When Kagami is about to touch his forehead, Akashi brushes off his big hand.

"Don’t say anything to Kuroko." Kagami yelled in confusion. "Why are you here?"

"Ah, I made an appointment with Kuroko before he came home." Akashi blinked before smiling again.

"I see."

"Ah, hoi, Akashi!" The red man raised his hand.

"Take care of him." Kagami sighed softly.

"He's definitely sick."

\---- / -----------

Akashi went home alone, thinking to go home with Kuroko, but after hearing what Kuroko said in the library, Akashi put his mind back. _What kind of attitude would he have to face Kuroko now? Is Kuroko still loving me_? _Oh god, my head really hurts_. Akashi stopped, and saw a dog in the middle of the road trying to get to the other side with a limping leg. The leg was bleeding. " _Nigou_?"

"Kagami- _kun_."

"Oh. Already done?"

" _Hai_." Kuroko did not say anything when he actually saw what was happening. Kagami himself cannot bring what he wants to tell Kuroko about Akashi. Now both walk home together towards _Majiba_.

"Kuroko, why are you not with Akashi?" Kagami finally ventured to question the privacy of the newly dating couple.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up with a startled expression.

"I saw he came home alone."

"Oh ..." Kuroko confused what to answer. Kuroko himself saw Kagami talking to Akashi before the man came home stagger. "That…"

"Don’t tell me you avoiding him?" Kagami turned to Kuroko now.

"Kagami- _kun_?" Kagami scolded.

"I thought you really loved him. You don’t know that Akashi is sick? "

"Eh?" Kuroko stirred his eyes. _Akashi-kun, sick...?_

"He’s only wants to be with you! You stay together but not hugging each other or else?! Did you call it dating? So what's your reason for living together?! "Kuroko doesn’t understand why Kagami scolded him like this. _No, blame him_. His words are true. However, Kuroko didn’t know Akashi was sick.

"Wait, Kagami- _kun_ , listen to me-" The sound of the car's horn made Kagami and Kuroko look back. He saw the red-haired man in the light of a truck trying to grab a hurt dog in the middle of the road and the truck was coming toward them. ... _Akashi-kun_?

"AKASHI!" Kuroko turned his eyes. The person he cares for, as he thinks, must now go before his own eyes. Sorry, Kuroko. Forgive me.

_I'm sorry to be the one who keeps hurting you._

\---- / -----------

After the brief incident occurred, and various loud noises were heard afterwards, Kagami ran as hard as he could after the disappearance of the truck. Unfortunately, Kagami could not find the two figures anywhere. There is only blood scattered anywhere. Akashi's figure seemed to disappear from the truck's attack.

"NIGOU! AKASHI!! "Kagami and others didn’t find him, despite having asked his _senpai's_ help.

"Are you sure that's Nigou and Akashi- _kun_?" Riko asked with a worried expression.

"Ah! I cannot be wrong! "Kagami said it with certainty, and now sees Kuroko sink. "Akashi defends you because he's going to lose something important to him. Now, include you. "Kuroko looked up. "Is it only because you were touched that Haizaki you stay away from him? Don’t give me that joke! Akashi tried to replace what he did to you right? You're not grateful? You doubt Akashi for believing Haizaki's words? "Kuroko saw Kagami's annoyed expression. "I thought you trusted Kiseki no Sedai after trying hard to unite them back!!" All stopped moving and saw Kagami shouting at Kuroko.

"Wait, Kagami! This is not the time for that! "Kagami screamed annoyed as Riko tried to stop him.

"Akashi is sick but doesn’t want you to know because it will make you worry." Tears began to flow down Kuroko's face, remembering how Akashi only smiled at him despite his own bad state. "And you still think that Akashi is just using you?" Kuroko knew. He didn’t know anything about Akashi, but the man knew him. His needs, his sadness, his weakness, his strengths, his abilities. But he never questioned all that, let alone about his feelings. He believed, to how Kuroko showed his basketball to Akashi. How Akashi touched him gently. "I thought Akashi a bad person, but I was wrong," they all screamed when he heard Kagami talking. "After I saw how he thought you were that important to him."

Nigou barks at the man lying beneath him, rescuing him from the truck's attack. Akashi smiled weakly, his eyes covered with blood flowing from his head. _I bounce far enough huh_? Akashi stroked the dog, who cried with the same eyes as Kuroko's eyes. "You really look like Kuroko ..." he said, though his hand is shaking violently, and makes Nigou increasingly barking loudly. I don’t think I could survive. "... go ..." Akashi pushes Nigou to return with his trembling hands. "... take care of him for me ... Nigou." Nigou cried still with his bark, Akashi closed his eyes slowly. The red-eyed man was in pain, more than he had fallen before. His head was throbbing, his leg was broken as well as his arm. His cheeks were injured by various scratches. Nigou was finally running, as fast as possible to where he could be seen. "... for my part who cannot take care of him..." _If I cannot take care of you, at least let me, see you smile. Once again._

Nigou sees Kagami and the others, then jumps at him. "Hua?!" Kagami is shocked and turns to his shoulder. He saw that Nigou was covered in blood. "Nigou!?" Kagami grabs it and now Riko and the others come around him.

"Nigou?! You're full of blood like this! What’s wrong?"Nigou shook his head, saying as loudly as possible that it wasn’t his blood. Nigou continued barking nonstop. "This is not your blood? Where is Akashi- _kun_? "Nigou cried, his eyes constantly flooded with tears. Nigou shook his head quickly, still with a bark. Nigou hugged Kagami. "...you joking..." Riko covered her mouth, and tears began to pool in his eyes. Kagami gritted his teeth. _I can’t believe this Akashi!_

"Where did you come from, Nigou?" Kagami looked around. There was a spot of blood on Nigou's foot. The dog wasn’t hurt too badly, though his legs were seen limping. _That's Akashi's blood._

"Kagami!" _Teppei_ _Kiyoshi_ called who had run toward where Nigou's bloody footprints came. Kagami hands over Nigou to Riko and follows Kiyoshi. Kagami opened the bushes that covered the place and saw the amount of blood there. Both of them stare their eyes when they see someone lying there, Akashi Seijuurou.

"Coach! Please call Kiseki no Sedai and ambulance! Hurry up! "

"Did you find Akashi- _kun_?" Some of them began to contact the requested. Kagami nodded steadily as Kiyoshi went down first.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko began to rise with wide-eyed eyes.

" _Sankyuu_ , Nigou!" Nigou just barks and cries, wants Kagami and the others quickly help Akashi. Both reach for Akashi, who is already weak and helpless. May not breathe again. "Akashi...!" Akashi's arms and legs are broken, his head full of blood, it must have hit him hard. Akashi had closed his eyes with eyebrows crying in pain. "Oi...you’re kidding right? Akashi!! "

\---- / -----------

 _Are you sure you will not wake up again_? Akashi seemed to hear himself the other one talking to him under these circumstances.

Ah. I can’t open my eyes anymore. The answer weakly. _You don’t want to see him again_? Now Akashi was sure that the sound was still ringing in his head. His otherself.

I want to, though for the last time. Akashi said as best he could, though he did not feel anything else. _You are stupid_. Akashi laughed at him.

I know. I just wanted to help Nigou back then. He said after a satisfied laugh, somehow. Akashi felt himself smiling. He's hurt. He recalled how the dog walked alone across the street with one leg raised. _His feet_? Akashi murmured quietly. _But he ran away fast_.

You are right _. Wake up_. The one Akashi seemed to ask for.

I know. Akashi opened his eyes, his beautiful red rose eyes were visible. Akashi turned and saw the others there. This is his apartment with Kuroko. Akashi can smell Kuroko on his bed. Kagami approached him. "You're not him?" Akashi smiled.

"It's me." Akashi stroked Kuroko's sleeping hair beside him. "He's never coming back, Kagami." Kagami cackled in confusion.

"Your otherself... that one?"

"Ah, my otherself." Kagami blinked. "It's not anyone's fault, Kagami." The big man looked at Akashi. "I am weak. That is all."

"Akashi is still Akashi!" All who waited awoke because of Kagami's shout. "Ah...sorry ..."

"Akashi- _kun_!" Riko went over with a worried expression. "You're badly hurt, what happened?" Akashi looked at Nigou in his lap, looking at him sadly.

"I'm trying to grab Nigou." Akashi rubbed the dog's head. "He's hurt." Akashi rubbed Nigou's head, his eyes red from crying. "You saved me hm? Thank you. "Nigou shook his head quickly and started crying again.

"... Akashi- _kun_?" The other Akashi did not come back. The man of the red man just smiled stroking Nigou who hugged him tightly. Kuroko remembered how Akashi tried to invites him to hang out together, just the two of them. But they can’t because Kuroko busy and avoid it. Akashi himself was busy, but still had time to want to be with him. Slowly, Kuroko realizes, that he forgot about Akashi. And Akashi thinks Kuroko forget about it. No, his feelings for Akashi have faded away. Akashi survives, though it hurts him little by little.

"Are you sure you will leave Kuroko, Akashi?" He looked up. He saw Kagami's expression as if he were more hurt than Kuroko himself. "Are you sure you don’t want to see him again and protect him?!" Akashi rolled his eyes. "You say something too, Kuroko! Don’t be someone that continues to be protected! Where you who doesn’t want to give up like you don’t want to give up on basketball? Don’t want to give up to prove to Akashi that his thought of victory is everything is wrong?! Where is your desire to win?! "Kuroko stirred his eyes, he remembered how basketball could reunite them back, restoring Kiseki no Sedai like when Teikou used to. Kuroko is keen to protect it, as Akashi Seijuurou, their captain. Just like Akashi, the person he loves and loves. Kagami sees Akashi smiling weakly.

"Stop it, Kagami." After his final touch on Nigou's head, Akashi's eyes closed slowly. His hands fell limp, and all began to panic.

"Midorima- _kun_!" Riko asks Midorima Shintarou to call the doctor, where Momoi Satsuki is now carrying a towel with a small bucket of cold water. Akashi can hear Kuroko's voice calling on his name. Momoi starts compressing Akashi's head, assisted by Riko checking his situation.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko blinked, as though he heard Akashi murmuring quietly in his sleep. Akashi just fell asleep, though that's not the usual thing that happens to someone. Kuroko stroked Akashi's head, seeing how many times Akashi had to lie down like this. Akashi continues to suffer and be injured, but Kuroko is the one who continues to prioritize him and not himself. Akashi so loved him, and why should he trust Haizaki than Akashi himself? Akashi more shows his form of love to Kuroko than hurt him. He injures himself for his happiness and not Akashi's happiness. _Why should you hesitate_? Akashi had lost someone who was precious to him, and now had to lose again the self that he considered important? Is Kuroko able to do it? Letting him go? Does Kuroko want to be by his side who wants him, Akashi Seijuurou? Kuroko felt Akashi grab his fingers. Until in these circumstances too, Akashi still think about it. "... Kuro ... ko ..." called the red-man made Kuroko widen his eyes, tears began to flow and a smile broke across his face.

"Come back to me, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko kissed his cool lips softly on his lips. _Please smile, Kuroko._

\---- / -----------

Akashi opens his eyes, blinks and remembers himself in his apartment and Kuroko lives. But it's all over, Akashi knows it. Kuroko will leave, with the person he loves. And that's not him. The place was empty, there was only him. Akashi got up and started walking. He smiled weakly. "I will leave this place soon." Akashi felt that staying here would only remind him of Kuroko. How his touch and memories together, his laugh and his smile, how they went through the difficult things together. Akashi smiles and returns to his room. He lay down and stared out the window. "I'll do it later. Somehow, I'm very sleepy." _If this is just a dream, all my memories with Kuroko and others can continue, so please do not wake me up again. From this beautiful dream. Let me be where I can see him smiling and be happy_.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko wakes up and sees Akashi shedding tears. The man cried in his dream. Kuroko touches Akashi, his body is cold. "Akashi- _kun_!?" Kuroko's shout made the others turn.

"What's wrong?!" Kagami approached.

"Akashi- _kun's_ body is cold!"

"What ?!" Momoi came over and touched her.

" _Midorin_!" Is meant to call the doctor. Murasakibara Atsushi saw them with a look of confusion and anxiety.

"Akashi- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_!" _I just wanted to be with you, want you to look at me again and touch me as tenderly as ever, you have to go. Why? Why do not you come back to me, Akashi-kun_?

Akashi turned. _He called you_. Akashi blinked twice, again hearing his other voice.

Really? I think I just misheard. _You'll come back, right_? Asked the other one, who still muttering inside his head.

If your words is true. _Hmph_. _I'm not lying. Tetsuya is calling you_. Obviously didn’t like his otherself doubts him.

Akashi blinked again. Are you sure you heard it right? _Go there and prove me right_!

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko starts to cry. "…please... open your eyes ..." who was called to open his eyes, making Kagami's eyes startled. The tears that had been streaming had dried up. Kuroko only stunned when he saw the red eyes staring at him gently again.

"Yes ... Kuroko ..." Regardless of the others, Kuroko hugs and kisses Akashi. The red-head stared at him in surprise at Kuroko's unconventional treatment.

"Kuroko!" Midorima shouted with a flush.

"...geez!" Kagami sighed softly, seeing himself succeed in convincing Kuroko and Akashi. The sky bluenette removed his kiss.

"... Kuroko ..." A smile is imprinted on Akashi's face.

"Welcome back, Akashi- _kun_." Nigou was wagging his tail happy.

\---- / -----------

Akashi's situation has improved with only a short time. Many who don’t believe and think this is all as a miracle. After a while, Akashi and Kuroko decide to talk more about their relationship. "It's been a long time not talking to you, Kuroko."

" _Hai_." Kuroko just stared at Nigou who enjoyed the soft grace of Akashi's hand.

"Nigou hurt, you've been treating him?" Asked Akashi at the sight of Nigou's legs that look shaky, though already well-connected.

" _Hai_ , the doctor says just sprained. Akashi- _kun_ is the one who replaced Nigou to experience it all. "Akashi chuckled.

"Is that so? Thank god, Nigou. "The dog smiled as if hearing Akashi's words. There was a hushed silence. I have to end this. Kuroko should not be by my side, no, he should not like me. "Kuroko." Called up, Akashi's gentle smile wounded her heart. "We must break up." Kuroko turned his eyes.

"Eh?" Akashi looked back at Nigou.

"I can’t make you happy. I felt I was just as arbitrary and selfish. I'd better not keep and protect you. "Akashi laughed."I can only endanger you." Akashi stared at the bluenette. "I feel Kagami better by your side. You are his partner. "Akashi's words chilled Kuroko's heart. _Again_. "Haizaki's words may be true." Nigou now opened his eyes, staring at the beautiful red eyes. "There's already Nigou too. You won’t be lonely. "Akashi could see Nigou's eyes glowing. Akashi turned to Kuroko who was froze. The red sigh sighs and touches Kuroko's cheek. "I love you. I'll wait until you find someone who can make you happy everytime. "Kuroko felt the tears flowing."And the one who won’t make you cry again." Akashi wipes the tears, but still flows. "You don’t have to worry about me, we'll meet as usual, chat in Majiba and play basketball together. Once you find him, I'll give up. " _Nothing more than a friend_. Akashi must end this all. It wasn’t Akashi who protected Kuroko and his feelings. Akashi had to take off again the man he thought important, who gave him warmth, in the midst of his loneliness. _Like his mother at that time_. Basketball is the mother's legacy for Akashi, and with basketball, he meets Kuroko and Kiseki no Sedai. Nothing makes him grateful beyond that. Akashi smiled.

" _Goodbye, Kuroko Tetsuya_." Gongou's guts shocked Akashi as his heart tried to say it as closely as possible to the man in front of him now. Yet he could not and was just stunned with his mouth gaping silently and words out of him. Did not I want to ... Kuroko had hugged him. "...Kuroko?"

"I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_. Sorry. "Akashi let Kuroko repeat the words, weeping in his arms. Akashi returned the hug, and was grateful to be able to hold him for the last time. _Can someday be able to hold him like this again_? _Once this is done, it's over_. Akashi had to try, bury and wipe out the wonderful feelings he felt for Kuroko Tetsuya, _forever_. "But I refuse, Akashi- _kun_."

"...Eh?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"I want to be with you. I want to be by your side, and I don’t want to break up with you. "Akashi screamed.

"But Kuroko-"

"I'm away from you not because I want to know how much you feel about me." Akashi blinked. "But I'm afraid that Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t want to touch me again. For ever touched by Haizaki- _san_ ... "Akashi touched the shoulder.

"Didn’t you say you just pity me?"

"You heard it?!" Kuroko turned his eyes in shock.

"Ah ... by accident. I think you're cheating too. "Added Akashi without hesitation.

"NO! What did you say?! "Kuroko's face flushed."I was wrong to use my words. Did Akashi- _kun_ hear it to the end? "Kuroko asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Hm? Is there a continuation? "Kuroko sighed softly.

"Of course." Kuroko took a breath, as if trying to stay calm when about to say it. "I don’t deserve Akashi- _kun_."

"Kuroko, you’re not joking, right? I'm kind of annoyed if it's true.”

"No! It's true! "Kuroko's face still flushed as Akashi looked at him with an expression of annoyance."I-I can’t say it because it's embarrassing ..." Kuroko lowered his head and sighed softly. "Akashi- _kun_ always touches me gently, looks at me and looks after me as if I'm something important."

"You are important Kuroko," Akashi said firmly.

"Let me finish it first, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi nodded in agreement. "After being treated so by Haizaki- _san_ , Akashi- _kun_ never looked at me like I was a dirty thing. Instead, Akashi- _kun_ tried to touch me as if to replace his touch to me, which is rough and I hate him. I'm happy, really. Akashi- _kun_ and the others accepted me even though I've been treated like that. But, the longer I think, whether Akashi- _kun_ forced yourself. Until the day Kagami- _kun_ came to realize that it was wrong. Akashi- _kun_ always thinks I'm more important than yourself. I'm too scared to go back to your side. I don’t realize that my actions hurt you. "Akashi remembered how Kuroko blatantly avoided him. "But seeing you keep watching me, loving me, reaching for me, it makes my chest hurt. I'm sorry to stay away from you, just because the mind is so narrow. I don’t think how you feel about me, how I treat you hurt you. How Akashi- _kun_ wants me by your side. I forgot that! "Akashi now knew that Kuroko had forgotten him. Now Akashi more convinced, that he shouldn’t be on Kuroko side. Not because of how Kuroko treats him, but how his feelings didn’t reach Kuroko. Akashi didn’t try his best, and tried to awaken Kuroko, until Akashi could surrender when he had done whatever he was still not reach Kuroko. "I want to go back to your side, I want to be with you. Hearing Kagami- _kun's_ words and Akashi- _kun's_ treatment that made me think, I don’t want to make you regret knowing me and liking me. I want Akashi- _kun_ to be grateful that you like me! "Akashi rolled his eyes. "Let me to come back to you, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi just paused. _I want to go back to your side_. Feeling Akashi did not answer it, Kuroko took it off.

"But if Akashi- _kun_ wants to break up, I won’t force you." Kuroko is now looking at Akashi. "I just want Akashi- _kun_ to remain himself even though I'm not by your side. I want you to be yourself whom I always know." Akashi smiled with satisfaction.

"You never get tired of exceeding my expectations, Kuroko."

"Akashi- _kun_ will do something bad?" Kuroko surprised.

"When we break up, that's my choice. You have no right to decide, Kuroko. "Kuroko screamed."But if we don’t, you have the right to stop me. You have the right to change me or live with me. "Kuroko's face flushed.

"Did you just propose me, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Is that so?" Kuroko chuckled.

"I accept it then, Akashi- _kun_." The bluenette smile.

"... Eh?" Kuroko leaned his head.

"I want to be by your side. I want to be with you. "Akashi blinked. "But I'm not going to be a protected one all the time." They both looked at each other. "I will protect Akashi- _kun_ even though it will eventually make Akashi- _kun_ upset and hates me." Kuroko chuckled. Akashi wanted to see Kuroko's laugh. His proximity and touch like this, making Akashi doesn’t want to let it go again. He didn’t want to miss the chance to be this close to Kuroko. Akashi touches Kuroko's cheek. "Akashi- _kun_?" The red-head kissed Kuroko. "Ng?!" Kuroko's face flushed to see Akashi do it, up to 20 minutes later. _Thank you, Kuroko_.

Akashi grabbed Kuroko. "What's your reason for kissing me when I wake up, Kuroko?"

"Eh?! Ah ... "Kuroko turned his blushing face. Akashi saw a saliva on the edge of his lips, then licked it. "A-Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi just laughed. Kuroko just realized, this was what he wanted. Kuroko didn’t want to see Akashi staring at the sky with a look of sadness again. Kuroko no longer wants to see Akashi suffer and force himself. He didn’t want to see his forced smile and sadness. Kuroko wants to make Akashi laugh even more, from his heart. _I want Akashi-kun to smile, like when we win, play basketball, and when like this_. "I miss you, Akashi- _kun_." "I missed your laugh like that." The red man blushed. Akashi cleared his throat and touched his forehead with Kuroko's forehead.

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled softly.


	11. Day 11 - I Will Never Let You Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Congratulations of the made up! *kissess   
> Akashi & Kuroko solved their problem, but the one who caused it not yet give up about them. Especially when Haizaki tried to touch Akashi too...! Even so, Akashi & Kuroko decides to face it together, with their beloved friends too.

Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya who has made up makes everyone happy. Akashi's improved state goes back to his college. Akashi began to experience Kuroko's changes since the incident. "Ukh!" Akashi's hand accidentally slashed while cooking. _How can I be reckless like this_? Akashi had to lick up the wound until Kuroko stopped him. Kuroko who is doing it replacing Akashi. Akashi blinked in surprise. Kuroko went back and took the plaster.

"Akashi- _kun_ , be careful, I'll help you." Kuroko stirs after healing him and starts wiping the table. Akashi smiled at the attitude of his lover now. Akashi was drowsy as he worked on his duty on the couch, until a tap felt on his shoulder. "It's time to sleep, Akashi- _kun_ , we'll continue tomorrow." Akashi wiped the letter.

"Ah." Akashi got up and went to the sofa.

"You sleep with me, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi sees Kuroko puffing up his cheeks as he sees Akashi standing in front of the living room sofa.

"You're not pushing yourself, Kuroko?"

"What do you mean? Let's sleep!" Kuroko pulls Akashi into bedroom. They was asleep while embracing each other without realizing morning has welcomed them.

Kuroko has been waiting for Akashi to go to college together. Food supplies were already prepared and make Kuroko's smile widen. The bluenette put it in a rather large bag. Akashi appeared with a shiny black shirt and coat. _Akashi is really handsome_. "Hm? What's wrong?" Kuroko shook his head even as he massaged it.

"Is there an event today?" Kuroko asked as he adjusted his tie, trying to cover up his embarrassment.

"Ah, I think you can take part of it," Akashi replied, looking at the black suit he wore, where his tie was played by Kuroko.

"Really? I'm coming!" Akashi blinks in surprise at Kuroko so enthusiastically.

"Then put on my shirt and suit in the closet, pick the color you like." Akashi pointed at the closet.

"Am I allowed to use yours?"

"You belong to Akashi Seijuurou and that's not a question." Kuroko walked in with wide smile.

Akashi and Kuroko event together. They look good and make some people jealous.

"That's Akashi Seijuurou- _sama_? Very handsome."

"The one beside him too! Cool and sweet!" Kuroko's face flushed.

"Hey, hey, let's get closer!"

"Eh? Akashi- _sama_ looks scary."

"Come on, let’s greet the other one!" Two female students approached them. "Um..."

" _Hai_?" Kuroko turned to make the student's face flush. Kuroko felt someone's hand grabbing his head.

"He's mine, don’t try to touch him." Kuroko's face flushed.

"Kyaa! ~" Akashi took Kuroko to the food table.

"You heard him? Akashi-sama cool!" Kuroko glanced at Akashi.

"The bluenette blushes when Akashi- _sama_ says that he belongs to him!"

\---- / -----------

The show was over and both went to the canteen for a break. They have now changed into casual. Both have an afternoon lecture schedule. "Ah." Akashi stopped.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi turned his head.

"Did not you make a handmade lunch?"

"A-Akashi- _kun_ noticed?" Kuroko's face flushed.

"Of course. Come on. "Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand and takes him to a quiet place, just for two of them.

They came to a garden with a bench. Akashi opens Kuroko's provision and sees it in amazement. "Oh."

"I-this is the first time I make a handmade lunch. But I did try! I’m sure the taste is good! "Akashi chuckled.

"Okay Kuroko." Akashi also tasted it. Kuroko swallowed hard.

"H-how is it?" Akashi turned to him.

"Make me one every day, Kuroko." A smile broke into Kuroko's face.

" _Hai_!" They also enjoyed it before returning to their class. Kuroko who waited for Akashi to go home together now chatted with Kagami Taiga.

"Ya." Greet Akashi to the big dark-haired man.

"Akashi! Are you fine now? "Akashi smiled.

"Ah, thank you for that time."

"No problem." Akashi chuckled.

"It's a suitable partner for you, Kuroko." Akashi turned to the bluenette beside him where Kagami just blinked in confusion.

" _Hai_." Kuroko grabbed Akashi's arm.

"Just yourself? What makes you return to Japan? "

"Ah, I called Tatsuya to play together. He knows I'm on holiday. "Kagami smiled his teeth. "I'm waiting for Tatsuya here, after that we will go to _Majiba_. Do you want to tag along? "Akashi turned to Kuroko who was already flowering.

"I go wherever Akashi- _kun_ goes. However, vanilla milkshakes are also important. "Both blink and laugh exploded.

"Wait, it's not supposed to be laughed at, Kagami- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_. Vanilla milkshake is a must." Kuroko puffs up his cheeks irritably for being laughed at by his partner and his own lover.

"Okay, we're tag along, Kagami." Akashi tried to stop laughing.

"Okay. Ah, Tatsuya! "That meant approaching them with Murasakibara Atsushi.

"There's Aka- _chin_ and Kuro- _chin_ _da_ ~"

"Only you three?"

"The others have been waiting at Majiba." Akashi nodded.

"Let's go then."

Akashi and others headed for Majiba and was shocked by the actions of his friends there. "Akashi and Kuroko! Congratulations on made up! "Akashi and Kuroko blinked in shock before looking at each other.

"Do you know about this, Kuroko?" The one asked shook his head.

"I stay with you all time, Akashi- _kun_."

"You’re right. They don’t send emails or else to you? "Kuroko shook his head again.

"We didn’t tell both of you, Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise Ryouta said as he pulled them together.

"Are you okay, Akashi?"

"Ah, thanks to Kuroko as well." Momoi Satsuki smiled.

"Thank God!" The sound of dog barking sounded and Nigou jumped up to land on Akashi's face. _AH_

"N-Nigou!" Kagami panicked as Akashi only fell silent as the dog landed right on Akashi's face. Nigou wagged his tail happy. Akashi drew Nigou and saw him sticking his happy tongue at him. Akashi smiled.

"I'm home, Nigou." The dog again barked happily after seeing the gentle expression on Akashi's face. Those who were there sighed with relief. Akashi gently stroked Nigou.

"Since that day Nigou stuck with you huh, Akashi." The red mane looked up to see Hyuuga Junpei commenting on Nigou's attitude to Akashi now.

"Ah." Nigou was curled up in Akashi's lap and as if he didn’t want to get away from him.

"What are you ordering Akashi? My treat! "

"You're very pretentious today, Kagami." Aomine Daiki grinned at the orange man. Akashi turned to Kuroko.

"Can you order it for me?" Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"The usual?"

"Ah." Everyone blinked in disbelief at how Akashi and Kuroko were compact like that now. _They're a scary couple_!

"Nigou~" Akashi was only busy with wiping Nigou's head curled in his lap, unconsciously smiling broadly at Akashi.

They began to enjoy food and chat together. Akashi and Kuroko look so happy with each other. "You guys aren’t deceived each other huh?" Akashi sees Haizaki Shougo returning to visit them without feeling sorry at Majiba.

"Haizaki!" Nigou growled in Akashi's lap.

"Hoo ~ very intimate! You can still be together. "Haizaki was about to touch Akashi until a strong hand brushed it off. Kuroko uses his passing skill and succeeds in making Haizaki retreat. "Kh!" Everyone was surprised.

"I won’t let you touch Akashi- _kun_ again!" Akashi rolled his eyes. Kuroko did something unexpected again. Haizaki gritted his teeth.

"You!" Now Akashi is holding the hand of Haizaki who is about to hit Kuroko.

"I hope you can keep your attitude in public place, Haizaki Shougo." Haizaki stunned to see Akashi's red eyes, sharp and tense. The eyes were shiny and beautiful. "You can’t just touch what belongs to me." Haizaki backed away and began moaning in pain as Akashi's harden tightened.

"Ck, we're not done yet!" Haizaki forcibly pulls out Akashi's grip and sees Haizaki's wrist blushes because of it. After he left, Kuroko slumped down.

"Kuroko!"

"I-I think Akashi- _kun_ will be attacked ..." Kuroko murmured after the tension and fear just vanished with his persistence.

"That's my words. You're using your skill to ward off his hands. "Kuroko chuckled.

"I want to protect you." Akashi smiled and hugged him.

"You've done enough for me." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"Let me do something for you, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ah. _Tanoshimi ni shiteiruyo_. "

\---- / -----------

The event in Majiba was finished in peace, although the presence of Haizaki is enough to make Aomine and Kagami upset because it is almost harmful to Akashi and Kuroko again. "Akashi." Those who were called turned around, they saw Kagami and Midorima looking at them seriously.

"Let us know when Haizaki is bothering you again."

"It's not only your problem. When something happens to Akashi, or Kuroko, I'm sure I won’t forgive myself. "Akashi sighed softly.

"You are too much, Kagami, Midorima. But I'm grateful. I'll call you later. "

"Thank you, Midorima- _kun_ , Kagami- _kun_." Both nodded.

In a state of silence, Kuroko can feel anger in Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hm?" Akashi glanced up, saw his lover was worried.

"Are you okay? Your expression is scary. "

"Really?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Really, I'm fine. Akashi- _kun_ is protecting me. "Akashi smiled.

"I see." Kuroko nodded firmly.

They got to the apartment, until Akashi turned around and resisted the attack. Akashi's arm was bleeding from it. "I think we can do it in a brighter place, Haizaki."

"Heh, dark place is more fun you know!" Akashi dodge while pulling Kuroko. But unfortunately, thanks to Haizaki kick, they thrown into the house with a bang.

"Are you all right, Kuroko?"

"Ha- _hai_ ... Akashi- _kun_! Your hand! "Kuroko was shocked to see the wound on Akashi's arm due to an attack from Haizaki.

"No problem. We face him first. "Akashi and Kuroko turn to Haizaki who looks at them with a big smile full of satisfaction.

"We should finish this on the field, Haizaki- _san_!"

"Field? You mean basketball? I'm not interested! More fun doing it straight on you guys! "I think Haizaki- _san_ is grateful Aomine- _kun_ awakens him! Someone grabs Haizaki's hand from behind him, their eyes wild and sharp, making Haizaki himself surprised.

"Aomine...!" Both of them were surprised to see Aomine there. Their other friends were in Majiba coming.

"How dare you visit them like this _nodayo_."

"Aka- _chin_ ~ I'm waiting for my _maiubou_ ~~"

"Of course, Murasakibara." Murasakibara and others pull and bring Haizaki away from both of them.

"Hey! It's none of your business! "

"It's our business- _ssu_!"

"You touch the person who is important to us!" Momoi also approached Akashi and Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_ , your hand!" Aomine and Kagami glanced sharply at it. They look ready to enter the zone.

"Calm down, both of you!" Akashi said soothingly in a high tone where Momoi and Kuroko started treating his arm.

"When it happens again, I don’t think I'll stop them, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kuroko, too, don’t get emotional."

"I don’t want to hear it from Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi was surprised when Kuroko looked at him with an expression of wanting to cry. Kuroko tried not to cry. Akashi sighed softly.

They finally took Haizaki away from there. "Kise, don’t leave Momoi alone. When she goes home, accompany her. "

"O-oh yes," Kise also helped Momoi to bring Akashi into an apertemen where Aomine and the others take care of Haizaki first. Upon entering, Akashi turned to Kise with a worried expression.

"What about them?" Asked Akashi to worry about the others.

"Eh? I tried to contact them- _ssu_! "Kise even contacted them when Momoi and Kuroko bandaged Akashi's wound.

"Are you all right, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Ah. Just a scratch. "

"Let's see the doctor tomorrow." Akashi blinks in surprise before smiling in surrender.

"Okay." Kise came back after calling his friends.

"Midorima- _cchi_ is helped by Takao- _kun_ taking care of Haizaki, trying to keep him from eyeing you."

"Sorry to trouble you, Kise, Momoi."

"What do you mean, Akashi- _kun_? It's my job to support you! "Momoi said firmly, making the captain smile.

"I don’t want Kuroko-cchi hurt either ~" Kise said while hugging Kuroko.

"I can’t breath, Kise- _kun_."

"Sorry, Sorry."

After waiting a few moments, after Momoi treated Akashi's wound in the arm, Aomine and the others finally came to the apartment. "Aomine." Akashi breathes a sigh of relief to see them all right.

"Midorima takes care of it. He will come later with Kagami. "

"Murasakibara comes with Himuro- _san_." Kuroko cried out worriedly.

"We involve a lot of people, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ah..." Aomine hooks Akashi and Kuroko together.

"What the heck? I don’t have to hesitate to do something for you if I want to do it. Don’t think too much! "Aomine patted the red man's head and pulled Kuroko together, though he unknowingly did it. Surprisingly, Akashi was not angry at all about it.

"Aomine- _kun_..." Kuroko smiled.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ brings us together again, I'm so glad- _ssu_!" Akashi smiled. Momoi again shed tears of joy and a smile broke across her face.

"Sorry we're late." Kagami came with Himuro and the others.

They talked a lot more in the apartment to Haizaki's problem. "Are you all right, Akashi?"

"Ah, just a scratch."

"We go to the doctor tomorrow." Kuroko's eyes shone firmly as the others were surprised to see Kuroko behave like that.

"I understand." Everyone laughed as Kuroko made Akashi follow his order.

"But how can Haizaki know where you are and Kuroko?" Akashi shrugged his shoulders.

"That's also my question."

"You weren’t attacked while still in Kyoto?" Akashi shook his head slowly. "What about Kuroko?" Kuroko shook his head.

"I'm often with everyone in Seirin and the others. Kagami- _kun_ could be his witness. "Akashi turned to Kagami and the man nodded his head.

"Take it easy, I'm not doing anything to Kuroko."

"I didn’t ask, Kagami." They laughed again as Akashi said it calmly and an irritated expression painted on Kagami's face. "What happened to Haizaki?"

"Ng? Takao and the others who take care of it. I see your team here too. "

Akashi grabs his cell phone and sees an email from three of his friends, including Mayuzumi Chihiro. "I'll call them back." As Akashi stood up, his hand stopped because he was holding hands with Kuroko. "Do you want to come?" Kuroko nodded steadily. "I'll excuse myself for a moment." Akashi goes out of the living room with Kuroko.

"Eeh? Kuroko- _cchi_ also joined in? "

"Let them be Kise."

"Everyone is calling you?" Kuroko asked as Akashi saw various emails on his cell phone. Heard inside started chatting engrossed.

"Ah, the most anxious is Mibuchi." Kuroko chuckled.

"Mibuchi- _san_ is pretty close to you after all, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"He's like Midorima when in Teikou. My vice-captain in Rakuzan. "Kuroko smiled. "Ah, Mibuchi?"

"Sei- _chan_! I heard you and Kuroko- _kun_ being attacked again? In Majiba too? "Akashi laughs where Kuroko is now putting his ear on Akashi's mobile phone.

"Ah, but we're fine."

"Lies. Akashi- _kun_ is injured protecting me. "Kuroko grumbled with annoyance.

"Kuroko..." Akashi sighed softly.

"Kuroko- _kun_? How did he attack you? "Akashi smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_ realizes his presence when we get back to the apartment."

"He followed you up there!?" Mibuchi sounded surprised.

" _Hai_." Kuroko turned to the smiling Akashi.

"Are the wounds severe?"

"No, but we'll go to the doctor tomorrow. Danger if it contains poison. "

"So. Thank god. "Mibuchi sighed with relief.

"Kuroko, why are you the one who is talking?"

"It's okay Sei- _chan_. Thankfully you guys are getting better. "Akashi blinks in surprise, where Kuroko's fingers touch Akashi's fingers. "I thought you guys break up ..."

"ALMOST."

"Eh?" Mibuchi was surprised to hear Akashi and Kuroko say it together.

"Akashi- _kun_ intends to let me go."

"Sei- _chan_?!"

"I told you if you don’t want me by your side." Akashi tried to defend himself while sighing softly.

"I want Akashi-kun by my side! I want to be with you!"

"Don’t cry Kuroko."

"It’s Akashi- _kun’s_ fault." Akashi wiped the tears that were about to fall from Kuroko's eyes.

"Thank goodness, Sei- _chan_ ..." Mibuchi muttered across the phone.

"Mibuchi too?" Akashi sighed softly. "Why you guys blame me like this?" Kuroko hugged Akashi. "Kuroko?"

"Sei- _chan_?" Mibuchi surprised as Akashi sounded confused across.

"Kuroko suddenly hugged me. Hey, don’t cry. "Kuroko shook his head slowly as Akashi tried to see Kuroko's face.

"Kuroko- _kun_ is sticking to you, Sei- _chan_." Akashi sighed softly.

"You're right." Akashi agreed and a smile broke across his face.

"Hey! How long you’re gonna in the phone? "

"I miss Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise took a voice.

"Your friends there, Sei- _chan_?"

"Ah. They helped me and Kuroko about Haizaki. "

"No wonder I saw Midorima- _kun_ and Aomine- _kun_."

"Ah, I'm glad they're beside me."

"That's right, Sei- _chan_. All right, we'll talk to you later. "

"Ah, I'll take Kuroko next time." Akashi smiled.

"Sure. Kuroko- _kun_ , take care of Sei- _chan_. "Add Mibuchi before disconnecting the phone.

" _Hai_." Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko's eyes shine firmly.

" _Jaa_ _ne_ ~" Akashi returns while pulling Kuroko who still hugs him.

"Let me go for a moment, Kuroko." Akashi asks Kuroko to embrace him.

" _Iiya_ _desu_." Akashi sighed softly.

"Let’s hold hands then." Kuroko then took it off and grabbed Akashi's hand. His flat-face blooming happily when them returned to the living room.

"Hua?!" Kagami and Aomine startled simultaneously.

"Why is your face so happy, Tetsu? Don’t say you make love there? "Aomine added with a grin.

"Why is your mind so filthy Aomine?" Akashi and Kuroko sat down.

After a short chat they went home. "Akashi, you should lock the door, just in case."

"Ah." Akashi agreed.

"Let us know if there's anything _nanodayo_."

"Are you sure we’re not trouble you?" Kuroko approaches Akashi and sticks behind him.

"What the hell, Akashi- _cchi_!" Akashi stares in surprise.

"You don’t have to worry about us."

"I didn’t know you could hesitate, Akashi." Aomine said as he scratched his ear. "We're ready to help anytime." He added with a grin on his face.

"I love you guys, Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi smiled.

"Ah, thank you."

Akashi sits on the sofa while reading his lecture files. Kuroko approached with coffee in hand. "What are you reading?" Kuroko was sitting where Akashi accepted it.

"Files for the next event. Since I attended a campus committee, I was given quite a lot of work on it. "Akashi touched his eyes.

“Can I help you?" Akashi glanced at the bluenette.

"As long as it doesn’t interfere with your studies." Kuroko turned to the file held by Akashi.

"I can take care of this one." He indicated after reading.

"Are you sure?"

" _Hai_." Akashi picked up another file after seeing the steady nod of his blue sky-lover.

"This is the data. Let me know if anything confused you. "

" _Hai_." Kuroko started reading it as he leaned his head against Akashi's shoulder. "How's your hand?"

"No problem. We'll go to the doctor tomorrow. "Kuroko nodded steadily. Kuroko looked over and saw Akashi raised eyebrow. Kuroko pointed and made the red man blinking in surprise. "This is your part?" Akashi asked after Kuroko finished explaining in detail and more easily understood.

" _Hai_. If Akashi- _kun_ has any questions, I can help you. "

"Ah, _tanomu_. Then this one? "Akashi also agreed with a smile.

Kuroko and Akashi also began to enjoy the time to discuss the course lecture together.

\---- / -----------

They both were busy with the activities of college until one day where Kuroko invites Akashi to hang out together. "A date?" Akashi looked up from the sofa. His shirt is open and sweat pours in there. Kuroko absently swallowed hard to see how sexy it was. _Why would seeing Akashi-kun like that make me feel strange_?

" _Hai_. Because at that time I ignored Akashi- _kun_ , so ... "Akashi remembered how Kuroko avoided him until Akashi could not be with him, even though he had worked hard for it. _Ah, that time_. "... b-but if you can’t-"

"Sure."

"Eh?" Akashi smiled.

" _Tetsuya_." Kuroko's face flushed. His face turned away in embarrassment. "Where are we going?" Akashi stood up, as he took off his shirt to the bathroom.

"I have a great place that provides your favorite _tofu_." Kuroko said proudly.

"Really? Then change the clothes first. "Kuroko smiled with satisfaction.

Kuroko chooses clothes for Akashi and ends twin with Akashi. "Are you sure it's okay the dress like this?" Akashi asked with raised eyebrows.

" _Hai_. I like it. "Akashi blinks before smiling.

"Okay then, if Kuroko loves it."

"Ah." Akashi blinked bewilderedly.

"What's going on?" Kuroko runs back upstairs and makes Akashi wonder.

"Wait a minute!" Minutes later Kuroko returned with a small box in his hand.

"What's that?" Kuroko opens it and looks a beautiful red scarf inside.

"A lot of things happened, until I forgot what I bought when I was waiting for Akashi- _kun's_ return from campus with everyone else. Do you want to accept it? "Akashi blinked in surprise before retrieving the contents.

"Sure, thank you, Kuroko." The sky blue blaze could see the red hue adorning Akashi's cheek. _I’m glad, Akashi-kun looks like it_.

During the trip, both are noticed by people. "That one is very handsome." Muttered one of the girls who saw them both.

"That one too! He looks kind. "The other pointed at Kuroko.

"Hey, let's try to greet them!"

"Their shirts are twins!"

"So cute~"

Akashi and Kuroko laughed as they were talked about like that by the people they passed. Akashi enjoys his favorite tofu where Kuroko suggests and manages to make him smile happily. "Thanks Kuroko, it's so good."

"Akashi- _kun_."

"Hm?" Akashi looked up into the blue eyes of his beloved sky.

"Let me make amends." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"You mean?"

"I don’t like seeing Akashi- _kun_ sad and hurt. I realize I hurt you and I can’t afford to do it again. Akashi- _kun_ has accepted me, so I want to accept Akashi- _kun_ completely. So don’t thank me for everything I give you. I don’t deserve it. Say it when you really want to. In fact, I haven’t told Akashi- _kun_ myself yet. "Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand, with a smile on his face. "This is not a farewell, it's my request. I don’t want to see Akashi- _kun_ shoulder all of them alone again, force yourself again, also accept everything alone. Let me carry it too. I will share my happiness and sorrow with you too. As I said then, I want to be the place where you can be your wholeself." _Kuroko..._ Akashi touches Kuroko's cheek.

"You're always being my place to go, Kuroko." Kuroko's cheeks flushed. _Akashi-kun is too kind._

"I also want Akashi- _kun_ to be my place home and where I can be myself completely." Akashi smiled.

They went home and stopped at a bakery. Akashi took Kuroko even though he was busy picking bread. "Akashi- _kun_?" Called to turn.

"I feel something strange, don’t stay too far from me." He said softly.

"Ah, _hai_." The two joined hands while choosing bread. "Akashi- _kun_ want this one?" Kuroko asked who is now focusing on the bread in front of him.

"Is that sweet?" Kuroko paused at Akashi's question.

"I don’t think so. Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t sweets? "Kuroko asked when he heard Akashi's question.

"Ah, I am unusual to that." He replied briefly.

"Okay." Kuroko bought a bag and went home.

They arrive safely where Akashi locks the front door. "You locked it?"

"Midorima suggested it and I agreed." Akashi goes to Kuroko and helps Kuroko take him. "Lock windows-"

"I don’t think that's necessary." Akashi glanced sharply and pushed Kuroko slowly behind him. "This has become my place to destroy you." Akashi brushed his teeth.

"I wish I was as big as Kagami." Kuroko stirred his eyes in shock, his hands clenched at Akashi's shirt. The red man turned and saw only Kuroko buried his face in his back. Haizaki appears and approaches Akashi slowly.

"Should I touch you too, Akashi Seijuurou?" Haizaki lifted Akashi's chin. Akashi glanced at the door that was locked by him earlier. _Deep down, I accidentally locked it_. Haizaki takes a step and Akashi's eyes change. _That's Emperor Eye_. Akashi predicted his movement and managed to make it fall. Haizaki starts moving again and knocks Akashi away from Kuroko. Haizaki who is about to move makes Akashi anticipate and kick his leg and make him fall. Kuroko returns to Akashi and stands behind him. Haizaki again attacked but Akashi's movement made him fall down. The movement is a movement that is usually done when playing basketball, ankle break. Kuroko stirred his eyes dazzled, seeing Akashi can use it aside during the game. "You must know where you are, Haizaki Shougo."

"AKASHI!!" breaking at the door of their apartment was heard and made Akashi and Kuroko turning together.

"How did you come here, Aomine, Kagami?" Haizaki's feeble leg tried to rise.

"You still send email at each other with Midorima right? Midorima realizes that you don’t reply again. "Akashi blinked in surprise.

"I forgot." Akashi grabs his cell phone and sees his friends calling. Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"You guys really _nodayo_." Midorima turned to Kuroko. "I won’t try to take him from you, Kuroko." Akashi glanced back and saw Kuroko nodded. Aomine assisted Kise to bring out Haizaki from the apartment.

"Why do you have to keep bugging me?!" grumbled Haizaki.

"You should stop, Haizaki." Aomine said with a tone of annoyance. "You still haven’t enough being punched by me that time hah?" Aomine added in a high tone.

"Huh?" The man turned to those who pulled him roughly.

“I’d love to send my fist on your face once again.” Aomine grinned.

"We won’t hesitate to do anything if you dare to hurt them again." Their eyes showed ready to enter the zone and finish off Haizaki on the spot. Haizaki gave up because his goal here is not to be killed. Midorima turned and saw Kuroko still hiding behind Akashi's back.

"I mean it, Kuroko." Akashi just blinked in confusion as Midorima insisted on Kuroko.

"I'm really grateful," Akashi said to those who came.

"Ah." They left and again let Kuroko and Akashi alone now. Silence enveloped them.

"Kuroko? Are you angry? "Kuroko shook his head. "Then look at me." Kuroko stepped back and Akashi turned around. He was surprised to see Kuroko's expression. "You're pissed off hm?"

"Akashi- _kun_ crushed his bread." The blunette grunts with a bag of bread in his hand, adorable bulging cheeks.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko hugged Akashi. "Kuroko?" Akashi blinked confusedly.

"But I'm afraid, Akashi- _kun_ will be hurt..." Akashi saw Kuroko's shoulder shaking. Akashi smiled then touched Kuroko's cheek.

"Do you want to touch me then?" Akashi asked in a seductive tone.

"Eh?" Kuroko saw a gentle smile on Akashi's face.

"I won’t let him touch me, nor touch you." Akashi stroked Kuroko's cheek. Kuroko's cheeks flushed red.

"I want to." Akashi smiled at Kuroko's answer before kissing her gently.

Akashi and Kuroko went back to work on events for the event together. Kuroko participated and joined one committee similar to Akashi in order to help him. The busy Akashi was forced to feed Kuroko with the bread they bought when he did not move from his job. At 12 o'clock, Kuroko invites Akashi to sleep. "What time your lectures ends tomorrow?"

"End at four." Akashi thought for a moment. "Want to go home together?" Kuroko tensely waiting for her lover's answer.

"I finished five o'clock. Will you wait for me? "Kuroko nodded enthusiastically.

"Are you worried about Haizaki- _san_ comes again?" Kuroko said as he locked the door and Akashi locked the window.

"Ah. Make sure you're not alone when I'm not by your side, Kuroko. "The bluenette smiled.

" _Hai_." Akashi lay down and sighed softly as he looked at the ceiling. Kuroko shifted to his side. "Akashi- _kun_ not gonna touch me?"

"Hm?" Akashi sees Kuroko looking at him expectantly. "Do you want me to touch you now?" Kuroko paused, then nodded. His face flushed. Akashi turned to Kuroko, pulled his chin slowly and began kissing him. Kuroko starts to moan as Akashi's kiss heats up. Akashi pulls Kuroko in his arms and pushes his head closer. Kuroko's face flushed and their breath was quick.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko started calling her, as well as wanting to take a moment to take a breather. But Akashi did not allow it, his tongue moved quickly and full of lust to touch his. "... A-Akashi- _kun_ ..." _How_? _You like it_? Kuroko turned his eyes. Akashi paused as he felt Kuroko stopped kissing back.

"Kuroko?" Akashi sees Kuroko's body shaking and his eyes staring blankly. "What’s wrong?" Akashi tried to wake him by moving his shoulders. But now he was confused, what he didn’t make him aware again. Akashi sighed softly. _Was the kiss too rough? Does that remind him of Haizaki_? He kissed Kuroko's lips softly and now the sky blue eyes were back. Kuroko felt the softness and warmth of Akashi's touch. "Ah, are you okay?" Akashi lightly caressed Kuroko.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ ..." he murmured softly behind the tearful eyes.

"You remembered the kiss of Haizaki?" Kuroko turned his eyes and Akashi saw the tears begin to fall slowly. "Calm down, I won’t blame you. Tell me. "Kuroko looked at the red eyes, both sharp and soft. Akashi wipes the tears ready to fall again.

"It was ... like his kiss ..." Akashi blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"Forgive me then. Which would you prefer? "Akashi asked as if asking for an opinion about a taste.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"I have two ways of kissing." Kuroko sees pride in his lover's red eyes.

"What do you mean by that? Since Akashi- _kun_ has been two people so your kiss feels there are also two? "Kuroko annoyed to hear Akashi’s question.

"No. That's not what I mean. "

"Then what is it because Akashi- _kun_ is experienced so you ask what it feels like?" Kuroko added with a pained expression.

"Kuroko. Listen to me. "Kuroko still put on an expression of annoyance. Akashi sighed softly. "I'm not a good kisser, though the person I kiss may feel so," Akashi said slowly.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"You forgot? My first kiss with you, isn’t that true for you too? "Akashi asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ah." Kuroko remembered their kiss at the time. For the first time.

"My kisses are different because I have my own way." Akashi began to explain.

"How?" Kuroko yelled in puzzlement as Akashi explained.

"You're the one who should feel it, because you're the one I kissed all along." Kuroko's face flushed. "When I feel comfortable and happy, I will kiss you gently. When I feel very eager, I will kiss you like before, wild and forget everything. That's what I mean two ways. "Kuroko nodded. "But it seems you prefer my gentle kisses hm?" Kuroko's face flushed.

"I-it's because Akashi- _kun's_ wild kisses remind me of Haizaki- _san_ kisses." Akashi blinked in surprise. "If it does not happen ... I'll be fine with it ... so please forgive me." Kuroko glanced at his other eyes, his face flushed. Akashi smiled.

"I'll make you forget that Haizaki kiss."

"Eh?" Akashi smiled wider.

"I'll make you remember that it's my kiss not his kiss." Kuroko doesn’t really understand, but he expects it. Kuroko wants to forget the touch and kisses of Haizaki. He just wanted to know the usual kisses given to him by Akashi.

\---- / -----------

They did not stop there, the first time Kuroko felt a soft touch directly from Akashi. Kuroko was under him as Akashi kissed Kuroko's body aside from his lips. Kuroko groaned and Akashi asked him to say his name, each time feeling the pleasure. Akashi really touched her so softly, so sometimes Kuroko felt himself too lulled by it. Their bodies touched, bare chest. Kuroko put his hands around Akashi's neck and mumbled his name. It makes Akashi want to touch Kuroko even more. "Ah!" Akashi manages to make Kuroko feel good, by continuing to move his important part in Kuroko's own important part. "A-Akashi- _kun_! A-I ...! "

"Let it out, Kuroko." Akashi whispered softly. "Tell me that pleasure."

"Ahh!" Akashi is moistened by what Kuroko enjoys. The bluenette was trying to control his quick breath after he had pulled it out. Akashi licked him when he saw the object coming out of Kuroko's white and warm feel on his fingers and felt how Kuroko showed the pleasure of his touch. Kuroko's face flushed and wet with sweat like himself. "H-have Akashi- _kun_ ever did this ...?" He asked with a flushed face, hesitant to the lover.

"Hm? No, you're the first one. "Akashi said it calmly even though sweat flooded his face and his body.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked into the red eyes that implied the wildness.

"I just want you to be first and last for me, Tetsuya." The remark made Kuroko's face flush and he drowned his face in Akashi's chest.

"A real Akashi- _kun_ proposes me?" Akashi chuckled as Kuroko muttered it in his chest.

"Then let's get married." Said the red-head easily.

"That easy?!" Akashi smiled at Kuroko's reaction.

"Of course not, Kuroko. But I really want to be with you. I just feel really happy. "Kuroko saw Akashi's sweaty face showing a look of relief. As if his efforts to be with Kuroko now bear sweet fruit. Akashi fought like he was and he is now.

"Again, Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko murmured softly.

"Hm?" Akashi sees Kuroko looking at him seriously with a flushed face.

"I want it again." Akashi's face was now flushed, but a smile came along.

"Tell me if you want to stop. Because tomorrow we have classess. "Kuroko smiled.

Kuroko opens his eyes and sees Akashi's face so close to him. Evening activities made both of them exhausted where Akashi made Kuroko receive his pleasure three times. Kuroko's face flushed. _I'm embarrassed, this is the first time and also with Akashi-kun_! Kuroko's movement made Akashi awake. "Ah, sorry," but Akashi just smiled in response.

" _Ohayou_ , Kuroko." Kuroko's face flushed at the soft smile. Akashi sat up and wiped his eyes. "Did your activities last night made you tired?" Kuroko shook his head slowly. Kuroko shook his head again. "I’m glad." Kuroko joined up and kissed Akashi.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_." Akashi blinked twice, startled.

"You really like it huh?" Akashi asked with a teasing grin.

"Eh?! Bu-that's not it! "Akashi smiled at Kuroko who panicked with a flushed face. "Next time," he added. Akashi just smiled and blinked at him.

"Akashi- _kun's_ turn."

"Can you do that?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"O-of course not!" Akashi laughed, before turning his face away. Looks red hue decorate Akashi's cheek.

"Then, please help me." Kuroko's face flushed to hear Akashi say it. As if promised after marriage, Akashi handed that over to Kuroko.

Akashi and Kuroko breakfast before ready to go to college together. Kuroko still can’t focus when he is preparing supplies for them both on campus. "Kuroko, forget what I said and concentrate." Akashi said when he saw Kuroko's unfocused and flushed motion.

"How could I!" Kuroko kept remembering last night's events as well as Akashi's remarks.

After successfully busied himself with the activities of college, Akashi asked. "Then why did you suddenly kiss me this morning?"

"Eh?" Akashi's eyes implore curiosity. Kuroko bowed his head in embarrassment. "I can’t?" He asked shyly. Akashi is surprised at Kuroko's reaction. “I can’t kiss you whenever I want?" Akashi blinked twice.

"Of course you can. It's rare that you do it first. "Kuroko stared straight at him with a flushed face.

"Really? Then kiss me. "Kuroko said innocently.

"Here?" Kuroko puffed his cheeks with a red hue.

"Every morning! Give me a good morning kiss! "Akashi blinked twice and laughed. "It's not funny, Akashi- _kun_!" He grumbled at Akashi who laughed at him.

"Okay Kuroko." Kuroko blinked in confusion. "I give you a night and morning kiss." Kuroko's face flushed. But he was happy, Kuroko could keep making Akashi laugh and smile like that. _Is this how it feels to be loved and treated important by a loved one_? Kuroko touched Akashi's cheek and made the red man surprised. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"I want to make Akashi- _kun_ more often laugh like that." Akashi smiled.

"You always can, Kuroko." Said the red man.

"Akashi- _kun_ used to be given a kiss like that?" Kuroko asked as he tilted his head and put on a plain expression. Akashi glanced his eyes to the right side of the right.

"I think from my mother."

"No wonder you're soft and calm." Kuroko said with a smile on his face. Akashi blinked confusedly. "Akashi- _kun_ is kind." Kuroko added plainly. Akashi smiled.

"Thank you."


	12. Day 12 - Be My Valentine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine day is coming. Akashi as usual, popular and loved, get a mountain of chocolates. But of course, Akashi just need one, from his beloved one.

Valentine day approaches, Kiseki no Sedai will celebrate together at the residence of Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. The two went to the doctor after the incident of Haizaki Shougo, but the doctor made sure that the wound in Akashi's hand was just a regular scratch sores that didn’t contain poison and anything else. It made Kuroko so happy that Akashi was confused about what to do. Akashi also bought him a vanilla milkshake to make him calm.

Before returning home, Akashi and Kuroko make an appointment at the library. Kuroko wanted to discuss the event that was about to be held, the valentine event. The library was deserted and Kuroko was wrong because he was alone. Kuroko worries Akashi will scold him when something happens to him. Something returned to Kuroko's mouth, he turned and looked back at Haizaki behind him. His hands are bigger than Akashi's and more rugged. Kuroko did not like him. Kuroko prefers Akashi's hand, which touches him gently. "S-stop it!" Kuroko tried to turn around until he hit someone in the back. "I’m sorry-!"

"How many times have I told you that you shouldn’t bother us, Haizaki?" Kuroko saw Akashi's shiny red eyes. The red eyes embraced Kuroko.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi did not release his embrace on Kuroko, and it made the sky-blue man smile with a red hue on his cheek.

"Your hero is here huh? Too bad. "Haizaki walked away. "I was thinking to play for a while with you." Akashi gritted his teeth.

"I won’t ever let you touch what's mine again." Kuroko was startled to feel Akashi's embrace cutting. But that really makes him happy. Haizaki steps away and Kuroko can breathe a sigh of relief. Kuroko immediately turned around.

"A-Akashi- _kun_ -!" Kuroko is shocked to see his kissed by Akashi. Of course Akashi must be worried, knowing himself alone and successfully captured Haizaki. Akashi sighed softly after removing his kiss.

"You almost stop my heart, Kuroko. Did I say don’t stay alone? "Akashi's treatment can always make him happy. Every little thing until time with him, Kuroko felt the warmth that made him fall in love with Akashi. He didn’t regret wanting to be with Akashi, no regrets that he loves this red-haired man. Kuroko inched his arm around him. "Kuroko?" Akashi blinks confused Kuroko hugs him back. A smile broke on Kuroko's face, and hugged his lover warmly. The incidents in the library didn’t stop him from being aware of each other. Akashi and Kuroko are regarded as an inseparable couple. Cannot be separated around the campus.

Valentine Day is approaching and they've got enough chocolate from college girls and girls outside the campus. Unable to eat it all, Akashi and Kuroko agreed to give it to Murasakibara Atsushi. "You intend to give chocolate to someone, Kuroko?" Asked Akashi who was reading a book on the sofa in their living room.

"I will give mine to you." He said flatly.

"Oh, I'm happy." Akashi just smiled.

"I’m glad." Akashi closed his book.

"In your building hold a particular event?" Asked Akashi who leaned on their couch.

"Eh? I think that big valentine event. "Kuroko winced.

"Same." Akashi sighed softly.

"You were asked to do something?" Akashi glanced at Kuroko who was staring at him.

"To be the person who received the chocolates." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Akashi- _kun_ will get more chocolate again than this?" Akashi laughs at Kuroko's reaction, who doesn’t believe in the stack of chocolate-giving college students in his building and Akashi's own building.

"Even though I'll just receive one from you." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Don’t tease me." Kuroko grumbled.

"I'm not." Kuroko remembered Akashi's words when Haizaki attacked them in front of the apartment. Kuroko approaches Akashi and hugs him from behind. "Hm?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , do you remember what you said when Haizaki- _san_ attacked us? What do you mean by that? "Akashi blinked in confusion as Kuroko asked him.

"What? Which one? "Asked Akashi.

"... that you expect your body to be as big as Kagami- _kun_." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"I didn’t know you heard it." Kuroko nodded softly. "Does that disappoint you?" He asked.

" _Hai_." Akashi heard Kuroko answer it without hesitation.

"At least I have a big body so I can protect you."

"I want Akashi- _kun_ like this." Akashi heard Kuroko say it firmly. "I don’t want anything else." Kuroko tightened his arms.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Akashi touched the arm that hugged him. "I'm wrong, I'm sorry." Kuroko nodded steadily although his expression was still annoyed. Akashi smiled. "I know I can still protect you." Kuroko turned now and looked at Akashi's red slash. "In my own way." The words comforted Kuroko. He didn’t want another Akashi. He only wanted Akashi that he knew since middle school, and gave him a chance to play basketball. And now, give him a chance to be with him this close.

Valentine day came, but unfortunately, his second plan to spend the day with Kiseki no Sedai failed because they had their respective events. Both come home tired. Kuroko sits on the mattress with an irritated face. "In the end Akashi- _kun_ get chocolates again." Akashi who took off his scarf gift from Kuroko turned to see the lover grumbling annoyed.

"Are you jealous?" He asked innocently.

"No." Kuroko muttered, _'Akashi-kun is stupid_ ' in a low tone, though his expression shows him annoyed. Akashi sat next to Kuroko.

"I'm jealous, seeing Kuroko receiving chocolate from a girl." He said with a smile.

"I just received it from Momoi- _san_." Akashi chuckled as Kuroko responded.

"Don’t you get chocolates from girls from your buildings?" Akashi added in a seductive tone.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko grumbled.

"Has anyone confessed their feelings to you?" Akashi was glad to see Kuroko's frantic and flushed expression of being seduced by him.

"There is, but I refused. I already have Akashi- _kun_. Wait, stop it! "Akashi laughed and kissed Kuroko once.

"Then my chocolate?" Kuroko snorted and picked up hers.

"You asked for chocolate because I knew I would give you, didn’t I?" He said as he took the chocolate. Akashi smiled happily. "Okay then, take this." Akashi glared at his eyes as he saw the chocolate was different, wrapped neatly and the gentle aroma out of him. Kuroko's face flushed. "T-this is the first time I make chocolate, besides chocolate made by guys, it sounds weird. I don’t know the taste is Akashi- _kun’s_ taste, but I've tasted it. I hope Akashi- _kun_ will- "Kuroko's words stopped as he embraced Akashi. "Umm, Akashi- _kun_?"

"I did know you'd give me chocolate." Kuroko's face grows redder. "But I didn’t know you would make it as handmade for me." Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's shoulder from blushing. "I'm so glad, Kuroko." Kuroko strode his eyes. Kuroko manages to make Akashi feel good about his little gift. Akashi took it. "Thank you." Kuroko smiled as Akashi touched his cheek. "I want to tell you one thing, forgive me,"

"Eh? What's that-mm?! "Kuroko was shocked as Akashi kissed him.

"Before I eat the chocolate, I want to eat you first."

"Wa-Akashi- _kun_!!"

After 20 minutes passed, Akashi was finally eating Kuroko handmade chocolate. "What do you want me to do when White Day?" Kuroko sighed softly as Akashi asked.

"I don’t need it." Akashi blinked in surprise at the answer.

"Are you sure?" Akashi handed Kuroko a chocolate to him and made the bluenette to eat it.

"Together with Akashi- _kun_ is enough." The red man smiled.

"You made me want to kiss you again, Kuroko." His voice while stroking Kuroko's cheeks softly.

"Stop it! Akashi- _kun_ can stop my heart any time! "Kuroko refused by grasping Akashi's face as the red man pulled him closer.

"Then use this chocolate." Gazed Akashi while thrusting his homemade chocolate.

"This is not a pocky game!!"

Akashi also avenged the valentine chocolates awarded by Kuroko on White Day with his favorite vanilla and vanilla milkshake chocolate from Majiba. "Akashi- _kun_ ," said the bluenette calling his lover. Kuroko smiled at him as the lover turned to him. "I love you." Akashi blinks in surprise before smiling.

"I love you too."


	13. Day 13 - Kuroko Tetsuya's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko got dehydrated because of the hot weather after playing with the usual friends. Akashi who's looking after him get help by Kiseki no Sedai, and became Kuroko's another peaceful day.

That day Kiseki no Sedai played basketball in one of the outer courts at Tokyo University entered by Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Kuroko who has been dating with Akashi for two years and living together is still playing basketball together as usual. Aomine Daiki saw Kuroko sitting on the bench breathing too fast and his face slightly flushed. "Tetsu, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, at the man who had been his shadow on the field.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up at Aomine with pink girl next to him now.

"Are you okay?" Asked the girl, known as Momoi Satsuki.

"I'm all right, Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_." He's trying not be a burden. Even so, Kuroko himself did feel fine.

"Is that so?" Meanwhile, someone with a red man watching them from afar, at the same time looking at Kuroko's situation before taking a conclusion.

They continue to play until noon. It was hot, where summer is coming soon. Kuroko bowed with state of severe looks and a pale face. "After this go to _Majiba_?" Ask Kagami Taiga who chatted with Aomine. Now, the tall dark orange man is on holiday in Japan after training hard for four years in America to become an NBA player.

"Well, you treat!" Said the blue hair with a delighted grin.

"No way! I'm just invite you and not treat you! "Aomine laughed.

"Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi was puzzled to see Kuroko struggling on the bench. His head was bowed down under his own towel. Akashi came over, rubbing his sweaty neck with his small black towel. Akashi picked up his drinking bottle and sat down beside Kuroko.

"Drink it." Kuroko accepted it. Akashi asked for another towel on Momoi and began wiping Kuroko's sweat. Akashi saw the child's breathing fast and his face flushed. His eyes looked blank. The bluenette just enjoys the gentle touch of Akashi at him. Kiseki no Sedai looked at what Akashi was doing to Kuroko on the bench. They look as usual, fellow basketball players, though actually dating. Akashi’s hands that had been wet by his sweat washed with cold water.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi is confused as to what Akashi is doing.

"It is okay, Momoi." Akashi turned Kuroko's body over to him. The cold hand now touched Kuroko's cheek and Akashi saw the expression he had expected. As Kuroko did the first time knowing Akashi was sick.

 _It’s so comfortable_... Kuroko murmured in his heart. His eyes closed, feeling the comfort. "Ah." Some of them already realized what Akashi's intentions were to Kuroko now.

"Kuro- _chin_ hasn’t been drinking water since his first break." Murasakibara Atsushi says now with a snack in his hand and watches Kuroko's eyes open. Akashi's cold hands still made him comfortable.

"You got dehydrated, Tetsu." Kuroko glanced at Aomine.

"Really ...?" Beside Kuroko, Akashi is discussing something with Momoi. His hand still touched Kuroko's cheek and didn’t intend to let go.

"Basketball is a sports which quite tiring Kuroko- _cchi_! Though fun- _ssu_. "Kuroko and Aomine nodded in agreement at the same time.

"That's why you only watching him, Akashi." Midorima concluded.

"Ah." Akashi now put his hand to Kuroko's forehead and made Kuroko feel more comfortable. Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"I don’t know if Kuroko got dehydrated," Kagami muttered as Kuroko still closed his eye enjoying Akashi's touch.

"As a basketball player, I have to watch the teammates who play with me."

"Aka- _chin_ also saw the enemy team right?" Akashi smiled proudly.

"Ah." Kuroko now rests his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"Tetsu- _kun_!" Akashi replaced his already warmed hand with the other one, which was also cold.

"I think we should go home. It's not interesting if you continue the game that makes you sick. "Kuroko nodded approvingly of Akashi's words.

"Eh? You won’t go to Majiba? "Kuroko assisted Momoi to his feet.

"I'll make a special training menu for you if you force Kuroko into play in this situation, Aomine." Akashi firmly on the dark blue man. His remarks made Aomine shudder.

"Hahaha, I don’t want Kuroko- _cchi_ sick after all, if that happens, we can’t play together again- _ssu_!" Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you, Kise- _kun_."

\---- / -----------

They split up, where Akashi finally brought Kuroko back to the apartment. "Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hm?" Akashi answered.

"Are you going to punish me?" Akashi raises his eyebrows puzzled.

"You want to be punished?" Kuroko sighed softly heard Akashi instead asked back.

"For forcing myself." Akashi smiled gently.

"At least you realize that's not good." Kuroko nodded softly. "Punishing you by adding your exercise menu can be done later. It doesn’t matter if it makes you sick." Kuroko nodded again. "This time the punishment is curly to be healed." He said with a smile.

"That's not punishment." Kuroko grumbled.

"Really?" Akashi asked innocently.

"That's a liability." Akashi laughed.

"You’re right."

"Akashi- _kun_ also shouldn’t push yourself." Add Kuroko.

"Tell me when I'm doing so." Kuroko smiled with satisfaction at Akashi's approval.

" _Hai_."

Kuroko was lying on a mattress in a weak state. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand as though he didn’t want Akashi to leave. "I'll come back after you make the porridge." Kuroko shook his head in silence.

"I want Akashi- _kun_ here." The red slime sighed softly.

"Okay, I'll bring you a compress first." Kuroko nodded and took Akashi's hand off eventually. Akashi looked in their closet and found three pieces. "Just three left this time, I have to buy again." Akashi put one on Kuroko's forehead and felt Kuroko pull his hand away. "You don’t want me to go buy it?" Kuroko nodded. "I'll ask Momoi to buy it for us then. Do you want pudding? "Kuroko nodded again.

Akashi picked up a book, his other hand clasped Kuroko's hand as he tried to sleep. As if reading the story, Akashi read the novel he read aloud. Kuroko had to sleep, though it was difficult. After emailing Momoi to buy the requested, Akashi sees Kuroko asleep. Akashi was about to rise but Kuroko's fingers held him back. Akashi sighed softly and smiled. "Have a nice dream." Akashi kisses Kuroko's light blue hair.

Momoi came with a spare key held by each Kiseki no Sedai. Although occupied by Akashi and Kuroko, they are free to come because since the beginning became a place for them together if they wanted to stay together. "Akashi- _kun_ " who was called turned and looked Momoi with Aomine appearing behind the crack of the door.

"Sorry to bothering you." Akashi said with a whisper.

"Of course not." Momoi said smilingly. Aomine stepped inside and saw Akashi's hands that couldn’t be separated from Kuroko.

"Tetsu really sticks to you, Akashi," he said as he saw Kuroko's fingers hooking one another with Akashi's fingers.

"Ah. I can’t make porridge for him like this. Aomine, replace me for a minute." Akashi stood up.

"Ng? Okay. Is Tetsu won’t be angry if you left him? "Aomine looks doubtful of Akashi's request, given how hard Kuroko's head is.

"I just gonna make him a porridge." Aomine chuckled.

"You're right." Aomine tried to help Akashi release Kuroko's fingers. In times of trouble, Akashi finally tries to say something to the sleeping blunette.

"Just for a minute, Kuroko." Akashi whispered softly and softly in his ear. As if hearing it, Kuroko was finally released Akashi fingers slowly. Aomine replaced the fingers with his fingers.

"Tetsu- _kun_ is like a child, so cute." Aomine smiled at Momoi's comment.

"All right, let’s make it. Momoi, wouldn’t mind helping me? "Akashi pleaded on the pink mane.

"Ah, _hai_. Dai- _chan_ , don’t do anything suspicious to Tetsu- _kun_ , "Momoi warned.

"I won’t! Do you think I'm Akashi? "A glimpse of red hue surrounds Aomine's cheeks that reject her in a high tone.

"Don’t compare me to you, Aomine." The dark blue man chuckled. "But at least I'm kind enough to prepare your favorite magazines there," he said while giving a sign through his eyes on a pile of magazines.

"Eh? You really have it, Akashi? "The red man smiled proudly.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Damn you." Aomine admits that Akashi Seijuurou is indeed their extraordinary captain. Once both of them out, Momoi protest against Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , you should not spoil Dai- _chan_ like that." Akashi laughed.

"My form of gratitude takes care of Kuroko for a while," Akashi told Momoi protesting.

"Then let me do it too." Momoi beamed as Akashi blinked in surprise.

"You’re right. Next time I'll do it. "Akashi smiled softly.

"Thank you, Akashi- _kun_!" Momoi said happily.

Ten minutes passed Akashi and Momoi came with hot porridge and vanilla pudding on a tray. The fragrant aroma made Kuroko open his eyes. "Oh, Tetsu!" Kuroko blinked bewilderedly when the one in front of him was Aomine and not Akashi.

"Aomine- _kun_ ...?" Akashi approached where Momoi was carrying the tray.

"Kuroko, can you wake up? Eat a little, then you can rest again. "Kuroko nodded. His hand took off Aomine's fingers and grabbed Akashi's hand. Aomine blinked in surprise at Kuroko already holding Akashi's hand again.

"He knows which one is your hand, Akashi." He muttered under his breath with a look of admiration.

"Hm? Ah. "Now Akashi has seen Kuroko holding his hand while wiping his eyes. Momoi feeds Kuroko where Akashi and Aomine chatted excitingly about Aomine's favorite magazine. Although not so interested, Akashi can follow Aomine's likes easily.

"No wonder Akashi- _kun_ is perfect." Kuroko murmured softly.

"Excuse me?" In question turned to Kuroko whose mouth was full of porridge. Momoi chuckled at Kuroko's cheek.

"You can follow how your friends are and what they are like." Akashi blinked twice as Aomine realized Kuroko's intentions.

"Ah, Akashi! I think this one is good too! "Aomine said back to the magazine they were talking about.

"Hm? My type is not that. "Akashi dismisses Aomine's opinion.

" _Maji_? You have a girl type anyway? Then why are you straying towards Tetsu? "Akashi sighed softly and gave the dark blue man a suspicious look.

"Do you want to stray him if I don’t deviate from him?"

"Haa?!" Aomine was startled and blushed as Akashi asked him.

"Dai- _chan_!" Momoi was angry when Aomine's face flushed. Akashi just smiled with satisfaction at the reaction.

"You are evil, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko Tipped.

"Akashi just laughed a little.

"But I didn’t know you had the kind of woman you liked." Aomine's mock on Akashi did not want to lose.

"Of course. For men I have no special type. Do you want pudding? "Akashi asked as the porridge in the bowl was gone. Kuroko nodded.

"Don’t you have any?" Aomine asked with a plain expression.

"Ah." Akashi opened it. "Because I already have Kuroko." Red hue decorates Kuroko's cheek. "Want me to feeing you?" Kuroko nodded happily. "Drink first." Kuroko obeyed and finished it.

"Then tell the Akashi- _kun_ woman type. I'll tell you mine too. "

"Interesting." Akashi started feeding vanilla pudding on Kuroko.

Aomine and Momoi also participated in Akashi and Kuroko talks about the favorable types of both women and men. "Eh? Tetsu- _kun_ has a favorite type? "Her eyes twinkled for Kuroko's story. The bluenette nodded.

"Oh, what kind?" Kuroko thinks while Akashi's eating his pudding.

"Hmm, that's good." Akashi smiled where Aomine chuckled.

"Does that include me?" Momoi's eyes twinkled expectantly.

"What do you expect, Satsuki?" Aomine exclaimed at the sight of Momoi's expression.

“You’re mean, Dai- _chan_!" Momoi muttered with her cute quasi-expression.

"Hmm. I think so. "Kuroko muttered slowly in agreement.

"Kyaa! ~" Momoi is in her world for a while because happy that Kuroko likes her too. More exactly Momoi is his type.

"What about Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko turned to Akashi.

"I like women who are calm and polite." Akashi said without hesitation and calm.

"As I expected!" Momoi is now back in the conversation.

"For Aomine it seems to have imagined." Akashi turned to the one in question where the two nodded in agreement.

"Hoi! Just now I want to tell! "Aomine upset when his speech was immediately cut off by Akashi.

"I don’t think there's anything to be told about your type, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko added with a flat, uninterested expression. _Because everyone knows it_.

"Tetsu, you damn...!" Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck with a delighted grin.

"Aomine- _kun_ , I can’t breathe...!" Akashi smiled to see the two so intimately, followed by Momoi herself.

"What's your type like Kuroko, Momoi?" Akashi turned to Momoi.

"Eh? Ah, I think it's a bit like Akashi- _kun_ , "he said, thinking shyly.

"Is it true? I'm happy to hear it. "Akashi said in Momoi's answer.

"The quiet part?" Momoi nodded in agreement.

"So the wild part is rejected huh?" Aomine smirked mockingly at Akashi.

"You mean my otherself, Aomine?" Akashi asked with a plain face.

"Which one then?" Akashi and Kuroko smiled.

"What are you that it often appears, Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi asked curiously.

"Hm? No. "Akashi's remarks made the three of them silent. Akashi smiled. "He's gone after all." There was a sadness behind Akashi's words. No wonder Akashi never discussed that subject again after their match against Jabberwock.

“Akashi…”

 "Then for the male type!" Momoi now says it with enthusiasm, trying to forget the awkward and sad situation. Akashi and Kuroko sighed softly, where Aomine glanced shyly. " _Aree_ ~ Dai- _chan_ , is there a certain type you like?" Momoi said.

"Sh-shut up you, Satsuki!" Kuroko blinked in surprise as Momoi managed to make Aomine's face flush.

"Is that true? I don’t know Aomine- _kun_ has a certain type of man. "Kuroko said innocently.

"Don’t look at me like that, Tetsu." Akashi smiled at Aomine's reaction.

"Do you have, Aomine?" He asked.

"Ah, even if it is embarrassing." His reply was brief.

"Let's hear!" Momoi said with enthusiasm.

The food for the sick Kuroko was gone and ready to be washed. Aomine and Momoi took food for them and Akashi before continuing their conversation. Midorima Shintarou and Kise Ryouta will come together after telling Momoi over the phone.

"I admire a guy like you, Akashi." The three stood there listening.

"Eeehh?!" Kuroko and Momoi shouted together where Akashi just blinked.

"What's with your reaction, Satsuki?! You have problem with that?! "Akashi himself blinked as Aomine grunted irritably with a flushed red face.

"I'm not expecting it, Aomine." Akashi's murmur was still with a shocked expression.

"Why is your reaction also annoying?" Aomine grimaced.

"I'm thinking that your type is like Kuroko," Akashi said as he glanced at his blue lover.

"Haa?!" Momoi laughed.

"But I think that applies to all of us, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko murmured softly.

"Ng? Ah, I guess so. "Aomine rubbed his head with a flushed face. Akashi blinked in surprise as Momoi joined in a smile.

"Care to explain?" The three smiled at Akashi. A quick footstep sounded into their room.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kise came with a happy and big plastic bag in her hand.

"Ki- _chan_! _Midorin_! "

"What do you guys bring?" Akashi asked as he looked at the bag Kise held.

"Ah, this? Foods with snack- _ssu_! We thought about staying tonight! "Midorima adjusted his glasses as Kise answered happily.

"I'm not responsible if you're sick of _nanodayo_ , Kise." He murmured softly.

"Don’t worry, Midorima- _cchi_!" Midorima stepped inside.

"What are you doing?" He asked with his usual Midorima expression.

"We're discussing the type of women and men we likes." Akashi replied.

"Man?!" Midorima was startled. Momoi laughed at Midorima’s reaction.

"Eh??? Interesting- _ssu_! "Kise kept his pocket and sat down. "You have a magazine like this, Akashi- _cchi_!?" Kise was surprised to see Aomine's favorite magazine was in his room.

"Ah. My thanks for Aomine accompanying Kuroko. "Akashi replied calmly.

"Eh? Do you go out- _ssu_? "She asked confusedly.

"No, just cooking porridge." Akashi replied again.

"Then why should be accompanied?" Akashi glanced at Kuroko who still grasped Akashi's hand with his innocent face.

"Kuroko didn’t want to be left behind, so at least Aomine took my place for a while." Aomine smiled proudly.

"Then call me too- _ssu_! I also want to accompany Kuroko- _cchi_! "Kise pleaded.

"I don’t want to be with Kise- _kun_."

"Kuroko- _cchi_ _hidoi_ - _ssu_!!" They laughed again.

"Then you will read the story to me?" Kuroko asked with sparkling eyes.

"Sure- _ssu_! Interesting one! "Kuroko glanced at Akashi and made the red man nodding in agreement.

"As long as you're not doing anything suspicious to Kuroko." Akashi firmly on the blond man.

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!" Everyone laughed again.

\---- / -----------

 "Although Tetsu- _kun_ has chosen, of course Akashi- _kun_ have a certain type right?" Momoi asked now on the red man.

"Hm? I don’t have any special..." Akashi muttered. "But interesting and exceeding expectations is my type." Akashi glanced at Kuroko smiling.

"What about Tetsu- _kun_? Do you also like Akashi- _kun_? "The bluenette glanced upward.

"Hmm ..." he murmured softly.

"I think Kuroko- _cchi_ prefers the likes of Aomine- _cchi_ or Kagami- _cchi_!" Kise said aloud.

"I like them both, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko firmly.

"Eh?! Maji?! "Kuroko nodded without hesitation.

"Aomine- _kun_ and Kagami- _kun_ are similar, I guess." Add Kuroko with his poker face.

"Don’t compare me with him!" Aomine denied Kuroko's response.

"Calm down, Aomine." Said the captain.

"I wish all of us as intimately as the future." Everyone smiles, approves of it. Kuroko looked away. "But I don’t want to tell you the type of guy I like." She mumbled softly.

"Eehh??" Akashi smiled as the other reactions were different.

"You're not curious, Akashi?" Aomine asked at the red mane.

"Hm? I don’t want to force Kuroko to say it. Who knows if he's embarrassed. "Akashi saw Kuroko's face flushed at his comments.

"Then what about Ki- _chan_?" Momoi turned to the newly arrived player.

"Me? I like the type that is like Kuroko- _cchi_! "Kise said happily.

"You just love to stick with him right?" Aomine exclaimed.

"Eeh? I'm serious- _ssu_! Kuroko- _cchi_ interesting anyway! I like him! "Akashi smiled.

"I agree."

"Thank you, Kise- _kun_." Kise smiled happily as Kuroko smiled at him.

"What about Midorin?" Momoi now turns to the green man with bespectacled Oha-Asa lover.

"Why should you ask me about this?!" Aomine smiled mockingly as Midorima refused to answer.

"If you must be Akashi right?" Said the dark blue man.

“Why did you have to think about it like that _nodayo_?!"

"You're pretty close after all." Momoi recalled how Akashi and Midorima were close enough to spend time together playing shogi and for basketball practice.

"Doesn’t mean I should like him, right?" He muttered.

"Eehh ~ Midorin is a tsundere type yes ~" Momoi muttered in a mocking tone.

" _Tsundere_ - _ssu_!" Kise added happily.

"Stop call me that _nanodayo_!" Akashi smiled and felt something tap on his shoulder.

The sky-blue hair had fallen asleep while the conversation was still going on. Akashi patted Momoi on the shoulder and made the girl agree to her request. They stopped chatting and allowed Akashi to take care of Kuroko. Momoi carried a tray containing empty bowls and pudding down.

"Kuroko, lie down." Akashi said quietly to Kuroko.

"Hm? Everyone come home? "Akashi smiled softly.

"Sleep." Kuroko nodded in agreement. He lay down and began to close his eyes. His hand again pulled Akashi's hand.

"Sleep with me, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi screamed at first, then sighed softly.

"Just a moment." Akashi came out and called Momoi. "I'll rest with Kuroko. Don’t be noisy." Momoi nodded in agreement. Akashi returns and lies down with Kuroko. Kuroko inclined his arms around Akashi and closed his eyes. Akashi kisses him gently and sleeps with Kuroko.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko woke up staring at Akashi's back sitting on the mattress. "Ah, I woke you up?" Kuroko got up while wiping his eyes. "Okay?" Akashi touches Kuroko's forehead and feels the heat is down.

"Sorry to keep you sleeping with me, Akashi- _kun_. Did you catch mine? "Akashi smiled and shook his head slowly.

"Want to change? The others are below. "Kuroko blinked twice.

"Kagami- _kun_?" Akashi nodded. They went down and Akashi helped Kuroko change his clothes. Both went to the living room and was greeted by Kiseki no Sedai and the others. Kuroko was about to sit on the sofa, but glanced at Akashi first. He saw the red man go into the kitchen. Akashi turns and sees Kuroko looking at him meaningfully. Akashi looked around after understanding what he meant, looking for a place that could make the bluenette sit comfortably. Kagami sat cross-legged and could be Kuroko's temporary place, given his large size. Akashi pointed Kagami and Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! Here, here!" Kise patted beside him, but ignored by Kuroko. "You ignore me- _ssu_?!" Kuroko goes to Kagami. The partner looked up to see Kuroko looking at him with his poker face.

"Ng?" Kuroko was sitting on Kagami's lap. "Hua?!" shocked Kagami turns towards Akashi like a broken robot. "A-A-A-" the red man turned to see Kagami's reaction to him.

"Just for a while, Kagami." He said firmly.

"O-oh ..." Kagami sighed softly knowing that Akashi had allowed it. Murasakibara approached Akashi and hugged him.

"Aka- _chin_ ~ _maiubou_ ~" he said with his usual flat expression.

"Ah," Akashi chuckled. "I put it in a box, ah, there. Take it. "Akashi pointed to a cardboard box in the corner of the living room, near the LED television.

" _Arigatou_ Aka- _chin_ ~" Murasakibara stopped and turned to Kuroko who sat nicely in Kagami's lap. "Kuro- _chin_ _mo_ ~" the bluenette turned, then nodded.

"What are you doing, Akashi?" Asked the green-eyed gaze as Akashi brought a warm drink tray in the cup.

"Ah, made warm milk. Do you want? "Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"I asked for one then _nanodayo_." He said.

"OK."

Akashi approached his friends who were chatting ria with ten glasses on a tray. "Take it if you want, there's one for me, Kuroko and Midorima." Akashi puts it on the table where Midorima picks it up, followed by Momoi and Aida Riko, also Kise. Kuroko gets up and jumps towards Akashi. "Wait, Kuroko." Akashi said, patting Kuroko's shoulder. Like _Nigou_ , Kuroko acts like a child. Akashi sat down beside Kise and let Kuroko sit on his lap after sitting crossed. "Take two." Kuroko nodded and took two cups.

"You're waiting for Akashi to sit huh." Kuroko glances at Kagami who comments and nods.

"I didn’t see Nigou today," Akashi said as he turned to Riko.

"Ah, Teppei is now looking after him." Seirin's coach replied.

After that big accident that happened to Akashi and Nigou, Akashi rarely see him again. Nigou had been so close to Akashi since the incident. They also talked until the day before night.

"Me and Kuroko will sleep in the room, is that okay?" Akashi asked the others in the living room.

"Eehh? Akashi- _cchi_ not sleeping together here? "Kise looks disappointed. Kuroko peered out from behind Akashi and gave a sharp expression on Kise. "S-sorry, Kuroko- _cchi_." Akashi blinks bewilderedly and sees Kuroko pulling his hand toward the room.

"Tetsu really likes Akashi huh." Aomine murmured seeing them go.

"I thought he liked Kagami- _chin_ ~" Murasakibara said with his favorite _maiubou_ from Akashi and Kuroko. Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"They're partners who beat Akashi anyway." Add Midorima.

"It's so strange they can like each other like that- _ssu_." Kise murmured with eyebrows twisted.

Kuroko had fallen asleep when Akashi asked him to lie down on the bed. Akashi sighs slowly to get out of the room but Kuroko calls him. "... Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Kuroko wiped his eyes and saw the red mane smile. "You don’t sleep with me?" Akashi went over to the sky blue mane.

"I'm thinking of letting you rest yourself to get well. Do you want me to be with you? "Kuroko grabs Akashi's hand with a pout of annoyance.

"That's not a question, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi blinks in surprise, then smiles.

"OK."

\---- / -----------

Today is the second day of Kuroko's illness. Kuroko woke up with a figure with his back to him, it was Akashi's distinctive aroma. Kuroko shifted his hug from behind. A smile broke across his face. "Hm?" The red man turned, rubbing his eyes.

" _Ohayou_ , Akashi- _kun_." Akashi turned to face Kuroko.

"Hm, _ohayou_." Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead. "Are you okay?" Akashi touches Kuroko's forehead. "Better." Akashi stood up and stretched. "It’s good." Kuroko awakens.

"You sleeping well?" He asked after hearing Akashi's murmur.

"Ah. I’m comfortable with you after all. "Akashi held back from yawning. Kuroko was flowery. "Come down, I think the others are still down." Kuroko nodded and trailed behind Akashi. When down, the family room is very messy. Akashi turned and saw Midorima sitting with his body bent and visibly stressed. "What's going on, Midorima?" He turned around.

"...pillow war until morning ..." he said in a heavy tone.

"...your face is bad," Akashi muttered. "Go wash your face." He ordered.

"I will." Midorima stepped into the bathroom. Akashi sees Kuroko approach Aomine and Kagami tries to wake them by touching his cheek.

"Momoi and Aida- _san_?" Asked Akashi.

"They went shopping for breakfast- _ssu_." Akashi turned as Kise came over in a fit state.

"You're all right Kise," Kise stretched.

"Ng? I’m not joining the game- _ssu_. I've slept there alone. Midorima- _cchi_ tried to stop them and ended in failure. "Akashi smiled.

"What are they shopping for?" Asked the red man.

"I have no idea. Akashi- _cchi_ ~ make me warm milk ~ "Kise said while touching Akashi's shoulder. The red-head man turned.

"Do you like it?" Akashi smiled as Kise asked her to make warm milk.

"Yes! Also, I want Akashi- _cchi_ and Midorima- _cchi_ are cook- _ssu_! With Kagami- _cchi_ too! "Akashi glanced over and saw Kagami and Aomine still falling.

"Kagami can help when he wakes up." Akashi says now is making milk. "Kuroko want too?" The question nodded.

" _Sankyuu_ ~ Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise said while hugging Akashi from behind.

"Kise- _kun_ , don’t get too close with Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko said it with a sharp tone.

"Eehh?? Then I want to stick with Kuroko- _cchi_! "Kise released her arms and headed for Kuroko.

"Stop it." That's where Akashi smiled.

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!!" Midorima came back with a long sigh.

"Are you okay?" Akashi asked as he brought two glasses of warm milk.

"Ah. After this I will sleep. "Said Midorima while removing his glasses.

"By the way, Murasakibara?" The red man turned to look for their purple friend.

"He's gone home first with Himuro- _cchi_. They have something to do- _ssu_. "Kise answers Akashi's question. Akashi gave the hot milk to Kise.

"Arigatou, Akashi-cchi!" Kise said happily while receiving warm milk made by Akashi.

"Momoi and Aida- _san_ have been a long time. What made them took too long? "Akashi murmured worriedly.

"Ah, let me try to call them- _ssu_!" Akashi nodded in agreement. He comes to Kuroko and gives him warm milk. Kuroko sneezed while receiving the hot milk, making Akashi sigh slowly. Akashi grabbed the blanket that Midorima used and wrapped it around Kuroko. Akashi sits next to Midorima where Kuroko drags Akashi closer to enter together into the blanket.

"You didn’t see _Oha_ - _Asa_?" Asked Akashi at Midorima.

"I saw it before, when I heard you were down _nanodayo_." Midorima corrected his glasses to answer Akashi's question.

"The incident last night was really bad huh." Akashi's murmured look at the state of Midorima.

"Chaos- _ssu_!" Kise commented.

"We're back!!" Riko said happily from the front door. "Ah, Kuroko-kun, you're better?" Kuroko nodded.

"Thank goodness," Momoi said, seeing how the color of Kuroko's face had improved. Akashi got up.

"Can you two go with Kuroko for a while? I'll cook. "Akashi grabbed his apron.

"Eh? Let us do it, "said Riko with raised eyebrow followed by Momoi's nod.

"Right Akashi- _kun_." Hearing the words of the two who would cook, Kuroko and Kise, gave the expression as if the world was nearing its end. Aomine and Kagami who were still asleep wake up with the same expression. Midorima sighed softly. "E-er ...?" The two women were surprised to see the expression of the great basketball players around them.

"It's better for us to take care of it _nanodayo_." Midorima said to the kitchen following Akashi pointing at another apron.

"Kuroko is sick, I don’t want to blame anyone if he got more severe again." Added Akashi helps to avoid chaos while cooking.

"O-okay." Momoi and Riko say it together. Both of them now accompany Kuroko while chatting about basketball and many things. Kise helped him, followed by Aomine. They again discussed the preferred type of women and men. Kagami helps Midorima and Akashi cook breakfast.

"What do you want to make, Akashi?" Midorima asked as Akashi grabbed the contents of the purchases the two women had bought.

"What's better? Kuroko is also still not fully recovered. "Akashi touches his chin, thinking of Kuroko's condition now.

"How about an _omelette_?" Midorima suggested.

"That's good too. Add the pancakes as a dessert? "Kagami asked suggested.

"It could be considered a breakfast, Kagami." Akashi laughed. "Add the soup?" Kagami and Midorima nodded in agreement.

Breakfast was finished and they enjoyed it bustlingly. Aomine menjahili Kise by saying that there are caterpillars in the vegetables provided for Kise. Momoi chatted with Riko followed by Kagami who eats a lot. Midorima advised Kuroko to eat his soup which is made by Akashi. "You have a schedule today, Akashi?"

"Ah. I was thinking of asking one of you to accompany Kuroko in- "Kuroko shook his head in dismay. Akashi sighs softly to see Kuroko want to come. "You still haven’t fully recovered, Kuroko." Akashi touches Kuroko's forehead.

"I'll be with him as long as you're in class, Akashi." The red mane turned to Kagami. "Today I will only be in the library, studying with Tatsuya, after their appointment. That way Kuroko can read the book there while waiting for you isn’t it? "Akashi paused, thinking the possibility was also acceptable. Somehow Kagami and Himuro can study in their library, but that doesn’t matter.

"I leave it to you then, Kagami. That's enough, Kuroko?" The bluenette nodded. "Don’t ever let him be alone."

"Oh." Akashi glared at Kagami.

"I won’t forgive you when something happens to him." She added again.

"S-sure." Kuroko's face was flower-pleasing. He can read a book in the library while waiting for Akashi class finished.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko enjoyed the day with Kagami in the library, where Akashi went to his class that day. The man with the red-head was really busy, as though there was no time for him. This also happened to Kuroko. He remembered, no matter how busy Akashi was, he never forgot about him. Akashi prioritizes Kuroko than himself. However, Kuroko himself forgot about Akashi. Kuroko was just being selfish and did not think about how Akashi felt at the time. Kuroko realizes that he has forgotten Akashi. Kuroko felt sad, remembering those moments. Until now, Akashi never hated him, Kuroko's treatment of him and what happened to him. _Akashi is too kind, is it okay, this kind of person is on his side_?

"Hoi, don’t think anything weird." Kagami patted Kuroko's head softly.

"Kagami- _kun_." The blunette looked up after Kagami patted his head.

"If you feel guilty, do your best for him. Run away and think to separate from him will only make things worse. He accepts you because he wants you, be thankful! "Kuroko turned to Akashi who is still busy with his friends in front of the library. Kuroko saw them clearly trying to familiarize themselves with the red mane. Kuroko nodded his approval.

"Akashi- _sama_ , is it really Kuroko- _kun_ is your lover?"

"If it’s true we really don’t have a chance then!"

"Eehh?? "Akashi is bewildered by the conversation that had been about the committee now turning into his relationship with Kuroko. Akashi and Kuroko didn’t hide their status as lovers on campus, instead deliberately exposing it in order to protect each other. Even so, a risk doesn’t rule out making them a target.

"Akashi- _sama_!" Akashi glared at his eyes as he saw a girl about to hug her with a flower expression without hesitation. Something hit Akashi first, pushing him back so that the girl couldn’t reach it. But alas, it made Akashi misplaced his leg and felt his legs turned the wrong way.

"Ukh!" Akashi mumbled the pain he caused. Her leg was dislocated.

"Hm?" They turned to Akashi who had retreated and there was someone in front of him, a light-blue-haired sky.

"K-Kuroko?" Akashi murmured softly.

"Don’t touch Akashi- _kun_." They shudder at Kuroko's expression that does not allow anyone to touch the red man. The eyes are sharp compared to his usual plain eyes. "What are you guys doing?" He asked emphatically.

"Ah, you're right. We're talking about the committee. "One begins to return to their first topic of conversation.

"I hear Kuroko- _kun_ is joining too, right? Which part?"

"Ah, this one." He replied as he pointed to the paper held by one of the female students.

"Eh? Isn’t this a difficult part? I think Akashi- _sama_ is taking care of it. "He mumbled with surprise.

"Really?" Akashi blinks surprised to see Kuroko easily enter the circle of conversation. _Is this a factor of family status_? He muttered under his breath.

"Akashi! Are you all right? "Kagami came to them breathlessly.

"Ah." Akashi replied calmly, though the throbbing pain in his legs began to feel.

"Sorry, I just focused a little bit immediately, Kuroko had disappeared easily." Kagami said, rubbing his hair with guilt.

"No problem. Are you busy? "He asked Kagami.

"Not really. I think Kuroko is bored too. "Akashi smiled at Kagami's answer.

"You're right." Akashi and Kagami turned to Kuroko who was now chatting with the others.

"If it's about your college, how if asking him to join? After all the chat must be connected. "Akashi glanced at Kuroko's partner who suggested.

"You’re right. I'll be finished soon. Thanks, Kagami. "Akashi said to the big man.

"Oh, anytime." Kagami returns to the library to meet Himuro. The pain of straying Akashi's legs had landed his feet. _Damn, do I dislocate?_

They are on campus until 7 pm. The talks and plans for the next event have been thoroughly discussed. "Akashi- _kun_ , today I want to buy bread again." Kuroko said with his innocent to the lover.

"It's okay." He replied briefly.

" _Majiba_?" Kuroko glanced hopefully at Akashi.

"No." Kuroko looked sad and disappointed. "After you're get well we go there."

" _Hai_!"

Akashi tried to walk as normal as possible, though his legs throbbed in pain. Until the house itself will compress it because this will inhibit its activities. They reached the bakery and met again with Kagami who was choosing bread. "Kagami- _kun_? Rarely to see you at a bakery. "Kagami turns and sees Akashi and Kuroko coming together.

"Oh ya? Alex asked me to buy him some bread. Tatsuya will also go to my place." Kuroko began to look around. “How about you?" He asked.

"I started liking bread here a few days ago. Snacks." He said with a flower and chose the bread available.

"Oh, that's for Akashi?" Kagami said as Kuroko touched his chin thoughtfully looking at one of the buns in front of him.

"How do you know?" Kagami smiled as Kuroko turned to her with a startled expression.

"The one who likes vanilla is just you." Kagami chuckled. Kuroko thought of Aomine. Both are really similar to each other. Kagami turned and saw Akashi as though he was holding back for something. Kagami looked down and realized Akashi was holding back pain. Her legs looked in pain. "Are you all right?" Kagami whispered, making the red slices turn. "You push yourself again?" Akashi sighed softly, as Kagami managed to realize it.

"I told him at home." Kagami sighed at Akashi's answer.

"Better be. Kuroko, I'm first. "Kagami stepped out with a large pouch in his hand.

"Ah, _hai_. Be careful. "The two saw Kagami hurrying in a strange movement.


	14. Day 14 - Akashi Seijuurou's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's leg got sprainkled, made him cannot go to college even play basket. Kuroko who take care of him got helped by their friends also got news about the big event which both of them follows. Even so, it didn't stop the captain to do his best in the event and the running of the event. Miracle did happen, what is it?

They arrived at the house where Akashi Seijuurou sat on the sofa. "Do you want the bread, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko Tetsuya kept the bag on one of the kitchen tables, where Akashi headed toward the sofa.

"Ah." After sitting down, Akashi also folded his pants and saw his ankle red. _This is bad, I can’t push myself more than this_. Kuroko sees Akashi putting on an expression of pain.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko leaned over and saw Akashi's blushing feet. "Akashi- _kun_!"

"Can you get ice and small pillows?" Akashi glanced at his brow with Kuroko.

"Ha- _hai_!" Kuroko starts and takes what he asks from Akashi. "Is this my fault?" He said after helping Akashi compress his legs. Akashi sighed softly.

"To be honest, yes. I know you didn’t mean it, it's just that you did it because I didn’t want me to be cuddled by the student, right?” Kuroko nodded without hesitation." So it's better this way than I have to quarrel with you about that hug later on." Akashi sighs softly as Kuroko hugs him.

"I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi was seen refusing to do the unimportant and wasting his time. Not because he can’t, he doesn’t want it. Akashi had almost lost Kuroko just because of a small thing. He didn’t want it to happen again. The red man smiled.

"You want to take care of me then?" He asked.

"Of course." Kuroko was surprised to see the same expression Akashi had once shown him when Kuroko ignored him.

"I have a job for you, remembering about the committee. If it gets worse, I'm not going to college. I will ask Kagami or one of our friends to look after you while there. "Akashi gave the file to Kuroko. "When you're at college, I'll ask Momoi and Midorima to take care of me for a while. They will come home when you come back, how? "He said proudly to the lover.

"Akashi- _kun_ is too planned." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Really?" Akashi laughed. "I'm just avoiding misunderstandings between us." Kuroko recalled, because of the various events that struck them, Kuroko had to be forced away from Akashi. Akashi didn’t want that to happen again, so he anticipated it. _Oh no_ , His treatment of Kuroko made it harder for him to let go of Akashi. Kuroko didn’t want to be selfish and didn’t want to hurt Akashi more than this. However, Kuroko still want to stay beside Akashi and with him like this though it will be troublesome. Akashi sees Kuroko shaking his head quickly.

"Kuroko?" No, Akashi has accepted him, split up or run away will only worsen. Kuroko didn’t want to be far from Akashi, however troublesome and irritating himself. _Your guilt can be replaced with your love and feelings to him that is as great as his for you_!

"I-I may be selfish, too annoying just because seeking for Akashi- _kun's_ attention. B-but I will fight! I'm not going to give up anymore, really, Akashi- _kun_. "The red-head glared at his eyes. He didn’t understand what Kuroko meant at the time, but finally smiled softly.

"I wish you were more like that, Kuroko." The smile was soft, warming Kuroko's heart. "Better than you-" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko hug him again.

" _Hai_. I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_. "The red man smiled.

"I'm counting on you, Kuroko." Kuroko almost relieved what was important to him now, just out of fear Akashi thought him selfish. However, Akashi just wants Kuroko to be selfish and troublesome. _It's better than being ignored by him._

\---- / -----------

The next day, Kuroko woke alone on the mattress. He felt the warmth he used to feel missing. _If he and Akashi parted, was this what he would feel later_? Kuroko is accustomed to the presence of Akashi beside him, together with him, in his daily life. Kuroko screamed before stepping down and saw Akashi already reading his files. His legs still look sick, but look better than ever. Kuroko hugged Akashi from behind. "Hm? Good morning, Kuroko. "The bluenette nodded. "What's wrong?" Kuroko muttered.

"I miss you ..." a red hue surrounds Akashi's cheek before smiling.

"I miss you too." As usual, Akashi gave a good morning kiss to Kuroko. It feels cold and lonely. Kuroko misses his usual warm Akashi touch.

"That's a good morning kiss?" The two turned and saw Midorima Shintarou standing in the doorway.

"Ya, Midorima." Akashi smiled at the absurd presence of Midorima.

"Your class starts at what time, Kuroko?" Midorima brings a bag of groceries and puts it on the table.

"Around the nine." He replied innocently.

"You better get ready, let me prepare nodayo's breakfast." The sky blue mane nodded and went to the bathroom. "He looks sad, what's wrong?"

"Are you worried?" Midorima looked away. Red hue adorn his cheeks. "I see that he almost asks to break up." Akashi said.

"What!?" Akashi laughed at the reaction of his green-haired friend with glasses.

"But he postpone it." Midorima sighed softly.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Midorima had finished preparing breakfast where Kuroko appeared in a tidy state. He walked to the sofa and sat beside Akashi. He took the file and showed it to Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ , you already master it?" Akashi smiled as Kuroko scowled.

"Kuroko want me to help? But I think trying in the something you like it is better. "Kuroko smiled and nodded in agreement.

Both ate breakfast and Kuroko prepared to leave. Midorima picked up a paper and his expression looked surprised. "Kuroko, I think you're missing something _nanodayo_."

"Eh?" Midorima handed over the paper and made Kuroko freeze.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko turned to Akashi with a pitiful expression. _Really adorable_. He sighed softly. "Come here."

"Akashi-kun!!" Kuroko jumps up to hug him happily and makes the red man patting his back with a laugh.

"Come on, let's do it." They did a quick job and Kise Ryouta was their cheerful and cheerful friend as well as a model coming to pick up.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ , we're almost late- _ssu_." Kuroko blinks in confusion at the sight of Kise now coming to pick him up.

"Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko blinked in surprise at the blond mane now coming.

"I asked Kise to replace Kagami to be with you. I heard he had some business before returning to America with Alex, and Kise apparently free. "Akashi smiled at Kuroko who blinked before sighing softly. Before leaving, Kuroko looked suspiciously at Midorima.

"Don’t touch Akashi- _kun_ , Midorima- _kun_." She said firmly.

"I won’t do it _nanodayo_!!" Kuroko left with Kise in the end after warning about Akashi to him. "You don’t like being touched? Then what about basketball _nodayo_? "Akashi chuckled.

"I think that's another thing, Midorima. Kuroko will forget everything when it comes to basketball. "Midorima smiled.

"You're right."

Kise had a hard time accompanying Kuroko. Akashi Seijuurou's official lover is popular and liked, just like his own lover. Although Kise itself is not less popular with them both. Unlike Akashi's rather difficult to approach, Kuroko is very easy to enter in a chat circle. They complement each other.

On the other hand, Akashi enjoyed his day without Kuroko with Midorima and Momoi Satsuki at home. Kise came with Kuroko after the bluenette’s class was finished to share magazines and books containing his photographs as a model for Akashi and others for free. "One of my photographers wants to take your photo and profile, Akashi- _cchi_!" He said with his usual cheerful expression.

"Me?" The red man blinked in surprise.

"Yes! He was very excited when he found out I was Akashi- _cchi's_ friend, and wanted to talk at least. "Akashi smiled as he listened to his offer.

"It's okay." He agreed.

"Is it true? _Sankyuu_ ~ Akashi- _cchi_! "Kise said to Akashi and began to hug him. " _Daisuki_ - _ssu_!" Akashi just smiled to let his friend's behavior occasionally.

"Kise- _kun_."

" _Hai_?" Kise was surprised to see Kuroko standing in the doorway with Aomine Daiki who came to visit as well. Dark aura creeps out of Kuroko.

"Ku-Kuroko- _cchi_ ..."

"Relax, Kuroko." Akashi who tried to calm suddenly embraced Kuroko. It was all quiet to see Kuroko's behavior towards Akashi. Akashi patted Kuroko's back. "You know what that means, right?" Kuroko nodded. "Kise just asked me to accept his offer. Will you let me? "Kuroko paused before responding with a nod.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kise approached the bluenette.

"Don’t touch me." He said sharply.

" _Hidoi_ - _ssu_!" Aomine sighed softly.

"Tetsu can be cruel too huh..." Aomine murmured.

"Tetsu- _kun_ can be possessive too Dai- _chan_." Momoi agreed.

"What if Kuroko- _cchi_ came too?" Kise suggested.

" _Hai_?" Kuroko blinked now. "I don’t want to expose my relationship with Akashi- _kun_ to the media." Kuroko looked at Kise disliked.

"Why?" Momoi asked curiously where Kuroko did not answer.

"I don’t want." The red-head replaced it explaining.

"We are known, also quite popular, recently." Akashi smiled.

"You are popular, Akashi." Said Midorima when Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Really?" They nodded in agreement without hesitation.

_The man himself was not aware of it._

"Ah! I'm overwhelmed about that!" Akashi and Kuroko turned to Kise who pointed at them with an expression of annoyance. "You guys are both popular on campus do you? I can’t believe you're as popular as me- _ssu_! "Kise recalled the incident on campus with the popular Kuroko. _Don’t compare me with you_ , mutter Akashi and Kuroko together in their hearts.

"What's going on?" Akashi turned to his beloved sky-blue mane.

"When I told Akashi- _kun_ that they were sick, they were confused for the committee's event. I helped a little, but he said Akashi- _kun_ is taking care of it. They also look very worried about you. "Akashi sighed softly to hear the answer.

"I see." He mumbled softly.

"What do you really do- _ssu_?" Kise sat where Akashi gave his data. "Hua? This fancy and special event isn’t it? How can you be part of it, Akashi- _cchi_? "Kise asked in disbelief.

"I'm interested in what's being discussed there. Kuroko also participates because there is a part that he likes." Kuroko nods to justify his lover's explanation. "So we were together to help the big event," he added.

"Hee ~"

"Anyone can participate, either be a live participant of the show or become a volunteer, considering the many who come and as you say, quite luxurious." Add Akashi.

"Anyone?" Momoi began to look at some of her data and her eyes were glowing with interest. "Akashi- _kun_! I'm joining too," she said as he showed the data.

"What part?" He asked again.

"This one!" Akashi read and nodded when Momoi showed her part.

"She will help you, Kuroko." The red-head man on his lover.

" _Hai_. Then Akashi- _kun_? "He asked now innocently.

"Hm?" Akashi turned to Kuroko who was looking at him straight.

"Don’t carry everything alone, Akashi- _kun_."

"Then let me help him- _ssu_. Akashi- _cchi_ what part? "Akashi initially hesitated before giving his data file to the blond man, but finally handed it over. Kise freeze after seeing it.

"I did it because nobody understood." Kuroko looked over and read it.

"Kise- _kun_ can be that part of this. But does your job as a busy model? "Kuroko pointed and made Kise awake.

"Eh?! Do you understand Kuroko- _cchi_? "He nodded steadily.

"Akashi- _kun_ once taught me." Akashi sees what Kuroko shows.

“You understand that one huh.” Muttered the red man with a proud smile.

"Of course. Akashi- _kun_ is good at teaching, so it's easier to understand. "The red smile heard him.

"Glad to hear it." He mumbled.

"Then I'm teach me too! Don’t worry Kuroko- _cchi_ , I can do it! "Kise said as he approached the two. Kuroko smiled and nodded steadily.

"Me too!" Momoi joined in happy cheer. Akashi blinks in surprise to see them so rely on him. Akashi sighed softly.

"OK."

The day Akashi wounded and rested at home became crowded thanks to his friends. They asked to be taught the courses that followed as well as discuss the subject of the event. Kise who struggles because of the difficult parts of Akashi assisted by Midorima and Momoi. Kuroko asks for more explanation on Akashi. They are even more crowded thanks to snacks and delicious cuisine dinner.

Momoi and Kise go home, followed by Midorima who will come tomorrow when Akashi and Kuroko need it. "You will not play first then?" Aomine asked with raised eyebrows.

"Ah. For a while. "Answer the red man to Aomine.

"I'm waiting." Akashi smiled.

"I accept your challenge."

\---- / -----------

The next day Akashi woke up on the sofa with something blocking his gaze. The light blue hair seemed to be inching at him. Akashi blinks twice and sees Kuroko sleeping with him there. The pain in his legs was gone, and Akashi got up to try to walk. It's healed, but Akashi cannot push himself, avoiding sprains again. "... ng ..." Akashi turned around.

"Did I wake you up?" Kuroko wiped his eyes to see his lover standing.

"Your legs are fine, Akashi- _kun_?" he asked with concern.

"I guess. But can’t be forced to play basketball. "Kuroko then got up and hugged him from behind.

"I’m glad..." Kuroko murmured softly from behind his back. "I can see Akashi- _kun_ again in campus..." Akashi glared his eyes, then smiled softly.

"You always see me at home, Kuroko." The red mane said soothingly Kuroko, turned and hugged him tightly.

"I also want to see Akashi- _kun_ in campus ..." Kuroko said, shaking his head on Akashi's shoulder. The red souvenir sighed and smiled.

"OK."

The day of the event began. Momoi and Kise who helped now have been there first from Akashi and Kuroko. Aomine came as a participant from another university with Midorima and Murasakibara Atsushi. Other players came to meet Kuroko's invitation and Kiseki no Sedai. "Akashi- _kun_!"

"What's wrong?" Asked the red man.

"I cannot find it!" Kuroko started to panic.

"Someone picked it up?" Akashi cried surprise.

"I have no idea. Can I wear another one? "Kuroko looked at another set of clothes.

"That's not a question." Strictly the red man.

"You find your jacket?" Kuroko asked.

"Ah. It is here. I don’t find yours. "Akashi cursed again.

"Is that so? I'll take the others then. "Kuroko sorted the others.

"Don’t the white one." Akashi said.

"I don’t have another besides that." Kuroko cackled in confusion.

"Take mine from the closet." Kuroko opens Akashi's wardrobe.

"It's really many here, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko annoyed when he saw a collection of Akashi’s clothes in the closet.

"Choose it, there's no time." Said Akashi.

"Nothing left?" Kuroko came with Akashi's black coat accompanied by a big jacket in his hand, to be used instead of a suit. Akashi wore a white coat with a large red jacket giving Kuroko in his hand anyway.

"Akashi- _kun_ , you not borrow any bag?" Kuroko cocked his head in surprise.

"Momoi took it with yours also." Akashi replied calmly.

"Ah, Momoi- _san_ and Kise- _kun_ are waiting for us." Kuroko said as he glanced at his cell phone filled with emails from Momoi.

"Are they having trouble?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"Yes." He answered Akashi's question.

The long-awaited presence of Kuroko and Akashi finally succeeded in making the preparation of the event run smoothly. "You saved us, Akashi- _kun_!" Said Momoi, who had been so overwhelmed at the end of her breath. Akashi just smiled.

"Where's Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise looked for a light blue man that was not much different from Akashi's height.

"There with Midorima. He helped negotiate with the late party. "Kise sighed softly.

"It will be a while- _ssu_ ..." Akashi sighed.

"You're right." Kise turned to the red mane.

"You two are really excited- _ssu_!" Akashi turned.

"Kuroko will be exhausted in a minute." The red-head to Kuroko standing next to Midorima are not far from them. "Kise, accompany him."

"O-oh yeah ..." Kise blinked in surprise but kept doing what Akashi ordered.

"How do you know?" Momoi asked in surprise at the red man.

"His sweat was already wetting his collar, it was only half an hour. His legs look shaky, I guess because it's unusual in this busy state, in a fancy show anyway. "Momoi blinked in disbelief. "At that time the Rakuzan did, you were just invited guests and didn’t have to stand around for hours." Momoi smiled approvingly. "Momoi, take a chair." Akashi said when he saw Kuroko and Kise come here while Midorima was busy with an additional party to replace him.

"Ah, _hai_!" Akashi said rightly. Kise had pulled Kuroko to rest. Kuroko sat down and sighed with relief.

"How did Akashi- _kun_ realize it ...?" The red man just smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_! This party cannot be reached! "Some of their campus friends approached Akashi with a frantic and anxious expression on their faces.

"Ask him, he's part of the problem," Akashi said.

"Ah, _hai_!" One went to the intended one.

"Akashi- _sama_ , I see guests who can’t attend. How about being replaced with the one who can? "He asked with a paper containing a list of important guests.

"Did you tell him first?" Akashi glanced.

" _Hai_. It doesn’t matter because they can’t be present. " he nodded.

"Do it." Akashi orders.

"Akashi- _san_ , the parties there are willing to cooperate." He said with a glance.

"Nice. Ah, call that glassess man. "Appointed Akashi to Midorima who is still speaking. Akashi turned to Kuroko who was sitting. "Are you all right, Kuroko?"

"Ah, _hai_." The light blue man looked up.

"This is just a preparation for the event. Tell me if you can’t continue it. "Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Kuroko- _san_ , this one." Someone approached Kuroko.

"Ah, _hai_. You can come here and come. "Kuroko pointed it out.

"Ah, you’re right." Kuroko smiled at him smiling with relief before leaving.

"You two are very busy huh." Aomine comes up with a black suit that fits him perfectly.

"Aomine."

"Dai- _chan_!" Aomine turned around.

"You're here too, Satsuki. Did you help them? "Aomine said Momoi watched as Momoi was busy as Akashi and Kuroko in clothes that were slightly different from the others.

"It's so fun!" Momoi said excitedly.

"Are you sure? Not a burden for Tetsu and Akashi? "He scoffed.

“Of course not, Aomine.”

"Dai-chaaan!!" Akashi and Kuroko smile when they see the two look still as usual.

"What is it, Akashi?" Midorima finally approached them.

"Can you help Kuroko during his break?" Midorima turned to the light blue man who sat with sweat in his temple.

"Sure." he agreed without hesitation. Akashi nodded.

"Kuroko, divide yours with Midorima. You will take turns doing it. When you're free, come to me. "Akashi firmly.

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko starts talking to Midorima about his part. Midorima easily understands and starts to help as long as Kuroko breaks. Akashi is now busy with Kagami and others. Many teams and parties are difficult and slow to work. An hour later the show really started. Kuroko stepped up and bumped into someone in front of him. "Ah, sorry-" Kuroko looked up and saw that the usual red man with him turned and accidentally hit him.

"Are you tired, Kuroko?" It was Akashi, looking at him with raised eyebrows.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi smiled as Kuroko touched his face that hit Akashi earlier.

"I don’t blame you. Here, lean on me. "Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi's hand touched his head gently and leaned it against his shoulder. Akashi is still in good health even though his leg has just healed. Although not much walking, Akashi must feel his legs sore and may be sick.

"Look at that, Akashi- _sama_ and Kuroko- _sama_!" Said some female students see Akashi and Kuroko together.

"Kyaa ~ perfect!"

"I hear the light is Kagami Taiga- _san_ , why is he with Akashi- _sama_ huh?"

"I have no idea. Love can break through anything! "One of the students said it with enthusiasm.

"You're right." Kuroko was confused about whether to listen to the student talk about the two or not. He heard so much. Akashi glances over and sees Kuroko looking awkward when their conversation is heard by him.

"Don’t listen to them." Kuroko now turns to the red man murmuring softly. "You're mine and I'm yours. That’s all." Kuroko felt his face turn red and heat up. Akashi's speech was both embarrassing and amusing.

The event will end soon. "Akashi! Someone called you! "Called someone to his red-haired lover there.

"Ah, I'm over there." But Akashi's movement stopped by the hand of someone who held it. Kuroko bowed his hand. "...Kuroko?" He pulls Akashi away from the crowd of participants as well as the guests.

"Akashi?" He called again on the red mane.

"I'm going there in a minute!" Akashi said of Kuroko's importance over the others.

Kuroko drags Akashi away from everyone else. Some start talking about those who are busy with their world. "Kuroko?" The call made Kuroko stop. The light blue man turned and saw the red eyes gazing at him now. A smile was engraved on his face. "Hug me?" Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi noticed his wish but kept hugging Akashi without hesitation. "You miss me hm?" Kuroko just hugged Akashi, tight and warm. As if he hadn’t embraced Akashi for a long time like this. “You always hug me, does it feel different?" Kuroko nodded. _Right_ , _there's something different, whatever that is_. Kuroko wants to embrace Akashi, right then and there. Regardless of the other's view of them, Kuroko only wants a current Akashi. _Did the red man ever want it this way, when Kuroko ignored him?_

"Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hm?"

"Do you even want me the way I want you now?" Akashi's eyes startled. He tried to remember the meaning of Kuroko, 'then'. _When Kuroko ignores him_.

"Ah. I really want you." Hearing this, Kuroko's face flushed. He was both embarrassed and happy. Kuroko forgot, about Akashi's feelings, and thought only of himself. Kuroko did not want anymore, leaving Akashi alone again. "But knowing you now want me, to cuddle me, makes me so happy. The one I love wanted me to be by his side. "Kuroko wanted to cry to hear, but they are still in the event and shouldn’t behave like that. His longing for Akashi seems to have been untreated.

"Akashi- _cchi_! Kuroko- _cchi_! You are called!" Kise called the two who were hugging each other. "Ah, sorry, did I interrupt?" Kuroko then took off his embrace and shook his head slowly.

"What's wrong?" Kise pointed back.

"You are asked to forward as a party that tries hard behind the event- _ssu_." Akashi sigh heard must do something stupid like that, where Kuroko already motionless, look unusual to talk in front of others besides about basketball.

"Representative huh? Let me do it. Kuroko, wait under the stage with Kise. "Akashi's words made Kuroko wake up and ask him to do something.

"Ah, _hai_." Akashi walked with a wise look. His tie was tidy again and ready to rise to the stage. Kuroko and Kise wait while Akashi talks with the host and some other important people. His expression was so gentle radiating throughout the event room. _That person was his, the figure standing there gracefully and the redhead was his_ , Kuroko thought.

"He's really great, Akashi- _cchi_." Kuroko turned his head.

" _Hai_?"

"Akashi- _cchi_ doesn’t show his fatigue, his pain, he's the responsibility of all- _ssu_. Whatever happens, he can smile like that. I am both amazed and pity, so wish to be a force for him- _ssu_. "Kise tapped Kuroko's shoulder. "Therefore I am grateful, we have you here, so does Akashi- _cchi_ himself, Kuroko- _cchi_. You're an unyielding person. Kuroko- _cchi_ has always been someone to support us in basketball and many things." _Right_ , Kuroko forgot. He always wanted to do it, supporting player from behind as a shadow, and now, Kuroko wanted to support Akashi, making it a place to return and lean. Like how he wanted to support Kagami and become a passion for him when the light began to dim. Kuroko now forgets it all.

" _Hai_ , _arigatou_ _gozaimasu_ , Kise- _kun_."

"Ng? Okay! "Kise smiled. He was grateful to be able to return his smile and determined eyes on Kuroko's face.

\---- / -----------

The show ends lively and the hard workers behind the show are allowed to go home and get a day off. They are now in Akashi and Kuroko's apartment. "Hey, how about we play tomorrow?" Aomine asked enthusiastically, inviting others to play basketball. Akashi turned to him. "Oh."

"Don’t worry, I can be your coach." Akashi said as he massaged his tired leg after long standing in the show.

"Let me do it, Akashi- _kun_." Momoi spontaneously behaves as a manager.

"Ah, _tanomu_. From here to here, repeat. "Momoi did as Akashi ordered nervously.

"This is for Kuroko- _cchi_ , this is for Akashi- _cchi_." Kise came with two drinks from _Majiba_ and gave them both.

" _Arigatou_ Kise, from _Majiba_?" Akashi asked as she accepted it.

" _Hai_ - _ssu_!" Kuroko's face is full of happiness when he gets his favorite vanilla milkshake. "His spirits returned huh." Akashi smiled.

"What are you doing, Satsuki?" Aomine screamed surprised to see Momoi trying hard.

"Ah, massaged Akashi- _kun's_ sprained legs." Momoi did so with enthusiasm.

"Aka- _chin_ can’t play then?" Murasakibara asked while knowing their former captain was injured.

"I can be your coach." Akashi said firmly.

"EH!?" Kiseki no Sedai looks surprised.

"Teikou is strict enough, you know that." Akashi said defensively. Kiseki no Sedai should know, how hard the captain tried. "And the menu is from the coach, at the same time from Nijimura- _san_ , where might I change it because Teikou's motto is to keep winning." He added firmly.

"I'll try my best." All surprised to hear Kuroko's words. Aomine smiled.

"Oh! _Ore_ _mo_ , Akashi! "Aomine said to the sitting Akashi. The red mane smiled.

"Okay." They took their leave and Akashi was also ready to go to bed. However, Kuroko saw Akashi step into the living room with his files. Kuroko halted his pace.

"Akashi- _kun_ slept here again?" The red mane blinked at Kuroko's disapproving look.

"I just keep this file." Kuroko blinked twice at the red man. Then his expression changed into a happy bloom as Akashi approached him. "Only once is not enough right?" Kuroko nodded.

Even so, Kuroko was already sound asleep when Akashi changed clothes. Akashi sighs softly to see Kuroko as though waiting for him asleep. He stepped into the blanket and hugged Kuroko. The bluenette awoke and brought his face closer to Akashi. The red-head understood the point and they kissed for a long time. "Good night, Tetsuya."

\---- / -----------

The game of basketball began with a crowded. Kiseki no Sedai and several players from each school also came. Akashi and Riko take turns to give each training menu for each team. Meanwhile, Momoi helps Akashi massage her sickness. "How is your leg, Akashi- _kun_?" Riko asks as the others are training. Akashi looks up from his seat and sees Riko looking at his feet. His eyes that could give a certain number saw some of the numbers at Akashi's feet not as perfect as the other parts. "Still not fully recovered huh." Akashi nodded.

"I think it's because of yesterday's event too. Although I'm not much walking. "Akashi sighed.

"Have you set up your exercise menu?" Riko screamed.

"Ah. Want to see? "Riko looked at her and sighed softly.

"It's perfect. But I guess this one will delay your foot to healing. "Akashi blinked in surprise as Riko gave him a suggestion.

"Really? I can still take care of it ... "Akashi touched his chin thoughtfully.

"You can’t force yourself Akashi- _kun_. After recovering, you can do whatever you want with your menu. "Akashi nodded in agreement.

The game ends in draw. With a little help from Akashi's strategy, they can get to such a draw. As expected, Kiseki no Sedai and Rakuzan's captain.

"The point is your will." Akashi smiled. "Any strategy without the sincerity of his players, will only end up in vain." Riko nodded.

"A lot of unexpected things can happen in the field." Said Kagami agreed. They see Kuroko staggering and falling in front of Akashi. Akashi's face sank into Kuroko's stomach that dropped on top of him.

"Kuroko, I can’t breathe. Sit down. "Akashi said as he tapped the bench next to him. Kuroko obeyed and controlled his tired breath. "Are you okay?" Akashi touches Kuroko's forehead but doesn’t feel hot. "Breathe too fast, give him a drink." Momoi gives a bottle of water and Kuroko takes a sip. "He needs to regulate his breath." She sighed softly.

"Your legs are still aching, Akashi?" Kagami asked with the ball at his waist. Akashi turned.

"Still not good enough to play." Some of them look disappointed. "Not bad until broken." He added trying to calm his friends.

"Oh yeah Akashi- _cchi_ , if you're spared, how about today seeing my photographer?" Akashi blinked in surprise as Kuroko now hugged him still with a quick breath.

"How, Kuroko?" The bluenette didn’t say anything because he was still trying to control his breathing.

"Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi screamed at the sight of his situation that didn’t answer Akashi's question.

"Momoi, is there a fan?" Asked Akashi.

"Eh? Ah, let me do it. "Momoi brought a chest board for the exercise menu paper and started wagging it at Kuroko.

"Hot enough huh." Said Aomine when Kuroko didn’t take off Akashi and enjoy the wind waves from Momoi. The girl smiled at how comfortable Kuroko's expression was.

"I accept about that, Kise. It's just that I see Kuroko's situation first. What time is it?"

"Ah, at three o'clock in the afternoon- _ssu_." Said Kise.

"All right, there's still time. We do two games. "Akashi smiled.

"OHH!!" all are excited to hear their coach say it. Riko and Akashi took turns giving direction to each team. Kuroko who still hugged Akashi suddenly took off his embrace.

"Kuroko?"

"Tetsu- _kun_?!" Momoi looks at his situation and apparently Kuroko fainted. "Akashi- _kun_!"

"Put him down. Use your thighs for the pillow. "Akashi gave the order.

"Eh?! B-b-but...! "Momoi's face flushed with stammer as Akashi told her.

"Hurry up. Aida- _san_! "Akashi summoned the short-haired chocolate girl.

"Eh? What?" Riko approached with a puzzled expression. " _Tte_ -Kuroko- _kun_?!" Riko immediately approached Akashi and Momoi after being shocked to see Kuroko fainted.

"The heat stung him. What do you get? "Riko began to analyze.

"I'm afraid he's got a fever again. Do you have ice? "Riko told Akashi and Momoi.

"I took it." Midorima stepped closer with a bag of ice in his hand.

"Midorima. You’re not playing? "Akashi blinked at the green man.

"I'm a substitute _nanodayo_." Midorima handed the ice bag to Riko.

" _Tasukaru_ , Midorima- _kun_!" Riko accepts it and takes a small towel, puts the bag on it and puts it on Kuroko's forehead.

"Midorima?" The green man gave a beach umbrella.

"I thought you would need it too." Akashi and Momoi sighed together.

" _Midorin_...!" Momoi looked at him proudly.

"We can prevent the fever." Riko said as she wiped his sweat. "Give him a drink about ten minutes. A sip of two sips was enough. Help him set his breath too. "Akashi sighed softly.

"Do you want to play?"

"Later." Akashi and Midorima start talking.

"Oh ya, Akashi- _kun_ -"

"Hm?" Riko glared at his eyes surprised to see how Akashi's legs were fully healed. The number she saw now was the same as that seen all over his body.

"Riko- _chan_?" Momoi awakens Riko from her reverie.

"Eh?" The short brown haired girl blinked in surprise.

"What's wrong?" Akashi and Midorima now looked at Riko in surprise.

"N-no, it's just ..." Riko wanted to blame his own misunderstood eyes.

"Just what?" Akashi demanded an answer.

"Your leg are fully recovered," he said firmly.

" _Hai_?" The three of them startled simultaneously.

"I can’t believe it, your leg is back like the rest of your body. Try to move it. "Akashi blinked in surprise, then nodded in agreement. He rose to his feet.

"Okay." Akashi did as requested, and indeed Akashi felt perfectly normal. "You're right." Riko still could not believe it. _How? Was it because of Kuroko's influence that worried him? How could it be! Is it because Akashi is the captain of Kiseki no Sedai_?

"Oi! What's wrong? "Aomine ran over as the first game finished. "Hua, Tetsu?!" Aomine wondered what was happening on the bench. He sees Kuroko lying on Momoi’s lap.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , you let Kuroko with Momo- _cchi_ now?" Kise held his ball with a look of disbelief.

"Not that Ki- _chan_! Tetsu- _kun_ fainted you know! "Momoi denied it.

"He is fainted?!" the players were surprised.

" _Arara_ ~" Murasakibara bobbed with a bottle of drink in his hand. Akashi and Riko nodded.

"Should be aware of it in a minute." Riko said and everyone turned. Now Kuroko's eyes open slowly and the first sight of him is Momoi.

"T-t-t-Tetsu- _kun_..." Momoi's face flushed as bright as Akashi's hair.

"Calm down, Momoi." Akashi said soothing the pink-pink girl. Kuroko turned.

"What's wrong?" He asked confusedly at Akashi and Riko.

"You fainted. Heat stung you. "Said Riko explained.

"Am I...?" Everyone nodded. "Akashi- _kun_." The red-head came closer and Kuroko sat up. The bluenette hugged Akashi without hesitation.

"Kuroko, you're so spoiled." The others smiled, sighing softly at Kuroko's movement. "Do you feel dizzy?" Kuroko shook his head slowly after removing his embrace on Akashi. "Kise asked us to meet his photographer today, do you remember?" Kuroko nodded softly. "Three o'clock in the afternoon, how?" Kuroko nodded again.

"He's okay now." Akashi turned to Riko who had confirmed the situation.

"You guys continue?" Akashi asked the others.

"OH! If your legs are healed, let's play! "Kagami says is anxious to play with Akashi.

"You're challenging me Kagami?" The man smiled with satisfaction.

"I join- _ssu_!" Kise is now excited when Akashi comes into play.

"Oi Akashi!" Aomine followed the red man.

"I won’t lose," Kagami said as usual.

"We'll draw it all, all of it!" Riko calls by giving advice to the team remembering Akashi entering. Kuroko sits next to Momoi who is still flushed red.

"Are you all right, Tetsu- _kun_?" He asked.

"Ah, hi. Sorry to bother, Momoi- _san_. "The pink girl shook her head slowly. " _Ano_ , Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Kuroko turned to Momoi with a bewildered expression.

"Ah, I don’t believe it too at first." said Riko firmly.

"Eh?" Riko had been beside them after the team had been divided. Akashi with Kagami also Midorima, and Kise with Aomine and Murasakibara. Other teams are also alternating and ready to play one game.

"Akashi- _kun's_ foot is healed by itself." He added.

"You mean?" Momoi and Kuroko ask for further explanation.

"The beginning of the game, Akashi- _kun's_ legs are far from normal. In a way, the event you attended did worsen his condition. Although not much walking, every movement would affect it." Riko raised eyebrow. "Until Kuroko- _kun_ was exhausted, Akashi- _kun's_ legs were still half the recovery. His movements to help you who fainted would increase the burden and inhibit his healing. "Momoi strode her eyes.

"You mean..." Riko turned her head.

"Did you realize that?" Momoi nodded. "Hard to believe isn’t it? His movements helped Kuroko even speed up his recovery. No, heal it!"

"... eh?" Kuroko surprised. Riko touched his chin thoughtfully.

"I don’t understand how. Is it because you make him so worried that his brain and everything goes in Akashi's body? I guess that also applies to his team at Rakuzan and Kiseki no Sedai himself. Akashi- _kun_ is practically the perfect captain, no gap. Victory has become his daily life. It's just that this incident makes me think you're really a generation of miracles. "Riko looked at Kuroko and Momoi with an unpredictable expression.

"Means your conclusion now," Momoi screamed.

"Ng, the influence of his anxiety on Kuroko- _kun_ makes Akashi- _kun's_ feet healed." Both of them could only stare their eyes. "Do you understand? How important are you to him that such an injury can easily heal with a miracle?"


	15. Day 15 - Our Mark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi's recovery made Kuroko anxious, it led to a misunderstanding and decision of both to continue or end this romantic relationship. The interview with Kuroko and Kiseki no Sedai shows the answer to the relationship between the two who are really vulnerable.
> 
> PS: Oyaji = Father/called somewhat informally for younger men to men who are respected and older than him. Usually for men who use the word Ore / or with men with a relaxed attitude, indifferent and not too concerned with calls / designations.

Their game ends and Akashi Seijuurou also Kuroko Tetsuya prepares before going to the place of agreement with Kise Ryouta. Kuroko still thought of Aida Riko's remark about Akashi's legs that healed by itself. _You understand it? How important are you to him to this kind of injury easily healed with a miracle_? "What's wrong, Kuroko?"

"Eh? Ah ... "Kuroko was shocked as the red man, his lover called him. Kuroko hesitated to talk about Akashi's foot or not with him. _His healing sounds very strange._

"You thought about my feet?"

"Eh?" _As usual_ , Akashi is always good at reading what people think. _No, he saw what he was doing_. "Coach says, Akashi- _kun's_ healing legs are thanks to me." Akashi blinked confusedly.

"Thanks to you?" Kuroko winced and nodded. "Then why are your faces like that?" He asked again.

" _Ano_ , it's just-" Kuroko covered his mouth, surprised at what he was about to say. Too casual and do not think about Akashi's own feelings. Akashi blinks in surprise, then smiles and turns back.

"Consider it as a miracle then." Kuroko felt Akashi forced himself again to accept his attitude just now.

"N-not what I mean-" Kuroko shuddered.

"Kuroko. Kise is waiting. Get ready immediately." Kuroko was wrong. It's not time to worry about it. He should be happy to be a medicine for any Akashi wounds, both logical and illogical. _However, why did he even think it was a mistake_?

"… _Hai_."

Both came to the studio with Kise. " _Oyaji_! This is what I mean! "The photographer was a large and rather plump but handsome man. He whistled at the sight that came not only Akashi Seijuurou asked, but with the whole of Kiseki no Sedai himself.

"Oh, you brought them all in." The photographer says it's a pleasure to see the next generation of miracles come along.

"Eh?! _Oyaji_ knew? "Kise blinked in surprise.

"Who do you think I am? You are famous and have to see your profile. "He chuckled. "I will take the last part for the captain and the shadow there. Both are fierce opponents during the Winter Cup two years ago right? Can’t wait! "Kise saw the photographer so enthusiastic in another sense to them. "Too bad I just got the news right now." He added again. "You can go around first. I'll take you and the dark-haired man first, Kise. "

 

"Ah, it's Aomine Daiki-ssu." Kise tells me.

"Oh, so I go first?" Aomine said proudly.

"Just an extra- _ssu_." Kise murmured.

"You think I'm extra haa?" Aomine pissed.

"Initially it's only Akashi- _cchi_ and Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise defends hiself as Aomine looks at him irritably. The photographer named Fuji was laughing at the familiarity of Kise and Aomine. Akashi turned and found the studio veranda joined with the outside cafeteria, thinking to calm down as to what had happened in the apartment with Kuroko.

"I go there first," Akashi said walking and didn’t wait for anyone after telling them.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko follows Akashi's step away from his friends. Kiseki no Sedai and the others see both.

"It’s rare to see Kuro- _chin_ doesn’t stick with Aka- _chin_ anymore." Murasakibara murmured Atsushi, still with a snack in his hand.

"Something seems _nanodayo_." Midorima corrected his glasses.

"What do you mean, _Midorin_?" Momoi Satsuki is sometimes insensitive to a thing. Midorima Shintarou sighed softly.

"Akashi's attitude has looked different since he arrived here, so does Kuroko himself _nanodayo_." He said with a firm tone.

"Really? Both came together. Ah, what about that? "Momoi remembered.

Midorima and Murasakibara turned their heads together. The pink girl’s mouth swallowed.

"Akashi- _kun’s_ feet recovery thanks to a miracle."

Akashi walked quickly to make Kuroko hesitate whether to really follow him. After his remark, Kuroko became afraid of being beside Akashi, even though he was anxious to be by his side. His words must have hurt Akashi's feelings. "A-Akashi- _kun_." His call made the red man stop.

"I want to be alone, Kuroko. Go with Midorima or Momoi. "Tugged without turning.    

"Akashi- _kun_!" The pink man of the voice stopped both of them. They turned and saw Midorima also participating.

"It's not your huh." Akashi sighed softly.

"What's going on here? Kuroko. "Midorima turned and saw Kuroko wryly worried. "It looks like you're the one who caused it _nanodayo_ again."

 

"Midorin! Don’t say it as if it's all Tetsu- _kun's_ fault! "Momoi hugged Kuroko, defending him.

"We're here to meet Kise's request," Akashi said as he turned away. "Let me be alone for a while." Kuroko was about to follow but was stopped by Midorima.

"Don’t make him became like that again, Kuroko." The bluenette looked up. "If the healing of his feet is because of you, don’t think if you break up you won’t be able to heal him again. No one can heal such injuries other than doctors and the body itself. If Akashi says it's a miracle, just say it as is. _nanodayo_. "Kuroko blinked. "The miracle given through you who love him."

\---- / -----------

Akashi enjoys a gentle breeze sweeping his cheeks and hair.

 _You hurt to hear it_? Akashi heard his other voice echoing in his mind. I was annoyed to hear it, Akashi murmured softly. _Or are you disappointed_?

That's also true. Akashi looked up and saw how beautiful the sky was in his eyes. _Because he is not grateful_? Akashi smiled weakly. I have no idea. Am I wrong to love Kuroko? Akashi felt himself the other one paused before commenting. _You're regretting it again_.

I have no idea. I really do not know. Akashi sighed softly, as if ready to surrender. _I guess Kuroko just pity you_. Akashi nodded silently. The city voices made the peace felt by Akashi soothe him as well as drown him in thought. Should I really split up with him even if I didn’t want to? And Kuroko also doesn’t want to? He muttered under his breath. _You know he doesn’t want out of pity and wants to make amends_? Akashi blinked in his words. Should I make him as my slaves? Akashi could hear the voice laughing off. _You can do that too to the person you love_? Akashi sighs. It's no good, too. He's just pity for me anyway. His other voice sighed. Y _ou are right. Make him as your slaves. It much easier_. Add it.

Though I ... love every warmth and touch.

Without Akashi realized, the three friends who had followed him were watching him from afar. "What is Akashi- _kun_ doing there?"

"What is he doing?" Confused Midorima. Kuroko and Momoi just fell silent, not knowing what to say. Until now, no one can follow or know the mind of an Akashi Seijuurou. "Kuroko. If you feel sorry for Akashi, break up with him." Said him suddenly.

" _Midorin_?!" The pink girk was surprised.

"You're not in love with him. You pity him. If you love him, you'll be grateful and want to be with Akashi even if you think like anything. Love penetrates many things and not logical _nanodayo_. Until the healing of his legs. That is a sign, Akashi's feelings for you penetrate things, to the impossible. "Kuroko blinked, digesting every word that Midorima had spoken to him. Until Kise called them all to be ready to be interviewed.

Kuroko waited for his turn as he stuck Midorima's words on him. Akashi is currently in the photoshoot for a special magazine with the captain of an exceptional young captain. _Emperor_ _Eye_ became the spotlight after the _Winter_ _Cup_ lasted two years ago. Fuji enjoys chatting with Akashi while taking his picture. Akashi is perfect, Kuroko and the others know it. _He is amazing and great_. Only Kuroko managed to make it even more perfect, by being his. Kuroko is another source of power for Akashi. However, Kuroko became frightened, that his existence only became a burden for Akashi. Kuroko admitted it was wrong, and he wanted to apologize for that. _That is all_.

Interviews against Akashi didn’t get a good hearing because Kuroko in his deep mind. Kuroko could only hear a few people talking about Akashi and himself. "It's great, Akashi- _sama_!"

"Right. It’s lucky to whoever became his lover. "Said one of the female staff.

"He said Kuroko Tetsuya? It does mean that blue-haired man? "

"He’s sweet, but looks quiet. Is it really his lover? "

Akashi's session was completed and now part of Kuroko was called. Akashi stared at him from afar, while Kuroko's photoshoot was done just as well. Akashi liked every side of Kuroko, all about him. He was amazed to see himself usually but had a strange attraction that made him unable to take his eyes off the light blue man. Akashi always wanted to control all things where Kuroko is a man who is difficult to control and move as freely as he is. Like the shadow, which is free to shadow anyone. Akashi awaits Kuroko's decision. They quarreled again, and that was annoying for Akashi. Akashi sees a flash of light in Kuroko's eyes as the interview begins. "You say something to him, Midorima?" The green mane glanced at the red mane.

"It's still his choice and not my choice of _nanodayo_." Akashi looked at him and sighed softly. Midorima's words are true. Whatever it says to the light blue man, it all depends on Kuroko himself.

The interview consisted of ten questions that should have been published. However, Kuroko rejects it all, making his interviews without cameras and all the answers are also questions only between the interviewer and his own speakers, including those in the studio.

"Your name?" Tanya Fuji started the interview with the sky blue man.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The light blue man answered steadily.

"Who do you live with now?" Fuji while taking notes and recording their voices.

"During school, I live with my family. At college now, I live with Akashi Seijuurou-kun. "He replied innocently.

"You are a basketball player, Until now you still play basketball?" Fuji occasionally glances at his notes and Kuroko himself.

 

"We did it this morning." Kuroko replied.

"Do you know _Kiseki no Sedai_?" Fuji is now looking at Kuroko.

" _Hai_. I'm recognized by them. "Kuroko nodded as he answered.

"Do you have a nickname?" He asked again.

"Yes, Shadow. The Phantom Sixth Man. "Fuji heard a proud tone in his reply.

"Who is your partner this time? No, your light? "He asked in an enthusiastic tone.

"My light is Aomine Daiki- _kun_. But now, being Kagami Taiga- _kun_. "In addition to the interview arena, Aomine is painting a little smile of pride, though he knows Kuroko will always be the light of Kagami.

"I heard you managed to beat your friends from different Kiseki no Sedai school, with your team in Seirin?" Fuji looks enthusiastic when discussing this one.

" _Hai_. I prove that victory is not everything with our basketball team, Seirin. "The photographer smiled.

"Are you dating? Or is there someone you like? "Kuroko blinked at the question, where Akashi standing across the interview area seemed to be waiting for an answer. Whatever it is, ready to receive.

" _Hai_." The photographer squinted at his eyes.

"Who is that person?" Kuroko smiled softly.

"Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_ _desu_." The red man widen his eyes. Midorima sighed softly.

"There's no more doubt in his eyes now, _nanodayo_."

\---- / -----------

Their activities regarding interviews and special photography was over and approached Kiseki no Sedai who gathered and chatted. "Kuroko- _cchi_ ~ why don’t you call me as your lover?" Kise said after hearing the steady answer of the light blue man given to their interviewer.

"I'm not a cheater, Kise- _kun_." Kuroko said firmly to the model blonde.

"Eeehh ~~ just for a while is fine isn’t it?" Kise pleaded while hugging Kuroko who is not interested and still put a flat expression on him.

"Yeah ~ you are a great couple, Akashi- _kun_ , Kuroko- _kun_." Fuji tapped the shoulders of the two men, whose height is not much different, and side by side now.

"Thank you." Said both simultaneously making a big smile painted on his face.

"Thanks, Kise, all of you. I got interesting things after talking to all of you. "He said.

"Glad to help." Hearing Akashi's words, his head was patted by the photographer.

"You really are a great young captain! Wait for the results ‘kay! "He said as he turned away.

" _Hai_!" Aomine picked his ear.

"What's interesting?"

Before they went home, Kuroko approached the photographer. "Ah, Fuji- _san_!" he called with a worried expression. Both now speak only between them. "That was... please," Fuji sighed softly at how the worried expression covered the young blue man's face.

"Okay. But why you don’t want to be published? That's great, so the boy's lover. Though I didn’t know you were off the mark. "

"Akashi- _kun_ is popular ..." Kuroko muttered softly.

"Hm? Then what? "Kuroko's face flushed as Fuji asked for his follow-up.

"I don’t want it because this publication has a lot to target, also Akashi- _kun_ can trouble because..." Fuji blinked twice before finally laughing out loud. Kise and the others were surprised to hear it. "Fu-Fuji- _san_!"

"Sorry, Sorry. He's already yours, but you're afraid he's taken over. You really love him, Kuroko- _kun_! "Kuroko widened his eyes as the photographer tapped Kuroko's shoulder with excitement. "Take good care of him then. Your interview will only share with you, I won’t publish. The photos are different though,"He said, patting Kuroko's head once before leaving.

"T-thank you very much!" Kuroko smiled with relief after realizing the importance of the Kise photographer's remark.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise asked with a curious expression.

"Secret." Kuroko said firmly with a meaningful smile.

"Eeehh!?"

\---- / -----------

They went home together. Kagami and others have been waiting for them in Majiba. He was surprised to see that Kuroko was blissfully happy while sipping his vanilla milkshake. "What happened?" Kagami whispered to Aomine.

"I don’t know..." Aomine mumbled as Kagami asked. Kuroko remained seated next to Akashi, but neither of them said a word. Midorima who sits next to Akashi helps break their awkward mood by talking to Akashi.

"Then why are they both acting so?" Kagami added in surprise.

"I heard because healed Akashi's leg, caused by his anxiety he was about Tetsu." Said Aomine answered carelessly.

"Isn’t that a good news? Ah, at that time anyway. "Said Kagami remember the incident.

"Ah. Akashi says it's a miracle, really. But Tetsu doesn’t believe it and is afraid of it. "Kagami sighed softly.

"They're never far from trouble." Kagami muttered where Aomine mengeryit agreed.

"You are right."

Akashi and Kuroko go home together. Akashi is happy to see Kuroko happy, though for some reason. The important thing is, the child is not sad anymore. Akashi is still confused, with Kuroko's answer during the interview. It is true that their relationship still continues and has not ended even though both had a fight about healing Akashi feet, but Kuroko didn’t want to publish. Nothing wrong, considering only in magazines and on television stations. Akashi also surely can solve problems that may be obtained from the family due to his relationship with Kuroko. But still, in addition to his colleagues on campus, Kuroko refused it. They arrive home and Akashi intends to go to sleep when the two of them arrive in the room, until Kuroko stops him. "Kuroko?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , I'm sorry." Akashi blinked in surprise. "I did the wrong thing. Not that I want to part with you, and I know that healing is a miracle. However, I'm really glad to know that your legs are back to normal, so it's hard to believe them to be that easy. You can play basketball again and come to college again, I can see you there. I think too far... "Akashi saw tears falling. "...that someday we will break up ..." Akashi glared his eyes. He turned and tried to lift Kuroko's bowed face.

"Hey," Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"... I'm afraid ... I don’t want to. I always think negative, since the incident Haizaki- _san_. I managed to forget about it, but still it made me so easy to think badly. In my heart I don’t want to, and try to eliminate it, but still there are a few thoughts and bad feelings. I don’t want. I don’t want to just express words without the evidence..."Akashi sighed softly and hugged Kuroko. _He's also trying hard like him_. Akashi shouldn’t blame him.

"Kuroko ..." the blue man buried his face.

"...but I realize, though I just look like pity on Akashi- _kun_ , I still don’t want to part with you. I don’t want to lose your warmth and gentle touch. I don’t want to. "Kuroko remembered, when Akashi's leg was injured to make him sleep alone on the couch. _Again_. While Kuroko sleeps alone in his usual bed. It's warm with the help of a blanket, but it still feels different. There is a sense of loneliness in him. Kuroko is already familiar with Akashi's existence, his touch and his warmth. Kuroko didn’t want to lose it all, though it sounded very selfish. Kuroko felt only Akashi was able to give him all that.

"Kuroko." Akashi tried to lift the face, his words sound so soft now. Akashi managed to look into the blue eyes.

"... Akashi-" Kuroko was surprised when his tears were licked by Akashi. His face flushed. "Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Afterwards Akashi kissed Kuroko instantly. "... ng!" Akashi didn’t let him loose. The kiss was soft until it heated up. Akashi kiss is now full of lust. "..mmh!"

"Call me." Kuroko tried in such a state. Their tongues parted and reunited again. Kuroko felt both hot and delicious. Kuroko missed this. Akashi gentle touch.

"A-Akashi ... _kun_ ..." Kuroko tried to get away from the kiss. They were standing and Kuroko was afraid they both fell. "... continue ... in ... mm .." Kuroko was about to tell Akashi about it, but he had trouble. Kuroko's legs began to feel weak. "... on the bed ..." Akashi finally took off his kiss. "... please ..." Kuroko's face flushed. "... my legs are ..." Akashi smiled and took him to the mattress. Both are now taking a breath and hugging.

"I'm sorry, I'm overdoing it." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I want it too." A red hue adorned Akashi's cheek. "It's just that Akashi- _kun_ is impatient." The red man chuckled.

"Because you acknowledge yourself as Akashi Seijuurou's." Kuroko smiled.

"I do belong to you, Akashi- _kun_." Red hue decorates Akashi's cheek. "I want more."

"Hm?" Kuroko is now looking at Akashi.

"I want more, your kiss." Akashi instantly kissed Kuroko, softer and deeper. Kuroko moaned deliciously. Their tongues continue to play until they are sweating. Akashi is now above Kuroko.

"Do you want to do it?" Akashi asked, his sweat running down his neck.

"I want." Kuroko answered without question. He wanted to touch Akashi again. Kuroko groaned, as Akashi started. Kuroko called his name, making Akashi difficult to stop. Kuroko also tried to make Akashi feel good, and now the red-head man whispers his name. Kuroko felt the same way, the pleasure with the touch and the whisper of his name in his ear. _By the person he loves._

"K-Kuroko ...!"

"Take it out, Akashi- _kun_! Ah! "Both groaned deliciously. Breathe quickly and sweat flooded. "…I like…"

"Hm?" Kuroko turned to Akashi as the two of them tried to take the air that was taken away by their activities.

"I like to do it with Akashi- _kun_." Red hue graced Akashi's cheek.

"Don’t tell me anymore about wanting to part with me, _Tetsuya_." Kuroko's face flushed when his name was called.

"Akashi- _kun_! That's sly! "The red man laughed. Kuroko kissed Akashi again. "I want more." Akashi smirked.

"You're not satisfied yet?" Kuroko smiled.

They do it until morning. They fall asleep in wet and dirty conditions. At breakfast, the two groaned feeling uncomfortable stiffness. "That overnight was overdone ..." Akashi grunted as he was cooking breakfast. His legs are so weak to stand up straight. However, both of them don’t have intercourse directly.

"You're right, Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko muttered to agree with his lover. He was sitting on the sofa with a long sigh. "I don’t want Kagami- _kun_ and others to know this ..." he added.

"Make it our secret, Kuroko." Agreed Akashi.

"… _Hai_ …"

\---- / -----------

They manage to control themselves and rest themselves. They got a day off and were enjoying the holiday together at home. Akashi took the magazine that day. "Kuroko, I found something interesting." He said softly.

"What?" Kuroko approaches and sees his second photo in the magazine. "And we didn’t get a picture together," Akashi smiled.

"You know how it can be like this." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"I don’t know what Fuji- _san's_ question is with Akashi- _kun_." He is now sitting beside the red man.

"You're not far from where I'm at the interview, you should have hear it?" Akashi said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah." Kuroko remembered as he tried hard to convince something. At that moment both are in trouble and Kuroko cannot focus. "Another thing in your head?" Kuroko's face flushed.

"But still about Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko replied softly. Akashi sighed.

"Want to hear? He just sent to us, only the data. "Kuroko nodded. "The question is only ten the same as it was presented to you." Akashi plays it on his cell phone. They use headsets to keep others out when they come to visit, even though they've heard it live on the spot.

"Your name?" Fuji asked.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi replied calmly.

 

"Who do you live with?" Fuji glanced at Akashi from his note.

"From childhood to junior high school in Tokyo with family. My high school in Kyoto, _Rakuzan_ , after that you know who I live with. Go to the same college with Kuroko Tetsuya and live in the apartment around Tokyo University. "Akashi answered firmly.

"You're a basketball player, you still play basketball?"

" _Hai_." Fuji smiled at Akashi's terse short reply.

"Do you know Kiseki no Sedai? Are you one of them? "

" _Hai_." Fuji sees the soft and sharp gaze of Akashi.

"What's your nickname?"

"I am the captain of Kiseki no Sedai." He said with a smile full of pride.

"After Kiseki no Sedai takes their way, which school do you choose?"

"Rakuzan. I also became captain of its basketball team. "He replied again.

"I heard Rakuzan had the strongest basketball team that never lost. Is that true? "Fuji looks enthusiastic.

" _Hai_. We were defeated by Seirin with its light and shadow. "Akashi smiled. Fuji nodded.

"I heard that you have a different principle, is that true?" Akashi glared at the question, but finally sighed softly.

" _Hai_. Because of that I'm divided into two parts, one is the original one, the owner of the _Emperor_ _Eye_. "They were surprised to hear the direct expression from Akashi. "From the beginning I was only one, but for that matter, I became two." Fuji nodded with satisfaction.

"Are you dating? And who is it? "Akashi smiled.

"Ah. Kuroko Tetsuya _da_. "When finished, Akashi can see Kuroko's face flushes beside him. "What’s wrong?"

"Akashi- _kun_ can say it easily like that..." Kuroko murmured that was still flushed. Akashi just smiled.

"I don’t want to hear it from you." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Oh ya, it turns out Akashi- _kun_ does have two." Akashi blinked confusedly.

"Why do you have to realize it now? Since middle school I've declared it. "Said Akashi where Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"But is not that because Akashi- _kun_ is the one who stated it?" Akashi blinked twice.

"You're right." Akashi agreed.

"Then does the other Akashi- _kun_ likes me?" That was indeed Akashi's own puzzling question. Akashi really likes Kuroko, but somehow with him the other one. _That has disappeared now_. "Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi turned as Kuroko looked at him in confusion.

"I think he likes you, Kuroko." Akashi replied with a smile.

"Eh?"

"He and I are one. My unacceptable nature got him loose and took over to prove what I couldn’t accept. When I accept, I will have the properties that he has, as well as the Emperor Eye itself. "Kuroko nodded as he listened to a fairy tale. "So that, though different from me, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like you. We both appreciate you as strong and not easily give up. "Kuroko seemed to see the two Akashi's say it together. Kuroko knew, though the other Akashi had been their enemy and despised them, he was still Akashi. _Part of Akashi himself_. Kuroko hugged Akashi.

"In that case, Akashi- _kun_ from the beginning already has the Emperor Eye's strain?"

"Ah. But not yet fully. Because the other one is the one who overpowers it. "Kuroko blinked.

"So because Akashi- _kun_ is divided into two, is that power also divided?"

"Right." Akashi and Kuroko looked together as Kuroko's reply was answered by someone else and not by Akashi himself.

"Midorima- _kun_." The green mane corrected his glasses.

"Akashi's ability from the beginning has been seen, how he realizes your ability _nanodayo_ , Kuroko." Midorima stepped inside with two full pockets.

"You're made up?" Momoi asked the followers carry two other pockets.

"What do you guys bring?" Akashi felt something strange and bad would happen upon their arrival.

"Midorima- _kun_ has known that since middle school?"

"Ah. That's because we spend enough time together. I often feel Akashi sometimes looks like someone else, whether Akashi himself consciously or not. "He glanced at Akashi.

"That's my other character." Kuroko turned to the red mane. "Surely I haven’t realized it yet." Midorima is now looking at Akashi. "Then what's this?"

"We will hold a party to celebrate your made up~" Murasakibara came with another bag.

"What is that, Murasakibara- _kun_?" Kuroko hugged Akashi more tightly.

"Hm? Snacks. This apartement gonna be dumped soon. "

"Dumped?" Akashi and Kuroko said it together with a shocked expression.

\---- / -----------

Akashi and Kuroko asked for time alone to get out when they knew they were going to party. Akashi chooses to buy a cake with Kuroko. His movement stopped when he saw the jewelry store. Something made him think of him. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko sees his lover glued to a pendant, beautiful and beautiful. Kuroko looked at him too.

"Ah, sorry-" Kuroko grabbed him and ran inside. "Kuroko?!" Akashi bewildered when his little lover took him inside and looked at the pendant that had been on Akashi's sight. Kuroko has now seen the other with his eyes shining happily. "Did you realize that?" Akashi sighed softly.

" _Hai_. That's beautiful, Akashi- _kun_. "The red blaze blinked in surprise. "Do you want to buy it?" Akashi turned to the locket.

"I intend to buy it for you." Akashi replied.

"Eh?" Kuroko was surprised with the red hue on his cheeks. Akashi stared at the beautiful, shiny, black, blue pendant. Color that matches Kuroko. "For me ...?" Akashi smiled.

"The color reminds me of you." Red hue adorned Kuroko's cheek. He was really happy to hear that. "Do you remember when I accidentally dawdled when we were going to _Majiba_? I see this. "Akashi continued. "Thank goodness no one hasn’t buy it yet." He said with a sigh of relief. "When we part, at least I want to reward you, though it might be-" Akashi blinked as Kuroko was now looking at a locket that resembled a glowing eye. "Kuroko?" Akashi went over to him.

"Let's buy one Akashi- _kun_!" He said enthusiastically.

"Eh?" Kuroko pointed at the locket he saw.

"This one looks like Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi rolls his eyes. "It will remind me of Akashi-kun. Come on! "Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure ...?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"I see Kagami- _kun_ and Himuro- _san_ having similar necklaces, as brothers as well as rivals. I also want, if Akashi- _kun_ also wants it. "Kuroko grabs Akashi's hand. "Does Akashi- _kun_ want it?" The red man blinked again.

"I did intend to buy it for you."

"I will buy it for Akashi- _kun_ then." Kuroko looked into the red eyes intently, and laughter broke loose.

After buying it, Kuroko looks so happy. "Thank you, Kuroko."

" _Hai_?" Kuroko stirred his eyes. Akashi's smile was so gentle and only the first time he saw it. Kuroko saw a glimpse of Akashi's otherself smiling at him. Kuroko's chest suddenly pounded. _That smile is dangerous_!

"Kuroko?" His face flushed from the brief sight. Is Akashi so happy?

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ cake!" Kuroko remembered their purpose out of the house.

"Oh, you're right."

Both returned with a rather large cake in a box. "You guys are took long time- _ssu_!" Kise grumbled irritably.

"Ng? Why Tetsu looked so happy? "Akashi takes off his jacket, and finally stands up with a box of cookies in his hand.

"I'll help, Akashi." Midorima approached the red mane with the box of cakes. Midorima helped Akashi prepare the cake they bought. Food is available and ready to start the party. Kagami and Himuro were there.

"I bought a pair of necklaces similar to those used by Kagami- _kun_ and Himuro- _san_." Kuroko said as if to boast about it.

"Necklace?" Both of them staring at each other in confusion.

"Ah, you mean this?" Himuro picked it up. Kuroko nodded.

"Look!" Kagami curiously wanted to see what Kuroko had bought. Kuroko shows it and looks so beautiful and expensive. "Kuroko, it must be very expensive!" Their eyes shining in the beauty of the color. One red rose and one black bluish.

"Beautiful!" Momoi also praised its beauty. "Is this Akashi- _kun's_ choice?" Midorima and Akashi approached with a cake ready to eat.

"The black one of my choice, the red one Kuroko choice." Answer the red mane.

"Hee, it really reminds you both." Himuro's comment to Kuroko. The light blue man nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys going to exchange it?" Ask Aomine at the sight of the necklace.

"You think they're going to exchange, Dai- _chan_?" Momoi joined in.

"Of course. Kagami and Himuro have right the same, different one from Akashi and Tetsu. It's definitely a red worn by Tetsu, which is black by Akashi. "The red red sat beside Kuroko and smiled.

"At first I was the only one who would award him to Kuroko, who was black. But Kuroko found the red one, so we bought it. "Kuroko nodded.

"As Aomine- _kun_ said, we'll trade them." Everyone smiles.

"Romantic- _ssu_ , _ne_!" Kise agreed.

"All right, let's get started."

The event started with a festive, ranging from small chats to fun games at once deadly. Food is almost a victim. Midorima, Kise and Aomine are more often victims, followed by Kagami. Akashi and Kuroko used to be the winners because they were in pairs.

\---- / -----------

"I don’t want it because this publication has a lot to target, also Akashi- _kun_ can trouble because..." Fuji blinked twice before finally laughing out loud. Kise and the others were surprised to hear it. "Fu-Fuji- _san_!"

"Sorry, Sorry. He's already yours, but you're afraid he's taken over. You really love him, Kuroko- _kun_! "Kuroko widened his eyes as the photographer tapped Kuroko's shoulder with excitement. "Take good care of him then. Your interview will only share with you, I won’t publish. The photos are different though,"He said, patting Kuroko's head once before leaving.

"T-thank you very much!" Kuroko smiled with relief after realizing the importance of the Kise photographer's remark.

"What are you talking about, Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise asked with a curious expression.

"Secret." Kuroko said firmly with a meaningful smile.

"Eeehh!?"

\---- / -----------

They went home together. Kagami and others have been waiting for them in Majiba. He was surprised to see that Kuroko was blissfully happy while sipping his vanilla milkshake. "What happened?" Kagami whispered to Aomine.

"I don’t know..." Aomine mumbled as Kagami asked. Kuroko remained seated next to Akashi, but neither of them said a word. Midorima who sits next to Akashi helps break their awkward mood by talking to Akashi.

"Then why are they both acting so?" Kagami added in surprise.

"I heard because healed Akashi's leg, caused by his anxiety he was about Tetsu." Said Aomine answered carelessly.

"Isn’t that a good news? Ah, at that time anyway. "Said Kagami remember the incident.

"Ah. Akashi says it's a miracle, really. But Tetsu doesn’t believe it and is afraid of it. "Kagami sighed softly.

"They're never far from trouble." Kagami muttered where Aomine mengeryit agreed.

"You are right."

Akashi and Kuroko go home together. Akashi is happy to see Kuroko happy, though for some reason. The important thing is, the child is not sad anymore. Akashi is still confused, with Kuroko's answer during the interview. It is true that their relationship still continues and has not ended even though both had a fight about healing Akashi feet, but Kuroko didn’t want to publish. Nothing wrong, considering only in magazines and on television stations. Akashi also surely can solve problems that may be obtained from the family due to his relationship with Kuroko. But still, in addition to his colleagues on campus, Kuroko refused it. They arrive home and Akashi intends to go to sleep when the two of them arrive in the room, until Kuroko stops him. "Kuroko?"

"Akashi- _kun_ , I'm sorry." Akashi blinked in surprise. "I did the wrong thing. Not that I want to part with you, and I know that healing is a miracle. However, I'm really glad to know that your legs are back to normal, so it's hard to believe them to be that easy. You can play basketball again and come to college again, I can see you there. I think too far... "Akashi saw tears falling. "...that someday we will break up ..." Akashi glared his eyes. He turned and tried to lift Kuroko's bowed face.

"Hey," Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"... I'm afraid ... I don’t want to. I always think negative, since the incident Haizaki- _san_. I managed to forget about it, but still it made me so easy to think badly. In my heart I don’t want to, and try to eliminate it, but still there are a few thoughts and bad feelings. I don’t want. I don’t want to just express words without the evidence..."Akashi sighed softly and hugged Kuroko. _He's also trying hard like him_. Akashi shouldn’t blame him.

"Kuroko ..." the blue man buried his face.

"...but I realize, though I just look like pity on Akashi- _kun_ , I still don’t want to part with you. I don’t want to lose your warmth and gentle touch. I don’t want to. "Kuroko remembered, when Akashi's leg was injured to make him sleep alone on the couch. _Again_. While Kuroko sleeps alone in his usual bed. It's warm with the help of a blanket, but it still feels different. There is a sense of loneliness in him. Kuroko is already familiar with Akashi's existence, his touch and his warmth. Kuroko didn’t want to lose it all, though it sounded very selfish. Kuroko felt only Akashi was able to give him all that.

"Kuroko." Akashi tried to lift the face, his words sound so soft now. Akashi managed to look into the blue eyes.

"... Akashi-" Kuroko was surprised when his tears were licked by Akashi. His face flushed. "Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Afterwards Akashi kissed Kuroko instantly. "... ng!" Akashi didn’t let him loose. The kiss was soft until it heated up. Akashi kiss is now full of lust. "..mmh!"

"Call me." Kuroko tried in such a state. Their tongues parted and reunited again. Kuroko felt both hot and delicious. Kuroko missed this. Akashi gentle touch.

"A-Akashi ... _kun_ ..." Kuroko tried to get away from the kiss. They were standing and Kuroko was afraid they both fell. "... continue ... in ... mm .." Kuroko was about to tell Akashi about it, but he had trouble. Kuroko's legs began to feel weak. "... on the bed ..." Akashi finally took off his kiss. "... please ..." Kuroko's face flushed. "... my legs are ..." Akashi smiled and took him to the mattress. Both are now taking a breath and hugging.

"I'm sorry, I'm overdoing it." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I want it too." A red hue adorned Akashi's cheek. "It's just that Akashi- _kun_ is impatient." The red man chuckled.

"Because you acknowledge yourself as Akashi Seijuurou's." Kuroko smiled.

"I do belong to you, Akashi- _kun_." Red hue decorates Akashi's cheek. "I want more."

"Hm?" Kuroko is now looking at Akashi.

"I want more, your kiss." Akashi instantly kissed Kuroko, softer and deeper. Kuroko moaned deliciously. Their tongues continue to play until they are sweating. Akashi is now above Kuroko.

"Do you want to do it?" Akashi asked, his sweat running down his neck.

"I want." Kuroko answered without question. He wanted to touch Akashi again. Kuroko groaned, as Akashi started. Kuroko called his name, making Akashi difficult to stop. Kuroko also tried to make Akashi feel good, and now the red-head man whispers his name. Kuroko felt the same way, the pleasure with the touch and the whisper of his name in his ear. _By the person he loves._

"K-Kuroko ...!"

"Take it out, Akashi- _kun_! Ah! "Both groaned deliciously. Breathe quickly and sweat flooded. "…I like…"

"Hm?" Kuroko turned to Akashi as the two of them tried to take the air that was taken away by their activities.

"I like to do it with Akashi- _kun_." Red hue graced Akashi's cheek.

"Don’t tell me anymore about wanting to part with me, _Tetsuya_." Kuroko's face flushed when his name was called.

"Akashi- _kun_! That's sly! "The red man laughed. Kuroko kissed Akashi again. "I want more." Akashi smirked.

"You're not satisfied yet?" Kuroko smiled.

They do it until morning. They fall asleep in wet and dirty conditions. At breakfast, the two groaned feeling uncomfortable stiffness. "That overnight was overdone ..." Akashi grunted as he was cooking breakfast. His legs are so weak to stand up straight. However, both of them don’t have intercourse directly.

"You're right, Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko muttered to agree with his lover. He was sitting on the sofa with a long sigh. "I don’t want Kagami- _kun_ and others to know this ..." he added.

"Make it our secret, Kuroko." Agreed Akashi.

"… _Hai_ …"

\---- / -----------

They manage to control themselves and rest themselves. They got a day off and were enjoying the holiday together at home. Akashi took the magazine that day. "Kuroko, I found something interesting." He said softly.

"What?" Kuroko approaches and sees his second photo in the magazine. "And we didn’t get a picture together," Akashi smiled.

"You know how it can be like this." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"I don’t know what Fuji- _san's_ question is with Akashi- _kun_." He is now sitting beside the red man.

"You're not far from where I'm at the interview, you should have hear it?" Akashi said, raising his eyebrows.

"Ah." Kuroko remembered as he tried hard to convince something. At that moment both are in trouble and Kuroko cannot focus. "Another thing in your head?" Kuroko's face flushed.

"But still about Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko replied softly. Akashi sighed.

"Want to hear? He just sent to us, only the data. "Kuroko nodded. "The question is only ten the same as it was presented to you." Akashi plays it on his cell phone. They use headsets to keep others out when they come to visit, even though they've heard it live on the spot.

"Your name?" Fuji asked.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi replied calmly.

 

"Who do you live with?" Fuji glanced at Akashi from his note.

"From childhood to junior high school in Tokyo with family. My high school in Kyoto, _Rakuzan_ , after that you know who I live with. Go to the same college with Kuroko Tetsuya and live in the apartment around Tokyo University. "Akashi answered firmly.

"You're a basketball player, you still play basketball?"

" _Hai_." Fuji smiled at Akashi's terse short reply.

"Do you know Kiseki no Sedai? Are you one of them? "

" _Hai_." Fuji sees the soft and sharp gaze of Akashi.

"What's your nickname?"

"I am the captain of Kiseki no Sedai." He said with a smile full of pride.

"After Kiseki no Sedai takes their way, which school do you choose?"

"Rakuzan. I also became captain of its basketball team. "He replied again.

"I heard Rakuzan had the strongest basketball team that never lost. Is that true? "Fuji looks enthusiastic.

" _Hai_. We were defeated by Seirin with its light and shadow. "Akashi smiled. Fuji nodded.

"I heard that you have a different principle, is that true?" Akashi glared at the question, but finally sighed softly.

" _Hai_. Because of that I'm divided into two parts, one is the original one, the owner of the _Emperor_ _Eye_. "They were surprised to hear the direct expression from Akashi. "From the beginning I was only one, but for that matter, I became two." Fuji nodded with satisfaction.

"Are you dating? And who is it? "Akashi smiled.

"Ah. Kuroko Tetsuya _da_. "When finished, Akashi can see Kuroko's face flushes beside him. "What’s wrong?"

"Akashi- _kun_ can say it easily like that..." Kuroko murmured that was still flushed. Akashi just smiled.

"I don’t want to hear it from you." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Oh ya, it turns out Akashi- _kun_ does have two." Akashi blinked confusedly.

"Why do you have to realize it now? Since middle school I've declared it. "Said Akashi where Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"But is not that because Akashi- _kun_ is the one who stated it?" Akashi blinked twice.

"You're right." Akashi agreed.

"Then does the other Akashi- _kun_ likes me?" That was indeed Akashi's own puzzling question. Akashi really likes Kuroko, but somehow with him the other one. _That has disappeared now_. "Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi turned as Kuroko looked at him in confusion.

"I think he likes you, Kuroko." Akashi replied with a smile.

"Eh?"

"He and I are one. My unacceptable nature got him loose and took over to prove what I couldn’t accept. When I accept, I will have the properties that he has, as well as the Emperor Eye itself. "Kuroko nodded as he listened to a fairy tale. "So that, though different from me, doesn’t mean that he doesn’t like you. We both appreciate you as strong and not easily give up. "Kuroko seemed to see the two Akashi's say it together. Kuroko knew, though the other Akashi had been their enemy and despised them, he was still Akashi. _Part of Akashi himself_. Kuroko hugged Akashi.

"In that case, Akashi- _kun_ from the beginning already has the Emperor Eye's strain?"

"Ah. But not yet fully. Because the other one is the one who overpowers it. "Kuroko blinked.

"So because Akashi- _kun_ is divided into two, is that power also divided?"

"Right." Akashi and Kuroko looked together as Kuroko's reply was answered by someone else and not by Akashi himself.

"Midorima- _kun_." The green mane corrected his glasses.

"Akashi's ability from the beginning has been seen, how he realizes your ability _nanodayo_ , Kuroko." Midorima stepped inside with two full pockets.

"You're made up?" Momoi asked the followers carry two other pockets.

"What do you guys bring?" Akashi felt something strange and bad would happen upon their arrival.

"Midorima- _kun_ has known that since middle school?"

"Ah. That's because we spend enough time together. I often feel Akashi sometimes looks like someone else, whether Akashi himself consciously or not. "He glanced at Akashi.

"That's my other character." Kuroko turned to the red mane. "Surely I haven’t realized it yet." Midorima is now looking at Akashi. "Then what's this?"

"We will hold a party to celebrate your made up~" Murasakibara came with another bag.

"What is that, Murasakibara- _kun_?" Kuroko hugged Akashi more tightly.

"Hm? Snacks. This apartement gonna be dumped soon. "

"Dumped?" Akashi and Kuroko said it together with a shocked expression.

\---- / -----------

Akashi and Kuroko asked for time alone to get out when they knew they were going to party. Akashi chooses to buy a cake with Kuroko. His movement stopped when he saw the jewelry store. Something made him think of him. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko sees his lover glued to a pendant, beautiful and beautiful. Kuroko looked at him too.

"Ah, sorry-" Kuroko grabbed him and ran inside. "Kuroko?!" Akashi bewildered when his little lover took him inside and looked at the pendant that had been on Akashi's sight. Kuroko has now seen the other with his eyes shining happily. "Did you realize that?" Akashi sighed softly.

" _Hai_. That's beautiful, Akashi- _kun_. "The red blaze blinked in surprise. "Do you want to buy it?" Akashi turned to the locket.

"I intend to buy it for you." Akashi replied.

"Eh?" Kuroko was surprised with the red hue on his cheeks. Akashi stared at the beautiful, shiny, black, blue pendant. Color that matches Kuroko. "For me ...?" Akashi smiled.

"The color reminds me of you." Red hue adorned Kuroko's cheek. He was really happy to hear that. "Do you remember when I accidentally dawdled when we were going to _Majiba_? I see this. "Akashi continued. "Thank goodness no one hasn’t buy it yet." He said with a sigh of relief. "When we part, at least I want to reward you, though it might be-" Akashi blinked as Kuroko was now looking at a locket that resembled a glowing eye. "Kuroko?" Akashi went over to him.

"Let's buy one Akashi- _kun_!" He said enthusiastically.

"Eh?" Kuroko pointed at the locket he saw.

"This one looks like Akashi- _kun_!" Akashi rolls his eyes. "It will remind me of Akashi-kun. Come on! "Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Are you sure ...?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"I see Kagami- _kun_ and Himuro- _san_ having similar necklaces, as brothers as well as rivals. I also want, if Akashi- _kun_ also wants it. "Kuroko grabs Akashi's hand. "Does Akashi- _kun_ want it?" The red man blinked again.

"I did intend to buy it for you."

"I will buy it for Akashi- _kun_ then." Kuroko looked into the red eyes intently, and laughter broke loose.

After buying it, Kuroko looks so happy. "Thank you, Kuroko."

" _Hai_?" Kuroko stirred his eyes. Akashi's smile was so gentle and only the first time he saw it. Kuroko saw a glimpse of Akashi's otherself smiling at him. Kuroko's chest suddenly pounded. _That smile is dangerous_!

"Kuroko?" His face flushed from the brief sight. Is Akashi so happy?

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ cake!" Kuroko remembered their purpose out of the house.

"Oh, you're right."

Both returned with a rather large cake in a box. "You guys are took long time- _ssu_!" Kise grumbled irritably.

"Ng? Why Tetsu looked so happy? "Akashi takes off his jacket, and finally stands up with a box of cookies in his hand.

"I'll help, Akashi." Midorima approached the red mane with the box of cakes. Midorima helped Akashi prepare the cake they bought. Food is available and ready to start the party. Kagami and Himuro were there.

"I bought a pair of necklaces similar to those used by Kagami- _kun_ and Himuro- _san_." Kuroko said as if to boast about it.

"Necklace?" Both of them staring at each other in confusion.

"Ah, you mean this?" Himuro picked it up. Kuroko nodded.

"Look!" Kagami curiously wanted to see what Kuroko had bought. Kuroko shows it and looks so beautiful and expensive. "Kuroko, it must be very expensive!" Their eyes shining in the beauty of the color. One red rose and one black bluish.

"Beautiful!" Momoi also praised its beauty. "Is this Akashi- _kun's_ choice?" Midorima and Akashi approached with a cake ready to eat.

"The black one of my choice, the red one Kuroko choice." Answer the red mane.

"Hee, it really reminds you both." Himuro's comment to Kuroko. The light blue man nodded in agreement.

"Are you guys going to exchange it?" Ask Aomine at the sight of the necklace.

"You think they're going to exchange, Dai- _chan_?" Momoi joined in.

"Of course. Kagami and Himuro have right the same, different one from Akashi and Tetsu. It's definitely a red worn by Tetsu, which is black by Akashi. "The red red sat beside Kuroko and smiled.

"At first I was the only one who would award him to Kuroko, who was black. But Kuroko found the red one, so we bought it. "Kuroko nodded.

"As Aomine- _kun_ said, we'll trade them." Everyone smiles.

"Romantic- _ssu_ , _ne_!" Kise agreed.

"All right, let's get started."

The event started with a festive, ranging from small chats to fun games at once deadly. Food is almost a victim. Midorima, Kise and Aomine are more often victims, followed by Kagami. Akashi and Kuroko used to be the winners because they were in pairs.

\---- / -----------


	16. Day 16 - Trip Days pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The event of the organization Akashi and Kuroko joined are being held in Kyoto. Both of them which accompanied by Kise and Fuji, the photographer on the studio Kise's working as model going around Kyoto together. They met the lost boy too, Hajime Souta. Many things happened to them. Really.

_Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ went shopping for their departure to the event that night. He went alone because _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ was busy with the others, _Kise_ _Ryouta_ who participated with his photographer in the model studio. After buying vanilla milkshakes and soy milk from _Majiba_ , something unintentionally pushed him from behind. "Ah!" The red locket necklace that reminded him of Akashi was loose and kept rolling. "Wait!" Kuroko kept chasing him until he unknowingly rolled his neck on the street full of vehicles.

" _Tetsu_!" His arm that was about to take the necklace was withdrawn and finally Kuroko saw it crushed by a large truck tire. "What the hell are you doing?!" Kuroko did not hear the warning sirens and the people around him, only _Aomine_ _Daiki_ managed to save him.

"Aomine- _kun_ himself!" The dark blue man was surprised to hear Kuroko turning to him after being helped. "The necklace ..." Kuroko eyes tearfully ready to cry. The locket's necklace was cracked by the tires.

"Are you trying to get it?" Aomine raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

" _Hai_!" Kuroko was crying. Aomine sighed softly.

"If you were injured, Akashi would kill me." Kuroko turned. "You can buy again, although not as good as that one. But if you're the one who's getting hurt, I'm the one who got angry. "Kuroko shudder followed by Aomine himself remembering how Akashi got scolded when something happened to him. "Let’s go home!"

"Eh? Wait-Aomine- _kun_! "Aomine forcibly pulls Kuroko home.

They came home together and Akashi blinked in amazement at seeing Aomine come with him now at the door, holding Kuroko's shoulders in a sad expression. "I thought you didn’t come, Aomine." Murmured the red man as he watched his dark-haired friend come with Kuroko.

"Not at all. I just drove Tetsu home. "Akashi turned to the light-blue teary man next to Aomine.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko ran to Akashi's hug.

"The red necklace worn by Tetsu fell and was crushed." Akashi blinked in surprise. He patted Kuroko's back in his arms while crying.

"Then?" Aomine blinked in surprise. "What else?" He shuddered as Akashi asked for his follow-up in a firm, threatening tone of voice.

"Te-Tetsu almost got hit by trying to pick up the necklace. I helped him because I'm sure you'll be angry if Tetsu got in accident, that’s why- "Aomine glanced at Akashi who seemed ready to scold him. But the red man sighed softly.

 

"What Aomine's did is right, Kuroko." The bluenette looked up where Aomine sighed in relief, his explanation accepted. "I won’t forgive him for letting you take the necklace."

"But, Akashi- _kun_ ...!" Akashi also took off his necklace.

"You're more valuable than the necklace, and it must have been accidental. We'll buy it later. "Akashi said after investing his black necklace on Kuroko's neck, saying it is where Kuroko is still sobbing. Kuroko smiled with his cheeks flushed. "Thanks, Aomine." He said to the dark blue man.

"Oh." The sound of footsteps was approaching as the conversation finished from the living room.

" _Are_? Dai- _chan_? "Aomine stopped walking outside when he saw Momoi there.

"Satsuki? Why are you here? You're not joining them right? "Aomine screamed at her.

"Ah, I also intend to go home. Hang on, Dai- _chan_. "Momoi turned quickly and came with her bag. " _Gomene_ _ne_ , Akashi- _kun_ , Tetsu- _kun_." He said hastily chased after Aomine who had come out first.

"I'm looking for you, I don’t know you hide here," Aomine grumbled at Momoi.

"I’m not hiding!" Momoi mutters when the front door closes. Akashi sighs softly and invites Kuroko into the family room.

"Ah, Kuroko- _cchi_!"

They were getting ready to go to campus and go to campus’s event place.

\---- / -----------

Friends of the committee including Kise who finally had to join the confusion to see Kuroko who put on a sad face. "What's wrong, Kuroko- _kun_?" Akashi sighed softly as they stuffed their luggage into a special empty space of goods on their bus.

"Kuroko's necklace was accidentally crushed by a car." Akashi's reply replaced the bluenette.

"Eehh?" They were shocked when they heard the news.

"How did that happen?" They look curious as well as sorry for what happened. Kuroko hugs Akashi and refuses to tell it by burying his face on Akashi's shoulder.

"I'd better tell you when Kuroko is asleep," Akashi said, rubbing the blue-eyed head of the mane. "Kuroko is still sad about it."

"Ah, then that's your necklace worn by Kuroko- _kun_ now." Akashi nodded.

 

"All right, time to go."

Committee members close to Akashi also Kuroko told about the necklace. Kuroko is already asleep when the story begins and Akashi follows the exciting games held on the bus. They were sad about the chance that the necklace could be crushed, seeing how Kuroko was so sad when it happened. They arrived at the inn before starting the event in the morning. Kuroko was still sound asleep when they reached their rooms. Akashi, Kuroko, Kise and several other committees entered in the same room. "Too bad, Kiseki no Sedai who came just the three of you ..." muttered one of the female students with a disappointed tone.

"I heard the others have college at once busy." Add another. "Kagami also returned to America." They cheered as if the big man didn’t come.

"But there's a Kise- _kun_ model you know! We can get photos together! "

"Kyaa! I agree! "Kise and the others who heard it from their room could only stare in disbelief.

"Kise, you're popular huh," muttered a comrade friend with an expression of disbelief at the blond man, whereas Kise was quite often with Kuroko replacing Akashi with him on campus.

"You just realized now- _ssu_!?" Akashi smiled as he wiped the light blue hair that slept beside him now.

"You share a _futon_?" One of them stared at Akashi and Kuroko in disbelief. Akashi sighed softly.

"You will not know if I split with him." Said the red mane.

"Eh?" Akashi lies down and shows Kuroko shuffling to hug her.

"This is the reason why I can’t be different futon with him," They and Kise see Kuroko hugging Akashi without intending to take it off. His small hand gripped Akashi's clothes tightly. "He will look for me and hug me again from his own futon, so I let it like this." Said Akashi.

"That's right- _ssu_." Kise murmured as he saw a smile on Kuroko's face.

"He can tell where you are and what's different."

Kuroko awoke and saw Akashi already staring at the morning sun from the inn window. "Ah, ohayou, Kuroko." The light blue man got up and walked over to him. "You sleeping well?" Kuroko wiped his eyes and nodded.

"Akashi- _kun_ sleeping with me?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Ah." Kuroko hugged Akashi.

 

"Well then." Akashi sighed softly with a smile.

"You’re love-dovey in the morning- _ssu_." Both turned and saw Kise was ready outside.

"You're awake, Kise-kun." Said the bluenette when he saw Kise was so excited in the doorway.

"It's crowded there! Oh yeah, we'll get around from 9 o'clock, you better get ready- _ssu_! "Kise closed the door and went to the other place.

"Why is he so excited?" Kuroko nodded in agreement.

Akashi gets ready while Kuroko wakes up some of their friends who are still asleep. Kuroko wore Akashi's jacket after waking them up. They gathered in the dining room for breakfast and talked around the day's routes. Kise has mingled followed Fuji, the photographer. "Oh! You are here too! "He said as he saw Akashi and Kuroko coming together.

"For that time, thank you very much." Akashi said while bowing, followed by the lover, Kuroko.

"Hahaha, relax. I am also grateful for taking the time to ask for a profile directly from Kiseki no Sedai." Fuji said while asking them to sit. "Didn’t I send it, the result?" Akashi nodded steadily.

"You know each other." Said one of their committee members.

"I invited them- _ssu_!" Kise said proudly.

"He brought all Kiseki no Sedai all!" Fuji said while embracing Kise's neck with enthusiasm.

"It hurts, _Oyaji_!" They laughed as Kuroko began to enjoy his food. "By the way today where are we going- _ssu_?" Kise asked curiously and impatiently.

"Ah, here." He gave Kise a map, followed by Akashi and Kuroko. "I'm sure Fuji- _san_ and Kise- _kun_ have their own routes, but this is what our committee chooses."

"Oh! You choose a good place. "Fuji commented while rubbing his chin like an old-man. _He is an old man after all_.

"Really?" Their chat turned to the beauty of Kyoto as well as places of interest there.

"Did Akashi- _kun_ have visited this?" Kuroko recalls as Akashi had been in Kyoto and attended school for three years.

"Ah, almost everyplace. But since it's a walk with you and the others, I wouldn’t mind visiting it again. "Kuroko bloomed as he heard it.

"Then let’s go here," Akashi smiled as Kuroko pointed.

"Ah."

\---- / -----------

Akashi, Kuroko, and Kise go around together following a predetermined route. Kise sometimes follow Fuji because of their activities too, where the blonde guy should introduce Kyoto and take photos for his monthly magazine. Accidentally, Akashi was separated from Kuroko as he climbed the steps in the dense forest to a temple. "Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko looked around searching for the red man, confused not to see him beside him.

"Kuroko- _cchi_? Don’t go far- _ssu_ , you can get lost. "Kise said to see Kuroko away from him, with his head turning around looking for something.

"Akashi- _kun_ is not here," he said to Kise with a worried expression.

"Eh?" The blond man was surprised.

Meanwhile, Akashi, himself stuck in the middle of the forest alone. "Hm? Am I daydreaming? "He who finally woke up turned and had lost track of Kuroko and others. The phone was reached and tried to call Kuroko even though the signal didn’t support. Akashi walks looking for the steps he had passed as well as a signal to call Kuroko. Kuroko's cell phone vibrates as him with Kise and the others reach the front of the temple. There are many people who come from family to school. Kuroko almost cried to see a name stamped on his caller.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Murmured the bluenette across the sky.

"Ah, finally connected." Akashi said relieved to hear the voice of the light blue mane.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko is now freshly about to cry.

"Ah, don’t cry. I'm fine, really. I was lost in the forest. Now I try to look for a sign to the temple, where are you? "Akashi said while looking here.

"I was with Kise- _kun_ and the others near the temple. You should be able to climb some stairs from there. "Akashi crossed over at the tall grass that blocked the path.

"Ah, I found it. Just need to go up? "Akashi said to find the intended.

" _Hai_." Akashi sighed with relief.

"Wait for me."

" _Hai_." The phone closed and Kise saw Kuroko breathe a sigh of relief.

"What about Akashi- _kun_?" One of the committee members asked Kuroko who got the contact from Akashi.

"He's close. He said lost. "He replied with relief.

"Thank goodness if not too far." Said the member was breathing freely to hear the news Akashi.

"But didn’t Akashi- _cchi_ ever come here? How can- _ssu_? "Kise raised his eyebrows considering it was Akashi Seijuurou. There was no way he could get lost under any circumstances. _With the exception that he himself knows_.

"He was daydreaming he said." Kuroko said lightly.

"Daydream?" Kise and the others blinked in surprise.

"What did he fantasize about getting him lost?" They said with eyebrows in disbelief.

Akashi managed to climb and reach the front of the temple, but he didn’t find the figure of Kuroko and the others. Akashi thought maybe they were looking for food and drink typical of the temple area, after tired of climbing far enough. Akashi wiped his sweat with a handkerchief until something hit him. He turned and saw a boy hugging his legs. He looked up with a tearful face before he shuddered at the sight of Akashi's keen gaze. Akashi, worried that the boy was panicked, squatted down so that their views were parallel.

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" Akashi rarely communicates with a child, let alone a boy. Not that Akashi hates children. Akashi feels Kuroko is better at this, considering Kuroko also likes dogs like _Nigou_. The boy blinked twice and nodded.

"Is brother also lost?" He finally believes Akashi is not a bad person. Akashi blinked in surprise.

"How do you know? You too? "The boy nodded steadily. He managed to surprise Akashi, like Kuroko.

"I was separated from my mom and dad after falling because of running." Akashi saw his dirty pants at the knees. _It must be hurt_. Akashi stood up and held out his hand.

"We go to the bench there okay? You take care of your wound. "The boy took Akashi's hand and followed him to the bench. The boy sat down and Akashi began to treat his wound while squatting. His knee was injured by falling from running. "Your name? My name is Akashi, Akashi Seijuurou. "He said as he touched the antiseptic that he carried on the boy's knees, watching him cry for pain.

"I-I'm Souta. _Hajime_ _Souta_. "He said when he managed to hold back the pain.

"Are you with a schoolmate? Or just with your family? "Asked Akashi.

"With family," he said as if he was going to cry. Souta answered Akashi's question well without crying or complaining. Akashi smiled, put the plester on Souta's knee.

"What's your mother like? Or your father? "Asked Akashi after finishing Souta's wound, asking the family apart from him.

"My mother has long, dark brown hair, wearing a long orange dress like honey, wearing hats and umbrellas, I had a mom with my dad as I ran here. Mother holds a bag of souvenirs purchased at the previous temple. "Akashi sees Souta talking about her mother with bright eyes, making Akashi remember the figure of the mother not much different from the mother Souta described by her. Akashi smiled at him. "Aka- _nii_?"

"Your mother must be very beautiful." Souta's face showed a shocked expression at Akashi's praise of his mother. The man smiled childishly.

"Ng!" They took a walk around the temple, seeing Kuroko running towards him with a happy face and tears in his blue eyes.

"Akashi- _kun_!!" Akashi moves to Souta's front as Kuroko jumps towards him. Kuroko didn’t see the presence of Souta beside him.

"Kuroko, be careful." Akashi said as he patted Kuroko's back that missed him and jumped at him without hesitation.

"Ah, sorry, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko blinks to see a boy hiding behind Akashi. "Sorry, are you okay?" Kuroko crouched down to make Souta step back in surprise, like Akashi before. Souta shook his head slowly. "I’m glad. My name is Kuroko, Kuroko Tetsuya." Souta nodded.

"It's Souta. He's separated from his family. "Akashi introduces the boy.

"I see. Are you okay? "Kuroko cried out worriedly.

"He fell, so I cured on the front seat of the temple." Akashi said while pointing where they did it earlier.

"Kuro- _nii_ ..." Kuroko's eyes glow happily when his name is called so by Souta.

" _Hai_?"

"Is Kuro- _nii_ a good friend of Aka- _nii_?" The boy's expression surprised Kuroko.

"Eh? Ah, _hai_. We came together. "Kuroko answered with astonishment.

"Really?" Souta put on a happy expression. "Please don’t leave Aka- _nii_."

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked at Souta's words.

"Aka- _nii_ got hurt because he was separated earlier," Souta pointed at Akashi's fingers that were scratchy and untreated.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko was surprised to see the wounds. Akashi turned as Kuroko winced at the sight of his hand.

"Oh, just scratched the leaves." Akashi said trying to calm as Kuroko took his hand.

"I think that Aka- _nii_ looks always alone. So, take good care of Aka- _nii_ , Kuro- _nii_. "Souta looked at Kuroko hopefully. He wondered why Souta could think so, that he would leave Akashi just because they were separated for a while. _How could Souta read that easily_? Kuroko nodded hesitantly.

"Of course, Souta- _kun_." Kuroko's words made a smile on Souta's face break.

" _Souta_!!" a man's voice was heard calling him from afar. They turned and saw two people running toward them with worried expression. Appearances of Souta's mother in accordance with what he described to Akashi earlier.

"Mom!" Souta called out with a happy wave.

"It's that your parents?" Kuroko asked as he saw Souta waving his arms at them happily.

" _Hai_!" Souta turned and smiled. He saw Kuroko smile gently.

"Your mother is beautiful _desu_ _ne_." Souta stared at him in surprise.

"... Same." He mumbled softly.

"Eh?" Kuroko turned to shocked Souta.

"Kuro- _nii_ says the same thing as Aka- _nii_ said about my mother." Kuroko blinks in surprise and turns to Akashi who looks at him in amazement.

"Really, Akashi- _kun_?" The red hue graced Akashi's cheek.

"She is beautiful after all." He murmured quietly as they both arrived. Akashi-kun's face flushed.

"Sorry to bother you." Said Souta's mother who came in accordance with that described by Souta.

"It's okay." Souta grabbed Akashi's hand.

"Aka- _nii_ accompanied me, also treated my injured knee." Souta said proudly.

"Are you hurt?" The mother crouched without caring about her beautiful dress dirty. She wants to see his son all right. The woman turned and saw Akashi's scarred hand. "You’re also hurt!" He stood up and grabbed Akashi's hand.

"Ah, it's just a scratch," Akashi said, trying not to worry them.

"It remains wounded. You there." The woman turned in a firm tone to Kuroko.

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko and the woman are now treating the scratch on Akashi's hand.

"Your name?" He asked Akashi and Kuroko.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Akashi Seijuurou." The woman turned her eyes in shock.

" _Sei_ - _kun_?" Akashi widen his eyes now. "Are you Sei- _kun_?" A smile broke across the woman's face.

"You know Aka- _nii_?" Souta said as he looked up at his mother.

" _Hai_! _Shiori_ - _chan_ is a good friend of mum. "Akashi rolls his eyes again. It had been a long time since he remembered the name. The mother who always remembered, but her name disguised by the very big yearning. Tears began to flow down Akashi's cheeks unnoticed by the man in the red itself. "Eh? Sei- _kun_? "Akashi never met this woman, but her figure is so similar to his mother. The longing was replaced by a tear that wouldn’t reach the mother. _When was the last time Akashi cried after his mother's departure?_

"I’m sorry ..." Akashi started wiping his tears.

"Aka- _nii_ ..." Souta was worried when he saw Akashi crying. Kuroko hugs Akashi.

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." the red mane letting the lover hug her in front of them. Kise and the others came and could only stay silent at what was happening. Souta and his family could only stay silent as Akashi cried.

\---- / -----------

Souta and his family split with Akashi to return to their lodgings first. Akashi and others still have routes that haven’t been visited so cannot go back to the inn. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand and made the red man turn. "Sorry, I made you worry." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I just can’t do anything when Akashi- _kun_ cries." The red man stroked Kuroko's cheek gently.

"I’m thankful that you were by my side, and hug me without hesitation."

"Of course! Akashi- _kun_ is crying! "Akashi's eyes startled.

"Kuroko is right, Akashi." They turned and saw his friends coming over.

"Thank you." Akashi smiled.

After going through the last route, they return to the inn. Before entering the hot water bath, Kise appeared with a happy face. "Hey! There is a field! We can play basketball- _ssu_! "Kise said happily invited Kuroko and Akashi to play before bathing.

"Really Kise- _kun_? Let's go Akashi- _kun_! "He said as he turned to the red man.

"Ah. Go ahead. I have something to look for. "Kuroko approaches with a worried expression as Akashi is busy searching for something in his suitcase.

"Need help?" Asked the bluenette.

"No, thank you. I'll catch up with you. "Akashi smiled at Kuroko who was worried.

"OK. Hurry up! "Kuroko then moved to follow Kise.

Akashi came but didn’t see Kuroko and Kise in the field. "Aren’t we going to play?"

"Ah, Akashi! Kuroko and Kise are taking the balls in the storage room, "Fuji said, preparing a video camera to record their basketball game.

"I'll do it," Akashi said after hearing Fuji the photographer's remark.

"Okay." Fuji waved in agreement.

Kise and Kuroko were about to pick up a basket of basketball available in the room. "It turns out there are many who play basketball at this inn- _ssu_ - _ne_." Kise said happily to see the basketball pile there.

" _Hai_. There must be a lot who is playing. "Kuroko agreed. Without them knowing it, someone locked the door of the room because it was suspected that nobody was there and open because forgot to close it. When Kise tried to open a door that was accidentally closed, his body froze immediately. "Kise- _kun_?" Kuroko is ready to push a basket full of basketball. Kise looked around with a sweat running down his neck.

"The door is locked- _ssu_."

"... Eh?"

Meanwhile Akashi looks for a room that is considered as storage space, but everything is locked and not written what room. Akashi went to the staff and innkeeper to ask for the key and was delivered to the room where the basketball was kept. At once where Kuroko and Kise are now.

"How is this?" Kuroko murmured softly as he hugged his knee and worried if Akashi would think badly when he was alone with Kise in a closed room. He was reminded of the incident with Haizaki Shougo at a big event held by Rakuzan two years ago.

"Sorry Kuroko- _cchi_ , I should have opened it wide to let people know we were in- _ssu_." Kise apologizes and feels guilty. Tears began to flood their eyes.

"I also didn’t think it could be locked in this condition." Kuroko tried to calm the accompanying Kise worried that Akashi would kill him for being alone in this dark room with Kuroko. "I'd better call Akashi- _kun_ and-" his words stopped as he remembered what he was wearing now. He left his cell phone in his bag after arriving at the inn.

"You didn’t bring it huh?" Kuroko again put up a disappointed face.

"Sorry." Kise laughed. Both were silent before hearing some footsteps as if looking for them.

"Is this room right?" Akashi's voice made Kuroko excited.

"I heard from this innkeeper," said one of the friends on their campus committee and prepared the keys she received from the inn staff to open the door with Akashi.

"Ah, that's Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko got up and accidentally hit a dusty bookcase behind him.

"A-Kuroko- _cchi_!" Kise stood up as he saw several items falling over him. Kise hugs Kuroko and shields him from falling objects. The door opens and Akashi and their committee buddy see a pile of fallen stuff strewn around them, and the dust pours out. He coughed where Akashi had his eyes open to see Kise hugging Kuroko now, protecting him from the fall of things from the top of the dusty bookcase.

"Are you all right, Kise, Kuroko?" he stepped in and shook the dust around them. "It's been since when anyway?" While still coughing for it, he tried to go see them both inside. Akashi stepped aside to let the dust out of his way. Akashi suprised at Kuroko's expression as he embraced by Kise who is always attached to it.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! It’s dangerous if you move in the dark like that- _ssu_! Are you okay? "Kise said as she shook Kuroko's frozen body. The bluenette’s face flushed before nodding at Kise's question. "Thank goodness." Kise turned his head and saw a friend of one of their committees there.

"What are you doing to Kuroko?" He blinked in confusion as he saw Kise seen doing something bad to him.

"These things fall and almost hit Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise defended himself though his face flushed. Kise remembered Akashi. "You're here alone- _ssu_ ...?"

"Ah, with Akashi. Eh ... "both turned and saw Akashi wasn’t there. Kuroko woke up from his shock and turned around.

“Akashi- _kun_ is with you…?” Kise runs and searches for the red man, to see Akashi standing next to the door with both hands folded and staring at him flatly.

"A-Akashi- _cchi_ ..." Kise is afraid Akashi will kill him because of his accidental deeds to Kuroko. Akashi looked at him sharply.

"I understand your situation. I step aside from the dust, do you want me to let you die out of air? "He said firmly.

"O-oh ... sorry- _ssu_ ," they went out while herding a basket of basketball that had been their purpose to come to the warehouse.

"Lots of ball- _ssu_!" Kise said enthusiastically.

"Woah! Its gonna be a fun game! "Kise sighed softly at the photographer's comment.

"If only Aomine- _cchi_ , Midorima- _cchi_ and Murasakibara- _cchi_ were here. It must be great- _ssu_. "Kise picked up a ball and started playing it.

 

"You're right!" Fuji laughed as Kise grumbled that some of Kiseki no Sedai was not there. Kise went into the field to play, where Kuroko was still silent on the bench with both hands on his chest. Akashi stared at the blue-eyed man in astonishment, until he would touch Kuroko's shoulder.

"Kuroko-" but the bluenette rose in surprise at Akashi's call to him

“I-I’m sorry!” And left Akashi. _Kuroko_? Akashi sighed at his attitude and forgot about it for a while. They play fierce, though with the addition of regular players. They were quite energized and full of energy, which made Kuroko exhausted.

"Kuroko, rest!" Akashi orders where the red-headed man is now chatting with the others. Kise approached Kuroko.

"Are you all right, Kuroko- _cchi_?" He asked.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up and stared at Kise screaming at him.

"Your face is red whenever you see Akashi- _cchi_ - _ssu_." Kuroko shuddered his shoulders. "Akashi won’t punish you, I guess." Kuroko looked up.

"... I just cannot be on his side for a while ..." Kise raised eyebrow confused.

Kuroko felt excited while on the side and beside Akashi. He couldn’t forget what had happened in the room with Kise. Although not Akashi, Kuroko felt that the one who embraced him was Akashi. The one who protected him was Akashi. _How could he feel that way? How could anyone's existence make it only remembered by Akashi_? In his head there was only the red man, wanting to be hugged or whatever by him. _Only him_. Akashi always crossed inside his head. "Akashi!" Kuroko looked up as he saw Akashi falling in a sitting position and head bowed. "Hoi! Are you okay? "One of his comrade friends who touched Akashi's shoulder, and saw something flowing from his face.

"Akashi- _cchi_!" They began to approach the red man and frantically saw Akashi's head injured, making Kuroko come up with wide-eyed eyes.

“Akashi- _kun_!” The man of the red man was helped by Kise. The basketball attacked him strongly enough in the head. Akashi stepped up assisted by Kise to another room to be treated. Kuroko followed and the game was stopped because of the incident. Kise and the others go bathing where Akashi returns to the room after being treated. His head was in pain from the attack. What am I worried about? He murmured softly in his heart.

 _You're worried about Kise's embrace on Kuroko right_? His other voice resumed in his head. I think so. It's just that I know there's a reason, he says with an eyebrow annoyed. _You’re right. Still, you're jealous_. Akashi snorted softly. The voice laughed at him before he made it to the room and lay on the futon. His head hurt so badly that he tired to drive him into a dream. What would Souta say, would it really happen?

 

Kuroko comes to the room and sees Akashi asleep on the futon with a brow yawning. He must be in pain, from the cut on his head now. Kuroko closed the door and went over to Akashi. He sat down and stroked a white bandage that was flushed with blood on Akashi's head. "I’m sorry, Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko's face flushed into the sleeping red man. Kuroko kissed him softly before sleeping beside him.

\---- / -----------

Akashi woke up with a tremendous headache. He turns and sees Kuroko inching at him. Akashi smiled and saw the black necklace on the table with the book Kuroko read. _He took it off huh_? Akashi strokes Kuroko's head. Akashi grabbed the necklace, put it in his bag and stepped out, leaving his sleeping friends behind. Kise sleeps next to Kuroko. Akashi stepped up and saw the clock at one o'clock. He buys a drink on the beverage machine even though his head continues to throbbing pain. Akashi buys coffee and wants to drink it before he sees the figure of a little boy he knows approaching. "Souta?"

"Aka- _nii_!" The boy ran to Akashi's arms.

"Why are you here?" Akashi stared at the unbelieving eyes.

"Aka- _nii_ also! I don’t know we're in the same inn. "Akashi smiled.

"I agree."

"What's wrong with your head, Aka- _nii_? Are you got hurt again? "Akashi made the child worry again with eyebrows mengeryit while looking at him.

"I got it when playing basket with the others. I'm stunned. "Akashi replied.

"Aka- _nii_ is a basketball player? Cool! "The boy's eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

"Shhh, don’t too loud. It's already one o'clock. "Souta immediately clasped his mouth. "Why you can go outside alone? Your parents must be worried. "The boy chuckled happily as Akashi worried about him.

"I can’t sleep, so intend to buy a drink. We are the same! "Souta said happily as he pulled Akashi back to the beverage machine. "Ah, too high."

"Which one do you want? Let me choose for you. "Akashi said to the boy.

"That, the orange juice." Souta pointed at it. Akashi pushed the button and slid the canned orange juice. Souta grabs it and drinks it. "Aka- _nii_ alone? Where's Kuro- _nii_? "

"He slept soundly. How could I wake him? "Souta laughed.

"You’re right. Uh, if so, show me! "Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Basketball?" He asked.

"Ng!" Rather than daydreaming again, better enjoy the night because of difficulty sleeping with Souta.

 

"OK. After that we go back. "Souta nodded in agreement.

Both of them went to the basketball court, saw the basket of basketball still there. Akashi dumps his coffee into the bin and grabs one of the balls. Souta's expression became intrigued as Akashi began dribbling, running and putting the ball into the ring with ease. "Great!" Souta cheered cheerfully.

"Come on, Souta also try." Said Akashi gave the boy basketball.

"Eh? Can I? "His eyes sparkled enthusiastically.

"Of course." Akashi gave the ball, taught Souta and made it manage to put the ball inside outside. "Very good. I'm sure you'll master it soon. "He praised the boy's ability.

"Is that true? I also like basketball! "Akashi smiled at the boy's spirit. They played until two o'clock in the evening, before Souta was tired and sleepy.

"Okay, let’s go back to sleep." Akashi brings Souta back to his room and sees his father running frantically looking for Souta. The man turned his eyes in shock to see the boy with Akashi now.

"Where have you been?" He said with concern that Souta finally embraced his father.

"We accidentally met in front of the vending machine. At first, I was going to take him back to your room, but Souta asked to play basketball. "The man looked up at Akashi.

"Sorry to bother you again, Akashi- _kun_." He said in a guilty tone where Akashi shook his head slowly with a weak smile.

"No problem. The important thing is that Souta is fine. "The man blinked confusedly at the bandage wrapped around Akashi's head.

"What's wrong with your head?" He asked in a worried tone.

"Ah, it was an accident while playing basketball this afternoon." Akashi said touching the wound on his head. The bandaged now.

"Are you all right?" The man stood up with a sleeping Souta in his lap.

" _Hai_."

Akashi didn’t feel pain and dizziness anymore. Akashi returned after driving Souta back to his family. Akashi returns to sleep beside Kuroko until back awakens at 8 am. Akashi sits on the veranda while looking at the scenery that is served there. Kise is out again to meet Fuji and continue his work. Akashi turned and saw Kuroko already sitting with his eyes wiped.

"Ng ... Akashi- _kun_?!"

"I'm here, Kuroko." The bluenette panic when he didn’t see Akashi beside him turned and saw Akashi sitting back. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you all right?" Kuroko stood up and went to Akashi.

"Ah. It doesn’t hurt anymore. "Akashi replied calmly. The door of the room opened and Kise appeared with a look of passion.

"Breakfast is prepared- _ssu_! We'll go for a walk again! Everyone, get up! "He said with the spirit of awakening the other. Akashi and Kuroko just smile at the look of Kise that always cheerful and excited.

They went to breakfast and were ready for the second day. Akashi is more often with his comrades compared to Kuroko. The bluenette passed the day with Kise. "You still can’t be with Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?" Kise's words made Kuroko startled. His face flushed. "Akashi- _cchi_ will think you're ignoring him again- _ssu_."

"I-I know ..." Kuroko tried to control himself and puffed up his cheek. His face flushed whenever he looked or saw Akashi. Kise's hug is so similar to Akashi's embrace. _He often hugged with Akashi, and why should now feel ashamed and excited_? Although already good, Akashi's head is still bandaged. Many of their friends are worried about him.

"Aka- _nii_!" Who was called turned and saw Souta throwing a basketball at him. Akashi caught him easily as though Souta had thrown a bottle. Souta ran towards him happily.

"Who's that- _ssu_?" Kise asked to see the boy who hugged Akashi now.

"Souta- _kun_. He's a separate child with his mother, and aided Akashi- _kun_ while looking for them. Now they are so close."Kuroko smiled delighted to see the two were so close. “I don’t know that Souta- _kun_ and his family are in this inn too.”

"Aka- _nii_! I'm going to join the basketball club at my school. "Akashi smiled.

"So? Let's practice together, next time. "Akashi said as he rubbed the child's head.

"Ng!" Souta smiled proudly at him.

"Sei- _kun_ , is your head all right?" The woman noticed how the bandage was wrapped around Akashi's head now.

" _Hai_. The pain is gone, but the doctor says it shouldn’t be removed the bandage yet. "Akashi touched the bandage on his head and smiled shyly at the woman.

"Ah, Kuro- _nii_!" Though Kuroko's face flushed, he ventured to approach Akashi and Souta. "Aka- _nii_ taught me to play basketball! Is Kuro- _nii_ also playing basketball? "He asked enthusiastically.

" _Hai_. Let's play together. "Kuroko said with a smile.

"Ng! I will not lose! "Kuroko turns and sees Akashi chatting with Souta's mother and father now. He is so gentle and calm in the face of all things. Souta blinked as Kuroko looked at Akashi with a gentle expression. "Kuro- _nii_ likes Aka- _nii_?"

"Eh?! T-that... "Kuroko was surprised by Souta's sudden question. The child's eyes only radiate the child's curiosity and honesty. Akashi and the parents of Souta turned curiously after hearing Kuroko's surprise. "I-I like him." He mumbled softly.

"So? Me too! "Kuroko manages to distract Akashi again from him and returns to talk to his parents. Kuroko breathed a sigh of relief.

They are separated and Souta will go with his family to another place. Akashi and the others resumed their route and ended up in a hot spring. "Today we will have bathe here." Others cheered happily and began to come in impatiently. Kuroko turned to Akashi and saw the bandage slowly slip off.

"Akashi- _kun_!" He said frantically at the bandage.

"Hm?" The red man turned around as Kuroko grabbed a loose bandage. Their faces were so close that Kuroko's face flushed when Kuroko grabbed him.

"A- _ano_ ... the bandage is getting off," he said, glancing his eyes in the other direction where his face flushed.

"Oh, sorry." Akashi looked up to see the bandage that Kuroko was holding off now.

"I brought a replacement bandage." Said one of the committee members who was close to them. "Kuroko- _kun_ wants to change it?" He asked, offering a roll of bandages to the young bluenette.

"Eh? Ah, _hai_. "Akashi and Kuroko sit on a bench before entering into the baths. Kuroko bandaged Akashi's wound that was still bleeding and not fully healed. Kuroko's hands were shaking and his face flushed as he did so.

"Are you all right?" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's trembling hand.

"Eh?" The touch of Akashi's hand made Kuroko's trembling hand stop. " _Hai_ ..." Kuroko himself confused why can. Once completed, Akashi also stood up.

"Come on, we can miss it," he said to the bluenette.

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko follows Akashi who walks first to the bathhouse. His smiling face touched his neck, and was shocked when he didn’t feel the necklace Akashi put around his neck. _Eh_?

\---- / -----------

They returned to the lodge at 8 pm, and were ready to play the game before going to bed. They also talk about a lot of things about college, events are also gossip. Kuroko changed clothes before hanging out with the others. He was reminded of the pendant he kept on the small table in their inn room and panicked when he didn’t find it. Kuroko didn’t care about the gathering and ran for the possibility of the necklace. Kise came alone and made Akashi's surprise. "Where's Kuroko? I thought he's with you. "

"Kuroko- _cchi_ change clothes first- _ssu_." Kise said. Akashi blinked, then got up.

"Let me bring him here. Just start. "Akashi said stepped to the door. Akashi didn’t find him in the room. _Where is he_?

Meanwhile, Kuroko looks for his pendant necklace until his clothes are dirty. He couldn’t lose it, after making Akashi seem to be ignored again by him. Kuroko returned to the inn an hour later, to no avail. "Kuroko?" The bluenette looked up and saw Akashi standing in front of him. "Where have you been? I'm worried. "Kuroko runs into his arms. "Hm?" Akashi tried to look at the man, but Kuroko just buried his face.

"I can’t find it..." Akashi blinked confusedly.

"What?"

"A necklace from Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko almost cried again as he said it and looked into the red eyes. His eyes were teary with tears. Akashi sighed softly.

"That's why you're so dirty?" Kuroko nodded softly. He remembered the incident with Kise in the warehouse and unknowingly let go of his embrace. "What's wrong?" Kuroko's face flushed.

"I-it's ... _ano_ ..." Kuroko couldn’t look at Akashi's eyes.

The redhead sighed softly. "You begin to realize your own feelings?" He asked.

"That's not it!" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Then what?" Kuroko blinked twice, took a breath and blew it slowly.

"W-when embraced Kise- _kun_ , I feel excited." Akashi was surprised. "B-but not because of Kise- _kun_ who hugged me ..." Akashi cried confusedly. "I-I feel Akashi- _kun_ is the one who hugged me." Akashi blinked twice.

"What?" Kuroko shook his head quickly.

"I-I mean, when I'm hugged and protected by Kise- _kun_ from a pile of boxes, I saw Akashi- _kun's_ face. I feel Akashi- _kun_ is the one who hugged me! "Kuroko breathlessly explained it. "Since then I have become embarrassed and excited to be by your side. Not that I don’t want to, but I'm not strong. I cann’t look you in the eyes. I'm wondering why I feel it now, when I've always been with Akashi- _kun_ ... "Kuroko's face turned red. Akashi just blink twice before finally laughing. "I-it's not funny, Akashi- _kun_!" The red man tried to stop his laughter.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were aware of your feelings for another man."

"I told you that's not it!" Akashi stepped up and went to Kuroko as he reached into his trouser pocket. "Ah…"

"Are you looking for this?" Akashi held up and showed the glossy black pendant necklace in front of him. "You left him on a table near your book. Rather than lose it, I keep it for a while. I guess you forgot. "Akashi gave it to Kuroko who had opened his palm. "I can’t believe in your head is full of me, Kuroko." His voice and Kuroko's face flushed again.

"A-Akashi- _kun_!" The red man embraced Kuroko.

"Thank you. I'm glad to hear it, Kuroko. "Kuroko's face flushed. "However, its danger if you think everyone is me." Akashi touches Kuroko's nose. "You'll forget the original one." Kuroko blinked twice.

"Y-you're right. I must be able to distinguish you from others. "Kuroko said with enthusiasm. Akashi smiled.

"Want me to put it?" He asked.

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko handed the necklace and let Akashi put it on Kuroko's neck. _Akashi-kun is so close_! Kuroko's face flushed again.

"Hm? What's wrong? "Kuroko looked into Akashi's eyes closely.

"Kiss me." Akashi blinks at Kuroko's words.

"Here?" Kuroko nodded firmly. Akashi sighed softly. The redhead kissed Kuroko, gentle and warm. “I love you, Kuroko.” The bluenette smile widely.

“I love you too, Akashi- _kun_.”

They went back hand in hand. Kuroko has replaced his dirty clothes with Akashi's shirt. "You took too long- _ssu_!" Grumbled the blond mane.

"Ah, you found the necklace, Kuroko- _kun_?" Asked one of their friends.

" _Hai_." Kuroko said with a wide smile on his face now.

"You're looking for that necklace huh." Kuroko nodded steadily.

"Akashi- _kun_ holds it for me." Akashi smiled.

They started again and ended at 10 pm. They should get to bed fast before returning to enjoy the third route tomorrow.


	17. Day 17 - Trip Day pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi got sick in the middle of trip campus, and somehow his relationship with Kuroko is rift again. After Kuroko declares Akashi as his boyfriend in front of the waiter/maid, Souta, the boy whom met with both of them in Kyoto when Akashi get lost, can't believe that two men he met into romantic relationship. Strangely enough, his mother have interest on this kind of relationship. How is their relationship going?

Akashi and Kuroko sat on the veranda looking at the beauty of the night sky. Both couldn’t sleep after playing with Kise and the others. "A-Akashi- _kun_ ," Kuroko said hesitantly to his lover.

"Hm?" Kuroko shifted to him with a flushed face.

"... Touch me ..." Kuroko murmured softly. Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Here?" Akashi did not receive continuation from Kuroko. "Then come with me."

"Eh?" Akashi took Kuroko to an empty house not far from the inn. The place looks rarely visited but looks still well maintained. "Are you sure it's okay here, Akashi- _kun_?"

"It looks good here." Akashi looked at the information board standing next to the place. The empty house was previously used as a warehouse of goods, before the inn again renovated and has a new warehouse now. "If you don’t want, let’s go back." Akashi turned to Kuroko who shook his head slowly before hugging Akashi. He shifted his face in embarrassment. Kuroko kisses Akashi. The redhead let Kuroko takes over tonight. Their tongues meet and touch for a while. Kuroko took it off to take a breather. "It's rare that you're so passionate." Akashi chuckled where Kuroko puffed up his cheek, his face flushed. Akashi invited him into the house and make him sit.

"Akashi- _kun_? Mm! "Akashi's kiss made Kuroko helpless. Kuroko enjoys every touch of Akashi on him, soft and warm. His kiss on the neck and around his body always made Kuroko love it. _The only touch he could give to Kuroko_. Akashi's face flushed.

"Do you want to do it?" Akashi says Kuroko is already wrapping his arms around Akashi's neck.

"Slowly ..." he mumbled softly and made Akashi smile.

"Said it on my ears." Even so, the area was quite and dangerous if someone could heard both of them doing something, made Akashi decide to shut Kuroko's groan with his kiss. Kuroko's face flushed and heated with pleasure. Akashi touches him gently but already made him full of lust. Kuroko never felt any pain, just felt Akashi was the one who could make him like this, _helpless_. Kuroko didn’t want anything else. The pleasure comes out, spread on his hands and makes Akashi lick it. Kuroko's clothes which lend by Akashi got dirty.

"Sorry, I'm soiling your clothes ..." Kuroko said, exhausted and blushing. Akashi smiled softly.

"I don’t mind if it's Kuroko," he said.

"Mmh." Akashi kisses him again. It was Kuroko's turn to make Akashi feel good. Kuroko closes Akashi's groan as Akashi had done before. Kuroko felt Akashi spent more than himself.

"Sorry, my head is little dizzy." Kuroko nodded and let Akashi sigh slowly and rest while looking up at the night sky. Kuroko looked at the pleasure that came out of Akashi's. Kuroko licked him and felt something else afterwards. "Kuroko?" Akashi's face flushed and saw the blue man sitting on his lap. Akashi felt Kuroko's ass about his intimate part. "Do you want to try with this one now?" Akashi grinned and saw Kuroko flushed with eyes dreamy in pleasure, before nodding. "Move." Kuroko nods as Akashi holds his waist. Kuroko started to move. Akashi held back the pleasure felt by Kuroko's touch by biting his lower lip. Kuroko helped him by kissing the red man and making Akashi moan in it followed Kuroko himself. The pleasure of Kuroko managed to touch Akashi's pleasure.

"Mmmh!" Kuroko couldn’t stop and continued to do it after feeling the pleasure. Akashi himself didn’t want to stop him and ended up embracing Kuroko. Akashi moves in and makes Kuroko more moaning favors. Their kisses are getting hotter followed by anxious pleasure. The two called their names in a muffled moan of a hot kiss. "Mmhh!" Both stopped and puffed, after the excruciating outcome of the pleasure they felt with it. Akashi hugs Kuroko tightly, both blushing.

"I didn’t know you could be like this, Kuroko." He murmured quietly with sweat flooding his neck and his whole body.

"Only Akashi- _kun_ can make me like this ..." Kuroko said it from behind Akashi's shoulder.

"So this is my fault?" They laughed after blaming each other.

"Ng, I like it." Kuroko stared at Akashi. "I like you." Akashi blinks in surprise and kisses Kuroko again.

"Me too, Kuroko." Akashi sighed softly. "I wish I could do it at home later." Akashi felt his head spin after feeling the great pleasure and exhaustion of it. Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"No."

"Hm?" Akashi sees Kuroko looking at him irritably.

"I can’t wait to touching Akashi- _kun_ for that long." The red hue graced Akashi's cheek. "Your head is still hurt?" Kuroko touched the bandage that wrapped around Akashi's head now.

"Just a while ago." Akashi replied to touch Kuroko's hand.

"Does this activity heal it?" Kuroko smirks as Akashi smiles.

"I have no idea. Mind to accompany me to take a bath? "Akashi asked.

"Is it open at this hour?" Kuroko cried confusedly.

"We ask for a special opening for us." Kuroko sighed softly but smiled approvingly.

They stepped into the bath when the others fell into a deep sleep. Kuroko saw Kise sleeping in such a wild position as any other. They both collide in sleep. Both groan and feel the pain of lingering while doing the activity. "It's really tiring ..." Kuroko murmured as he washed himself with hot water there. Kuroko turned and saw some cuts on Akashi's back. "Sorry, Akashi- _kun_. Did I hurt your back? "He asked worriedly.

"Ah, no problem. I think some are scratched by the leaves, "Akashi said, glancing at his scarred and bleeding back after hearing Kuroko's question.

"Why didn’t you say?" Kuroko moved on and touched him gently.

"I'll make you worry." Akashi smiled weakly.

"Of course!" Akashi blinks in surprise at Kuroko shouting. "Akashi- _kun_ is always worry about me. Let me worry about you too. "Akashi smiled at Kuroko's worried expression.

"OK."

"Akashi- _kun_ , be careful with the wound on your head." Kuroko helps Akashi into the hot water.

" _Hai_ , _hai_. Kuroko, please take care of me then. "Kuroko smiled with a red hue on his cheek as Akashi counted on him.

" _Hai_!" They soaked while talking about the times in Teikou first. How Akashi both appears and replaces the original Akashi, and how the team is divided because of each other's ability to grow and cannot be put together in a team. Kuroko found his light in Seirin, and managed to defeat Kiseki no Sedai as well as Akashi himself.

"Ukh!" Akashi touches his head.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko approaches and grabs Akashi in pain. "Let’s go back."

"Ah." Akashi takes a seat on Kuroko to return to their room. Akashi immediately fell on their futon and his face flushed. Her breath is quick and looks will not be able to rise for the route tomorrow.

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko touched Akashi's hot cheek.

"Just bring me fever plester in the bag. Then go to sleep, Kuroko. "

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko did and stuck the plester. Kuroko shifted to his side to hug Akashi who was trying to sleep in the painful state. Kuroko winced and closed his eyes until the dream reached him.

\---- / -----------

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_ is sick? "Kuroko nodded as he informed another member of his committee outside the room. "So he won’t be able to come huh…" she said with a puzzled expression.

"I want to take care of Akashi-kun, please allow me to be by his side." Kuroko pleaded, though he was required to participate. However, Kuroko didn’t want to let Akashi alone. He worried as well as the thought of Souta's words about himself that would leave Akashi. Kuroko wanted to prove that it was wrong.

"OK. If Akashi- _kun's_ tomorrow is healed, make sure to follow the last route, okay. "Said the committee member firmly to Kuroko.

"Ah, _hai_. Thank you very much! "Kise wiped Kuroko's head before leaving.

"Contact me if there's anything happen- _ssu_ , I'll be back!" Kuroko smiled.

" _Hai_ , thank you, Kise- _kun_." They left and Kuroko returned to the room. He saw Akashi lying weak even though the fever was down.

"You're not leaving, Kuroko?" He said in a hoarse voice. Kuroko sat down beside him and grabbed Akashi's hand.

"I want stay by Akashi- _kun's_ side. I don’t want to go without you. "Akashi blinks in surprise and smiles.

"Thank you. But you must be bored, "Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I won’t. I can read a book or tell a lot of things to Akashi- _kun_. "The red man smiled.

"Okay. I listen. "Kuroko tells many things since their event from day one. Separated, made them meeting Souta and his family, the scene that happened with Kise in the dark room, until Akashi is stunned and hit by basketball. "That incident made you think of Haizaki?" Kuroko nodded.

"I'm little scared and relieved, the guy is not Haizaki- _san_. But still ... "Akashi chuckled.

"And you're avoiding me because of it."

"I-I’m sorry!" Kuroko's face flushed. "I just can’t ... look into your eyes," Kuroko said, looking away. "I remember Akashi- _kun_ for that ..." Akashi smiled.

"Kuroko, can you please ask the maids to make me porridge?" Akashi asked.

"Eh? Let me make it then. "Akashi shook his head slowly.

"I want you to make it so badly, but I don’t want you to leave.” The red hue decorate Kuroko's cheeks. The bluenette nodded. Kuroko stood up and opened the door of the room and happened to see the maid approaching.

"Ah, I’m sorry. Could you please make me porridge? My boyfriend is sick and I can’t leave him for a while. "Kuroko told her.

"Ah, all right. Please wait a moment. May ask for the name? "The maid grabbed a small notebook writing Kuroko's request.

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"All right, Kuroko- _sama_. The porridge will come in about ten minutes. "He accepted Kuroko's request.

" _Hai_ , thank you very much." Kuroko closed the bedroom door and turned away with a flowery face.

"Are you sure to say it easily like that, Kuroko?" The bluenette back sat next to Akashi.

" _Hai_?" Kuroko grabs Akashi's hand.

"You called me your lover easily." Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"It's true right? Ah. "Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's reaction as he realized Kuroko unknowingly acknowledged Akashi as his lover in the inn. "What if Souta- _kun_ knows?" Kuroko cackled in confusion.

"Hmm…" Akashi came to think of how Souta's reaction knew they were lovers.

The boy they talked about what walking towards the maid. “That is Aka-nii and Kuro-nii’s room right?” The maid who walking hears it.

“Yes.”

“What they need from you?”

“Kuroko- _sama_ asked me to make a porridge for his boyfriend inside.” Souta blinked in surprised.

“Whose boyfriend?”

“Kuroko- _sama’s_ boyfriend.” Souta turned his head to his mother whom came along.

“Who is his boyfriend?”

“I don’t know the name but, I saw someone with red hair laying on the futon behind him. I guess that person is Kuroko- _sama’s_ boyfriend.” A quick footstep is heard toward them and the door is wide open by roughly surprising them both.

"Aka- _nii_ is Kuro- _nii's_ lover?!" an unexpected expression comes as fast as lightning.

"Ah" Without any preparation to explain their relationship to a child they knew two days ago, Souta had appeared in front of them at lightning speed and saw Kuroko holding Akashi's hand. The boy was panting and his face flushed. "Yes."

"Are you serious?!" Souta pointed with trembling hands and a flush of disbelief. Kuroko could only sigh softly at the boy's attitude to them now. A woman peers inside with an expression of dislike for Souta's attitude.

"Hey, Souta- _kun_. Aka- _nii_ is sick, don’t disturb him with that attitude. "The boy looked up at the mother.

"Ah, I’m sorry ..." the boy was well educated.

"How to solve this?" Kuroko turned to Akashi. The red mane smiled.

"What else we can do? You said it yourself. "

"Hmm." Kuroko closed his eyes thinking hard.

"Is that true? We came in. "The mother looked interested. Akashi gets up to sit down. "Ah, while lying down is fine, Sei- _kun_." The woman stepped in followed by Souta who was hiding behind her now.

" _Hai_. At first is one-sided. "Akashi said with a smile. The woman was glowing with interest.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko puffed up his cheek irritably.

"Waah! Can I hear the story? "Akashi smiled nodding in agreement.

"No problem, it’s long enough though. But I don’t know you're interested in something like this…”

"Ah, my name is _Hajime_ _Shiina_. Don’t worry. I love every thing about romance! Want a normal and deviated though. Love is so beautiful! I want to hear it, Sei- _kun_. "Akashi and Kuroko blinked in surprise. Shiina continued with a gentle expression. "Love is a wonderful feeling. Although you originally intended to throw it away, you must have felt a lot about it, right? I want to hear it. Ah! Not in bad way. "Akashi laughed. "Love makes you feel many things, ranging from warmth, happiness, sadness, loneliness, to pain and injury. It's not all nice, but someone can make you comfortable, and safe just by being on his or her side. Pounding and trying hard to get him to realize it, whether he has the same feelings or not, you’re still grateful to feel it. Is that right, Sei- _kun_? "Akashi blinks in surprise at Shiina's enthusiasm for love. Akashi smiled.

" _Hai_. I'm grateful, Shiina- _san_. "Akashi glanced at Kuroko, making the bluenette blushing red.

"Waah, so cute." Shiina said when he saw Kuroko's interesting reaction. Souta grabbed Kuroko's hand.

"Aka- _nii_ already felt many things like that." Kuroko looked at the hopeful eyes again. "Aka- _nii_ good man, please don’t leave him, Kuro- _nii_."

" _Hora_ , Souta- _kun_." The boy turned to his mother. "Don’t say like you're blaming Kuro- _nii_ and asking him to stay with Aka- _nii_."

"Kuro- _nii_ doesn’t want him?" Kuroko was puzzled.

"It is not like that. Although beautiful, feelings of love is not a feeling that can be imposed on someone. Maybe Kuro- _nii_ loves Sei- _kun_ and wants to stay beside to Aka- _nii_ at the moment, but it could be, they break up in front of him. "Souta put on a sad face. Akashi smiled.

"In short, Souta." The boy now looked at Akashi. "I want to enjoy every moment I can with Kuroko. Indeed, I also want Kuroko to stay by my side in the future, and love me as I do now. But I appreciate Kuroko’s feeling. His feelings are also important, because I don’t want Kuroko to be by my side for being forced to. Kuroko would think the same. We both want our loved ones to be happy, doesn’t Souta also want your mum and dad to do that too? "Souta turned to the smiling mother.

"Ah, of course mom always going to be with your father." She said proudly. Souta embraced her mother.

"I’m glad!" Akashi manages to restore a happy expression on Souta's face.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Kuroko- _kun_. I think we blame you. "Kuroko shook his head slowly as Shiina felt guilty.

"Just call me Tetsuya. No, what Shiina- _san_ and Akashi- _kun’s_ said is true. Until now, I may feel sorry for and want to repay my mistake on Akashi- _kun_ , but I’m also happy. I'm still beside Akashi- _kun_ , because I want to see more laugh and Akashi- _kun's_ smile more often. It warms me. I don’t want to see him and bear everything alone by himself. I want to be his strength as well as his place to go home. "Akashi blinks followed Shiina, as well as Souta. Akashi turned away his blushing face where Shiina chuckled.

"You two are a good match." Kuroko noticed his embarrassing and drooping expression as his face flushed.

"Mom, is that a relationship like they are allowed?" Shiina and Kuroko are shocked. Kuroko turned his face where Shiina laughed.

"Everyone wants a normal relationship, of course with Sei- _kun_ and Tetsuya- _kun_ himself. It's just that feeling of love that appears without you realize and without you can avoid. Souta- _kun_ may not feel it now, but there will be times when you want to be with that person and want to see him or her happy, even if you're hurt, and no matter what gender they are be. Ah, mom didn’t teach you that okay, like what happened on Sei- _kun_ and Tetsuya- _kun_ , but pretty much like that. "Souta nodded. "You will fight hard to say it, tell her your feelings, also hurt because of the different feelings. That's natural in love. You feel the sweet and bitter. Mom and Dad feel it, also Sei- _kun_ and Tetsuya- _kun_. Feelings of love cross any boundary, be it for both men and women. Whether or not it is seen from people appreciate their relationship and their feelings. If they love each other, why not? Feelings of love don’t mean you have to stray or not. It's your choice. "Souta's eyes twinkled to know about this. Akashi and Kuroko sighed softly.

"Isn’t it a problem, in Souta’s age already knows about this kind of relationship?" Asked Kuroko. Akashi nodded in agreement.

"It is precisely from this point on, they must understand. It's a time when it's still vulnerable to child development, but I want Souta to learn from the mistakes of his decision. I would blame him if he was wrong, and tell him the right thing and make him understand it. But I won’t scold him, because it will make Souta worry and become a coward. I wouldn’t like it if Souta feels that way. "The gentle smile that Shiina showed made Akashi remember his mother. "Since birth, Souta's life is his choice. He's free to do anything, I don’t want to curb him. Our job as parents is to keep and monitor growth and development. We protect, but don’t curb it. We’re watching them from where they aren’t aware that they are being watched. "Shiina said with a soft smile.

It was the wise way, Akashi muttered in his heart. They protect and simultaneously supervise, not limit but actually give the boundaries that the child understands. They blame but don’t scold, they guide their child in the right direction slowly and while trying to awaken the child even though it must be difficult. They try, like how the boy also tries hard to accept what is taught to him. Akashi smiled.

"Thank you for that, Shiina- _san_."

"Eh?" Shiina is surprised to hear Akashi's words.

"I was thinking of using it in educating my children later." Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's words. "Ah, for us it may be a foster child."

"Eh? Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t mind? "Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Why not? As long as I’m with you. "Shiina's face flushed and her eyes glittered happily. Souta put on an adorable blush.

"Sei- _kun_! You're such an amazing man! "Shiina grabs Akashi's hand. "If I were Tetsuya- _kun's_ age now, I would have asked you to marry me right now!" Akashi chuckled.

"Thank you." Akashi is surprised to see Kuroko hug her.

"Don’t. Akashi- _kun_ is mine, Shiina- _san_. "Shiina grew more pleased with the scene before her.

"Kyaa ~! Very cute! Tetsuya- _kun_ is so cute!! "Shiina unknowingly hugs both of them. Souta blinked at what had happened.

" _Ano_ , I'm sorry to interrupt." They turned and saw a waiter standing with a tray of hot porridge in the open doorway. "This is Kuroko Tetsuya- _sama's_ order porridge." He added.

"Ah, _hai_." Kuroko got up and grabbed the porridge on the tray. "Thank you very much." He said and the waiter went away.

"I forgot, Sei- _kun_ is sick," Shiina said with a surprised expression. Akashi just smiled.

"It's okay, it's interesting to hear Kuroko and Shiina- _san's_ stories." The woman chuckled.

"Thanks to Souta- _kun_ here, we can talk. By the way, why ask them to make porridge and not make it by yourself, Tetsuya- _kun_? "She asked.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ didn’t want me to leave, so I asked the waiter to make it."

"Waaa ~ it’s so romantic!" Shiina increasingly happy to see this harmonious couple. Kuroko approaches and blows his porridge.

"Want me to feeding you?" Ask the bluenette to his lover.

“Su-“

"Of course feeding him, Tetsuya- _kun_!" Shiina who answered with enthusiasm before Akashi answered. Both blinked in surprise and finally laughed. "Why are both of you even laughing?" Shiina said while pouting.

"Shiina- _san_ is so enthusiastic about us." Kuroko said.

"Eehh? I can’t??? "They laughed while accompanying Akashi who is ill now in their inn room.

\---- / -----------

"W-what's happen here...?" Kise was surprised to see another guest in their inn room when they returned to see Kuroko and Akashi's situation. A woman and a boy sit beside Akashi and Kuroko.

"Ah, come in, this is Shiina- _san_ and her son, Souta- _kun_." Kuroko said both of them to the blond man.

 _"Doumo._ I'm Kise Ryouta- _ssu_. "Kise gave an attractive smile after introducing himself.

"Are you a friend of Sei- _kun_ and Tetsuya- _kun_?" The woman asked enthusiastically.

" _Hai_ - _ssu_. We're friends thanks to basketball. "Kise replied.

"Kise- _nii_ is also playing basketball?!" Souta's eyes glow happily and interested.

"Right- _ssu_. Souta- _kun_ likes basketball too? "Kise sat next to Souta.

" _Hai_! Aka- _nii_ taught me last night. He's so cool! "Kise turned, followed Kuroko and Shiina herself.

"I woke up with a headache and couldn’t sleep. I accidentally met Souta in the hallway, went to buy a drink on vending machine, and we played for a while. Souta's dad knows about this. "Akashi explained.

"Yeah, _Kyou_ doesn’t tell me anything!" Shiina muttered irritably. Akashi smiled gently to see her act like a child. Kise sat next to Kuroko.

"How can you meet- _ssu_?" Kise whispered softly to Kuroko.

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ helped the lost Souta- _kun_. Do you remember when Akashi- _kun_ cried? It's them. "Kuroko reminded Kise as they approached but Kuroko embraced Akashi.

"Ah." Kise remembered the incident Akashi was crying as he remembered the mother by the figure of Shiina. They are good friends, though Akashi is not aware that Shiina often comes to his place when she is young and unmarried.

"Then I will also teach you a cool movement, Souta- _kun_!" Kise said enthusiastically.

"Really?" Souta laughed happily as his basketball friend grew.

Souta was invited by Kise to play when both returned to the lodge because the last streets route ended. Shiina who was about to go with her husband now turned her head. "Is Sei- _kun_ the first one who likes Tetsuya- _kun_?" Akashi blinks in surprise at a question like that by a woman who is a close friend of his mother.

" _Hai_." Akashi answered frankly and made Shiina smile.

"We'll talk more next time can’t we? Sei- _kun_ , Tetsuya- _kun_." Shiina shut the door and let Akashi and Kuroko alone now. Akashi sighs and throws himself on the _futon_.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko does not like Akashi's casual attitude like that, considering he's still sick.

"Sorry. I'm just exhausted. "Kuroko smiled.

"Somehow Akashi- _kun_ takes care of everything." Akashi smiles at her.

"No problem. I enjoy it. "Akashi grabs Kuroko's hand. "I’ll sleep a little bit." Akashi had closed his eyes as he said it. Kuroko smiled and kissed a bandage on Akashi's head.

"Get well soon, Seijuurou- _kun_."

\---- / -----------

Akashi wakes up first and sees Kuroko sleeping by his side despite his illness. Both don’t care about going to get sick, as long as they can sleep together. Akashi sighed until a gentle tap in the morning made him turn toward the door. Akashi goes and opens it, it's the doctor who checks and wraps the wound on his head yesterday. "Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_? I came here to examine your wounds. Ah, you got fever too? "Akashi sighed softly.

"There's a reason why I have a fever." The doctor sighed softly and nodded in agreement.

"I'll check you here." Akashi nodded and let the doctor in. His friends other than Kise still sleep soundly. The doctor examined Akashi's wounds and fever. "The wound is closed, but it's possible to bleed again when exposed to something severe, so be careful. Your fever is also caused by the wound as well as the ongoing fatigue, is it because of the circumference route you are doing? "He asked.

"Part of it." The doctor nodded at Akashi's answer.

"After you get home, you should rest and reduce activities." Akashi grabs his cell phone and shows his full schedule.

"Come home from here my schedule like this, how _Sensei's_ suggestion for this?" The doctor grabs Akashi's phone and sees Akashi's dense schedule, and returns it again.

"You can do what you can at home. However, rest is what I prioritize. Don’t move much and think about your course, just take it easy and take your time to rest more. Also use that time with the person you care about, because it will help your healing faster. "Akashi blinked twice and nodded in agreement. The doctor got up after giving advice and getting out. Akashi returns to his futon. Kuroko woke up and wiped his eyes.

"Ah, are you awake?" Asked the red man.

"Are you all right, Akashi- _kun_?" Kuroko said as he touched the man's forehead. "The fever is down." Akashi smiled.

"I can take the last route today. We're going home tonight right? I'll use it for a break. "Akashi looks more refreshed and starts fiddling with his cell phone.

"Did the doctor come here?" Kuroko sees Akashi busy with his cell phone now.

"Hm? Ah. He gave me advice, would you listen? "Kuroko nodded. "The cut on my head has closed, but it must be careful because it can open anytime. My fever is caused by this wound, our activities last night and fatigue. _Sensei_ asked me to rest when I got home. "Kuroko screamed worriedly.

"Isn’t our schedule ...?"

"Ah. I also told him about it. _Sensei_ says to stay home more and rest, doing what I can do at home. Even so, I can’t force myself and rest more. I was also asked to pass the time with my loved ones. "Akashi blinks confusedly at Kuroko thinking now. "Kuroko?"

" _Hai_?" The bluenette finally looked into his red eyes innocently.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko shook his head slowly.

" _Iie_. That is it? Can I help you with something? "Akashi smiled.

"I'm just going to change a little of my schedule on the committee. If you don’t mind, can you help me? I won’t be a burden to you, and I also don’t want you to get sick because of it. "He replied calmly.

" _Hai_. _Makasete_ _kudasai_ , Akashi- _kun_. "Kuroko's enthusiastic expression made Akashi laugh.

"OK."

Akashi has recovered and can go the last route before heading home. They had checked out of the inn and prepared to surround some of Kyoto before going to the bus. "Ah, _Yukari_ - _san_?"

" _Hai_?" One of the committee members followed by Akashi and Kuroko turned.

"Can I pass this route alone with Akashi- _kun_ today? Of course we will meet each other, but this time alone, I want to pass it alone with Akashi- _kun_. "The girl blinked at the look begging Kuroko with red cheeks before laughing.

"Of course, Kuroko- _kun_. Akashi- _kun_ just healed right? You want to do something for him. "Kuroko's face flushed when his plan was known to be easy. "Make him happy, Kuroko- _kun_." He added.

"Eh? Ah, _hai_. "Kuroko returns to Akashi who is chatting with Kise now.

"Kuroko- _cchi_! What are you talking about? "Kise said as Kuroko approached with a smile.

" _Chotto_ _ne_ ," Kuroko said not telling him. Kise blinked in surprise.

"Kise- _kun_! I need your help! Please come here! "The committee member called the blond man.

"Ah, _hai_! We'll see you later, Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_! "Kise also said goodbye to Akashi and Kuroko answered the call for him. Now they left alone.

"So, what are you planning, hm?" Kuroko shuddered as his lover found out easily. Kuroko sighed softly.

"I really can’t hide it from Akashi- _kun_." The red smile was smiling.

"I'll follow your plan, Kuroko." Akashi folded his hands.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"I'll leave it to you." Akashi manages to make Kuroko's expression happy and makes Kuroko grab Akashi's arm.

"Then let’s go!" He said with enthusiasm.

"Kuroko? How about everyone? "He asked.

"I know Akashi- _kun's_ nice _tofu_ place!" The bluenette ignored his words.

"I think I know that too." Ledek Akashi.

"Eeehh? Not fun. "Akashi laughed.

"Really?"

They went around far from the entourage. Their roving routes remain the same and meet Kise in several places. Kise looks constantly sought for Akashi and Kuroko to be alone. Both hold hands each time they pass each route. "I've never been here before." Akashi's murmur worried as he saw the street he had first seen.

"Is it true? Want to ask there first before trying? "Kuroko pointed to a small snack shop.

"We follow the artificial route, so I guess its fine. If there is anything else, we can ask Kise and the others. "Kuroko nodded in agreement.

They walked, visited the temple, a variety of gift shops and also food. Tofu succeeded and Kuroko saw a happy expression on Akashi's face. "Ah, there's your favorite vanilla milkshake, Kuroko." Akashi pointed.

"Let's go there, Akashi- _kun_." Akashi chuckled at the blue glowing eyes.

They enjoyed their togetherness as though they were dating in Tokyo. Akashi is grateful to be able to enjoy it with Kuroko, where he went to school first. "Ah! That's Sei- _chan_! "A familiar voice made Akashi and Kuroko turn around together. There was a member of the Rakuzan team first, except Mayuzumi Chihiro. They came in three, Mibuchi Leo, Hayama Koutarou, and Nebuya Eikichi.

"Ya! Akashi! "Hayama ran and hugged their captain.

"Hey, _Koutarou_! That's not fair! "Mibuchi now joined Akashi's arms, making the red man laugh.

"Yo, you're that shadow right?" Eikichi said while wiping Kuroko's head with his big hand, making Kuroko scolded. "Where are your light?"

"Kagami- _kun_ in America now. Right now it's just my special day with Akashi- _kun_. "Bold words with happy-eyed eyes made Eikichi laugh.

"Waa! It’s great, you can with Akashi all day! "Hayama said Kuroko's words.

"You're out of it?" Mibuchi asked as Akashi held a paper.

"We follow a commuter-made tour around the campus." Akashi said to show them. "It's a path I've never been through, so I'm a bit worried." He added to Mibuchi.

"Ah, Sei- _chan_ didn’t come here yet." Mibuchi agreed.

"I often come here because there is a good meat shop." Eikichi said proudly. Akashi smiled.

"From here straight there you will find the path we used to pass really, Sei-chan." Mibuchi said while returning the paper route around Akashi.

" _Soukai_? In that case, I’m glad. Where are you going? "Asked Akashi.

"Eikichi is going to his butcher shop, I'm looking for a cake shop, and Hayama will go over there." Mibuchi pointed out and saw Hayama walking first. "Ah, hey!"

"I go there, Akashi, Leo- _nee_!" Hayama with the spirit left them first.

"Ya, Akashi." Eikichi followed, waving his hand.

" _Mou_! You guys! "Grumbled Mibuchi. "Then that's it, Sei- _chan_. We'll see you later. Kuroko- _kun_ , too, take care of Sei- _chan_. "

" _Hai_." The two parted ways with those who went to their destination. "Too bad we don’t see Mayuzumi- _san_." Kuroko said with his poker face as Akashi turned to him.

"You want to meet him?" Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"He's a team with Akashi- _kun_ , better to meet all of them right?" Akashi smiled at the words of his little lover.

"It's enough for me to see them all fine." Kuroko smiled.

Akashi pulls Kuroko closer after they walk towards the designated direction of Mibuchi where Akashi will recognize his path. "Akashi- _kun_?" Akashi felt something miss between them, as if there was something watching as well as lurking at them and ready to hit at any time. "What's wrong?" He asked confusedly.

"Don’t stay away from me, Kuroko." Kuroko blinks in surprise at Akashi's eyes sharply as he says it. Kuroko shifted closer to the red man. Akashi tried to sharpen his hearing and sight. Strangely enough, there was no one around there at all after they met members of the Rakuzan team. Akashi also turned after seeing a black shadow covering them. Akashi covered Kuroko with his arm and something spat out of him after a gesture made someone in front of Akashi. "Akashi- _kun_!!" Kuroko yelled at the sight of Akashi's injured arm now. "Ukh!" Akashi turned around.

"Kuroko!" A hand had pulled Kuroko's collar and pushed the bluenette away from Akashi. "Let him go!" Somehow, no one passes or crosses their place now. _How could this happen_?

Akashi also uses his Emperor Eye. Akashi read the movement but was unable to remove Kuroko from their grip. The figure took him away from Akashi and made him unconscious. "Kuroko!" Akashi runs after the man who brings Kuroko but he is unaware that behind him there is already a figure that drops him and keeps his eyes closed. Akashi can only hope Kuroko is fine.

\---- / -----------

Akashi opened his eyes and saw opposite Kuroko tied on his right with an iron chain. The wrist was bruised and wounded. His face was covered with scratches and bruises here and there. Akashi tried to get up and grabbed it, but Akashi's hand was tied together like Kuroko. _Why should I fail again to protect him? And why does this have to happen to me and Kuroko? What made me have to be targeted like this? Is this Haizaki's deed again? Why Kuroko should get hurt if I'm targeted_?

 _Your weakness is Kuroko_. Akashi swung his eyes to hear his voice again echoing in his head. _At the same time as your strength. You're not aware of that_? He was right. Akashi won’t let anything important to him snatched away again. "Kuroko! Wake up! Kuroko!! "Akashi tries to wake and summon the blunette. But unfortunately, his voice wasn’t reach him at all. Akashi gritted his teeth. Akashi's hand grasped the iron chain and tried to force it open, pulled it and destroyed it with his own strength. His muscles hardened and with great effort at the same time sacrificing his bruised and bruised wrists, but Akashi managed to escape. Akashi gasps and tries to endure the pain that spreads throughout his body. Akashi hears the voice of his other self who laughs to see himself behaving like Kagami. Impose themselves. Akashi approaches the iron cell and returns to do the same, opening it to penetrate Kuroko's iron cell. The bluenette tilted his head, his eyes tired and helpless. "Akashi- _kun_ ..." Akashi's muscles hardened, his teeth clenched trying to bend the cell. _I refuse to give up what is mine_! The iron cell bends and makes the not-so-big Akashi pass through it. Akashi ran up to Kuroko. "Don’t touch me, Akashi- _kun_ ..." the red man was staring in surprise.

"What?" Kuroko yelped irritably.

"I ... again ...!" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's cheek slightly hard as if to slap him and bring his face to his face.

"Don’t joke at me! I told you I’m the one who was going to destroy you, Tetsuya. I won’t let anyone do it to you. Even though anyone has already did it to you." Kuroko stirred his eyes. The incident that happened to him did not match what he felt with Akashi. Kuroko knew that. Akashi grabbed the chain that tied Kuroko. The bluenette felt something flowing in his hand.

"Akashi- _kun_ , your hand ...!" Akashi snorted.

"I can’t help it." Akashi said with sweat running down his temple.

"But you can-!"

"At least let me take off this chain!" Kuroko wryly worried.

"I don’t want you die! Hurry up and- "

"I DON’T CARE!!" Kuroko stirred his eyes in surprise. The first time Akashi shouted and scolded someone like that. "I won’t leave you here."

"... Akashi- _kun_ ..." Kuroko eyes teary-eyed. Akashi mustered his strength and managed to untie Kuroko's chain, dropping the bluenette into his arms. Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi panting under him.

"I'll get back what is mine." Kuroko again turned his eyes and a smile broke across his face. Kuroko can only be happy when hearing the words. However, that doesn’t mean Akashi should die for his sake. "Go, Kuroko." Kuroko turned his eyes. "Tell the others that I'm here-" Kuroko grabbed Akashi's cheek and kissed him. "W-!" Akashi widened his eyes to see tears streaming down Kuroko's face and smile.

"I will get back what is mine, Akashi- _kun_. Though I have to sacrifice anything for it. "Akashi cursed in confusion.

"Kuroko-"

"KISE-KUN!!!" Akashi could only spontaneously close his ears as Kuroko shouted as best he could. The shadow believes, his call will reach the person he believes. Although the light is not here.

"That's Kuroko- _cchi's_ voice!" Kise said, feeling the sound echoing quietly. Kuroko called him as hard as he could. Kise who has been with Kiseki no Sedai and his comrade friends, went looking for Akashi and Kuroko's place now.

Akashi sees Kuroko breathless, and must be very hoarse. Kuroko smiled at the red mane, making Akashi pull him. "Aka-" Kuroko felt something pouring down his throat. Kuroko's face instantly flushed with it. Akashi kissed him, as if giving water to help provide first aid in her throat due to the scream of all that might. "What are you doing?" Kuroko wiped his lips and saw Akashi chuckle with satisfaction.

"I'm not that easy to let you die, Tetsuya." Kuroko hugs Akashi, so tightly.

" _Arigatou_ ..." Kuroko felt grateful, loved and loved Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou.

"Kuroko?" The bluenette was crying happily.

" _Arigatou_ , Seijuurou- _kun_." Akashi rolls his eyes before smiling.

"Hee ~ I don’t know you can do that far, Akashi Seijuurou." They turned and tried to see who the mastermind behind all this. However, they can only see the silhouette figure with a smile on his face. "And yet I'm not finished having fun with you two." Akashi and Kuroko turned their eyes in shock. _So this guy did it to both of them_?

"Your friends come here like a wild animal that finds prey. We'll continue next time, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ - _kun_. "The red head feels like he ever heard the man. _He is not Haizaki, then who_?

"Akashi! Tetsu! "Aomine's voice approached until they could see the figure of Aomine and the others. "How can you two be here?!" Aomine was trying to find the key. Murasakibara Atsushi stepped up and grabbed a key and handed it to the dark blue man. Kise and Midorima Shintarou came.

"Aomine- _kun_!" Kuroko was relieved to see his friends coming. He turned and saw Akashi already closing his eyes. "... Akashi- _kun_ ...?" Kuroko turned and saw that his cut wrists continued to drain blood. "Akashi- _kun_!" Aomine comes in followed by the others. Tears again flooded Kuroko's face. "Akashi- _kun_!!!"

"Hoi, Akashi!" Aomine moved a body that was not much different from Kuroko's.

"Aomine hurry up! Look at his wrists _nodayo_! "Kuroko can only cry when he saw Midorima managed to realize what happened.

"Akashi!" Aomine grabbed the red mane and held her.

"I'll try to stop the blood." Midorima said to take what could be used to stop him. Akashi's face was pale with restraint from the pain and blood that kept flowing from his sliced wrist.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kise grabs Kuroko who cries impishly.

"Kuroko- _cchi_." Kise was carrying Kuroko as Aomine and Midorima ran out first to give Akashi help.

"Seijuurou- _kun_!!" Kuroko's voice echoed, inside Akashi's head.


	18. Day 18 - Yours Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident that happened to Akashi and Kuroko made their relationship crack. Even though Akashi didn't intend to make it like that. After tried hard to prepare himself to say goodbye to Akashi, Kuroko got sick. How is their relationship going?

Akashi Seijuurou’s eyes opens and sees the ceiling now. His eyes glanced and saw Kuroko Tetsuya asleep beside him. _This is a hospital_?

 _Ah. Daiki and the others managed to save you. You lack a lot of blood_. His other voice resumed. _Tetsuya keeps crying as long as you haven’t realized, until today_. Akashi saw a black color under Kuroko's eyes. His hand grabbed Akashi's fingers whose wrists were hurt. Akashi sighed softly.

You’re not letting me go, Tetsuya? Akashi's fingers made Kuroko's closed eyes move. The eyes slowly opened and glanced in the direction that fell asleep on the bed. Kuroko wiped his eyes and turned his eyes to see Akashi smile weakly. "Ya, Kuroko." Tears streamed back from Kuroko's blue eyes.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Kuroko hesitantly embraced the redhead. Kuroko's face was full of bandages, just like him.

"Akashi?!" Kuroko shouted, friends entered. Akashi patted Kuroko's back that embraced him.

"I made you worry huh." Akashi said that seeing full friends is there. Momoi Satsuki was there too.

"Thank Godness, Akashi-kun!" The pink girl was crying with relief.

"As for the matter later, so far you're fine, Akashi, just waiting for the time to heal _nodayo_." Akashi smiled again explaining the bespectacled green mane.

"You made Tetsu worry too, Akashi, he's here and kept crying for three days waiting for you to wake up." Akashi blinks in shock, seeing Kuroko crying again, sobbing in his arms.

"I'm fine, hey." Akashi tried to stop Kuroko's cries. "But I didn’t expect Kuroko's voice can reach you, Kise." The blond man smiled with satisfaction.

"I like Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_ , of course." Kise said. Kuroko wiped it away.

"I believe in Kise- _kun_ and the others." Kuroko now stares at Akashi with tears in his eyes. "Then I shout with all my might. I don’t expect that Aomine and the others came along." Akashi blinks in surprise before smiling.

"Geez." Midorima Shintarou explained about the injury as well as what was thought to happen to them. What almost done by Haizaki Shougo to Kuroko successfully performed by the figure to both of them when they were captured. Although considered too late, Akashi survived the critical condition. Kuroko was asked to rest because what the figure did affected his health as well because Kuroko was sleepless for three days waiting for Akashi to wake up.

The two of them are now silent in the patient's room for several moments. "Akashi- _kun_ -"

"Kuroko-" Both stopped at the same time saying that. Finally, Akashi let Kuroko start first.

"You made me angry, Akashi- _kun_." The red mane smiled.

"Really?" he asked innocently.

"It is not funny! I almost lost you. "Kuroko puffed up his cheek and nearly cried again.

"I'm joking, stop crying." Akashi touches the black color under Kuroko's eyes. "I can’t make you cry more than this."

"Then get well!" Akashi blinked in surprise. “Get well soon, Seijuurou- _kun_ ..." Akashi manages to make Kuroko cry again. Akashi smiled and wiped the tears away.

"Ah. Tetsuya. "Kuroko smiled at Akashi's words. "And I can’t protect you." Kuroko heard it like a farewell.

"What?" Akashi sighed.

"You were targeted for being with me. I should protect you but I can’t. "He said with disappointment.

"If there's no Seijuurou- _kun_ there I won’t be here!" Akashi was surprised.

"You’re right. I'm sorry to shout at you there. "Kuroko shook his head slowly. "At the time I was just thinking how to get you out of there, and also to think about why this should happen to us, to you." The bluenette creaked. Kuroko understood that Akashi must be sorry. Kuroko himself realizes, that he is not so strong and unable to protect Akashi, let alone himself. But that doesn’t mean he wants to part from Akashi. _Kuroko didn’t want to separate from him!_

Their conversation also, depending on the three days Kuroko where he didn’t visit Akashi at all. "Kuroko- _kun_ is not going to the hospital?" Kuroko can only shudder when hearing a comrade friend reminds him of Akashi who is still hospitalized due to what happened to both of them. Kuroko is anxious to get there, however, Akashi will only continue to blame him, when Kuroko miss him so much. Kuroko thinks Akashi doesn’t want to be with him at the moment.

" _Hai_ , I'll be there." Kuroko said hesitantly, answering a friend of their committee's two questions.

"May I leave this to you then? I heard Akashi- _kun_ likes tofu, his comrades miss him and want to work with you both again. "Kuroko smiled at her.

" _Hai_. I'll tell him later. "Kuroko said as he accepted her request.

"Thank you. I'm waiting for you two back. " She said as she left Kuroko.

Kuroko ventured into the hospital while carrying deposit from their friends on the committee. Until a conversation in the room stopped his step to go inside. "Kuroko is no longer visited you _nanodayo_? What’s wrong? What else you did this time? "Midorima's voice seemed to blame the red mane.

"You blame me now? Well, I guess he also needs time for himself. "Akashi sighed softly as Midorima pressed him.

"Did you again intend to let him go, Akashi?" Kuroko shocked.

"I don’t know. It's just that incident is really annoying. Until now, I haven’t been able to find out who is the perpetrators. "Akashi recalled a figure who arbitrarily to them both.

"Ah. I didn’t see any evidence besides the two of you there. Blood is just yours _nodayo_. "Midorima corrected his glasses while agreeing on Akashi's words.

"I tried desperately to escape to bring Kuroko out," Akashi said.

"You intend to make him take us there _nanodayo_." Akashi laughed.

"Very clever, Midorima." Praise Akashi.

"I don’t need your praise _nanodayo_." Akashi smiled. "So you really let him go?" Akashi sighed softly.

"I'm just not sure I can protect him." Kuroko turned around, “but of course I won’t let him go.” And accidentally bumped into a nurse who was about to go to Akashi’s room.

"Forgive me. Oh, Kuroko- _sama_ didn’t come in? "He said when he found out who the man who accidentally hit him now.

"I’m sorry, can I pass this on to you for Akashi- _kun_? I have a business to attend. Thank you. "Kuroko gave the nurse forcibly a box of tofu to the nurse. Kuroko ran and didn’t want to hear anything from inside the room. Even if what Akashi said could make him happy.

"Kuroko- _sama_?" The nurse just confused.

"I'm afraid it will only make Kuroko feel something sad than being happy." Midorima raised eyebrow.

"That's not just your thinking, _nanodayo_." Akashi looked up. "That's also what Kuroko's thought. You forget his feelings? "Akashi widen his eyes. The sound of knocking on the door made both of them turn.

"Excuse me, can I briefly check your situation, Akashi- _sama_?" A nurse looked inside.

"Ah, _hai_." Akashi was puzzled by what the nurse had. "What is that?"

"Ah, I met Kuroko- _sama_ at the door. However, he didn’t come in and entrust this to me, he said he had appointment to attend. I think this from your friends. "Said the nurse gave it to Akashi. Both of them turned their eyes and looked at each other.

"Perhaps Kuroko ..." Akashi nodded approvingly at Midorima's comment.

"Was he at the door a long time?" The nurse turned.

"I think so. Kuroko-sama just stood there before turning around and accidentally bumping into me. "The nurse began to regulate the infusion and saw Akashi's wounded wrist. "I'll check your condition."

Meanwhile Kuroko, ran in the rain and didn’t care about anything else. Kuroko managed to make Akashi thought to break up with him. If he continue like this, Kuroko can only make a decision. Although he didn’t want to, Kuroko had to let go the redhead. And forget all that ever happened between them, about their relationship so far other than basketball. Kuroko is no longer visits Akashi in the hospital, where his own state looks forced and feverish from running in the rain. But Kuroko didn’t care. Kuroko is no longer wants to think about anything, and just wants to go through his college activities and forget everything besides that. "Tetsu! I heard Akashi out of hospital tomorrow! "Aomine Daiki said to him with a happy expression on the man who had been his shadow. Kuroko could only smile and breathe a sigh of relief.

" _Hai_. I’m glad. "He murmured softly. Aomine blinked in surprise at his lack of enthusiasm.

"What’s wrong? Something happened? "Kuroko shook his head slowly. "I heard you didn’t visit Akashi anymore, what's wrong?" Kuroko turned away. "Hoi, Tetsu!" Aomine felt Kuroko didn’t want to be disturbed as he grabbed the smaller guy’s shoulder.

"I’m sorry, Aomine- _kun_. Please leave me alone. "Aomine took off his clutches. " _Please_." Kuroko walks away from Aomine and goes off somewhere.

"Tetsu ..."

In Majiba, Aomine invites Kiseki no Sedai to discuss Kuroko and Akashi. "Eh? Tetsu- _kun_ is no longer visits Akashi- _kun_? "Momoi was surprised to hear that.

"Ah." Aomine devoured the burger she had bought. "Last time you met Akashi right, Midorima?" Aomine's eyes were suspicious.

"Ah." Midorima paused and seemed to think of something.

" _Midorin_?" They were astonished to see Midorima fall silent.

"I thought Kuroko heard my conversation with Akashi in the hospital."

"What kind of conversation?" Kise asked curiously.

"What is it right now?" Aomine grumbled while wiping his hair.

"I asked if Akashi would let Kuroko go..." Midorima muttered hesitantly.

"YOU FOOL!!" Midorima regretted talking about it without knowing Kuroko's whereabouts. The man of the bluenette would think that Akashi would really let him go.

"You're keeps making trouble, Midorima." Aomine grumbled again.

"Poor Kuroko- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise imagined what Kuroko would be like now after hearing Midorima and Akashi's conversation.

" _Midorin_!" Momoi hit Midorima with a disappointed expression.

“Akashi didn’t said that he would let Kuroko go!”

“Akashi- _kun_ said that?” Midorima nodded quickly.

“Maybe Kuroko- _cchi_ didn’t heard that one?”

"Then Kuro- _chin_?" Ask Murasakibara Atsushi finally sounded.

"Ah, he doesn’t seem to want to be disturbed." Aomine replies, remembering how Kuroko tried hard as he tried to greet the bluenette.

"Hmm. Maybe Kuro- _chin_ will say goodbye to Aka- _chin_. "

"Murasakibara!" The purple-haired man didn’t care and was preoccupied with his snacks. Their conversation doesn’t lead to good results. They are confused about what happens when the relationship between Akashi and Kuroko ends badly.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko returns to the hospital with his condition of fever. Kuroko didn’t treat himself and only wanted to meet with Akashi, even though he collapsed though. Kuroko was silent and squatted in front of the room, ignoring how other people, both visiting people, patients, nurses and doctors looked at him in bewilderment. Several nurses had greeted him and asked him to move, but Kuroko refused and just wanted to be there. Kuroko prepared the courage to say goodbye to Akashi. He stood up and stepped inside, but saw the redhead fall asleep. _How many days he didn’t see that red man? Someone who he's always been with for the past few years_? Passing everything from bad or happy moments together. Kuroko wiped the red hair with his fingers. A smile began to paint on his face. Kuroko missed this man, the man who gives him warmth and happiness. Now part of it, it is just a beautiful black pendant giving Akashi that curls around his neck. Kuroko tried to hold back tears ready to fall, trying to be able to say goodbye well before crying and forgetting everything. Kuroko leaned closer to his face, and kissed Akashi's sleeping lips. Kuroko prepared to say it, though perhaps Akashi would never hear his goodbye. Tears flowed before Kuroko could stop him. Tears streamed down Akashi's face.

Akashi felt something touch it, soft as well as something flowing. Something warm and flowing down to his chin. Akashi tried to open his tired eyes from examination, and finally managed to see someone in front of him. He moves, but not clear. Kuroko kept trying to stop his tears, but he couldn’t. Kuroko gritted his teeth with the pain that ran through his chest for a word he had to say right now to the figure now lying in front of him. Kuroko doesn’t know, this is the sadness of farewell to the people you care about. _What if he didn’t come back then_? _Can Kuroko say it even though the figure of his loved one is still in front of him now_? _Was Akashi trying hard to let him go and say good-bye to him if they managed to break up as Kuroko was going to do right now? Are they be able to do it_?

"... Kuroko?" The bluenette just thought it was the voice of his memory. Kuroko shouldn’t cry when he is going to say goodbye. It must be, because Kuroko cann’t bear to see Akashi getting hurt and grieving again. Although Kuroko wanted to keep him smiling. Until a hand grabs his cheek. "What's wrong?" Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi staring at him with a gentle look. His expression looked worried. Kuroko increasingly couldn’t, letting go the red man in front of him. Akashi is puzzled to see Kuroko standing up and crying in front of him. His face was covered in both hands and tried hard not to sob. Kuroko tried hard to be tough. _Did Kuroko really hear their conversation and intend to let him go_? "Hey," Akashi pulled Kuroko closer whom kept crying. Finally, Kuroko couldn’t hold it anymore, and he cried. Akashi wipes away the tears in when he lets Kuroko cry.

 _Your words made him think you were going to let him go_. Akashi was surprised to hear the voice of his other self reappear in his mind. Really? He asked in disbelief. _Ah. I'm sure Shintarou also thinks so_. Akashi sighed softly. Will Kuroko let me go? He asked himself. _You don’t see how he tries to stop his tears and be strong? He tried hard to say goodbye even though he knew he can’t._ Since when can you read the hearts of others when you've disappeared? The voice laughed. _You must start to know, how the person you care about loves you back. Ah, he has a fever_. Akashi blinked in surprise. What? Akashi grabs Kuroko's neck and makes the bluenette startled. "Are you sick, Kuroko?"

"Eh? Ah, that, don’t worry...”

"How could I’m not worry about you!" Kuroko was shocked to hear Akashi yell at him once more. "I thought you were busy so didn’t have time to visit me, I was worried.” Kuroko blinks.

“Of course I have time for you…”

“You're sick, why? What happened? "Akashi's words made Kuroko reluctant to let go. Kuroko closed his eyes and grasped the hand that touched his cheeks.

"Why did you make me can’t let you got... Akashi- _kun_?"

"What?" Kuroko paused after mumbling something. He thinks you're being nice to him even though you're going to be separated. It makes it harder for Tetsuya to let you go.

"Wait, hey, Kuroko," Akashi tried to lift his face. "Look at me." Kuroko's blue eyes meet with Akashi's red eyes. "What I said sounded like a farewell?" Kuroko blinked in surprise before nodding. His eyes were obscure because tears welled up. "I’m sorry, that's not what I meant. I don’t intend to let you go, Kuroko. "Kuroko widen his eyes. "Really. I'm sorry. "Akashi wipes Kuroko's tears and sees a smile full of relief painted on his face. Kuroko closed his eyes and fell. "Kuroko!"

Akashi grabbed the call bell for the patient. Nurse came. "What's wrong, Akashi- _sama_? Eh?! "The nurse approached Kuroko who fell into Akashi's arms. His face red and his breath was fast. Tears streamed down his face.

"I asked the doctor to check on Kuroko! Hurry up! "The nurse nodded and ran for call doctor. "Kuroko! Hey, wake up! Kuroko! "Akashi kept calling the bluenette in his arms now.

 _I’m glad_ … The doctor came and examined Kuroko, who was now lying next to Akashi now. The red man can only wear a worried expression to see Kuroko lying weak and breathing fast while wiping his hair. His face flushed red with fever. "His fever has lasted three days, and he doesn’t treat it at all. I think he just ate today and came to this place right then. "Akashi screamed. "Well, it's bad, but not critical. After enough rest and eating, he will get better. Don’t you mind sharing a bed with him? "Asked the doctor to the red-eyes man.

" _Hai_."

"Then I'll get some fever plesters and medicines here. The food will come with your food, just about any minute. Wake him up to eat just a little. "Akashi nodded and finally left them both.

"Really, what are you doing, Kuroko?" Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead. It feels hot.

Kuroko was awakened by Akashi's gentle voice, now lying beside him. His expression showed that he was angry. Kuroko got up and confused what to do. He was even more confused to see himself on the same bed with Akashi now. "Why can I be here ...?" Akashi turned with a bowl of porridge in his hand.

"Open your mouth." Akashi said firmly and held out a spoonful of porridge.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked.

"Do it." Kuroko gasped and nodded. He opened his mouth wide as Akashi thrusted a mouthful of warm porridge into it. "Eat." The tone is so firm and scary. Kuroko knew that Akashi was now angry with him and wouldn’t forgive him. "What happened? Tell me. "Kuroko chewed and just paused. Akashi sighed softly. "My conversation with Midorima," Kuroko stared at Akashi. "I'm just expressing my regret. I'm sure you didn’t hear it until the end, but I'm just afraid I can’t protect you anymore. But that doesn’t mean I intend to let you go. "Akashi feed the porridge to Kuroko. "I'm still thinking about who did that to both of us. Though I know that his target is me, because he doesn’t look at you at all. "Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Really?" Akashi nodded steadily.

"He hurt you and caught you as my weakness." Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. "As well as my strength. I won’t do such a thing if it's not for you. "Kuroko blinked confusedly, digesting Akashi's words. "The point is I don’t intend to let you, Kuroko. You're mine and I'll keep what's mine. I won’t let you go that easily. And again, you are my weakness as well as my strength. I don’t want to lose that. "Kuroko's eyes sparkled. "Forgive me if I made you think that way. I made you try hard to say words you don’t want to say hm? "Kuroko was about to cry again, but managed to hold it with a steady nod. "Well, now tell me why you can get fever and forget yourself?" Kuroko shuddered at the sentence. "I won’t be mad at you." Kuroko receives a mouthful of porridge from Akashi again.

"After hearing Akashi- _kun's_ conversation with Midorima- _kun_ , I came home dashed in rain. Unconsciously, the next day I sneeze. But I don’t care because it must heal by itself. I went through my course as usual. "Kuroko stopped. "And I stopped visiting Akashi- _kun_." The red man himself understood why Kuroko didn’t come to see him again. Kuroko took time and gathered his courage to say goodbye to him. "...when I miss you ..." Akashi felt the warmth and longing in the words. "The others miss you too, Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko widened his eyes as Akashi touched Kuroko's cheek.

"Ah. I miss you too, Kuroko. "The bluenette blinked, then smiled gently. Kuroko touches Akashi's hand that touches his cheek.

"We're still together right?" Akashi nodded steadily.

"Ah." Akashi pushed aside the bowl of porridge as Kuroko jumped at him. Akashi smiled and patted Kuroko's back. "Sorry to make you think that way, Tetsuya." The bluenette shook his head.

"I’m glad, Seijuurou- _kun_." Akashi glared his eyes and smiled.

"Start getting used to call me Seijuurou, Tetsuya." Said the red man.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ also." Kuroko said as he puffed up his cheek.

"You’re right. Then let's start again. "Kuroko smiled softly.

" _Hai_. By the way, why only me who is eating? "Kuroko asked as he noticed the porridge bowl in Akashi's hand.

"Ah, I've eaten before you've woken me up. You're in a bad shape, so I'm not sure I want to wake you. You don’t have enough rest. "Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Is it okay I slept with you here? You can catch my fever. "Akashi smiled softly.

"I don’t mind." He said with a meaningful smile.

"I mind!" Akashi chuckled.

"I told you, I feel comfortable with you, Tetsuya." A red hue adorned Kuroko's face.

"That's sly, Seijuurou- _kun_." He mutters irritably.

"Really? After this you go back to sleep, Tetsuya. I won’t forgive you if you force yourself again. "He said firmly.

"I don’t want to hear it from Seijuurou- _kun_." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"You reject my orders hm?" Akashi annoyed at Kuroko's rejection.

"Make it as requests not orders." Said the bluenette.

"You're right." Kuroko scowled. Akashi touches Kuroko's chin with his finger. "Then, please, Te-tsu-ya?" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's words that sounded like he was teasing him.

"I told you its embarassing, Seijuurou- _kun_!" Akashi chukled again.


	19. Day 19 - Target on! Akashi Seijuurou

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone targetting Akashi and Kuroko, which is not Haizaki Shougo. That person successfully raped and done bad thing to both of them. Noted that Akashi Seijuurou is the one that person's targetting, made them increase their caution around. Even the owner of laundry whom Akashi have known since little being asked about himself...

Kuroko Tetsuya went home with Akashi Seijuurou who was allowed to return from the hospital where he was treated for several days. The cut of the incision in the red man's hand was closed and just waiting to open the bandage that wrapped it around. Kuroko's condition hasn’t recovered completely, but after more rest, Kuroko will be fine. Both go home where Akashi intends to go back to sleep with Kuroko in their room. "Ya, I see you survived." The voice made Akashi step in front of Kuroko to invite him to retreat. The figure just sits on their couch without showing itself. "Take it easy, today, I'll just talk to you guys." Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"Your target is me right?" The figure chuckled at the red man's question.

"You're so smart." he said flatly.

"Then why you should bring Kuroko along?" Akashi asked.

"He's your weakness, you know that." Akashi screamed irritably. "Ah, but since he's not as attractive as you are, I won’t touch him again."

"I won’t let you touch Akashi- _kun_ either." Akashi realizes Kuroko's bold words will only provoke him.

"Hee ~ you have an interesting partner, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi clicked his tongue.

"Shut up for a moment, Tetsuya." He whispered sharply.

"But-!" Kuroko stopped seeing the red eyes staring at him sharply. Though Kuroko knows he won’t lose, according to this time. His words will only make Akashi's position even more dangerous. "Seijuurou- _kun_?"

"Then what do you want?" The figure chuckled.

"I'm more interested in you. Ah, I see you two in a magazine. Although the results of your interviews and relationship aren’t published, many know both of you are dating isn’t it? "Akashi sighed softly.

"Then what? I'm sure this is none of your business. "The red man said firmly.

"Indeed. But entering your life makes me more interested in you. "Akashi felt the figure was happy to talk and hooked his words. "Well, better come with me than with that weak guy."

"Don’t listen to him, Tetsuya. I chose you and not him. "The figure chuckled. "You know I refused. So, what are you going to do? "The figure sniffed.

"That's not a question anymore, of course. Take you by force. "Akashi sharpened his gaze.

"What for? Interested in me there must be a reason. "Akashi said trying to calm down and chat with him as much as possible. Without causing any problems.

"Hmm, you're right. But right now, I just want you to be next to me and do something interesting with me. I'm not interested in the little blue baby guy behind you. "He laughed, really mocking Kuroko.

"What kind of interesting things do you offer me?" Kuroko cried. _Will Akashi leave him?_

"More interesting than the little guy behind you?" Akashi smiled.

"I say what it looks like?" He asked again demanding an answer.

"I heard you like basketball, what about a strong team or a stronger player?" Akashi got interested as the figure was talking about basketball.

"From Kagami Taiga and Kuroko Tetsuya?" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Yep. I'm sure you're interested." He said proudly.

"Give me the information." Akashi felt Kuroko pull his clothes.

"As long as you come to my side." Akashi sighed softly.

"Then I reject." The figure chuckled.

"You're as strict as your dad." Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you bring my father?" The figure laughed.

"Ha ha! I'm sure you don’t know anything! "Akashi stared unhappily. Kuroko sees Akashi holding his temper. The figure stood up and put both hands into the pockets of his pants. "Well, the information I'll give you to your phone. I'm sure you will come to my side, Akashi Seijuurou. "The figure walked to the window, opened it and got out of it. Lock it back as if it were his own home. As the figure disappears, Akashi sighs softly.

"Is Seijuurou- _kun_ going to accept it?" The red mane turned around.

"Of course not. About the team he said, I will fight them with you and Kiseki no Sedai. "Akashi picked up his cell phone and the information had appeared on his cell phone. "Quite a lot." Kuroko looked over and Akashi showed him the data.

"We'll fight all of them?" Asked the light blue mane.

"We'll see the situation first. If against this team makes him not harm us, then that's the best choice. "Kuroko screamed worriedly.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , really won’t come to his side, don’t you?" The red man turned.

"Are you still worried about that?" Kuroko nodded. "I like challenges, and hates to lose. But I refused to accept orders other than myself who gave it. "Kuroko understood his one point. There was a smile on Kuroko's face.

Akashi blinked confusedly. "I’m glad to hear that." A smile was painted on Akashi's face.

"It means he's also a basketball player." Kuroko blinked again.

"You're right." Akashi nodded steadily.

"We have to ask the others for help." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

\---- / -----------

After the incident, their college schedule is quite busy. There was no time for them to think of the figure and take time to compete against the team given to Akashi. Both are busy with lectures, committee events at once with a fun basketball game with others. Both have forgotten the existence of the figure that will be discussed to others someday.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , do you know where my sweater is?" Kuroko asked, looking for his sweater in the closet.

"I sent it to laundry." Akashi said lightly.

"Eh? I was just wearing it ... "Kuroko grumbled.

"I see it dirty, is it wrong for me to wash it?" Akashi approach Kuroko who is annoyed and turns his face from Akashi. "Do you want to wear mine?" Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"I just want that one." Akashi sighed softly.

"I take it from laundry then." Akashi turned around.

"I'm coming too!" He said with eagerness while grabbing Akashi's arm.

"If not finished yet?" Lyric Akashi curiously.

"I can wear yours." Akashi sighs softly to see Kuroko so happy.

"You should’ve worn mine from the beginning," he mumbled.

“No! Seijuurou- _kun_ should have said first if you wanted to wash it. "Kuroko grumbled as he puffed up his cheek.

" _Hai_ , _hai_. Forgive me."

Akashi and Kuroko arrive at the laundry site that Akashi used to wash their clothes. The place was full of ladies and men carrying the laundry and waiting until it was done.

"Is this your first time to Laundry?" Akashi asked as he saw Kuroko so interested. The place was in beautiful and attractive design. Kuroko looks so enthusiastic.

" _Ara_ , Sei- _kun_ , you're come here with Tetsuya- _kun_?" Akashi turned and saw the laundry owner was a big, fat woman, but didn’t look bad. Her voice is similar with Mibuchi Leo’s voice.

" _Hai_. Tetsuya, this is the owner, _Yume_ - _san_ _da_. "Kuroko nodded.

" _Doumo_. Kuroko Tetsuya _desu_. "Kuroko said with a little bow.

"Waa~ he is very cute as you described, Sei- _kun_." She said with enthusiasm. Akashi smiled with satisfaction at the compliment. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's arm and whispered in his ear.

"How does Seijuurou- _kun_ tell me to her?" Akashi smiled.

"I'll tell you later. Yume- _san_ , yesterday I sent laundry, is it already done? "Asked the red mane.

"Ah, that one. Of course. Come here. "Yume walks and Akashi follows him.

They enter less space than laundry but there are some pile of clothes neatly arranged. Each pile has a distinct and distinctive aroma. "Seijuurou- _kun_ , isn’t expensive here?" Kuroko whispered, worried about how the laundry was keeping the clothes of its customers well.

"Not really. This is the laundry my family used to use, so I entrust everything to Yume- _san_. "Kuroko blinked at the confidence in Akashi's eyes.

"I found a beautiful and attractive sweater in your clothes," he said while lifting and spreading his charm. Kuroko immediately bloomed happily to see the beauty of his sweater turned into like that.

"It's Tetsuya's sweater." Akashi said.

" _Ara_ , you have good taste, Tetsuya- _kun_." Kuroko just nodded like a child. "Let me put it on you." He added to the bluenette who loved vanilla very much. Kuroko is happier with a clean white sweater like vanilla milkshake. Akashi just smiled at his lover's happiness. Yume came over and whispered to Akashi.

"Is someone after you?" His eyes squinted.

"What do you mean?" Yume sighed softly.

"A few days ago someone asked about you." Yume gave an expression of dislike. That figure.

"Did that person ask about Tetsuya?" Yume shook her head slowly.

"He's just asking about you. I'm surprised he knows you, but I do not like him. "Akashi touched his chin. "He's your acquaintance?" Akashi shook his head.

"I'm sure you'll like everyone I know, Yume- _san_." Akashi said as he glanced at Kuroko, who was still flowering with his sweater and aroma now. “Like how you liked my little lover.”

"You're right." Yume smiled approvingly.

"He's not after you?" Akashi's lyrics.

"Certainly not. He says only interested in Akashi Seijuurou. "Yume sighed softly with a look of disbelief at answering Akashi's question. “I don’t know what makes you so attractive.” Akashi just smiling at that words.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , I want to go to _Majiba_." Kuroko said firmly.

"All of a sudden?" Akashi and Yume laughed. "Okay. I picked up today, Yume- _san_. "

" _Hai_. Be careful. "Akashi turned around with a bag of laundry in his hands after paying him.

"You too. Tell me when something is up. "Akashi reminded her.

" _Hai_. Whenever. "Yume waved at Akashi and Kuroko's shifting figure and disappeared from her laundry.

They walked towards Majiba with a laundry bag in hand. Kuroko hugged Akashi's arm with a new sweater with a seductive scent. "What are you talking about?" Asked the sky blue mane with his innocence.

"Hm?" Akashi glanced at the bluenette. "That person asked about me to Yume- _san_."

"He's still after Seijuurou- _kun_?" Akashi nodded steadily.

"I guess. I just don’t want him to hurt anyone. "Kuroko screamed worriedly.

"Not that Seijuurou- _kun_ will move his side right?" He asked.

"You're joking." Kuroko smiled with satisfaction. "The smell of your sweater is good Tetsuya, may I eat you together with it?" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's temptation to him.

" _Seijuurou-kun no BAKA_!!"

Both arrived at Majiba and met Aomine Daiki and Momoi Satsuki who were busy chatting together. "Yo, Tetsu, Akashi." Akashi comes with laundry while Kuroko takes their order in his hand. "What are you carrying it?" Aomine asked with a suspicious look at a white plastic bag in Akashi's arm.

"Just a laundry." Akashi sighed softly.

"Tetsu- _kun_! Akashi- _kun_! "Momoi was so happy to see both. Akashi sits next to Aomine and Kuroko next to Momoi.

“Momoi- _san_ , Aomine- _kun_.”

“You’re here too.”

"Tetsu- _kun_ , your sweater is funny and interesting. The aroma is also fragrant! "Said Momoi who smelled the vanilla scent from Kuroko's sweater.

"We're out of laundry." Aomine glances at Kuroko.

"And that sweater too?" Aomine asked, pointing at Kuroko's sweater.

"Ah. You can smell the aroma as it turns out. "Akashi said.

"Too strong." Akashi laughed at the blue man's comment.

"What makes you come to Majiba?" Kuroko handed Akashi a cup of soy milk that he ordered.

"Tetsuya wants to go to Majiba." Akashi took it.

"Right away from the laundry?" Aomine raised her eyebrows in disbelief.

"Ah. After Tetsuya wore that sweater. "Akashi pointed at the white sweater Kuroko used.

"You're joking." Akashi laughed.


	20. Day 20 - Sad Valentine pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valentine Day is coming soon! All the girls prepare to prepare the chocolate full of love and affection for the man and the person she loves wholeheartedly. Of course, this didn't escape Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes, wanting to make a special chocolate for the sweetheart, Akashi Seijuurou. However, the unexpected incident struck both of them, the plan of the figure who was eyeing them didn't stop there alone. Until Akashi moves to his side, the figure will continue to try to destroy both. What's that person gonna do?
> 
> PS: I'm very sad while making this one. *cries  
> I hope what I feel reach you out.

Valentine day is coming soon where Kuroko Tetsuya intends to give chocolate to Akashi Seijuurou, his lover. Since he's getting better at cooking, Kuroko asked Kagami Taiga's help to perfect his homemade chocolate, which just happened to be back from America for the holidays. "It's very unusual for you to ask me for help, Kuroko."

" _Dame_ _desuka_?"

"It is not that. I understand you can’t ask for help to Akashi, "Kuroko snorted. Both began to make chocolate. Valentine's Day is only two days away. Kuroko struggled to make chocolate that he thought could be eaten by Akashi. Since of course, Akashi will be the top for cooking.

Akashi and Kuroko are busy with their respective affairs, especially regarding lectures. Akashi is so busy that Kuroko doesn’t have time to be with him and misses him more than usual. The incident that happened to them a few days ago hasn’t been talked about yet. The college makes them forget. These activities loosen their relationship.

Kuroko sees Akashi in a supermarket. His hand touched the basket and was thinking by looking at the raw food section. Kuroko didn’t enter and just looked at Akashi from the outside. Akashi turned and smiled at someone who approached him. _He’s lucky… can get that close to Sei-kun_ , he murmured softly. Kuroko wants to come to him but worries about disturbing. Kuroko sighed softly. Akashi turns and sees the bluenette he is familiar with but is unaware of being observed by him. Akashi smiling widely grabs the phone and calls him. Kuroko blinked in shock as his cell phone rang. His eyebrows winced at seeing the numbers undisclosed. _Is this the man who is eyeing Akashi_? "Ha- _hai_?" He said nervously worry his guess was right.

"This is from your fans, can we meet?" Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"Fans?" Kuroko doesn’t want to dwell on this kind of freak. Although the voice of a person is very similar to someone he knows. "Where?"

"In the supermarket." Kuroko blinked in surprise and looked up. He already saw Akashi smiling smugly at him with the phone in his ear. Kuroko blinked twice. "I miss you, Tetsuya." Kuroko ran into the supermarket. The bluenette was looking for the red man he missed very much and watched as he stretched out his hand. Kuroko jumped into his arms. Red tint was painted on the bluenette’s face.

“…Sei- _kun_.” Akashi sniffed into Kuroko’s blue hair.

“Tetsuya.”

"Oh, Kuroko- _kun_ ," the bluenette looked up and surprised to see who was there.

"Mibuchi- _san_ ..." he mumbled.

"No wonder I'm baffled not seeing Kuroko- _kun_ with you, Sei- _chan_."

"We've been busy for a few days," Akashi explained with a sigh.

"Until you don’t have time to hug each other like this?" Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other. "Even inside the same house?" Mibuchi sighed in disbelief. He then wiped the bluenette and red head man together. "Now forget about anything besides about both of you and take time together!" Akashi and Kuroko blinked together, then laughed.

When finished shopping, Akashi and Kuroko thanked Mibuchi. "Sorry Tetsuya," Kuroko shook his head slowly.

" _Iie_ , I really miss Seijuurou- _kun_ , but still the lecture is disturbing us..." Akashi can see the disappointment on Kuroko's face. Akashi kisses his cheek. "Seijuurou- _kun_?"

"Today's our time together." Kuroko flushed but he nodded in agreement.

\---- / -----------

Happiness is only one time. Full time of college and basketball makes them rarely talk apart other important things, whether it concerns college, home and work. Kuroko really missed his time with Akashi both on campus and at home. "I'm home." Kuroko smiled happily knowing that the exact chocolate for Akashi was about to be finished. He can’t wait to give it to Akashi at Valentine's Day.

"Wait, what are you doing, Midorima?" Kuroko heard a familiar voice from the living room. "Stop it!" Kuroko stepped slowly to look into what was happening. Kuroko caught a glimpse of red and green hair so close to each other in front of the sofa.

"Akashi, you’re noisy. Let me do it immediately before anyone else sees it _nodayo_. "Kuroko can only turn his eyes. _What happened_? Kuroko is too scared to see the truth.

"I refuse. And don’t force me. "Kuroko's luggage dropped and Kuroko turned away.

"I told you to be quiet and don’t move Akashi!" Kuroko ran to the room and locked the door. He threw herself on the bed and didn’t want to think about what was going on in the living room by drowning his entire face into the pillow. Kuroko smelled Akashi's scent from him. _Even though I really miss you_ …

"Let Kuroko know first, Midorima," Akashi said irritably as he held Midorima's face closer to him.

"You let him see you wear this?"

"Of course!" Akashi's words managed to make Midorima stop his intentions.

"You’re right. By the way he has not returned _nodayo_. "Said Midorima while fixing his glasses. Akashi got up and went to the front door.

"He should be home by now." The red man was surprised to see Kuroko's luggage lying in the doorway. "This ..." Akashi muttered as he grabbed it. Midorima looked over as Akashi did. "I’ll go upstairs."

"Don’t say..." Midorima stammered.

"Ah." Akashi went upstairs to his room and was locked. Kuroko is back and it seems like they managed to make him misunderstand. "Kuroko?" Akashi knocked on the door of the room. "You hear me?" Akashi thought that Kuroko might ignore him and fall asleep. Midorima went up and made Akashi turn.

"How?" The red man shook his head.

"I will tell him about that later." He said firmly.

"I agree _nanodayo_. I'm sorry. "Midorima went down to go home and solve his problem with Akashi next time. The redhead sighed softly and thought how to solve this small problem.

\---- / -----------

Morning welcomes Kuroko and keeps him awake. Akashi isn’t there, of course, he locks the room. Maybe Akashi slept on the couch. Kuroko stepped up and opened the door. The door crashed into something behind him and made Kuroko wondering what made it collide into something. Akashi fell asleep there with a makeshift blanket. Kuroko shrieked and immediately embraced the red man tightly. "...hm? Ah, _ohayou_ , "Akashi wiped his eyes, he managed to fall asleep even though his position wasn’t as comfortable on the couch or mattress. Akashi is surprised when Kuroko pulls him and kisses him. Akashi sighs as Kuroko takes off his kiss. "I’m sorry, did my conversation last night with Midorima make you misunderstand?" Kuroko nodded. He wanted to weep remembering what he thought happened last night between Akashi and Midorima. Akashi touches Kuroko's cheek softly and smiles. "Midorima forced me to wear maid clothes." Kuroko blinked twice.

" _Hai_?" Akashi looked at him seriously. Laughter swelled as Kuroko succeeded in digesting Akashi's words and laughing at them.

"It's annoying isn’t it? Somehow suddenly... "Akashi said, shaking his head in disbelief. Kuroko smiled.

"Thank God..." Akashi blinked in surprise. The red man was surprised to see tears streaming down Kuroko's face. "...thank goodness." Kuroko himself tried to stop him, but failed. Akashi sighed softly then started licking the tears. "...Seijuurou?"

“I’m sorry-“

"You don’t know where to make love, Akashi Seijuurou." The familiar voice made Akashi wary. He pulled a bluenette into his arms and covered it with a blanket. Kuroko flushed to see Akashi's movement to him.

"What are you doing here for?"

"I thought I had managed to separate you." Akashi turned to Kuroko who screamed in disgust as the figure looked at the bluenette with a satisfied smile.

"How did you know I went to Kagami- _kun's_ place?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Look, Akashi, he's cheating on you." He said with a grin of pleasure.

"I can’t go to Kagami- _kun's_ place?" Kuroko didn’t want to lose. "I told Akashi- _kun_ by email." Akashi blinked. He remembered the email. "Don’t say things like that without you knowing the truth."

"Isn’t that the truth?" Kuroko gets annoyed when lured by him.

“I did it for him. Can’t I make him happy?” Akashi widen his eyes, surprised by what Kuroko just said. Akashi sees the truth in Kuroko's eyes. The bluenette tells the truth.

"So what do you want?" Kuroko turned to see Akashi holding him close.

"Cih, you’re not fun. I'll come back later. "He said after rubbing his head and getting out of their apartment.

"Wait!" Kuroko's grip makes Akashi stop. Both were silent after what the figure said.

"...for what he said earlier, still remain a surprise." Akashi blinks when he sees Kuroko's face flushed. "So wait for it, Seijuurou- _kun_." Akashi smiled and wiped the bluenette.

"Ah." Akashi wanted to trust what Kuroko’s said.

\---- / -----------

Valentine day came. Kuroko is happy when he can give a suitable chocolate to eat Akashi. He can’t wait to give him chocolate at home later. "Yo, Kuroko. How's chocolate? "

"Ah, Kagami- _kun_." The blue-eyed man turned to look at his basketball partner. "Of course I haven’t," he snorted.

"Hahaha, you're right-" Kuroko was surprised to see Kagami pointing at him, as if someone pushed him from behind.

"Kagami- _kun_?" The big man couldn’t stop himself who had lost his balance and fell on Kuroko. Some people are surprised to see those who fall down at once without knowing why. Kagami who was about to rise to open his eyes and now looked into Kuroko's widen blue eyes. Both are aware of something soft touching each other. Kagami immediately got up in panic and blushed.

"Wha-!" He saw the bluenette's face turn red and looked surprised. Kuroko got up with a slightly broken chocolate in his hand and ran off. "Ah, hoi! Kuroko! "Kagami blinked when around him so many people. "...Help me explain what they see here, you moron..."

Meanwhile, Akashi who just finished that day intend to send an email to Kuroko invites him to go home together. Until a conversation stop him. "Did you see?"

"They fell at each other right? But who pushed him try? "

"I don’t see it, they accidentally kiss you know!" They are engrossed when knowing about the accidental kiss. Akashi blinked confusedly. _Kissing_? _In front of the campus_?

"Who, who?"

"That, from the next building! Kagami Taiga- _kun_!"

"Wuah! That big and creepy guy?"

"Isn’t he on vacation from America?"

"Eehh, he looks cute you know. I intend to give him chocolate. "

"Really?" Akashi sighed softly to find that Kagami might have accidentally pushed the man down. _What makes a big guy seem to fall easily? Well, Kagami is the same as Aomine though_.

"He's a friend of Akashi- _kun_ and Kuroko- _kun_ right?" Some nodded.

"But with who did he kiss?" Akashi's foot paused.

"Yes..."

"Really? Don’t tell…"

"Yes! It's Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_! "Akashi sculpted.

"Eehh? If Akashi- _kun_ knows he can be angry you know! "

"Agree! Or maybe sad? "

"Why is that?"

"After all, why can you?"

"Yeah… I’ll be sad if someone I likes kiss with someone else. But I don’t understand how they can fall." Akashi widened in disbelief. _There was an incident like that when he wasn’t with Kuroko_?

"Could it be…? Kagami- _kun_ is Kuroko- _kun’s_ partner after all!"

"I agree. But I see he's more stuck with Akashi- _kun_. "

"Is that because Kuroko- _kun_ is afraid of Akashi- _kun_?"

"Really? Akashi- _kun_ is a good guy right? "

Akashi came home feeling uncertain about what he had heard on campus. _Is that true_? Yet it seems that many witnesses. Even so, Akashi intends to wait for Kuroko to tell it himself. Akashi sees Kuroko already curled up on the couch. "You've come home." Kuroko nodded softly. Akashi stepped curious about what happened to the bluenette, remembering the student story there. "You have eaten? Tetsuya? "Akashi blinked in surprise at Kuroko's face flushing. So it's true?

"Ah, I-I don’t need dinner tonight." Kuroko got up and went upstairs to the room. Akashi only sighs at Kuroko's attitude.

The red man went to the room and saw Kuroko already asleep. Akashi wiped the hair with his fingers. "... so that's true, Tetsuya?"

\---- / -----------

Since that incident, Kuroko didn’t speak to Akashi or Kagami. Chocolate that he made for Akashi was forgotten and left behind sober. "Tetsuya, today-"

"Sorry Seijuurou- _kun_ , today I have a meeting!" Akashi saw Kuroko in a hurry, forgot about his breakfast and ran as if to avoid it.

"Tetsuya!" Kuroko stopped hearing Akashi calling him in a rather firm tone. Kuroko turned and saw that his face was flushed and sweating. "... ah, no, sorry." Kuroko is now blinking when Akashi cancels what he is about to say. "Go ahead." Kuroko nodded before walking away. Akashi can only sigh quietly. "... Tetsuya." Akashi could only feel the pain in his chest.

Akashi goes to his class, sees Kuroko bump into Kagami and stops for a short chat. Both face flushed with embarrassment and awkwardness due to yesterday's incident. "Hey, hey, look, those kisses yesterday,"

"Kyaa ~ so cute! Look at their faces! "Kuroko and Kagami shyly at each other coupled with the whispers of others who became witnesses. Akashi can only sigh. Kuroko will leave him this time. _I'd better forget it_.

Kuroko went to the canteen because he remembered he hadn’t had time to make lunch, and saw Akashi standing in front of the voucher machine staring at it in puzzlement and thought. _I don’t think I'm hungry_ , murmured the red man. _I wanted to be with him_ … Kuroko was moved to take the coupon as well although he was still embarrassed to be beside Akashi to be surprised what he did. The redhead was sighing slowly and walking away from the machine. _He does not buy meal coupons_?

“ _Are_ , Akashi, you don’t eat?" Asked one of his friends who waiting for him.

"Ah, I'm not hungry." Akashi said with a smile forced.

"Hahaha, what’s that? Want mine? "Said his friend shows the food he bought.

"What did you buy?" Akashi looked over.

" _Yakisoba_ _pan_. Ah, I forgot, you like tofu right? "Akashi chuckled, but Kuroko saw that it wasn’t his usual laugh. Akashi forced himself. He didn’t eat or drink, as if just sighing. _What_ _happened_?

"Never mind, give me a bite." Finally Akashi surrendered.

"Are you sure? What’s wrong? Where's your usual boyfriend who bringing you such lunch boxes? "

"You like it hm?" Akashi smiled.

"Of course! His _bento_ is delicious! "He said proudly.

"Hey, of course Akashi's _bento_ is better."

"Ah ya, I forgot." They laughed. "Where's Kuroko?"

"He said there was a meeting, he doesn’t eat breakfast at all." Akashi sighed softly.

"Ehh? What kind of meeting is that? Besides, he doesn’t make breakfast? Have you had breakfast yourself? "Akashi laughed.

"I'm just drinking coffee, and my class is the same in the morning." Replied the red man.

"Just bite a bread is not a problem right?" Kuroko raised eyebrow worried. _Did Sei-kun know the unintentional accident with Kagami-kun? Do many people talk about us without us knowing it_? And he didn’t insist on asking him what was going on. Kuroko was aware, he ignored Akashi again.

Akashi goes to his class. There's still about half an hour left, and he's thinking of going out tofu to buy in a small restaurant next to the college cafeteria. He doesn’t hungry considering asking a little _yakisoba_ _pan_ from his friend. But Akashi thought of Kuroko. _He hasn’t had breakfast yet, then what did he have for lunch? Is the awkwardness between them and Kagami getting better? They're both partners_ _after all_... Akashi only sighs as Kuroko returns to ignore him. "Se-seijuurou- _kun_." Akashi turned his head as his little name was called. He saw the bluenette standing in front of him with a plastic bag in him hand. His face flushed. "Would you like to have lunch with me?" Akashi blinks in surprise and smiles.

"I'll be in class soon, after all I've eaten." Akashi replied.

"Just _yakisoba_ _pan_ right?" Akashi surprised.

"How did you..." Kuroko winced. His hand grabbed Akashi's arm.

"...just for a minute..." Akashi wanted to be with Kuroko. But if his feelings on Kagami have grown, maybe Akashi is not ready to be on his side. _I couldn’t be by his side if that happens_.

"OK."

They came to their usual bench when they had lunch together in the park. Kuroko bought a sandwich with a glass of his favorite vanilla. Akashi just watched the bluenutte was engrossed with the food he was carrying. _Looks like I'm gonna miss those two moments with him like this when I've separated_. Akashi smiled a little. _Although I know we can still being together with the others too anyway_. Kuroko glanced over and saw that the red eyes were looking at him. His eyes was gentle also sad.

 _Sei-kun…?_ Kuroko shows what he brought for the redhead. "I-I bought you this." The red eyes instantly sparkled happily.

"How did you ..." Kuroko smiled. He was proud to get that thing for Akashi.

"Eat it." Kuroko said while giving a glass of soy milk. Akashi blinked and smiled.

"Ah, thank you. _Itadakimasu_." Both ate in silence. Akashi couldn’t ask about the incident, so did Kuroko. Somehow they're both now, wondering how communicating with each other again. _I’ll be missing these moments where Tetsuya give me such attention_.

\---- / -----------

That day Akashi came home alone. He didn’t meet Kuroko and he said he would stay at a friend's house. _Rarely_. Akashi sighed softly. _Did he stay at Kagami's house? So the feeling is that far_? Akashi smiled bitterly. _Oh, I see_? The figure was now waiting for him at home, and not Kuroko as usual. "It's great to see you separated." Akashi sharpened his gaze.

"This is your plan."

"Ah. Did I manage to hurt you? "The figure said it lightly. _Ah. Very_.

"You still insist on wanting me to move to your side?" Akashi said.

"Did you finally understand?" Akashi sighed softly.

"As long as you promise not to touch Kuroko." The figure paused and laughed.

"You're so kind, even when he's ignored you." The figure chuckled. "Ah, it's okay. You can hold my words. "Akashi sighed again.

"Give me a week."

"HA?" Akashi looked at him sharply.

"If Kuroko doesn’t come back to me and leave me, I'll be your side. Don’t try to indulge the others, just me. But if you try to touch him within a week, or my friends, though I'm not your side, I'll never forgive you. "The figure chuckled.

"Agree." The figure walks and leaves the apartment. Until now, Akashi doesn’t know the identity of the figure. _Who or what_ , Akashi never knew. "I'll wait for you to be king, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi closed his eyes. _I have become king_. _A Lonely King_.

Kuroko returned the next day with his chest pounding. The incident has been successfully straightened out and Kuroko again gathered with Kagami and Seirin. A smile broke on his face, though Kuroko himself doubted whether he fell in love with Kagami after the accidental kiss. Kuroko stepped into the living room and saw Akashi was seriously reading something. The file piles up next to it. Kuroko was shocked as Akashi stretched and Kuroko could see the glasses pressed against his face. "I think I can take Midorima and Murasakibara to play basketball for a while," he grabbed his cell phone and began typing in numbers. "Ah, welcome, Kuroko." Kuroko stirred his eyes in surprise. _That's not the usual Akashi_.

"... Akashi- _kun_?"

"Hm? Your stay is fun? Ah, Midorima? Today is free? "What happened?

"What do you mean? You called me during class _nanodayo_! "Akashi chuckled.

"Sorry, I'll email you." The phone was closed and Akashi returned to another number.

"What's wrong with..." Kuroko blinked as he uttered it.

"Hm? Murasakibara, do you want to play today? "His style was still polite but rather arrogant. Kuroko tried to calm down and approached Akashi. The redhead was looking at some information from the team given the figure.

"Did you see those teams?" He mumbled with a startled expression.

"Ah. Interesting. I'm thinking of fighting them one day. "

"Aren’t we going to discuss it with Kagami- _kun_ and the others together?" Akashi turned to Kuroko who blushed as he said the name.

"Indeed." Kuroko blinked in confusion. "It doesn’t matter if I see the information first right?"

"Eh?" Kuroko surprised. So true, Akashi knows it. Somehow Akashi looks calm and casual, but looks annoyed in his style of speech. "Akashi- _kun_?"

Kuroko sees Akashi smiling. "Something change? Ever since you kissed him." Kuroko turned his eyes. "Well, that's enough to shock me." Akashi sighed softly. "A lot of people talking about you, but I don’t believe that it really you guys." Akashi saves his cell phone and returns to the team information.

"Akashi-kun ...?" Akashi chose an internet page.

"We are full of problems, Kuroko." The bluenette was startled until Akashi turned around. "I’m joking."

"Akashi- _kun_..." tears began to swallow Kuroko's eyes.

"Ah, don’t cry Kuroko." Kuroko looked at the red man. "I know you did it for me, but seeing you happy is the best."

"... eh?" Akashi closed his laptop and faced Kuroko now.

"You have a week," Akashi said firmly.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"Don’t regret your every action until that week, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi turned and went back to his laptop. He typed a few words after seeing the page on the internet. Kuroko wonders what the Akashi intent is.


	21. Day 21 - Sad Valentine pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi & Kuroko got one week to describe their relationship, as lovers or just friends. Akashi agreed to move into the figure's side if Kuroko agreed to break up with him and stay as friends. What Kuroko's choice?

Kuroko Tetsuya didn’t understand the intent of the week that Akashi Seijuurou pronounced that day. _What happened to him_? "Kuroko- _kun_!" Called _Yukari_ , his fellow committee. "Are you not with Akashi- _kun_? Very rare. "Yukari gave him a file. "Can you give this to him? These days Akashi- _kun_ didn’t show up at the committee meeting, I got worried. "Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Akashi- _kun_ ga ...?" Yukari nodded firmly.

"I thought you knew." Kuroko screamed sadly.

" _Iie_. I'm sorry. "He murmured as he bowed his head.

"Why is Kuroko- _kun_ apologizing? It is okay. Ah, about yesterday's problem is so bad? "Yukari whispered.

"Eh?" Kuroko surprised Yukari followed himself.

"You accidentally kissed Kagami- _kun_ right? How did Akashi- _kun_ react to it? Is he angry? "Kuroko didn’t answer anything, scared and worried. Kuroko took the avoided path again as it was then. And that's not Akashi's fault.

"Yukari!"

"Ah, I’m goine. I’m counting on you, Kuroko- _kun_."

"Ah, Yukari- _san_!" Kuroko couldn’t stop Yukari's step. He wanted to ask for further explanation from him. _I don’t know that much people talking about me and Kagami-kun_.

\---- / -----------

Kuroko walks up and sees the red man on campus. He talks to female students easily, unlike the usual Akashi. "I don’t know Akashi- _kun_ is easy to talk to like this!"

"Why? I'm ready to talk with anyone. "He said like Kise.

"Kyaa! Oh ya, Kuroko- _kun_ yesterday kissed with Kagami- _kun_ you know! Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t know? "One of the girls said.

"Really? Tetsuya didn’t say anything." Asked Akashi with a meaningful smile.

“Kyaa! He called Kuroko- _kun_ with his name!” _Akashi-kun doesn’t know? Is he intentional_?

"But I heard he was pushed by someone." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Pushed? Are you sure? "Akashi cocked his head in confusion.

“Yeah! Can’t believe that Kagami-kun could fall easily!” Akashi chuckled.

"Akashi- _kun_ is wild!" Laughs the female students.

"I can’t believe Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t believe in his own lover!"

"But I think Kagami-kun likes Kuroko-kun." Akashi smiled.

"I feel the same." Kuroko stirred his eyes in surprise. _Sei-kun_?

"Then why are you guys dating?" Akashi cried surprise.

"I love him of course. Are you joking dating with someone you don’t like? "

"Ah, Akashi- _kun_ is right." They laughed.

"He will come to my side, Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette turned. The figure chuckled with satisfaction. "Have you found someone you like? Poor Akashi. "

"How did you ...?"

"Of course it's my plan. Akashi also knows about this. "Kuroko was surprised. "I will separate you and bring Akashi to be my side with his own will. Fun isn’t it? He will escape the bondage of your selfishness! "Kuroko turned the eyes where the figure was laughing. "Your expression is interesting. But unfortunately he gave me a week. Why does he likes you so much, when you're so weak and this selfish? "The figure sighed with disappointment. Kuroko blinked twice.

"What did you say?"

"He didn’t tell you? Of course! "The figure smiled. "It won’t be possible to talk to his loved ones, who are beginning to fall in love with others." Kuroko turned his eyes again. "What did you give him for that much love, Kuroko Tetsuya?" _What did I give for Sei-kun?_ “Why you have to hurt him while he doesn’t want you to be hurt?”

Kuroko comes home in a hurry and wants to meet Akashi soon. The red man is now in the room with a novel in his hand. "You're back, Kuroko." The bluenette was startled. _He was Akashi, Akashi who he called as Seijuurou_.

"What did Akashi- _kun_ promise to him?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"He told you?" He asked the bluenette. "No, did you meet him?" Kuroko clenched his hands together.

"Akashi- _kun_ didn’t tell me about this? Akashi- _kun_ doesn’t trust me? "Akashi smiled.

"I trust you." Kuroko widen his eyes.

"But why?" Akashi looked up with a sad look.

"I'm waiting for you to talk about it." Kuroko widened his eyes. _But you never bring it to me_. "You like him right? Love comes at any time, and not your will to stop it. That's something that comes without you. "Kuroko saw Akashi grab his shirt, the chest. It must be hurt. Tears unknowingly fell on Kuroko's face. _So what really happened with Akashi are all illusions? Her true feelings are in the figure of Kagami Taiga_? "It's the time I gave up on you, Kuroko."

"... eh?" Akashi stepped up and touched Kuroko's cheek.

"I promise, to erase my feelings for you when you find him, right?" Kuroko surprised. "You and I will leave this place." Akashi looked up with a smile. The redhead held back the pain. "Thank you, Kuroko." Akashi sighed softly. "Although briefly and perhaps not the truth, I am grateful to have felt it with you." Kuroko hugged the red man and made Akashi startled. He patted Kuroko's back. _Is this the last time he can hug Kuroko_? _Is this the last time he can be this close with a bluenette that gives him the kind of feelings he can feel today_? Akashi opened his mouth, intending to say the farewell he most wanted to say, but his voice didn’t come out. He can not say it. _Why_? “I know you did it for me, thank you.” Kuroko widen his eyes as his face buried in Akashi’s shoulder.

Akashi can’t cry and he knows it. Though it was hard to let go the young bluenette who cried as he embraced him. Akashi lost the pain, and tears came running down his face. Akashi smiled and embraced Kuroko. "You’re so close yet so far.” Kuroko widen his eyes once again. This time, he realized that Akashi hugged him so tight, not wanting to let him go, but he should. _Because he can’t hold him like this again_. “I'm sorry, Kuroko. Thank you. "Both hugged in silence and muffled crying. _Thank you for having the same feelings as mine for you_.

\---- / -----------

Their college friends are confused about both who are never together again and no longer an inseparable couple. Some of them began to worry. "Hey, Akashi- _kun_ is no longer with Kuroko- _kun_?"

"I heard the incident with Kagami- _kun_ , Kuroko- _kun_ is in love with him."

"Really? Poor Akashi- _kun_! "

“Are they breaking up?”

"They're avoiding each other these days."

Of course Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami himself didn’t remain silent after knowing this. "Kagami-cchi, what the hell are you doing?" Kise screamed incredulously.

"I-it is not intentional," Kagami said defensively despite blushing.

"Yesterday Midorima, now Kagami, why cann’t you let Akashi and Tetsu happy?" Aomine grumbled. The two in question can’t comment on it. In addition to the two, others never make trouble with their relationship.

"Last time I met Aka- _chin_ ," everyone turned to Murasakibara who ate his snacks. "Aka- _chin’s_ changed."

\---- / -----------

"It's very inconvenient that Aka- _chin_ is not taking Kuro- _chin_ into play." Murmured the big purple on the red man in front of him. Both played basketball thanks to Akashi's own invitation.

"Is that true? Tetsuya already likes other person. "Murasakibara blinked confusedly.

"Why?" Akashi smiled.

"From the beginning, it wasn’t me, Murasakibara." Akashi smiled weakly. "No matter how much I like him." Murasakibara gave sad look.

“Can’t you make an effort once again?” Akashi smiled. Murasakibara felt his chest ache.

“How much efforts I need to make now?” Akashi took the basketball, watching it seriously. “Did it will reach Tetsuya?”

Murasakibara came to a conclusion. What Akashi did never reach Kuroko. Unlike how Kuroko try to reach Generation of Miracles.

\---- / -----------

Everyone was screamed at hearing Akashi's remarks told again by Murasakibara. "Aka- _chin_ and Kuro- _chin_ haven’t been that close since Teikou. Kuro- _chin_ is closer to Mine- _chin_ and Kise- _chin_. After entering Seirin, he met Kagami- _chin_ right? "They nodded in agreement. "Aka- _chin_ only managed to help Kuro- _chin_ find his ability in basketball. No more. Both have changed since the game. Therefore, it is not strange that they are in this affair. "Kiseki no Sedai can only sigh slowly, seeing this bothersome relationship.

\---- / -----------

Six days passed before a week of Akashi's agreement with the figure. Kuroko didn’t know what he must be to Akashi. But Kuroko doesn’t want to regret what he chooses when tomorrow comes. Akashi will leave, choose to be with that mysterious figure. At least Kuroko didn’t want that to happen. Kuroko walks with a mindfulness to fill his heart, as well as feelings of guilt at Akashi. Again, Kuroko had to make Akashi suffer because of his feelings for him. Something felt apart from his neck, the black locket of Akashi's locket fell. Kuroko was shocked and ran to grab it without a careful look around.

At least, Kuroko didn’t want to lose the gift from Akashi, when the two actually break up. Kuroko's eyes flowed as he ran after it. _Even though it cost his own life_. The light dazzled him as he stepped closer to the necklace. "Kyaa!!" some people shouted. A hand pulled Kuroko and knocked him to his feet.

"What are you doing!?" Kuroko's eyes stared blankly at the crumpled locket pendant trapped by the tires in front of him. Again, Kuroko had to lose something he considered valuable. _So his feelings for Akashi weren’t important at all? And what matters is his feeling now to Kagami_? _Whatever happened to Akashi has no meaning to him_? Kuroko looked down and knew that his tears had fallen. "Kuroko?" The bluenette covered his face, which was soaked with tears of his own. _He no longer cares_.

"... at least let it be a memory for me ..."

Kuroko got home. He huddled on the couch with his eyes flushed. Akashi was the one who saved him. The redhead sighed softly at what Kuroko had done to the point of getting hit like Aomine did before. Kuroko’s eyes was empty. Akashi walked over until his eyes caught a red line around the boy's neck. "You're hurt, Kuroko." Akashi touched him gently. Kuroko looked blankly. "What’s wrong?"

Kuroko opened his mouth slowly. "...Nothing." Kuroko is definitely lies. He's lost an important item from Akashi. After tomorrow, everything is just a dream, and the person who asks him is now just an illusion. He will miss Akashi. The redhead sighed softly. "My necklace fell." Kuroko murmured softly as Akashi turned. The boy's eyes were empty. Kuroko stood up and staggered toward the front door. He thought to cheer himself up with a cup of his favorite vanilla milkshake from Majiba.

"Where are you going with that condition?" Akashi stopped Kuroko's step by pulling his arm.

"Vanilla..." he murmured softly without turning around. Akashi sighs softly at Kuroko's attitude. _Does realizing his feelings for Kagami make him like this? Or something he was about to do to make him shock? The necklace fell_? Akashi also realized the meaning of a scratch on Kuroko's neck.

"Are you going to take your fallen locket necklace?" Kuroko finally turned his head, his eyes now back with hope. _He got it right_. Akashi reached into his pocket and took the necklace. "What you see is not your necklace. Yours fell right in front of me. "Kuroko grabbed the necklace as Akashi picked it up. Tears and smiles appear together at once red hue on his cheeks.

"Thank God." He muttered as he hugged the necklace. Akashi just blinked in surprise, where the red hue joined his cheeks in the smile of relief. _I didn’t know that my necklace was that important to you_.

"Your got scratch on your neck, let me take care of it."

"Eh?" Akashi grabbed the p3k box.

"You don’t realize?" Akashi turned Kuroko's body. "Of course because you can’t see it. Sit down. "Kuroko obeyed and sat back on the sofa. His face flushed when a soft touch of Akashi's hand felt around his neck. "Done. Want me to put the necklace? "Kuroko nodded. Akashi was amazed at Kuroko's expression, his face flushed now. "You have a fever?" Kuroko shook his head softly as Akashi hung up the necklace. _Did he remember Kagami's touch to him_?

"Thank you." Akashi smiled at the look of relief on his face. " _Ano_..."

"Hm?" Akashi reinserted their apartment p3k box.

"Akashi- _kun_ is really ..." Akashi knew what Kuroko was saying. He sighed softly.

"Ah." Kuroko turned his eyes and turned away. "From the beginning, it wasn’t me." Kuroko's movement stopped. Akashi smiled weakly. "Do you know that don’t you? Anyway I like you. "Kuroko slowly turns and sees Akashi giving him a smile. A smile that Kuroko never wanted to see was on his face. "I can’t beat the man who managed to beat me in the game." Kuroko stared wide. Akashi also bowed his face.

"... Akashi- _kun_."

 _How could I possibly not? Now that I'm sure, I've lost what I have and I hope I can continue to own_. Akashi held back the pain and tears by trying to smile. "Wait Akashi!" Kuroko and Akashi looked up at the sound of a friend's familiar voice. The voice came from a laptop screen that Akashi was using to do his college assignments. Akashi and Kuroko looked at him in surprise at the same time. The man himself is Kuroko's light as well as the person who is the cause of the two almost separated.

"I'm sorry, really! It was an accidental incident and it was already solved." Kagami on the screen glanced at Kuroko. "You explain it too! Aren’t you the best at this?! "Kuroko blinks before turning to Akashi who does not understand what's going on.

"... But I don’t want to force Akashi- _kun_ ..."

"In fact he wants you to be selfish!" Kuroko turned his eyes. A small smile was finally painted on the shadow's face.

"I don’t want to hear it from you, Kagami- _kun_."

"Wh- ?! I'm serious! "Kuroko laughed and Akashi smiled a little.

"Typical Kagami." Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi smiling at Kagami on his laptop screen. "Thank you." Kagami blinked in surprise.

"J-just finish it! Choose the best! "Kagami disappears and the atmosphere of the room where Akashi and Kuroko are back is quiet.

"Kuroko."

" _Hai_?" Kuroko was shocked to hear Akashi suddenly calling him and giving him a gentle expression.

"... Though is not me," Akashi smiled. "I still hope to be someone who can make you happy." Kuroko spread his eyes. "I’m sorry." Tears streamed after hearing those words on Kuroko's face. "I hope we still remain friends even if we don’t get together like this again."

 _You know, I don’t really wish I could make you happy. You know why? Because I can’t forget my feelings for you._ Akashi smiled _. Because I've got the certainty, that you didn’t choose me to be the one who can do it for you_. Kuroko lowered his face and bit his lip. Tears still running down his face. _Even though I really wanted you to choose me to do that, when I chose you to do that for me_. "... I don’t want Akashi- _kun_ to go ..." Kuroko murmured softly. Akashi blinked in surprise. "I don’t want Seijuurou- _kun_ to leave my side!" Akashi rolled his eyes.

"Don’t you like Kagami, Kuroko?" The bluenette nodded.

"Kiss with other people like that startle me. It's such a shame that I can’t look at Kagami- _kun_. "Kuroko smiled. "But this also happened." Akashi blinked in surprise, and recalled the incident in Kyoto. Kuroko couldn’t look at him for being too shy. "It wasn’t accidental, and it happened to Akashi- _kun_." Kuroko puffed up his cheek. "I don’t like that coercioner like that!" Akashi just laughed. Kuroko's smile shocked Akashi. "And again, I'm used to receiving kisses from Akashi- _kun_." The red man pulled Kuroko and kissed him. "Mm?!" Kuroko was shocked as Akashi kissed him abruptly. It felt so warm and longed for him. _When was the last time they kissed like this_? It's just that their position can make both fall. "Akashi-"

"I'm sure you two will be separated." Said the figure sighs disappointed. Akashi took off his kiss and turned to the figure. "Don’t you see where you should make love, Akashi?" Akashi narrowed his eyes.

"This is my house and you're misplaced." Kuroko flushed as Akashi took off his kiss. Akashi never made him bored with his typical kiss. Kuroko remembered an accidental kiss with Kagami, and it was only touching his lips. Not like when he was with Akashi. The red head gives the warmth and comfort he can’t get from others.

"You don’t feel disgusted with a kiss someone has kissed someone else?"

"Why should I?" The figure and Kuroko surprised. "So long as the person I like I don’t care. Besides my kisses with Tetsuya more than his kiss with other people. "Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. _True_ , his kiss with Kagami is only a glimpse. Not like with Akashi. Kuroko flushed whenever he remembered a kiss from Akashi for him. Kuroko liked Akashi's warmth and tenderness for him.

"You're interesting, Akashi." The redhead smile.

"I'm grateful for that." Akashi felt Kuroko hug him. "What's interesting to me is Kuroko, not you." The figure clicked his tongue in disgust.

"Do you remember our promise?" Akashi smiled.

"Of course. But do you see Kuroko leaving me? "The figure turned and saw Kuroko now holding Akashi tightly. No matter who he is there. Only Akashi he saw, he needed.

"I'm sure you'll be interested in me. Quickly. "The figure went away and left them with a failure to take Akashi into his side. Kuroko took off his embrace and dropped onto the sofa.

"I'm sorry, Kuroko." Kuroko shook his head slowly. His face was flushed and his heart was pounding.

"Akashi- _kun_ can make me die from beating too fast." Akashi sighed softly.

"Really?" Kuroko turned his face away. Akashi could see the bluenette’s face drawn up to his ears. _Was it because of his kiss_? "You don’t feel that way with Kagami?" Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I was surprised and ashamed of what happened, in public. It’s embarrassing of course, but that doesn’t mean I'm in love with Kagami- _kun_." Akashi sees the calm in his face. "I realize there's something that Akashi- _kun_ has." The redhead blinked. "And I love it very much." Akashi sat down beside him.

"What's that?" Kuroko glanced at Akashi shyly.

"It’s embarrassing." Akashi blinked confusedly.

"Hmm." Kuroko puffed up his cheek and turned around to hug Akashi. "Kuroko?"

"Sorry, Akashi- _kun_. I like you. "Akashi blinked in surprise. "I want to tell you a lot of things, but because of it, I can’t say it. I'm afraid you're mad at me, and I know I'd better tell you. "Kuroko screamed. "I ignore again you just because of it. And I promised not to run anymore. "Akashi wiped the bluenette’s hair. "I want us back like before." He murmured quietly while gripping Akashi's clothes. "I've never felt much like this with anyone. Only with Akashi- _kun_. "Akashi turned his eyes in shock. Kuroko looked up. "I cann’t tell you what it is." He said with a gentle smile. Akashi blinked and smiled.

"All right, Tetsuya."

"Then vanilla?" Kuroko asked with a pleading expression.

"You still want that? How about delivery? "Akashi asked with raised eyebrows.

"More fun right there." Akashi smiled. The red man stood up and grabbed his jacket. "Seijuurou- _kun_."

"Hm?" Akashi turned.

"You're not going to side with him right ...?" Akashi buttoned his jacket.

"Of course. You come back to me and it's done. "Kuroko blinked twice, then smiled. He stood up and approached Akashi happily.

"Put me on that vanilla sweater!" He said happily.

"Where did you keep it?" Kuroko pointed. Akashi grabs it and puts it on the bluenette. "It's really Tetsuya." Kuroko just smiling.

Both went to Majiba together. Both hands clasped together and fingers interlocked with each other. The day was warm and quite crowded. Kuroko sees Akashi staring at the sky with his usual smile.

_There is one thing that makes me love you and doesn’t want to be apart from you. Akashi turned. That is the warmth you give me, is something you don’t give to others like you give it to me. It doesn’t matter what our past is because it's interconnected and makes us what we are today._

\---- / -----------

"Seijuurou- _kun_ , we also have to buy a new necklace for you." Akashi turned.

"Do you want to buy it for me?" He asked.

" _Hai_. You gave me this and I don’t want to lose it again. "Akashi smiled.

"OK. I'm looking forward to it. "Prior to Majiba, they chose at the store where they bought the black necklace. Akashi sees the various expressions he shows while busy choosing. "Seijuurou- _kun_ likes which one?"

"Tetsuya's best choice." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Help me choose it. Because it’s all good I'm confused. "Akashi chuckled.

"I like this one." Akashi pointed to one of Kuroko's hands. His eyes wet happily.

"Okay let's go to the cashier!" Kuroko pulled the redhead.

"Tetsuya!"


	22. Day 22 - Little Akakuro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuroko accidentaly found something interesting yet suspicious inside one of the university laboratorium. Kuroko decided to drink it because his curiousity beat his fear to not touch it. What is the result of the drink that looks interesting yet suspicious? How Akashi reacted to that?

One day, Kuroko Tetsuya found a drink that looked suspicious and at the same time made him curious at a lab on his campus, Tokyo University. The drink is a greenish purple color that looks disgusting but looks evocative after being exposed to sunlight as if it were just a jelly. He now went to see Akashi Seijuurou in the library to go home together. Kuroko who didn’t see anyone there, took and drank the drink inside the tube without permission because of his great curiosity. Kuroko took a swallow once and felt the strangeness of the drink, his body starting to heat up and his whole body hurt as if his bones were broken. "Akh!" His dizzy head and blurry vision made him fall and faint for half an hour.

Meanwhile, Kuroko who didn’t come to the library at the promised hour made Akashi look for him until the day went in the afternoon. He couldn’t find Kuroko anywhere and hadn’t checked into a room that might still be open and unlocked even though no one wore it.

Kuroko woke up, blinked and wiped his eyes in confusion. He fell asleep after drinking the strange drink. His eyes widened after seeing how big the clothes he wore and his arms were now smaller. Kuroko ran for a glass and saw his body shrink into a child! "W-what's happened...?!" he said in disbelief at his small figure like this elementary school kid. The frantic Kuroko runs around as if doing it can restore his body, but it fails because his thinking isn’t likely to come out in these circumstances and encountered others, especially Akashi himself. However, it is better to tell Akashi about the situation than not at all. He decides to lean against a cupboard crouched as he hugs his knees, and unknowingly sobs at her stupidity now. "Sei- _kun_..." she murmured softly.

Akashi ran sweaty, searching for Kuroko that he didn’t find at all almost all over the campus. He had been looking for Kuroko for over an hour, but failed. Akashi noticed a lab door ajar in front of his eyes. He decided to check the place before going home if he couldn’t find Kuroko. Akashi stepped in slowly. "Excuse me..." but nobody gave him an answer, and the red man just heard something that seemed to be sobbing deep inside. The curious Akashi looks over and now sees a small, bluenette boy like Kuroko sitting curled up and crying as he hugs his own knee. "Are you okay?" Akashi approached him with concern, the boy cried until he didn’t hear his presence. Akashi screamed at the oversized clothing that the boy wore, similar to the one Kuroko used when they went to college together this morning. "Tetsuya...?" He asked hesitantly, calling the crying child.

The bluenette finally heard Akashi's voice and looked up slowly. His face was wet with tears. "Sei- _kun_!!" Kuroko gets up and runs hesitantly hugging Akashi.

"Tetsuya? What happened to you? "Kuroko just shook his head while crying. The red man can only calm Kuroko by patting his back giving time to Kuroko.

"Sorry I made you look for that long, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko now stops crying in Akashi's lap, which holds him. Akashi shook his head slowly with a smile on his face, wiping away the tears that came back down Kuroko's face.

"It's okay, thank God no one hurt you, Tetsuya." Kuroko nodded with relief. "Then what happen? Why can you be like this? "Kuroko pointed to a tube containing a curiously greenish purple drink lying on one of the lab tables. _Very suspicious_. "You drink it without the permission?" Kuroko nodded and frowned.

"I'm curious ..." he mumbled softly, but Akashi could see the guilt in his face. Akashi sighed softly.

"But still ..." Kuroko grabbed Akashi's shirt.

"Sorry, I'm sorry, Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi wanted to scold Kuroko and give him a lesson for what he did this way. However, this situation is unknown and Akashi doesn’t understand himself, so he shouldn’t do that at this time. The redhead also rubbed Kuroko's head. He came to the canister. "Don’t Sei- _kun_!"

"I won’t drink it." Akashi calms Kuroko with his smile. The red mane watched the drink in the glass of the tube, there was a familiar scent but it was hard to know what it was. Akashi did not know him and it was as if he had just kissed her for the first time. Is this poison?

"Ah, someone else has drunk it apparently." Akashi turned and saw an elderly man with glasses and beard and a skinny body with a white lab coat opened the lab door now. "The result is beyond expectations" the man came and saw Kuroko while touching his chin and moving his face.

"Is this yours, Professor Wataru?" Akashi seems to know this man, Kuroko thought, now looking up at his redheaded lover.

"Hm? You ... Akashi Seijuurou?" The red man nodded steadily. "Then this kid..." Akashi nodded once more. The man laughed before poking at Kuroko's little nose. "You shouldn’t do anything that is not within your territory, Kuroko Tetsuya- _kun_." Kuroko blinked in surprise before inclining into Akashi's arms.

"I'm sorry, _Wataru_ - _sensei_." The man gave Kuroko a gentle smile before stroking his bluenette’s hair.

"As long as you understand, it doesn’t matter." Kuroko manages to give him a smile of relief.

"Then how can Tetsuya come back, _sensei_?" Akashi asked with a worried expression.

"Ah, I think tomorrow you can go back to your original self." he said as he reached for the tube. "I hope to be back in an hour, but it turns out a day to the maximum for it." He said with a chuckle. "It is not permanent and only temporary. But this can be considered as a toxic, because it alters the structure of the human body, especially its bones. "Both are surprised when the professor shakes the tube and makes its contents sway to the left and right.

"How about Tetsuya can’t coming back? Is this really temporary? "The man put the canister into a glass-door cabinet labeled 'dangerous' and 'untouchable'.

"It only affects within 24 hours should, as I said. I'm sure the pain of shrinking will be felt again when you get back to your original body. "The man gave them a sharp look. "Tell me when something happens after you get back to your original body, Seijuurou." Akashi screamed in alarm before nodding in agreement.

Both said goodbye to go home to that professor. Kuroko felt Akashi's embrace at his tighten. "I’m sorry, Sei- _kun_." He murmured softly, as he saw Akashi's expression now harden. He made the redheaded angry. Kuroko moved from his arms and kissed his lips.

"... Tetsuya?" Akashi blinks in surprise.

"I’m sorry, Sei- _kun_ ," Akashi could see tears welling up in Kuroko's eyes. "I won’t be careless again." Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest. Kuroko didn’t want to see Akashi angry and sad because of what he did. Akashi sighed softly before kissing the hair and the forehead of the bluenette.

"I just don’t want anything happen when you get back to your original body, Tetsuya." Kuroko felt the warmth and apprehension in Akashi's words. "I can’t lose you, and when something happens you can also lose basketball." Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. "At least I don’t want that to happen." Kuroko smiled with a red hue on his cheek, sad and happy to hear the soft greeting of his red lover. Kuroko touched Akashi's huge cheek in his small hand, as if he were trying to unite the breath and warmth of both of them. Kuroko felt the protection from Akashi's hands that held him now.

"Thank you, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko was so happy that he was ready to die anytime. The sound of Akashi's phone makes the warmth both disturbed.

" _Hai_ , Akashi Seijuurou here."

"Not _'hai'_ , Akashi! How long you want to keep us waiting for in Majiba _nanodayo_?! "Akashi and Kuroko stared in shocked eyes as Midorima shouted into the phone. Both looked at each other and blinked. _They forget that there is a gathering in Majiba today!_

"A-ah, sorry I forgot. I'll be there soon. "Akashi heard a soft sigh across the room.

" _Mattaku_ _nanodayo_." Midorima hung up the phone and made Akashi and Kuroko blink confused.

"How is this, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi sighed softly.

"What else can we do? We have to face them for what they are. "

Akashi and Kuroko finally decided to come to Majiba with the promise of a long-planned event Momoi. They were all surprised to see Akashi carrying a small, bluenette boy with eyes similar to Kuroko Tetsuya's eyes. "Akashi, who's that kid you brought that _nodayo_?" Wondered Midorima.

"He looks like Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi said happily.

“How did you find this boy, Akashi?” Asking Aomine.

“So cute- _ssu_!!!” said Kise happily like a dog found a new toy to play with. Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other, before nodding in agreement.

"This is Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said with a flat but firm tone.

"EEEHHH??!!!" Akashi sits where Kuroko now enjoys a glass of his vanilla milkshake happily.

"Lie- _ssu_!" Kise said incredulously, blinking several times. “Akashi- _cchi_ is lying!”

"But he likes vanilla like Tetsu, Kise..." Aomine muttered to see how happy Kuroko sipped a glass of vanilla milkshake. Akashi sighed softly.

"I told you this is Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said as if lazy to repeat it again.

"How can that happen _nanodayo_?" Midorima said with a hesitant tone as well as interested. Momoi came over and put on a stern face.

"Can I hold Tetsu- _kun_?" Kuroko looked up at Momoi, then turned to Akashi.

"I only allow Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara." Said the red man was firm.

"Haa?! Why I can’t? "Aomine refused Akashi's words. Midorima only corrected his glasses with an expression of relief.

"Why you don’t let me too- _ssu_?!" Kise gave an expression of hope. Akashi gave them a flat expression.

"Because I'm sure you'll do something that Tetsuya doesn’t like." Kuroko himself nodded in agreement as Akashi said it.

"Kuroko- _cchi_!!"

"Tetsu!!" Akashi picks up Kuroko and hands it to Momoi. Red hue adorned Momoi's cheek before embracing small Kuroko tightly. Kuroko's face was immersed in Momoi's big chest.

"Tetsu-kun!! So cute!! "Akashi only sighed softly.

"... M-Momoi- _san_...I can’t breathe..." they managed to hear Kuroko's usual words when Momoi hugged him.

"He is really Tetsu..." Akashi sighed softly. Murasakibara and Midorima approached.

"How could he be this small as this, Aka- _chin_?" Murasakibara asked, wiping Kuroko's light blue head.

"Tetsuya is drinking Professor Wataru's ingredients in a lab." Akashi said.

"What kind of potion, Akashi?" Midorima asked with an expression of interest. Akashi raised eyebrow while holding a glass of soy milk.

"I don’t know. I don’t know what kind is it, the aroma is unfamiliar with me." Akashi said sipping his drink. "I'm sure it's a mixture of some liquids that are considered toxic," he added.

"Poison?!" are all surprised.

"Hoi, that's a danger then right?" Kagami appeared with a worried expression. Akashi nodded.

"I know. And so I'll take care of Tetsuya, until he comes back. "They could see the red hue adorning Kuroko's little cheek.

"When is the maximum limit?" Midorima added.

" _Sensei_ says 24 hours, maybe tomorrow." Akashi said calmly.

"Tetsu- _kun_..." Kuroko only enjoys his drink before reaching back for Akashi. Momoi handed Kuroko back to Akashi. The bluenette rested his head against Akashi's chest and returned to his vanilla milkshake.

"Comfortable place just in Akashi- _kun's_ arms _ne_ , Tetsu- _kun_." Kuroko blinked twice before nodding with his usual poker face expression. Akashi positioned Kuroko to feel more comfortable before returning to enjoy his drink.

"Do you want to order something, Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked up before shaking his head slowly. "I'll make sandwiches for tonight then." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"Let me know if Tetsu is back, Akashi."

"Ah, sure."

They broke up and both returned home. Kuroko had fallen asleep on his lap. Akashi took him to his room and let him fall asleep. Akashi was preparing his clothes to replace when Kuroko's body back to normal. Akashi kissed Kuroko's forehead before going to take a bath. "I hope you come back safely, Tetsuya."

Akashi awoke with a moan at his side. Kuroko screamed in pain with sweat running down his face. "Tetsuya!" Kuroko had grabbed Akashi's hand and gripped him tightly.

"Se-sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi could only stare in surprise as Kuroko in pain. _What can he do? Why should Kuroko experience it_? Akashi clasped Kuroko's small hand.

"Tetsuya ..."

"Sei- _kun_!!" Akashi closes his eyes and is now surprised to see smoke surrounding Kuroko's body. The little hand is now growing not much different from the size of his hand. The arm that had been so small and adorable was enlarged with the muscles of basketball practice for many years, and his tiny face now returned to the rather loud and shaped face just as it had been smaller. Akashi immediately examines his body and see the situation again as before, without any injuries or something different. Akashi turned and saw Kuroko falling asleep again, though with a sweaty body. Akashi didn’t check on his part and let Kuroko himself see it.

Akashi sighed with relief and told the professor who made the potion. "Is that so? Thank God. I shouldn’t leave the potion I just made that way. "He said with a guilty conscience.

"As if you were getting results from a guinea pig, _sensei_." Akashi sighed softly.

"I just didn’t think anyone was interested in the odd drink in the tube in my lab. You know that no one interested in something suspicious for them." Akashi smiled.

"Tetsuya always does something that exceeds my expectations." A laugh sounded on the other end of the line.

"You have someone interesting right, Seijuurou." Akashi smiled softly.

" _Hai_. I'm very lucky. "Akashi saw movement on the mattress and saw Kuroko open his eyes slowly and rubbed it. Akashi hangs up.

"... Sei- _kun_?" His body was covered in a blanket and made Akashi approach with a worried look.

"You are okay? You don’t feel sick? "Kuroko shook his head slowly. "Check that part there as well." Akashi pointed and made the bluenette turned to follow Akashi's index finger. "Because I'm not someone who could easily peek at anyone's possessions even if I have my own." Akashi's words made Kuroko's face flush and examine him.

"Okay." He said Akashi nodded with relief.

"Well, it's time to put on a shirt-" Akashi glared his eyes as Kuroko hugged him naked.

"I’m back, Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinks before smiling.

"Ah, welcome home, Tetsuya." Akashi hugged the light blue hair as he felt that Kuroko was so happy to be back to normal. "Tetsuya, if you don’t immediately wear the clothes, I will make you regret it, you know." Akashi said with a seductive tone.

"S-stop it!" Akashi chuckles at Kuroko who is flushed and immediately put on his shirt.

\---- / -----------

The next day, Kuroko woke up in the morning and looked for the figure of his red-haired lover, Akashi Seijuurou. He was puzzled to see that the figure wasn’t next to him on the mattress, when they were sleeping together. "... Sei- _kun_?" Something moved beside him, startled him and had a smaller form of him. Kuroko opens it and sees Akashi looking at him with innocent eyes. Now, Akashi is the one who turned into a small.

"... Tetsuya?" He muttered as he was surprised to see his lover was bigger than him. Akashi looked down and saw his body small, followed by his own hands. "H-how can this be-" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko hug him.

"So cute!!" Akashi blinked in surprise. "I don’t know that Sei- _kun_ is so cute like this with a small body!" Kuroko tightly hugs Akashi to make the red man himself bewildered. "Too adorable!" Akashi's face flushed in embarrassment as he so loved by Kuroko, the bluenette’s cheek kept touching his cheeks made it impossible and a smile was seen slightly on his face because of this incident.

"Tetsuya, this isn’t the time for that." Kuroko then takes off his embrace. "Can you take me to Wataru- _sensei's_ place?" Kuroko blinked twice. "We must ask him about this matter." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

After breakfast, Kuroko who didn’t have a college schedule that day immediately sought Professor Wataru. "Ah, for Wataru- _sensei_ , he was in the lab room yesterday." Said one of the lecturers when questioned by Kuroko who was carrying Akashi in the lecture room. Kuroko thanked him and went straight to the lab room.

"Excuse me..." he muttered under his breath, and saw a familiar figure standing in front of a glass-paneled cabinet that held up the poison potion Kuroko drank yesterday. The man turned and met his eyes with Kuroko and Akashi in his lap.

"This time it has an effect on Seijuurou?" Kuroko can only sigh softly as Akashi holds Kuroko's clothing tightly in his lap. Akashi nodded. "Are there any physical treatments that can deliver the drug to you?" The two looked at each other, before finally their eyes widened. The professor just chuckled. "My guess is right apparently." He added as he walked over to them both. "Avoid physical touch for the next 24 hours." Now he stopped in front of Kuroko and Akashi. "Then you won’t take turns to be small, because it will damage the bones." Both swallowed together thinking about their bone changes, before nodding steadily.

Both walked home sadly and worriedly. "I want to stay at home." He murmured softly to Kuroko. The bluenette shriek was worried about seeing Akashi's condition on his lap, before finally finding an interesting idea.

"Before returning home, may I go to Majiba first?" Akashi looked up at his beloved with an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Don’t drink vanilla milkshake too much, Tetsuya." Kuroko blinked in surprise at Akashi's comment in the child's body, before finally sighing softly.

"I’m sorry."

Kuroko and Akashi blink together to see their friend who yesterday vows there back there that same day. Midorima sighed softly as he adjusted his glasses. "How can you guys be here ...?" Akashi murmured quietly to see them all there.

"So this time Akashi is the one who shrinking _nodayo_?" Midorima muttered in disbelief at seeing what was in front of them.

"Akashi- _kun_ _kawaii_!" Momoi's eyes sparkled no less as she saw the diminishing Akashi as she saw Kuroko shrink yesterday. "Can I hold him?" But this time, Kuroko looks refusing to let anyone touch Akashi with a scream. Akashi is ready to stretch his arms to Momoi. But Kuroko hugs Akashi even tighter. "Tetsu- _kun_?" The red scarf himself was surprised to see the unexpected movement of Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" He asked as he looked up at Kuroko holding him.

"I won’t let you hold Sei- _kun_ , Momoi- _san_." He said with eyes shining. Aomine chuckled and understood Kuroko's attitude.

" _Sonna_..." Momoi only put on a sad and disappointed expression when her request was turned down by her favorite Kuroko. “Just a bit is fine right??”

“No, is no, Momoi- _san_.”

"What's wrong, Aomine- _cchi_?" Kise asked the dark blue man who saw hims grinning.

"Tetsu has a monopolizing side, just like Akashi." Kise just blinked in surprise as Aomine said it, before finally a smile was portrayed on his face.

" _Sou_ - _ssu_ _yo_ _ne_." He agreed.

They also saw how Momoi and Murasakibara Midorima tried to take Akashi from Kuroko's hands, but often failed because of its thin existence. Akashi was initially embarrassed to hear Kuroko monopolized him, but finally sighed softly smile to see his lover's attitude to him. _So adorable_!


	23. Day 23 - Akashi & Kuroko as Parents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The peace in Akashi and Kuroko's life doesn't stop there. Kuroko finds a small child who is left alone at night in a park alone. Kuroko and Akashi think this child is lost and lost, so ask for help to find his parents and wait for the news. However, after not getting any word, it occurred to them that the child was thrown away. Who exactly is this kid? Why should he be thrown away? Why was it deliberately directed at Kuroko and Akashi?

The next day, Akashi Seijuurou had prepared breakfast and Kuroko Tetsuya came to hug him from behind. "Wash your face first, Tetsuya." He said to his young blue lover.

"Mmm ..." Kuroko shook his head on Akashi's shoulder. The red man just smiled.

"I hear you're delirious about chocolate, Tetsuya." He managed to make Kuroko look up to stare at his shiny red eyes.

" _Hai_?" Kuroko blinked Akashi's words. "Ah." Akashi blinked in confusion as Kuroko looked surprised.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's shoulder.

"It's been a long time... and definitely not that tasty." Akashi blinked confusedly. "... I didn’t have time to give it to Sei- _kun_ because of the incident ..." Kuroko deeply buried his face. Akashi smiled.

"You can make it for me again, Tetsuya. You asking for Kagami's help right? "Kuroko looked up and his eyes met again with those red eyes. Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Well, it's breakfast." Kuroko nodded and went to the bathroom to wash his face and returned for breakfast with Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ is off today?" He asked as he brought a dirty plate of breakfast.

"I'm doing homework," he said, facing the laptop without turning around.

"About the committee?" Kuroko asked from behind the dishwasher.

"It is also. Your part is finished? "Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I'm sorry." Akashi smiled.

"Do it in your free time. But it has deadlines, so good luck. "Kuroko nodded steadily.

"Seijuurou want some coffee?" he asked as he opened the closet door.

"Thank you."

Akashi was busy with his lecture files until he stopped after he smelled the sweet scent that suits his taste. Akashi turned and saw Kuroko blooming happily after making something in the kitchen. His face showed both pleasure and pride. Akashi smiled at the smile on his lover's face. "Seijuurou!" Kuroko approached him while carrying a plate of chocolate with a delicious aroma. "I'm sure of this one, accept it." Akashi blinked in surprise as chocolate was offered by his lover who was glowing happily but his apron was suddenly dirty. It managed to dance a smile on his face.

"Ah." Kuroko looked at Akashi who ate it calmly. "Delicious. I like it, Tetsuya. "A smile broke into Kuroko's face.

"Thank God!" Akashi smiled.

"You did it, Tetsuya." He praised his homemade chocolate.

" _Hai_! Seijuurou, this is your snack besides tofu. "Akashi blinked.

"Is tofu a snack? Ah, Tetsuya's special chocolate. Did Kagami also taste it? "Kuroko laughed.

"I have no idea. Yes, but unfortunately he doesn’t like it. "Akashi sighed softly.

"Do you like it?" he asked the light blue mane now.

"Eh? Ah, a little bit. "Akashi smiled.

"I'm sure Murasakibara likes it too." Add the red mane.

"Really?" Akashi nodded as Kuroko put on an enthusiastic expression.

"He likes a variety of snacks, though for some taste. You're better at cooking now. "Akashi said rising with an empty cup in his hand. Kuroko just washes the plate with a happy face. "A suitable wife for me." Akashi whispered Kuroko's face flushed.

"Seijuurou!" Akashi laughed at Kuroko's unchanging reaction.

"Want to eat together?" Asked Akashi who now takes his second chocolate. Kuroko nodded. Akashi stepped back to his lecture file as Kuroko saw something circling around the red man's neck now.

"Have you wear it ...?"

"Hm? Ah, "Akashi said as he grabbed a beautiful new ruby red locket around his neck.

“I wanted to put it on for you." Kuroko grumbled as he puffed up his cheek. Akashi smiled.

"I'll give it to you then." Akashi stepped out of the living room to the bathroom.

\---- / -----------

Akashi came home rather late that day from his campus. He made an appointment with Kuroko in Majiba to discuss the subject and the team he considered strong with the others. But prior to Majiba himself, Akashi sees the bluenette squatting in a park not far from Majiba. Akashi also came to him. "What are you doing here, Tetsuya?" The bluenette turned and showed another figure in his arms. A small child with brown hair is not far away with Kagami's hair curled in his beloved's arms. A boy, with school clothes and a small bag on his back. A child that smaller than _Hajime_ _Souta_ in Kyoto.

"I found a missing child." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Why didn’t you take it to the police station? Somebody can help her find her parents. "Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"I've done it, it's just that nobody's looking for him or losing a kid like him." Akashi cried surprise.

"Really?" Kuroko nodded confidently.

"At first I didn’t believe it, but after trying to some places, still nothing." Akashi sighed softly.

"Is this..." Kuroko shouted as he saw Akashi’s face.

"Don’t say that, Seijuurou!" Akashi smiled.

"Okay, so what do you want?" Kuroko showed the boy's figure to Akashi. The boy is now standing with tears welled in his eyes. A boy with a beautiful yellow eye looked at him now. Like his other eye. He grabbed Kuroko's clothes and didn’t seem to want to get away from him. "He really sticks to you huh." Akashi said smiling when he saw the boy.

" _Papa_!" Akashi was surprised. The boy pointed at him and called him that.

" _Mama_!" he pointed at Kuroko. Both blinked in surprise.

"I want us to take care of him ..." Kuroko murmured as he watched the boy finally laugh and stop crying. Akashi sighed softly.

"I'm sure you'll say that. I don’t mind, it's just that we also have their own affairs. "He said.

"You're right ..." Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand.

"Don’t worry. I'll do something. Let's go home. "Kuroko nodded and stood up. The other hand took the boy's hand.

"What about the others in Majiba? We're not going there? "The two held hands until Kuroko finally decided to hold the child. Akashi looked up.

"Just tell them then."

They reached Majiba and made others surprised to see Kuroko holding a small child and the other hand in tandem with Akashi. "Since when did you- ?!" they stammered in disbelief at the sight of the little boy.

"Who is that, Kuro- _chin_?" Murasakibara Atsushi approached and gave him a snack. The boy took it happily. Murasakibara so happy to see his expression. Kuroko sat down.

"I found it in a park near Majiba. He's a lost child. "He replied.

"Lost?!" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"Do you want to buy me your favorite one?" Asked the red man.

"Ah, _hai_." Akashi rubbed the child's head. "What do we buy him?" He asked with a smile. The boy turned and laughed. "You know his name, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded and showed him the identification that hung in his small bag. " _Kakeru_..." the boy nodded.

"Papa." Call him when the child is called. The boy laughed at Akashi. The red man smiled.

"Just buy the same as mine, Sei- _kun_."

"Ah." Akashi stepped up to the reservations.

"How can’t you meet his parent nanodayo, Kuroko?" Kuroko shrugged his shoulder as Midorima Shintarou asked.

"I have searched for some police posts, but no one has lost a child nor recognize this kid named Kakeru." All of them gave both sad and disbelieving expressions.

"How could it be- _ssu_?" Kise Ryouta commented in disbelief. The boy is now playing with Momoi Satsuki and Murasakibara with a wide laugh on his face. Akashi returned by bringing their order and giving it to Kuroko also Kakeru.

"There is a possibility that they are separated and their families aren’t in Tokyo." Akashi himself sits next to Kuroko and sees Kakeru trying to grab him. Akashi picked him up and carried him now.

"I agree," Akashi said as he handed the vanilla to Kakeru.

"Did you reduce the ice?" Kuroko winced.

"It's warm, I've tried it first." Kuroko sighed with relief to see Kakeru enjoying it happily.

"But it's weird not to be sought." They nodded in agreement.

"Separate was definitely sought right? How could he be left alone? "

"Was he thrown away?" Everything was startled. Akashi is now busy with Kakeru who is engrossed in taking his vanilla as Kuroko used to do.

"It's also a possibility of _nodayo_." Agree Midorima.

"Anyway Tetsu has notified the police, so just wait to hear the news from them?"

"Aren’t you guys busy going to college?" Momoi was worried as her finger was grabbed by Kakeru.

"Do you want to help us, Momoi?" Asked the red man.

"Ng! of course, Akashi-kun." Momoi smiled happily as she could help Akashi and Kuroko about Kakeru. "Kakeru- _kun_ is interesting." He added.

"I also want to share a snack with Kakeru- _chin_." Murasakibara said now to give him chocolate. The boy took it and started to enjoy it.

"Delicious!" Momoi and Murasakibara flowered.

 _But discarded...?_ Kuroko did not want to believe that possibility. But there is also the possibility of Kakeru adopted and then discarded. Kuroko shook his head quickly to reject the possibility. Akashi's gaze sighed softly.

\---- / -----------

Both came home after Kakeru fell asleep in Akashi's arms. "Now Kakeru- _kun_ is sticking with Sei- _kun_." Akashi smiles at her lover's comment.

"Exercise if I’m gonna have kids." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"... Sei- _kun_?" Akashi just smiled softly at her.

"We sleep with Kakeru right? Come help me. "Kuroko bloomed and stepped after Akashi. Both fall asleep like a new family.

Kuroko woke up and saw Akashi and Kakeru sleeping peacefully while hugging each other. Kuroko saw Akashi's figure like a father embracing his beloved child. Kuroko kisses both of them and smiles softly. Akashi now woke up with the scent of the living room. Kakeru awoke with the same reason while wiping his eyes. "Morning, Kakeru." The boy nodded.

"Morning, papa." Akashi rubbed the boy's hair. "...daddy, I was thrown." Akashi's eyes startled as he heard the boy's remark.

"What?"

Akashi comes downstairs and steps into the bathroom with Kakeru. They see Kuroko preparing breakfast for the three of them. Kakeru tells Akashi more about him. "I was taken by a great uncle and left in the garden." Kakeru shook his head. "More precisely I was asked to wait there." Akashi also squatted.

"Why didn’t you tell Mom?" Kakeru stared into Akashi's red eyes that looked at her gently.

"I don’t want to make mama sad because it helped me look for the uncle." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Tetsuya already knows about the uncle." Kakeru nodded. “But of course you better tell him.” Kakeru pouted.

“I’m sorry.” Akashi smiled.

"Why did you call us as papa and mama?"

"I don’t know your name..." he said softly, with a flush of hues accompanying his small face. Akashi sighed softly.

"Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi held out his hand. "The one who helps you is Kuroko Tetsuya." Kakeru takes Akashi's arm tentatively.

"Takahashi Kakeru." The boy turned his head. "Both of you are family?" Akashi knew whether to tell this child about their relationship that they were deemed to be or should not be.

"Do you think we're like that?"

"You are like family, more precisely the parents." Akashi blinked in surprise. "Kuro- _nii_ has a love like a mother and Aka- _nii_ has a father-like affection. So I decided to call you two like that. Isn’t it okay? "Akashi wiped Kakeru's head.

"I don’t mind as long as Tetsuya doesn’t mind." Akashi stood up. "But you don’t feel weird? Or disgusting? Something?" Akashi took the child out of the bathroom.

"Your love is no less than the love of a father and mother." Kakeru smiled. "I've wanted this for a long time." Akashi smiled at the boy's smile. He was happily found by Kuroko.

"You have been in the bathroom for a long time." Kuroko grumbled. Both laughed at Kuroko's annoyed look. They finally end up eating breakfast until the moment Akashi tells what Kakeru told him. Akashi is now struggling with a thick book and reading glasses on his face.

"Sei- _kun_ read the difficult book again," Kuroko said looking at the book filled with writing. Kuroko wasn’t used to reading it. Akashi turned.

"Needed for college. Where is Kakeru? "Kuroko pointed and Akashi saw the boy engrossed in a book of fairy tales in his hand. His eyes shone like Kuroko when he was reading a book like that. "He's like you." Akashi chuckled.

"Is that true?"

Kakeru fell asleep after reading a book of fairy tales, and Akashi also told him what the boy had told him while in the bathroom. "So Kakeru- _kun_ was kidnapped?" Akashi shrugged his shoulders.

"I don’t know about that. But if it is true, Kakeru must be sought by his family. "Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"But if so, where did Kakeru come from?"

"That's what we're dealing with. I'll look through my acquaintance. "Kuroko blinked at Akashi's look of passion.

"What am I doing this doesn’t bother you?"

"Hm?" Akashi turned with the phone in his hand. "I told you, I don’t mind as long as being with you, Tetsuya. Someday this will happen, whether we are together or not. Ah, I need your help. "Kuroko winced, though he knew Akashi didn’t mind.

Akashi is now busy with his search for Kakeru via his connections. Kakeru wakes up where Kuroko is already busy with dinner. While Akashi struggling with his phone and laptop. "Sei- _kun_ , Kakeru- _kun_ , it's time for dinner."

"Okay!" Kakeru got up where Akashi followed after closing his job. "Are you tiring, papa?"

"Hm?" Akashi sat down. "It's exhausting anyway." Akashi said as he tapped Kakeru's head. Kuroko sits in front of Akashi.

"Mama too?"

"Mostly done." Kuroko replied. "Kakeru- _kun_ wants us to do something?" Now both look toward the boy. The boy's face flushed and his head bowed slightly in embarrassment. Kakeru nodded.

"I want us to sleep together." Akashi and Kuroko blinked in surprise. "Because papa and mama look busy each other, so at least ..." laughter was swell. "W-why laugh?" Kakeru's face flushed when his words were laughed at.

"We've been doing it since the first day you're here, Kakeru- _kun_."

"Eh?" Kakeru turned to Akashi.

"Mama just woke up early to prepare breakfast." A smile broke out on Kakeru's face at the two of them.

"Thank you!" Akashi rubbed the boy's head.

"All right, let's eat."

\---- / -----------

"We can do homework assignments at home? Is that right, Sei- _kun_? "Kuroko asked with an expression of disbelief at his lover.

"Ah. It's a bit difficult when asking for permissions, but is there a part you do not think you can follow? "Kuroko stammer at the question. Akashi realizes that there really is. "I'll help as much as possible for that." He said while wiping Kuroko's blue hair. "Where's Kakeru?"

"Papa!" He ran over and hugged Akashi. "I heard we're going to play basketball?" He asked.

"Ah, do you like basketball?"

"Ng!"

They also meet with others in the usual field. "Kakeru!" Kise waved happily at the boy. He ran up to Kise and Aomine Daiki gave him a basketball.

"Is everyday fun with Akashi- _kun_ and Tetsu- _kun_ , Kakeru- _kun_?" Momoi asked who came over and rubbed the boy's hair.

"Ng! every day is great! Papa and mama love books! "They blinked and turned to the blue and red mane.

"He called you guys ..." Akashi sighs softly as Kuroko blushes in embarrassment.

"Since Tetsuya was found in the park, Kakeru called us that."

"Kise- _nii_ , come on!" Kakeru asks the blond mane as he pulls his hand away.

"Ah, _hai_ - _ssu_!" Aomine follows the two who are ready to play together. Midorima approached Akashi where Kuroko hugged the red man while slightly away.

"Did I make it worse?" Midorima said to see how Kuroko looked at him sharply. Akashi patted Kuroko's back.

"I told you we talked with Tetsuya first, you're so impatient." Midorima's face flushed with Akashi's words.

"I hear Midorima- _kun_ wants to see Sei- _kun_ in maid clothes?" Kuroko's eyes sharpened. "Why not invite me?"

"Eh?"

"Eehh?? Is that true?? "Momoi who heard it enthusiastically.

"I-it's... I'm sorry to tell you that I asked Akashi to do it _nodayo_. And again I don’t know you're interested, Kuroko. "Said Midorima.

"Sei- _kun_ is mine. Naturally you should tell me first. "Akashi blinks in surprise followed Midorima himself. The red man smiled.

"I've said it from the beginning on Midorima, it's just that he keeps pushing." He said calmly. “If you let me tell Tetsuya first, I’m sure I’ll do it gladly.”

“Of course I’ll let you too.”

"I guess I'm right! _Midorin_ likes Akashi- _kun_! "Momoi said with enthusiasm.

"I-I told you it's not that _nodayo_!"

"Is that true, Midorima? Nice to hear it. "Kuroko hugged Akashi tightly.

"I'm curious about Sei- _kun_ wearing maid clothes. But I won’t give Sei- _kun_ to you, Midorima- _kun_. "

"He's not a thing _nodayo_! And I don’t intend to take it away from you! "Akashi laughs at Kuroko and Midorima fighting over him.

"Hoi! You guys don’t play? "Aomine called when they saw they were just chatting.

"Ah, we're over there. Come on, Tetsuya. "

" _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_."

"All right, we've lost it!" Momoi said and the game began.

\---- / -----------

The game finished at three in the afternoon. Kakeru is already sound asleep because of fatigue playing on the bench on Momoi's lap. "Until when will you take care of him?" Akashi turned with a towel around his neck.

"As much as possible until we find his parents. I'm working on it. "Aomine glances at Kuroko after Akashi answers it.

"You didn’t find it in Tokyo, Tetsu?" The light blue mane shook his head.

"All I can count on is now only acquaintance from Sei- _kun_." He said as he turned to the red man. The man nodded in agreement.

"Then what about your lecture?"

"We accept tolerance." Kuroko looked at Akashi who nodded steadily. "As much as possible we try to find out about Kakeru- _kun_." Momoi stroked Kakeru's hair gently.

"I love it every time I play with Kakeru- _kun_."

"Is it true? I’m glad. "Momoi smiled at Akashi, who was visibly worried about troubling the pink pink girl with Kakeru's presence between them.

They went home with Kakeru who fell asleep on the back of Akashi. "Is Kakeru really ..." Akashi turned.

"Calm down, Tetsuya. We try first, don’t think like that. "Akashi stroked Kuroko's blue hair and managed to make a smile back on his face. They reached their apartment. "Tetsuya, can you help me-" Akashi stared at his eyes as Kuroko floated on the familiar figure between them. Kuroko fell and rolled away. "Tetsuya!" Akashi glared at the smiling satisfied figure. "You…!"

"Stop it, Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko got up with his cheeks flushed.

"My plan to give him a little kid runs smoothly." The figure turned to Akashi. "But why are you so involved with it, Akashi Seijuurou? Just leave him, you can do that right? "His eyebrows rose.

"So this is your plan?" Akashi growled.

"Of course. I'm like the God who gave you a trial. You won’t find the boy's parents, "he said casually.

"What did you say?" The figure laughed. "And I don’t intend to leave Tetsuya." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"That's the kid I adopted from an orphanage. Of course he doesn’t have parents." Akashi scolded.

"You leave him there alone without thinking of Kakeru- _kun_?!" The figure turned to Kuroko who stood up.

"That's up to me isn’t it?" Kuroko scowled irritably. "I adopted him so its up to me what I would do anything to him."

"It is better he's at the orphanage than in your hands!" The figure clucked his tongue in disgust.

" ** _You_**."

"Tetsuya, stop!" The figure ran towards Kuroko followed by Akashi. The redhead man threw Kakeru who fell asleep to him. Kuroko turned his eyes in shock and tried to reach for it.

"Sei- _kun_ , that's a danger! What if-" Kuroko was surprised now that Akashi was already in front of him and resisted the attack. "Sei- _kun_!"

"I really like your courageous nature and exceeds my expectations, Tetsuya." Akashi and the figure are now clashing. "Sorry, I threw Kakeru like that. It's just that I believe you'll catch him. "Akashi glanced. "I can’t let you get hurt in front of me."

"... Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi fended off his attack and made the figure retreat.

"I won’t let you touch what's mine. They're my family. "The flash of light in Akashi's eyes made the figure retreat.

"I'll be back again." Akashi sighed softly as he managed to protect them. He regretted that Kuroko had been injured, but at least not as bad as he had imagined. Kuroko hugged him from behind.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko rubbed his head on Akashi's back.

"Thanks, Sei- _kun_." Akashi sighed softly.

"Kakeru is fine?" Kuroko nodded and looked up.

"Your words are really like a proposal, Sei- _kun_." Her cheeks flushed.

"Really? Then let's get married. "Kuroko's face flushed and gave him no answer. "You don’t want?" Kuroko's eyes glanced in the other direction as he was about to answer.

"We're still in college, after all ..." Kuroko screamed worriedly, making Akashi blink in surprise.

"Mmm ..." Kakeru's voice stopped them. "…Mama? Why are you got hurt like that? "He asked in amazement.

"Ah, this ..." Akashi sighed softly.

"Let's go in."

\---- / -----------

Akashi treating Kuroko's cheek who hit the figure without mercy. Apparently the figure hates Kuroko. He moaned in pain. "Hold it, Tetsuya."

"Mama ..." Kakeru beside her watched with concern.

"I’m sorry to make you worry, Kakeru- _kun_." The boy shook his head slowly. "Kakeru- _kun_ , do you want to live with us?" The boy turned his eyes in shock. Kuroko turned to Akashi who now opened the plaster.

"I don’t mind. It's just that Kakeru's right is still with him, we have to take it. "Kuroko screamed at the fact.

“You met that uncle?” Akashi smiled.

“Ah. The one who always targeting us.”

“Sei- _kun_!” Akashi just smiled when he put the plester on Kuroko’s face.

"Then give me a new name!" Both blinked in surprise.

"Name?" Kuroko blinked again.

"You don’t like Kakeru's name?" Akashi finished treating Kuroko. The boy shook his head.

"I thank the uncle who adopted me, but I don’t feel the warmth and affection of daddy and mommy like this from him. I also want to play basketball with Kise- _nii_ and the others ... "Akashi and Kuroko smiled. "And I'm just an adopted child, but daddy and mama love me like your own child ..." Kuroko wiped Kakeru's head. “I’m sorry for being selfish…”

"How about from our name?" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Our name?" Akashi nodded. The red man picked up the paper and wrote both of them.

"Papa ... mama ..." Akashi smiled and handed him a paper containing their name.

"You are the child whom I love, Kakeru. I believe that you are the child who can bring us happiness in the future. "The boy stared at his eyes followed by Kuroko himself. The tears welled up and he hugged Akashi. "Did I say anyhing wrong?" Akashi blinked in confusion as Kuroko shook his head slowly. A smile of relief was written on his face.

"I like you, Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinked in surprise. _I don’t know how many things they passed together, ranging from the happy to the sad. There are times when they quarrel and almost separate, hurt each other and try to think the best for each other. Helping friends also became eyewitnesses of their struggle together until now. Kuroko himself, not knowing, that behind the sadness and the wounds of their struggle, there is happiness that he receives after deciding the best. I didn’t regret choosing this path. Street to stand with Akashi Seijuurou and his friends to this day_. Akashi always loves him. “I love you.” Akashi smiled.

"Ah, me too, Tetsuya."

While deep in thought of a new name for him and how to find the Kakeru about the files, Kuroko approached Akashi who had just come out of the bathroom. "What's wrong?" Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi wiped his wet hair with a towel.

"I don’t accept direct offers from Sei- _kun_ because I'm worried, I can’t be as good as Sei-kun in taking care of the family." Akashi blinked. "Not that I don’t want to ..." Akashi sighed softly.

"I understand, Tetsuya." The bluenette looked up. "The family doesn’t stand alone," he said with a smile. "Our path is not too long to get there, but we still have problems with that figure also with lectures and our respective jobs," he explained.

"I'm sure Sei- _kun_ will find the job easily." Akashi grabs Kuroko's cheek.

"I know. But, you also have a job you want to do right? "Kuroko smiled.

" _Hai_." Akashi smiled.

"That's enough. Now is the time to struggle to finish college and achieve the job we want. "Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Marriage can be thought of after that." Akashi takes a T-shirt. "I enjoy every moment with you like this, also with Kakeru and the others. I don’t want to lose that. "Akashi wore his shirt and Kuroko smiled.

"Mama! I found it! "Kuroko heads to the living room with Akashi who follows from behind. "I want my name to be _Seiya_!" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

" _Seiya_?" The boy nodded vigorously.

"Hm? What's wrong with Seiya? "Akashi looked over Kuroko's back with a towel around his neck.

"You haven’t finished drying it, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko grabs a towel around Akashi's neck and begins to dry the red man's hair.

"Please. Then what's with Seiya? "

"My new name! The combination of Seijuurou and Tetsuya, namely 'Sei' and 'Ya'! "Akashi smiled.

"Hee, you chose a good name." The boy smiled proudly.

"What about his family's name?" Akashi and Seiya turned together.

"I like Akashi's name!" The red man smiled.

"In the meantime, Seiya."

"Ng!" Akashi also teaches to write the name Seiya by using kanji. The kid chooses the preferred kanji with a good meaning. Kuroko makes warm milk for him and Seiya, where Akashi chooses coffee.


	24. Day 24 - I Just Want Both of You!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seiya succeeded in becoming Akashi Seijuurou's adopted son and Kuroko Tetsuya. Both are now taking care of and keeping the child well. However, things didn't go their way. Kuroko alone was hurt by five so great people at once in the park where he found Takahashi Kakeru earlier. What is really going on? Why should Seiya be thrown away? What about the Akashi and Kuroko relationships that continue to crack that easily?

_Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ and _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ officially became _Takahashi_ _Kakeru's_ adoptive parents to replace the figure as his parents. Kakeru's own name changed to _Akashi_ _Seiya_ , taking Akashi's family name to become his new name. While both are busy studying and looking for work, Seiya is often entrusted to _Momoi_ _Satsuki_ , _Kise_ _Ryouta_ , and _Aomine_ _Daiki_. _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ and _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ refused to take care of him, and just wanted to play with him.

Akashi himself managed to overcome that with his family, as well as how his relationship with Kuroko lasted for three more years. Now all that is in the red man of thought is the lecture, the work and the figure that threatens their lives. He often gives them a trial to give a child who is the child they are now adopting. Akashi finances Seiya primary school, and the boy is now in third grade. Akashi and Kuroko are overwhelmed to pay for both, as well as their own apartments. "I don’t know that we can be this busy ..." Kuroko said, leaning back with his arms outstretched on the couch. That day Seiya was staying at Momoi's place and the next day at Kise's. They love to be together with Seiya longer than usual, considering _Kiseki_ _no_ _Sedai_ himself can’t often meet. _Aida_ _Riko_ also didn’t mind taking care of it, including _Himuro_ _Tatsuya_. Akashi took off his tie and sighed softly.

"You're right." Kuroko turned.

"I'm sorry, if you adopt Seiya to bother you." Akashi came over and kissed Kuroko's forehead as he heard the bluenette look worried.

"I told you I didn’t mind." Kuroko just looked at Akashi who was sweating. "We're doing it together, aren’t we, Tetsuya?" The bluenette smiled.

" _Hai_ , of course. Sei- _kun_. "Akashi smiled. He turned and opened his shirt slowly.

"Time to take a bath," he said while wiping his sweat.

"Ah," Akashi stopped as Kuroko turned and looked at him now. "I'm coming." Akashi blinks at Kuroko's blushing face, then smiles gently.

Akashi reached down and made Kuroko smile. He got up and took the hand toward the shared bathroom.

Kuroko prepared a dinner where Akashi was busy with his lecture files. "Your college activity is heavy, Sei- _kun_?" The red man looked up as Kuroko put the dishes on their dining table.

"I cut down on the committee. I'm grateful they understand our circumstances. "Akashi piled him up and closed his laptop. "It's been a long time since I've eaten your meal, Tetsuya." Kuroko's cheeks flushed with embarrassment at Akashi's words.

"I want us to eat together." Akashi blinks in surprise, then smiles.

"Of course." Akashi sits where Kuroko is now sitting opposite him. "Oh, you make tofu too," he said after seeing a bowl of tofu that was steaming.

" _Hai_. At least Sei- _kun's_ favorite food can awaken you. "Akashi smiled at him. He grabbed the tofu.

"Tetsuya alone is enough for me." Akashi blew the tofu he was about to eat. Kuroko smiled softly.

"Don’t tease me." Akashi smiled.

"I'm serious."

\---- / -----------

Their busyness doesn’t stop there. Akashi was busy with his committee and his seminary activities for his department, where Kuroko assisted Akashi in regards to the committee he had released after his part was completed. Both are rarely shared with Seiya because of this. Kuroko himself had found the job he wanted, to be a kindergarten teacher. He likes children, then Seiya adopted by him.

Already many friends who offer jobs that aren’t full-time to teach. Kuroko thinks hard to take his time for Akashi and Seiya at home. While rushing to the library, Kuroko sees Akashi now surrounded by female college students and talks seriously with them. Kuroko is a bit upset that he can’t be with Akashi like that, but this is not the time to think about it. They both work hard for both of them life also Seiya.

"Looks like I keep you busy." Kuroko turned and saw the figure was on his campus. Kuroko can’t think of the best thing to avoid the figure, other than talking to him and letting it go by himself.

"Is there another plan you prepared for us?" Asked the sky blue mane.

"Ah, it's interesting you can find out. Right, but this time I gave it to you. "Said the figure.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked confusedly at the meaning of the figure.

"I'll use this opportunity to separate you both from within." The figure disappears after a satisfied laugh. Kuroko could only blink in disbelief at his point. He feels bad things will happen between them, after what he said.

_Do not let something happen to Seiya-kun and Sei-kun._

"Kuroko!" Kuroko turned around and saw _Kagami_ _Taiga_ approaching him. "What are you doing? Who was that? "Kuroko stirred his eyes in surprise. _Kagami-kun saw it_?

"That ..." Kuroko and Akashi haven’t decided to tell him about the figure and Kiseki no Sedai.

"If you don’t want to tell-" Kagami's words were interrupted by Akashi's presence calling him.

"Tetsuya!" The two turned and saw Akashi walking over. "What's going on?" Kuroko runs toward him.

"Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's shoulder.

"Tetsuya?" The red man blinked in confusion.

"The figure came again." Kuroko whispered softly making Akashi sharpen his gaze.

"Are you all right?" Kuroko nodded steadily. Akashi sighed softly.

"Something happened?" Akashi and Kuroko looked up at the big man who was a partner and good friend of Kuroko, especially in basketball.

"I'll tell you about it later, Kagami." Akashi and Kagami looked at each other, then Kagami nodded in agreement.

"OK. I and the others will wait. Make sure you don’t carry it alone. "Both nodded steadily at Kagami's remark.

"I didn’t know you were here, Kagami." The dark orange orange blinked twice at Akashi's astonishment.

"Ah. I went home with _Alex_ to see Tatsuya. Alex said all the holidays. "Kagami replied.

"What about your activity there and your basketball practice, Kagami- _kun_?" Asked the partner. Kagami smiled.

"Runs smoothly of course." Akashi and Kuroko smiled at the assured reply.

"We play again together next time." Akashi said where Kuroko also smiled.

"Oh! _Nozomu_ _tokoro_ _da_! "An enthusiastic reply from Kagami made a widen smile on Kuroko's curious red lover's face now. "Okay, I'll go first." Akashi and Kuroko nodded steadily. They both stared at her disappearing figure turning into the hallway.

"What did he say?" Kuroko was silent. "Tetsuya," Akashi grabbed Kuroko's shoulder and made him look at him now.

"...something will happen to us ..." he murmured with raised eyebrow. "I don’t want that." Akashi blinked before sighing softly.

"Calm down." Akashi said wiping the blue hair. "We must do our best to protect what is important to us." Kuroko nodded slowly.

"Kuroko- _kun_! The meeting is about to begin! "Called one of the committee members.

"Ah, _hai_!" Kuroko followed him and waved at Akashi. The red man sharpened his gaze.

_I will not let that happen._

\---- / -----------

Akashi managed to find a job he could do at home for a fairly high fee. That way, he can be more frequent with Seiya when Kuroko takes his temporary work in a kindergarten later on. He will discuss it with Kuroko so he can be calm in doing his job. Akashi comes to pick up Seiya in elementary school and sees it already waiting with other friends. "Ah, that's papa!" He says happily as he sees Akashi standing at the gate.

"Are you still picked up, Seiya?" Asked his friend.

"Eh?" Seiya paused at the question.

"You can go home by yourself right?" Grumbled his friend, when Seiya rarely play with them or go home together. Seiya sighed softly and smiled.

"There's a reason why. I want you to understand. "They blinked bewilderedly at the answer.

"Are you targeted by bad people?" Seiya nodded weakly.

"I also want to be able to play with you guys. It's just that when something happens to me and my family, I won’t be able to play with you guys isn’t it? "The two looked at each other with a worried look and nodded in agreement. "Anytime play to my house! I'm sure papa and mama will welcome you! "He said as he waved at his two friends.

"Promise me! Seiya! "They say back waving.

"Ah!" Seiya approaches Akashi who is waiting at the gate. "Sorry to make you wait, papa." Akashi took his hand.

"What are you talking about?" Seiya looks up as Akashi asks.

"They were upset about not being able to play with me after school, but I explained that I had a reason to be picked up." Akashi blinked twice.

"You're not playing with them?" Seiya nodded. "Why?"

"I don’t want to bother dad and mom if anything happens. I want to be able to play when I can feel safe, as well as papa and mama. "Akashi blinked in disbelief at what he said came out of a primary school boy. "I invite them to play at home sometime, can they?" Akashi smiled.

"Thank you, Seiya. Of course. "Seiya cheered as Akashi allowed her friends to come to the house to play. "But do your friends like books? Most are just books at home right? "Akashi asked.

"Ng! they also love interesting books. Besides they will bring their own toys that can be played together. "Akashi smiled when he heard it.

\---- / -----------

Meanwhile, today Kuroko comes home alone, considering Seiya is picked up by Akashi and they will meet at home. Kuroko stops in the garden where he finds Seiya, who waits while hugging his knees and sitting on a bench. _If that time he doesn’t pass here, will Seiya stay there alone waiting for someone who won’t pick him up again? I’m glad Tetsuya did it_.

"Are you sure he's the one?" Kuroko stared at the shocked eyes.

"He's as small as this you know? Not quite fun. "Before he could turn, his body was pushed with his feet until Kuroko fell down. Kuroko couldn’t see who pushed him, but the man wasn’t alone. There were five people there, looking down on him with a smile full of satisfaction.

"I heard he's free for we playing with you know." Muttered one of them.

"Really?" They laughed. Kuroko tried to get up even though his hand was hurt by the hard drive. Kuroko was sure if Akashi knew it, he would be furious. Moreover Seiya was with him. Kuroko had to figure out how to get away from them as quickly as possible.

"Hey, he is going to run away." Said the other.

"Stop him quickly.” Kuroko who was about to run was stopped by a strong grip on his leg. Kuroko could only moan because the grip seemed to crack his bones.

"Let me go!" He shouted.

"His voice looks like a girl," one of them chuckled.

"He's a man you know, you sure do not hear right?" The others laughed too.

"Just tell him to open his mouth again." The man poked him down and made Kuroko fall back down again.

"Akh!"

"Oh, you're right." The man chuckled. Somebody crouched and clutched his head. Kuroko could only moan in agony. The hand is bigger than Kagami's hand.

"His moans are interesting. What’re gonna to do? "Said one while licking his thumb after hitting Kuroko.

"Boys aren’t a problem right?" Someone sounded open his waist belt.

"Ah, hoi! Are you sure you're doing it here? Find another place. "Said the other panicked because they are in a public place.

"Oh, you're right." They chuckled with pleasure. _Oh no… Who are they? They are big! I can’t run away this way, it's useless against those big! If only I had practiced martial arts. Kuroko closed his eyes. Kagami-kun! Akashi-kun_!

Akashi and Seiya pass through the garden where Kuroko finds Seiya for the first time. Both were going to _Majiba_ to buy Kuroko a glass of his favorite vanilla milkshake. However, the two turned around as a group of people stood there doing something that was not apparent due to the illuminated light. _What are they doing?_

"It’s better to tie him up." Muttered one of them.

"But why does he target people like him? He's too weak and small!"

"I hear he's a basketball player, why don’t we take him to basketball?"

"Haa? Are you kidding? This is more fun! "Akashi cried at the sound of basketball and small. The person he was referring to was hit and looked weak already helpless because of them.

"Daddy, what are they doing?" Seiya hides behind Akashi's back. The red man can not see them clearly because the lights in the garden don’t illuminate the passage. The man picked up someone where Akashi managed to see the color of his hair through the lights. Akashi stared in surprise as he found out who it was.

"Seiya, go to Majiba and don’t even look back." He turned to Seiya and whispered a command.

"Eh?" Seiya screamed worriedly. "What happened?" Akashi put a finger on the boy's lips.

"Shh. When you meet anyone you know there, get them here, if I don’t come back in ten minutes. Do you understand? "Seiya looked at Akashi worriedly.

"Papa ..." Akashi smiled softly.

"You trust me right?" Seiya widened his eyes, then nodded steadily.

"Be careful, papa!" The boy ran as fast as he could towards Majiba without looking back. Now it's time for Akashi, to pick up his beloved one there.

\---- / -----------

"Hey, if he is already fainted is not fun anymore." He said when he saw Kuroko getting tired.

"Ah, you're right. Then we- "Kuroko disappears from his grasp. "Hm?"

"Hey! What are you doing? "Snarled the other.

"I did nothing!" They were stopped with a red-eye figure looking at him sharply. "Who is he?" He asked in surprise.

"You're not supposed to being left alone, Tetsuya." The bluenette tried to open his eyes. His face and body had been wounded by the blows from the big men.

"You still can hold on?" Kuroko tried to smile.

" _Hai_." Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest. "Thank you for hearing my call ... Sei- _kun_." Akashi looked up and now managed to see the crowd in the light.

"Oh, there's the rescuer anyway." One of them clucked his tongue in disgust.

"Why didn’t he run away?" Akashi smiled.

"That's because I haven’t replied what you did to Tetsuya." Kuroko tightly grabbed Akashi's shirt. The red head glanced at him. _I can not do it here, let alone Tetsuya. I have to take him away first_.

"What did he do?"

"Quickly catch him before he does anything." Akashi opened his eyes and his legs stepped back quickly, startling them. Akashi reverses Kuroko and keeps him on Akashi's back now.

"Hua! Sei- _kun_! "Akashi turned as both hands grabbed his shoulders.

"Hold on." Kuroko nodded softly as the bluenette wrapped his arms around his neck and hugged Akashi tightly. "I'll pierce you."

"Capture him!" Akashi lunged as they went crashing towards him.

_I can not depend on others, if I wish at least Kagami was there. Seiya!_

Seiya runs away with tears in her face not expecting anything bad to happen Akashi. He now comes with Kagami, Aomine and Midorima. "What happened, Seiya?"

"I don’t know! Please take a look! "Midorima adjusted his glasses.

"We'll see soon _nanodayo_." The sound of fighting and shouting came from the garden where Kuroko found Seiya there.

"Papa!" They stop when the people ignore it and keep busy with what they do. Light shows two people already fallen there.

"Sei- _kun_ , stop it!" Aomine and Kagami realize it's Kuroko's voice calling Akashi's name.

"Kuroko!" Both ran toward the voice where Midorima held Seiya there, some distance from the people.

"Just trust them _nanodayo_. Stop crying, Seiya. "The boy nodded and only hoped that bad things didn’t happen to both of them. _Papa! Mama_!

"Kagami- _kun_! Aomine- _kun_! Help me stop Sei- _kun_! "Aomine grabs the men and punches him hard. He managed to subvert them where Kagami tried to stop Akashi looking at him wildly and like everyone else. Like neither he nor his other self.

"... Akashi!" The man is now like a lion raging and not as calm as the usual Akashi. "Akashi!"

"Seijuurou- _kun_!!" Their call finally succeeds in awakening Akashi. His hands were full of blood where Kuroko hugged him with difficulty. "Stop it!" Akashi also managed to stop and looked at the two of them in bewilderment.

"... Kagami, Tetsuya ..." Kuroko smiled with relief.

"Thank goodness, Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko fell off after removing his arms from Akashi.

"Kuroko!"

"Tetsuya!" Aomine approached after a sigh of annoyance.

"Who are they? Ah, hoi! "

"Mama!!" Seiya and Midorima ran up. The green man also called Momoi's ambulance. Akashi screamed at how Kuroko lay weak with severe conditions.

"Tetsuya ..."

\---- / -----------

Kuroko is now treated with the company of Seiya and Momoi in a special room. Akashi and Midorima overcame the five people who attacked Kuroko in the park. Akashi realizes that it's a figure plan that targets him and Kuroko. Akashi fell silent in front of Kuroko's room and hesitated to go inside. His wounded face and body had been treated well. "You don’t go in, Akashi?" As though thinking of the others, Midorima did not get an answer from Akashi. "Fortunately, his hands and feet aren’t broken nanodayo. He needs a long break when that happens. "Akashi nodded in agreement. "You blame yourself for what happened to Kuroko?" Akashi just stopped listening. Midorima sighed softly and patted Akashi's shoulder. The man turned his back and beat him down.

Akashi blinked in surprise. "What are you doing, Midorima?" he stared at Midorima who looked at him irritably. His hands were still clenched.

"I'm sure Kuroko also wants to blame himself for what has happened to you _nodayo_." Midorima stared at Akashi's red slash. "You know how much bad things happen to you and make us worry half dead?!" Akashi turned his eyes in shock.

"Midorima- _cchi_!" Kise came and patted the green man, succeeding in stopping Midorima who was about to hit her red man's red mane. Midorima adjusted his glasses and sighed softly.

"What Midorima said is true, Akashi." Aomine reached out to their former captain. Akashi grabs it and Aomine helps him to rise. "I know you'll blame yourself for what happened to Tetsu. I will definitely do the same. "Akashi blinked twice.

"Aomine ..." he mumbled softly.

"But I'm sure, Tetsu blamed himself after what ever happened to you. You guys are often almost separated until I'm confused what to do! "Akashi screamed. Kuroko's door opened slowly.

"Stop blaming papa, Dai- _nii_ , Shin- _nii_." They turn to Seiya's small figure there. His eyes were swollen from crying.

"Stop crying, Seiya- _cchi_." Kise squatted and wiped the tears that were streaming back down on the sweet boy's face.

"Please stop ..." Akashi sighed softly, followed by the others.

For three days, Kuroko was treated until the fourth day he was allowed home. Although Akashi often visited there, he never came when Kuroko awoke. Akashi comes every night when Kuroko and Seiya fall asleep. Akashi has lost himself to such a degree. He didn’t know what to show Kuroko's current expression.

 _You avoided it_? Akashi was lying on the sofa like a fool, hearing the voice of his other self again echoing in his mind. _Don’t you miss him_? Akashi sighed softly.

What happened then? The sound on his head sighing now. _You want to hear_? Akashi raised eyebrow. Don’t say ... he mumbled his worries about what he thought came true. _No_. _You lost control because it took off all your emotions at the time_. Akashi sighed with relief. _I tried to stop you anyway, but it was worse than I expected_. Akashi heard the voice laugh. _It's interesting you can get angry like that_. Akashi grunted irritably.

Akashi awakens when his stomach is heard calling for food. However, Akashi refused to eat anything. It's been three days. At least drink, said the voice in his head didn’t want him to die. You are right. Akashi got up and drank three glasses of mineral water. Akashi asks a week for the two of them to rest at home. Work and college seemed to take their time and make the problems that arise is a big problem that can’t be tolerated. Akashi did not want that. He lay back and sighed softly, trying to sleep.

The sound of the open front door made him open his eyes. He wanted to blame the figure if he did come visit him again. He wants to take all his frustration on that figure. Akashi got up, but didn’t hear anyone stepping in. _The sound of the wind_? He felt the door locked on the way home. Akashi widened his eyes as he saw the bluenette looking out of the doorway. "Ah." That was the first word that came out of him as his eyes caught his own red eye.

"... Tetsuya." Kuroko stepped in with his bag on his shoulder. He was shy and looked happy, though his face was still battered by several bruises and bandages. "Where's Seiya?" He asked.

"Ah, he's in Momoi- _san's_ place ..." It felt awkward. Akashi isn’t looking to meet Kuroko, _no_ , he just can’t look at him. He doesn’t know what kind of expression he should show after the incident. He can’t forgive himself, especially to those who hurt Kuroko to the way she is.

"...you came home..." Akashi heard Kuroko sigh and smile softly.

"Of course, this is my house." Akashi blinks in surprise and catches Kuroko's soft gaze. "...this is where I came back, where Sei- _kun_ is." Akashi's eyes widened. "... Sei- _kun_ never came to see me ..." Kuroko said with a puff of his cheek. Akashi stood up.

"I come every night." Kuroko blinked in surprise at this. "When you and Seiya are asleep."

"Why?" Kuroko shrieked where Akashi turned his gaze.

"... I don’t know what to look like when I see you, even after that-"

"Just come as usual!" Akashi was surprised. "I'd love to meet you, Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko drops the bag draped over his shoulder and runs toward Akashi. "I miss you, Seijuurou- _kun_!" Akashi rolls his eyes again as Kuroko runs into him, tightly. Akashi sighed softly and smiled softly.

"Me too, Tetsuya." He whispered softly. "Forgive me."

Akashi hugs Kuroko tightly. Though only three days, Akashi felt that he hadn’t embraced himself for a long time and smelled the distinctive aroma Kuroko had. Akashi hugged him so tightly and made Kuroko's face flushed with it. Akashi inhaled the vanilla aroma typical of the bluenette. The man touched the part that made him feel shy and nervous. Akashi felt his heartbeat fast as Kuroko had.

"Seiya is staying overnight today?" Akashi grabbed Kuroko's luggage bag to be brought to the room after they managed to release the longing.

" _Hai_. Tomorrow he's back." Akashi cried surprise. "Seiya said," Akashi stopped and turned around. "He handed Sei- _kun_ over to me." Akashi blinked confusedly.

\---- / -----------

"It's a problem that only you two can solve." He says firmly, where Kuroko blinks in surprise. "Please return Sei- _nii_ , Tetsuya- _nii_. I don’t want any other than you two. "Seiya looks at Kuroko as if it's his lifelong. Seiya is grateful for Kuroko and Akashi's presence beside him.

\---- / -----------

Akashi just blinked in confusion at the gentle smile on Kuroko's face. "Let’s sleep." He asked Kuroko to the room and rested.

While in the room, Akashi cleans up Kuroko's clothes where the bluenette sits drowsily. "Get some sleep, Tetsuya." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"I want you to touch me..." though, he tried to fight the sleepiness that had ambushed him. Kuroko wants Akashi's distinctive touch that he usually feels.

"But you just got ..." Akashi did not see any change in his expression. Though wounded like that, Akashi's touch seemed important to him and perhaps healed him. Akashi smiled and walked toward Kuroko. The red scar touches Kuroko's cheek and kisses it.

"Mm?!" Kuroko glared his eyes.

"You want to be touched right?" Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi said it in a mocking tone.

"Don’t tease me Sei- _kun_!" Akashi chuckled as he listened to the blue-sky maneuvering.

"I'll make sure you'll ask for it again." A smile spread across the face of his lover's red mane.

"Sei- _kun_!!"

\---- / -----------

Both of them wake up fresh, where some of Kuroko's knee wound can already be opened by Akashi. Just a bruise on his left ankle. "Can you walk?" Akashi asked as they were in the bathroom. Kuroko nodded as he brushed his teeth where Akashi searched for a shirt or shirt he could wear today. "Is Seiya coming home today?"

" _Hai_." Kuroko turned and saw Akashi confused with the body still without clothes. "What are you doing?" he asked in surprise.

"All the clothes here I've been wearing." Akashi screamed.

"What kind of reason is that?" Akashi chuckled at the grunt of his lover. Kuroko grabbed a dark blue sweater like Aomine's hair. "Just wear this one. You work at home right? "Akashi accepted it.

"Ah. Have you decided to take the job, Tetsuya? "Kuroko wiped his messy hair.

"Help me choose it." Akashi smiled when he heard Kuroko murmur to him and kissed Kuroko's neck, making the bluenette startled and a red hue adorning his cheek.

"How many schools are you offered?" The two went out as Akashi finished wearing his sweater.

"Four."

"You’re really famous, Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi said laughingly. Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Ah, Sei- _kun_ , the label is still there," Kuroko grabbed the back of Akashi's clothes.

"Hm?" An open front door made both of them turn in unison. There is Seiya and Momoi who are surprised to see the two together.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , Akashi- _kun_!" For some reason Momoi gave expressions of relief to them. Seiya also dropped the basketball he held.

"Ya, Seiya." Said the father with a smile. Tears flooded his face again.

"Papa!" The boy ran and hugged Akashi, startling him.

"Hey, take off the shoes first," said Akashi, patting the boy's back as he embraced Akashi tightly.

"Thank goodness ... thank goodness!" Seiya just hold Akashi tightly without caring about it. Momoi helped to remove heis shoes. Seiya then takes off his embrace when Kuroko bends over and smiles at her. "I just want you two!" Akashi and Kuroko blinked in surprise, looking at each other before smiling.

" _Hai_ , Seiya- _kun_." Akashi smiled softly.

"I’m home, Seiya." Akashi and Kuroko also managed to see a happy laugh on Seiya's face.

“Welcome back!”


	25. Day 25 - Akashi Seiya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seiya, Takahashi Kakeru succeeded in becoming the adopted son of Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya. Once schooled, the boy has many friends as well as a great hobby and looks very talented. However, Seiya is lonely without the presence of Akashi and Kuroko who are often preoccupied by the state of college as well as daily. Proximity and warmth can only happen for a while. The music contest is held and Seiya also her friends are ready to show their best. Will Akashi and Kuroko be present? What do parents think about Seiya's adoptive parents, both of whom are men?

Akashi Seiya is now moving up to grade four of elementary school since found Kuroko Tetsuya and preparing for middle school begins to make Akashi Seijuurou think hard, where schools are good and quality yet cheap and close to their present residence. Both were assisted by Midorima Shintarou and Momoi Satsuki who were quite free to prepare for it. They were made guardians of every parent's meeting replacing Akashi and Kuroko, remembering how their relationship would threaten Seiya's own daily life at school. Akashi and Kuroko had to come in turn for that. Although Seiya itself isn’t too concerned about it and enjoy the presence of them both in school. "Today is Midorima- _san_ and Momoi- _san_ too?" Seiya's class guard, Kurihata Yuuka said that when the two are present at the parents' meeting. This young and beautiful teacher is a teacher who has been teaching for two months after the entry of Seiya.

" _Hai_ , Akashi- _kun_ today has an important affair with Kuroko- _kun_ , so we accompany Seiya- _kun_." Yuuka glances at Seiya.

"I don’t mind, as long as there is a guardian, it's just that Seiya- _kun_ himself would like to be accompanied by both of them..." Midorima and Momoi are now turning to Seiya who frowns in dismay, though not minding his company now. Seiya isn’t a child who spoiled and inconvenient to Akashi and Kuroko, especially Kiseki no Sedai. But considering the two are getting busy recently, Seiya can only chat with them at home, that too only briefly. Seiya must feel lonely can’t enjoy full day with both.

"I will try to discuss it with them both." Momoi said with a smile forced. This bitter reality is difficult to change.

"Okay, please." Yuuka smiled in agreement. The teacher turned. "The music contest event is coming soon, Seiya- _kun_ himself will appear as a piano player to accompany his friends who became a choir. I hope that Akashi- _san_ and Kuroko- _san_ came that day. I'm sure Seiya- _kun_ too ... "two boys came running towards them.

"Seiya! Where’re going today? "Ask one with enthusiasm. "Ah, you're not with your father today?" Seiya nodded sadly. "Don’t worry!" The boy patted his shoulder. "They will come during the contest! You play the piano! "The boy said proudly. The boy also pulled Seiya.

"Hey, we're not finished _nanodayo_." Midorima said it while adjusting his glasses. Seiya waves is okay where Yuuka allows him. They ran to the playground together.

"Be careful!" Momoi warned them. "A few days, Akashi- _kun_ is very busy, so that, with us, up to Kuroko- _kun_ and Seiya- _kun_ is rare," Momoi said, touching her cheek. Yuuka sighed worriedly.

"I hope Kuroko- _san_ and Akashi- _san_ can spend some time with you guys, especially Seiya- _kun_." Momoi and Midorima looked at each other.

" _Hai_."

\---- / -----------

Midorima and Momoi went home with Seiya who ran happily. Kuroko approaches the boy and invites Seiya to take a bath and prepare for dinner. "Where's Akashi?" Kuroko just smiled resignedly and pointed at the red mane falling on the couch. His soul seemed to be seen out of his body right then and there. "Akashi!"

"Hm? Ah, thank you very much, Midorima, Momoi. "The red man still smiled at both of them.

"Are you okay, Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi said touching Akashi's forehead.

"Ah, family affairs stress me." He murmured quietly, making Midorima think of the Akashi family. Both looked at each other with a screamed worry. "Sorry to make you worry. What did the Seiya’s teacher say? "Midorima was sitting where Momoi stepped out of the living room to help Kuroko.

"She's hoping you guys are coming, even though we've told you about your situation." Akashi sat down and nodded. "Soon, there will be a music contest, and she hopes you can come to see Seiya's piano performance. And of course ... "Akashi and Midorima turned to hear quick footsteps from outside the living room and saw Seiya running toward him. He hugged him tightly.

"I want you to come!" His face was accompanied by a pleading expression. Seiya must have missed the two of them beside him, even though they still meet each other at home. Akashi grabbed a small book from his pocket and handed it to Kuroko. Their schedules are united in the booklet.

"I got the day off, but Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi grabs it as Kuroko says it. Akashi reads what is there where Seiya raised eyebrow worried.

"I will try." Kuroko touched the red man with a soft smile.

"Well! Time for dinner! "Momoi said happily. Midorima got up where Kuroko stepped into the kitchen.

"Let me help _nanodayo_. What are you doing today? "He asked as he folded his sleeve of his shirt asking the bluenette.

"Papa, teach me this." Seiya said grab the book in his bag and show it to Akashi.

"Oh, you've learned this too." Seiya nodded happily.

"Anything? Seiya- _kun's_ good grades in school? "Momoi asked curiously.

"Of course." Akashi said proudly.

"Papa taught me!" Red hue adorns Seiya cheeks who smile proudly. “He is really good at teaching!” Momoi looked at some of his tests and took pride in himself.

"Great, Seiya- _kun_!" Momoi hugged the boy.

"Sei- _kun_ is good at teaching." Akashi smiled.

"I'm sure it applies to you, too, Tetsuya. You're a teacher. "A red hue adorned Kuroko's face. The bluenette skybow nodded in agreement.

\---- / -----------

The day of the music contest came, Seiya is now sitting on the sofa waiting for news of her adoptive parents to be able to come with her to school. Seiya sits while holding tightly to the piano beam book he will be playing today with his friends. Seiya loves playing piano and violin, since Akashi taught him about music. In addition, Seiya likes to play basketball, reading and study, for him it is very fun. Akashi and Kuroko taught him many things since he became his adoptive parents. Seiya heard the sound of footsteps from above in a hurry. "What are you doing there Seiya? We’re gonna late." That's Akashi's voice. Seiya gets up and sees Akashi wearing a black suit with a red shirt in it, just like Seiya's current suit.

"Papa ..." Kuroko peered out of the doorway in the same black suit with a light blue shirt inside.

"Seiya- _kun_ , take your supplies there and we go." She said firmly.

"You came ...?" Akashi came over and rubbed the boy's head.

"Of course. How can I miss the appearance of my dear son in playing the piano?" He said while giving a smile and winked one eye. "Ah, your tie is loose." Akashi fixes it where Seiya smiles happily. _Finally_! The red butterfly tie was now neatly attached to his neck.

"You two, come on let’s go." Akashi grabs Seiya's hand and takes her out of the family room to school.

Seiya walked with a flowery face, both hands holding hands Akashi and Kuroko where Kuroko brought his piano note book. Akashi glanced at his watch and saw that the music show hadn’t started yet. Children and parents start turning to see their arrival. "Hey, who are they?"

"That's Seiya- _kun_ right!" One of the girls said.

"Very handsome." Muttered another.

"I heard they are both adoptive parents of Seiya- _kun_." Whispered one of the parents.

"Eh? Both of them? What's their relationship? "Replied his friend.

"He said..." there is a praise and some are criticizing them. Some are worried about their relationship, between Akashi and Kuroko.

"But I think I've seen them somewhere ..." Even so, Seiya doesn’t care about that and is just fun to himself. His face was blooming happily.

"Seiya!" The boy's friend came over enthusiastically. "Your parents are guys?" He cried astonished.

"Yes! You don’t feel strange? "Akashi and Kuroko turned and screamed. This is what Akashi fears when they both come together. Despite the fact they are the ones who adopt Seiya. Both are surprised when Seiya pulls their hands.

"No. Are you jealous? "He said with a gentle smile. He managed to escape from his friends who raised eyebrows confused, pulled his parents away from those who were surprised.

"Ah, Seiya!" The other gave an expression of disbelief. He was just thinking to quickly take them around before the music contest begins. Seiya wants to introduce his school to Akashi and Kuroko.

"Seiya- _kun_ , are you sure it's okay to say such a thing to them?" Kuroko sees how the other kids look at Seiya as well as they are both.

"It may seem strange if the parents are both boys ..." Akashi murmured softly as Kuroko turned to the scathing red mane.

"I'm not wrong." He said calmly. "You came here to see my contest is the most important thing right now." Seiya hugged his second arm. "As the person who gave me the warmth of life." Akashi and Kuroko blinked in surprise, then smiled.

"But that figure also sends you to school ..." Kuroko realizes that Seiya is now ready to go up to fourth grade.

"You're right," Akashi said to her.

"Nevertheless, he never treated me like how you treated me." Akashi and Kuroko turned back to the boy. "I've always been alone since Kuro- _nii_ found me." Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other now. "A lot of my friends, but it's different. As if I am alienated. At home, he just gave me a pickup and left without speaking to me." Seiya screamed. "I don’t know how long I've been alone." Seiya paused and surprised as Akashi and Kuroko hugged him. "Papa? Mama? "Seiya felt something he never felt. _He was lucky_ , Kuroko found him that day and invited him to live together.

"Ah, that," a teacher pointed at Seiya who smiled happily. Yuuka blinked and smiled. "Is that Seiya- _kun_?" He said looking at the boy.

"Yeah," the teacher was surprised to see Yuuka smile gently.

"Are you not weird with the relationship of his adoptive parents?" Yuuka shook her head slowly.

"Seiya- _kun_ can laugh like that, though not with normal parents should be. I’m grateful, that there are still people who love a child like them both. "Yuuka saw how Seiya, as if he didn’t want anyone other than Akashi and Kuroko. _Only the two of them the boy wanted_.

Yuuka then walked towards them. "Ah, Yuuka- _sensei_!" He just wanted to see the two parents who can make a child feel happy every day like that.

"Akashi- _san_ , Kuroko- _san_ ," both of them turned to Seiya's own.

"Yuuka- _sensei_!" The young teacher smiled.

"Thankfully, you two can come today." Yuuka smiled with relief at the arrival of Akashi and Kuroko now.

"Sorry, we always bother you." Said both together while bowing.

"Ah, it's okay. I also hope you two or at least one of you come, considering Midorima- _san_ and Momoi- _san_ who often come, you won’t know how nice Seiya- _kun_ is. "The boy is now chatting happily with his contest's friends. His face is so happy.

"Does Seiya have any problems at school?" Yuuka saw a worried expression on Kuroko's face.

"No, Seiya- _kun_ is very active and a wonderful kid. His innocent and honesty is well liked, though it sometimes irritates kids. "Yuuka smiles as Akashi and Kuroko sighs in resignation. "Seiya- _kun_ is also very happy to talk about you both to me and his friends, you two are cool basketball players," he said. "Akashi and Kuroko smiled. "His grade is also increasing, I guess because his parents too." He added with a smile of pride.

"You are too exaggerated." Akashi said as if not worthy of the praise will be Seiya education.

"He loves piano and violin, as well as basketball, is this the effect of both of you?" Yuuka remembers how Seiya is so enthusiastic about the three things.

"Ah, for the piano and violin, Akashi- _kun_ taught him. Basketball is our favorite since childhood. "Said Kuroko explained.

"Well, don’t you guys basketball players?" Akashi and Kuroko nodded together.

"Papa! Mama! Come to the place of the contest held! "Seiya grabs her second hand and begins to pull it.

"Wait, Seiya." Akashi said in a calm tone that warned.

"Ah, hey, Seiya- _kun_! We still talk to Yuuka- _sensei_. "Seiya shakes his head and smiles at Yuuka. The young teacher smiled.

"It is okay."

"Okay then." Akashi sighed softly.

"Sorry, we excuse first." Kuroko said when Seiya managed to pull him with Akashi.

" _Hai_ , we meet again at the contest." The homeroom teacher waved softly with a smile, before bewilderment. "Papa? Mama?"

\---- / -----------

After introducing the school environment to Akashi and Kuroko, the three entered a large hall showing a piano in the center and a beam-supporting beam pole. Kuroko blinked in amazement at the sight. "In this school there is a hall like in the music building!" He said not believing where Akashi smiled.

"I chose a good school for Seiya, of course," she said proudly, as Kuroko winced.

"Isn’t it expensive, Sei- _kun_?" He asked.

"Quite affordable to me, just take it easy, Tetsuya. We've talked about finances aren’t we? "Kuroko nodded although he was still worried about it. Seiya is now running in a hall which is still quiet by spectators and players.

"Sei- _kun_ for our college tuition and Seiya- _kun’s_ school, and me for the cost of the apartment and other needs." He reminded him and Akashi smiled.

"At least I'm not doing it all by myself." Kuroko blinked in surprise. "You helped me with the affair, and I'm happy to do it with you, Tetsuya." A red hue adorned Kuroko's cheek, but a smile was portrayed on his face.

" _Hai_."

"Oh, Seiya has gathered with the others." Kuroko turns to what Akashi sees and Seiya now stands with a group of children and some adults who are seen as their mentors. Akashi and Kuroko were sitting side by side in the back seat to be filled by the teachers and the jury. Some parents and students who do not play began to fill the hall and sit next to them.

The event finally began, the children standing behind the stage was ready and climbed onto the stage with a worried and tense expression. Their guides tried to calm down, but failed with Seiya who was now standing in front of the piano chair. Seiya swallowed hard with his hands clenched tightly on the note book. "Tetsuya?" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko suddenly standing up.

"Seiya- _kun_! Good luck!"Kuroko starts waving happily at Seiya who is staring at the shocked eyes.

"Mama?" The audience there was surprised and confused about what Kuroko did. The bluenette was unconcerned and excited about encouraging Seiya.

“Do your best!” Akashi smiled and stood up.

"Are you sure you will be stunned there, Seiya?" Seiya now turned to Akashi who stood up like Kuroko.

"Papa ..." the boy's eyes sparkled.

"You will surpass me in piano or basketball right?" Seiya strokes his eyes as Akashi says it with a defiant expression. Seiya smiled. Seiya raised his clenched hands to Akashi and Kuroko.

"I won’t lose!" Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other, before doing the same.

"We too." Thanks to both, Seiya now puts on a satisfied and enthusiastic expression. Excitement wipes out all the nervousness and tension standing on the stage. The boy put down his log book and sat proudly. Akashi and Kuroko sit back again. Seiya is ready in a piano playing position.

"Seiya- _kun_ …" the girl in the choir turned to him with a worried expression.

"We will show them right, as good as what we are?" Seiya greeting with a smile proudly uplifting choir. They looked at each other with the same spirit of expression and nodded at the same time.

" _Hai_!!" the choirs stood upright and opened a book with the lyrics of the song to be sung at that moment with vigor. His tense and nervous expression was lost by the spirit Seiya had given them. Now, as if accepting Akashi and Kuroko's challenge, Seiya started his performance with her friends in a music contest.

The performance ended with a standing ovation of everything in the room. Kuroko smiled happily where Akashi patted his hand. Certainly in his expectations. The Seiya class finishes where they get off the stage, preparing for the next class. Some parents start talking about Akashi who is sitting folded both hands and Kuroko speaking to Akashi who listens with enthusiasm. "Who are they?"

"I heard they are the adoptive parents Akashi Seiya."

"Both men?"

"Seiya- _kun_ is an adopted child."

"Maybe they're brothers."

The music contest was held for an hour and ended at lunchtime. Akashi and Kuroko are now waiting Seiya outside with Kiseki no Sedai who came to watch as well. "Seiya- _kun_!" The worried daughter had halted Seiya's run to Akashi and Kuroko. "I want to know you and your parents! Allow me to be your friend! "Seiya blinked surprised to hear it, then smiled happy.

" _Hai_! Gladly! "Seiya waves his hand and manages to hold Akashi and Kuroko together afterwards.

"You’re so handsome, Seiya- _kun_!" Momoi said with eyes shining. “Your performances too!”

"Not bad, _nanodayo_." Midorima said as he adjusted his glasses.

"Sei- _chin_ , it's a snack from me as a gift for a cool performance." Seiya receives a bag of snacks from Murasakibara.

" _Arigatou_ , Atsu- _nii_!"

"Hoi, Seiya surrounded by odd and big people you know. All of them are men! "

"There's a woman too there." he pointed out to Momoi.

"Uwah! Beautiful! "They saw how Seiya was surrounded by Kiseki no Sedai after the music contest.

"Her breasts are big too!"

"A- _ano_ ," a pretty young girl tried to approach Akashi and Kuroko.

" _Hai_?" Akashi and Kuroko looked together.

"A-are you guys Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya?" Both blink together while staring at each other, before nodding.

"Akashi Seijuurou? Do you know? "Asked a boy glancing at his friend, who shook his head not knowing.

"Kuroko Tetsuya I don’t know either."

"You guys are Tokyo university students right?" Akashi screamed as if he had seen the girl.

"You, I think I've seen you..." Akashi said as he studied the girl. Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"Your acquaintance, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi cocked his head slightly.

"The secretary of the committee, _Hanabi_ _Yuuna_?" Asked the red man.

"Correct! I don’t know we can meet here, Akashi- _kun_! "Yuuna's happy expression made Kuroko query in confusion.

"Ah, this is Hanabi Yuuna, the secretary of the committee we follow, Kuroko. One day I ask for her help to do your part and my part as long as we are busy with our college and work. Hanabi, this is Kuroko Tetsuya. "Said the red man had introduced her.

" _Doumo_." He bowed politely to Yuuna.

"As you describe, Akashi- _kun_. I don’t know can meet directly! "Akashi smiled as Yuuna looked enthusiastic when seeing Kuroko for the first time.

"You two haven’t met directly after all." said Akashi where Yuuna himself nodded in agreement.

"He’s very handsome, I like it," she said in a joking tone.

"Don’t try to take him from me, Hanabi- _san_." Akashi said.

"Eehh, I can’t win against Akashi- _kun_ about Kuroko- _kun_ right?" Kuroko screamed at what they were talking about. "Then they?" Akashi turned around and saw his friends engrossed in Seiya.

"Ah, it's my friends since middle school. The tall, violet-haired Murasakibara Atsushi, the glassy-haired Midorima Shintarou, the dark-skinned Aromine Daiki, the tall-haired Kagami Taiga, and the blond Kise Ryouta." Akashi introduced his friends to her.

"Kise Ryouta? That model? "Akashi laughed at him as Yuuna was so enthusiastic.

"You know him?" He asked as he glanced back at the girl.

"Of course! He's famous! "Yuuna stepped up to Kise and made him emit his model aura. Aomine taunted him and made a red hue on Kise's cheek. They were fighting again as usual.

"What did you mean by that, Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko whispered suspiciously.

"Ah, Hanabi is one of the many female students who likes you, Tetsuya." Kuroko scowled at the answer.

"Doesn’t she likes Sei- _kun_ too?" Akashi laughed.

"I like you more, Tetsuya." Kuroko's face flushed.

"Don’t tease me, Sei- _kun_." Akashi laughed again.

"I'm serious."

"Seiya- _kun_ is surrounded by interesting and exciting people like you, Akashi- _san_ , Kuroko- _san_." The two turned and saw Yuuka, Seiya's guardian now walking toward them. "We meet again." He added.

"It’s a great performance, Yuuka- _san_." Kuroko said.

"It's also thanks to the practice of our music teacher and his private tutor at home," he said, winking at Akashi. The red man just smiled proudly. "I am grateful for Seiya's nature as it is, many are interested in being his friend." Yuuka chuckled. "Ah, soon there will be an inter-school basketball game.”

"Is Seiya- _kun_ participating?" Kuroko asked.

"Of course. I heard we are going to fight school from Kyoto. "Akashi and Kuroko seemed familiar to the city's name. It was a place where Akashi went to high school then, but there are other things that make them seem to forget something important due to the many events that occurred. "But, I'm sure Seiya- _kun_ can be even better if trained directly by his parents who are basketball players."

"Eh? Seiya taught basketball? "The three were shocked when the sound of Seiya's friends who appeared as a choir now stood behind the teacher homeroom teacher.

"Yeah, Akashi- _san_ and Kuroko- _san_ are basketball players," Yuuka said with a gentle smile to the children who are Seiya's friends.

"Cool!" Seiya approaches and again pulls Akashi and Kuroko's arms.

"I'm going to be a great captain like Papa!" They blinked in surprise.

"Captain?"

"Ah." They turned around and saw Kiseki no Sedai staring at the children with a contented and defiant look.

"Only he is the only player we recognize as captain until now." The children were shocked, seeing how their gaze seemed as if it were absolute and an inviolable truth.

"You guys ..." Akashi himself was surprised to hear it.

"Aomine- _kun_ , you're just going to scare them off." Kuroko says they see how they intimidate a child.

"Oh, sorry," Akashi sighed softly as Aomine apologized.

"Not that we're intend to do _nanodayo_." Midorima muttered while adjusting his glasses.

"At least Seiya- _chin's_ eyes will not change like Aka- _chin's_ eyes."

"What does that mean, Murasakibara- _cchi_?" Kise confused.

"Of course, Murasakibara- _kun_." Akashi can only smile.

"Your father is a captain? Cool! "Yuuka crouched and patted the boy's head.

"You know, about the team of basketball players nicknamed Kiseki no Sedai?"

"I know! Those who play like professionals since middle school right? "They start enthusiastic when talking about it.

"Kiseki no Sedai?" One of the girls cocked her head bewildered.

"Yes! Comes from _Teikou_ Junior High School who continues to win championships nationwide! "

"Ah, I know! Which he said there is a shadow player who is not aware of the opposing team right! "Akashi and Kuroko just look at each other with a smile and a soft sigh.

"Murasakibara, stop eating snacks while stands _nanodayo_." Midorima grunted as usual, reminding Murasakibara of his favorite snack.

"Eehh ~ why? Mido- _chin_ wants to? "Asked the purple mane without caring.

"No thanks _nanodayo_." He said firmly.

"Then what's with them?" They asked and turned to Seiya who still held hands Akashi and Kuroko. Seiya blinked when her homeroom teacher smiled.

"They are Kiseki no Sedai you know." They blinked trying to digest Seiya's innocent and lie-sounding words.

"EEEHHHH?!!!" Akashi and the others just laughed.

"Pa-pa-deserve to be familiar!" He pointed at Akashi who blinked in confusion. "He's Akashi Seijuurou, their captain though a short stature!" Akashi felt an irritation arise in his heart.

"Sei- _kun_ , calm down." Kuroko realizes that the boy's words hurt Akashi's feelings about height. Kuroko himself felt the same thing about height. Aomine, Kagami and Kise held back laughter behind him, where Midorima just turned his face to restrain laughter and Murasakibara was busy with his snacks. Momoi grabs Akashi's arm.

"You shouldn’t say like that you know!" The boy was surprised to see the pink and long haired Momoi sulked irritably. "Although height may be influential in basketball, but Akashi- _kun_ is great! You don’t know how he led the team to victory! "Kuroko smiled as Momoi defended Akashi even though his words were not quite right. Akashi sighed softly.

"Never mind, Mo-"

"I still want to be like papa!" Akashi and Momoi surprised, followed Kuroko. Seiya said it with a smile. "I want to be a great captain like Aka- _nii_ , to be a cool player like Daiki- _nii_ , Taiga- _nii_ , and Ryouta- _nii_ , to be strong players like Atsu- _nii_ and Shin- _nii_ , too, as a player that saves his friends, like Kuro- _nii_!" They were surprised before smiling at him. Kiseki no Sedai hugging and patting Seiya's head. "Ng? Why?" he asked.

"Seiya- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~" Murasakibara crouched and hugged the boy.

"I'll buy you your lucky item tomorrow, Seiya." Midorima said it as he adjusted his glasses.

"Eh? Thank you, Shin- _nii_. "Seiya thanked him with an expression of confusion.

"I treat you burger, Seiya!" Kagami said proudly.

"Kagami- _kun_ , that's not good for Seiya- _kun_." Kuroko grumbled.

"What did you say?!"

"I'll buy Seiya- _kun_ vanilla milkshake." Kuroko said with sparkling eyes.

"Is it true? Yeay! "Seiya follow-up happy to hear it.

"Tetsuya, it's the same." Kuroko puffed up an irritated cheek.

"I want to play basketball much longer with Seiya- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Kise wipes his cheek with Seiya's cheek.

"Stop it, Ryouta- _nii_!" He said with a laugh on Seiya's face.

"Seiya- _kun_ , I'll bring you more interesting and good clothes!" Momoi said happily.

"Momoi, so are those clothes from you?" Akashi glanced at Momoi with a shocked expression.

"Eh? Yes, sorry Akashi- _kun_ , I bought it without your permission. "Momoi said worried when the two adoptive parents Seiya it know.

"It's all right, Momoi- _san_. We don’t know also the clothes Seiya- _kun_ wants. And again, great, Momoi- _san_ knows the size of Seiya- _kun's_ clothes. "Kuroko smiled at the longhaired girl.

"Hehe! Dai- _chan's_ clothes as a child fit in Seiya- _kun_ , so I gave it. "

"Satsuki! Stop picking up other people's possessions and give them away! "Aomine shouted at him.

"Let me be Dai- _chan_ , anyway this is for Seiya- _kun_ too!" Both of them fight back as usual.

"The clothes belong to Daiki- _nii_ is cool!" Seiya said innocently.

"Oh! _darou_? "Aomine finally accepted Momoi's decision to give him clothes to Seiya after seeing the happiness on the boy's face.

Yuuka smiles, where the other kids are confused to see how the boy is loved and cherished by Akashi and his friends. He is lucky to be with them all and enjoy daily with them. "Seiya is cool..."

"Ng, surrounded by Kiseki no Sedai like that ..."

"Directly told by Akashi Seijuurou you know!"

"No wonder his family's name does not sound unfamiliar!"

Kiseki no Sedai and the others became conversations in the place, before they went home. The music contest was won by Seiya and his friends. The cup was kept in school as a sign that there were outstanding students and outstanding abilities at the school.

\---- / -----------

"Ah, Seiya- _kun_! Take off your shoes first! "Kuroko said when they got home and Seiya ran in forgot to take off his shoes and replace them with home slippers. Kuroko snorted as Akashi smiled at both of them.

"Hua!"

"Seiya?!" Akashi and Kuroko rush into the living room and see Seiya being picked up the figure has passed out. " _You_!" The figure sighed softly.

"I think this child has become a burden for you, but why do you look happy like that?" He said while raised eyebrows while carrying Seiya.

"Let go of Seiya- _kun_!" Kuroko said.

"Stop it, Tetsuya!" Akashi hold Kuroko who is about to hit and save the child.

"What are you doing Sei- _kun_? Seiya- _kun_ can get hurt! "He muttered.

"If you act recklessly, you don’t know what could happen to Seiya!" Kuroko scowled annoyed at this.

"I don’t want Seiya- _kun_ taken away!" Kuroko breaks through Akashi's grip on him.

"Tetsuya!" The figure smiled with satisfaction and Akashi widened his eyes as he watched the two fall lying with blood all over his body. "Seiya!!"


	26. Day 26 - I'm the One who Protect You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Kuroko and Seiya because the figure made Akashi not stay silent. He won't let anyone touch his loved ones again.

Akashi Seijuurou sought the help of Midorima Shintarou and Momoi Satsuki when Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seiya were in critical condition due to the attack. "You're not coming, Akashi?" Asked Midorima who screamed at the puzzled look at Akashi's silent.

"Ah." Akashi answered firmly.

"Akashi- _kun_?" His eyes sharply glanced at both of them.

"Keep them both for me." Akashi ran away from them.

"Akashi!"

\---- / -----------

"You!" Akashi sees how Kuroko and Seiya are injured in a rather fatal part, and that should make him take a quick decision. The figure smiled with satisfaction.

"I'm going to snatch you from them both, have I told you right?" Akashi cried.

"Let’s meet somewhere. Follow me after I send them to the hospital. "It's certainly Akashi raging about this incident. The figure smiled with satisfaction.

"Roger." The figure disappears and Akashi calls Midorima and Momoi.

_I will not again, let you touch what is mine._

\---- / -----------

The operations performed on both are completed and they manage to overcome the critical period. Midorima and Momoi are waiting anxiously at a loss as to what Akashi is doing. "What the hell is he doing?" Midorima grumbled. "What's Kuroko's reaction if he doesn’t see Akashi?!" he added.

"Calm down, _Midorin_." For some reason, Midorima is now angry. They have just finished the contest, and now face another problem.

"What else happened _nodayo_ ...?" He mumbled irritably.

Kagami Taiga and others came to the hospital when Kuroko and Seiya entered the same patient room after hearing news from both of them. "What happened?" He said as Midorima and Momoi sat on a bench near the room.

" _Kagamin_!"

"Oi Midorima, Satsuki, where is Akashi?" Midorima looked away.

"That ..." Aomine grabbed Momoi's shoulder.

"Satsuki!" She snapped.

"Akashi- _kun_ just left, Dai- _chan_!" Aomine's eyes widened in surprise.

"What?!"

"How could it be- _ssu_?" Kise stared with a look of disbelief. Midorima and Momoi can only be silent considering those who see firsthand what Akashi is doing.

 _No, that's not it_. Kagami murmured in his heart. There is a reason why Akashi did it and not beside Kuroko and Seiya even though he must. Kagami broke his eyes.

"Don’t say..." everything turned to Kagami who seemed to realize something.

"What's wrong, Kagami?" Aomine asked with raised eyebrows.

"I've seen Kuroko approached a shadowy figure that seemed to threaten them." They were shocked. "Akashi says he'll explain it to us later, but I guess because of the busyness he forgot and finally he showed up yesterday at his residence," Kagami concluded.

"A shadow figure?"

"Don’t you get the wrong idea with Kuro- _chin_?" Murasakibara asked casually.

"Murasakibara- _cchi_!" Kagami was surprised when his cell phone shook. He grabs it and sees a foreign number. Kagami's eyebrow yelled in puzzlement before taking the call.

"Hello?"

"Looks like you understand the situation, Kagami." The red-brown haired eyes widened wide.

"Akashi?!" all turned to the orange red mane.

"What?!"

"Akashi called you?" They were surprised to hear that Kagami was receiving a call from Akashi.

"Where are you?" Kagami heard Akashi smile.

"I take care of the figure you see when he meets Tetsuya. Don’t say anything to him, Kagami. "Akashi said firmly.

"But!"

" _Please_." Kagami stared in surprise. Akashi's voice sounded begging and resigned, as if he was going to do something alone.

"Akashi, I told you you didn’t-"

"I know." Kagami blinked awaited continued as Akashi fell silent on the other end of the line. "Keep Tetsuya and Seiya for me as long as I'm not there." Kagami gritted his teeth irritably.

"You won’t lose to someone like that, won’t you?" Kagami heard a smile on the other end of the line.

"Who do you think I am?"

"Heh." Kagami hung up the phone and entrusted it to Akashi. Whatever his decision, Kagami wants Akashi to do it without pushing himself.

"Oi, Kagami. What are you talking about? "Aomine asked curiously.

"Why didn’t Akashi- _kun_ come here?" They started to worry after Kagami hung up without asking Akashi to come to the hospital.

"He said he would take care of the figure," Kagami said.

"That figure?" Kagami nodded steadily.

"That figure is the shadow guy I mean. It seems that he has often visited Akashi and Kuroko, and I conclude, is that he is targeting Akashi. "

"Eh?"

"What do you mean?" Aomine asked confusedly.

"He tried to take Akashi to be his side, but Akashi refused. But the figure didn’t give up until Akashi became his side, so he meant? "Kagami turned to Midorima who concluded quickly. Kagami nodded steadily.

"Akashi- _kun_ is in danger?" Kagami nodded.

"Yeah. So what Akashi- _cchi_ said? He won’t be here? "Kagami shook his head slowly at Kise's question.

"He asked me to keep this secret from Kuroko and Seiya, as well as guarding them while he was taking care of it." Said Kagami while sighing.

"What will Akashi- _kun_ do?"

\---- / -----------

Kuroko opened his eyes slowly and blinked, he wasn’t home. This is another place, _what_ _happened_? Kuroko turned and saw Kagami fussing with each other with Aomine beside him. "Oh, are you awake, Tetsu?"

"Kuroko!" Kagami looks relieved to see his partner in basketball finally waking up.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko tried to get up in Kagami's help. Kuroko nodded slowly.

"What's going on?" He asked with an expression demanding an answer. Kagami and Aomine looked at each other briefly before giving a nod of approval.

"You were attacked in your house by that figure. Seiya is also there. "Kagami replied.

"Seiya- _kun_ also got hit!" Kagami and Aomine nodded. Kuroko winced. _This is my fault_.

"Even so, his situation is better than you, Tetsu- _kun_." They turned and saw Momoi come in carrying a bag containing Kuroko and Seiya's clothes.

"Momoi- _san_ ..." the girl smiled softly.

"Tetsu is always doing something out of the question," said Aomine where Momoi agreed.

"The attack is more of you than Seiya," Kagami turned to Kuroko. "You're doing your best!" The words gave him a sense of excitement and relief. Kuroko grabbed the blanket.

"This is my fault."

"Eh?" The three were surprised.

"I ignored Akashi- _kun's_ words and immediately rescued Seiya- _kun_ without thinking. I'm just afraid Seiya- _kun_ was taken away by him, so that's- "Kagami clasped Kuroko's mouth, startled him.

"Oi!" Aomine was surprised to see Kagami's movement.

"It's up to you to blame yourself or anyone for this. You just think you can do something for Seiya, and we appreciate it." Aomine and Momoi sighed. "But for sure, I'm sure Akashi was thinking the same. He doesn’t want you and Seiya hurt about it. "Kagami took off his grasp. "Next time listen to him better, Kuroko. We certainly do the same thing Akashi did for you." Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"Then where is Akashi- _kun_?" The three of them startled, before Midorima stepped inside.

"He's taking care of payments _nanodayo_." They turned to Midorima who came with a box. "You do not have to worry about nanodayo."

"Midorima- _kun_ ..." said the sky blue mane.

"What are you carrying, Midorima?" Aomine asked with a suspicious look.

"Oh, this is just a bunch of lucky items for Aquarius _nodayo_." He handed it to Kuroko. "I'm sure it's useful for your recovery." Kuroko blinked in surprise at the many lucky items in the box.

"Midorin!" Kuroko looked up and smiled.

"Ah, thank you, Midorima- _kun_."

"You have a side like this too, Midorima." He said as he nudged the green man.

"Shut up _nanodayo_ ," he said as he adjusted his glasses and red hue to his cheeks.

"By the way Seiya- _kun_ where?" Momoi's lyric looked at the mattress where Seiya lay empty.

"Ah, he played with Kise in the hospital garden," Midorima said.

"Seiya- _kun_ is awake?" Kuroko recalls that Seiya was also hurt.

"Ah. He awoke first, Tetsu. " he said proudly.

"The wound is only a scratch on the arm. After being treated well, _sensei_ says it will get better soon. "Kagami sighed softly. "Unlike the wound in your stomach." Kuroko looked down and saw a bandage around his belly to the bottom of his chest. "You need time to rest so that the wound doesn’t open again." Kuroko screamed disappointed.

"Sorry if I made you worried." They smiled.

"Ah! Mama is awake! "A familiar voice came from the door. Seiya runs and hugs Kuroko. "Mama's all right?" He asked where Kuroko smiled weakly.

" _Hai_. Sorry to worry you, Seiya- _kun_. "The boy shook his head slowly.

"Has he not been here yet?" Momoi shook her head sadly.

"But I'm sure he's coming!" Aomine ruffled the boy's hair as he always did Kuroko.

"Ah!"

"Nobody knows Akashi- _kun's_ whereabouts up until now?" Momoi screamed as Kagami nodded. They are now talking about it outdoors Kuroko and Seiya.

"I've asked the _Rakuzan_ team, to the others. No one knows or can contact Akashi. "Momoi linked her fingers together.

"Akashi- _kun_ ..." Midorima saw Momoi so worried.

"What did he plan with that shadow figure?" Aomine pissed.

" _Are_ ~? What are you doing here? "They turned and saw Murasakibara come while chewing his snack.

" _Mukkun_!" Momoi approached with a worried expression.

"Hua," Murasakibara said in surprise, then wiped Momoi's head in her arms.

"Do you know where Akashi is?" Kagami asked with a pleading expression. Murasakibara looked up.

"Hmm, I think I look someone like Aka- _chin_ on the basketball court."

"A basketball court?" Aomine stared at her in surprise.

"Don’t tell him ..." Kagami glanced at the others.

"Hmm, but when I get back I don’t see him anymore."

"What?!" Murasakibara tilted his head to the left and right as if recalling.

"Try to remember, _Mukkun_!" Momoi begged where Murasakibara closed her eyes.

\---- / -----------

Meanwhile Akashi, returning to his apartment with Kuroko without telling him what he did with the figure. "You're weak as it turns out." Akashi got up from the sofa and stared at the figure.

"So? Though I don’t accept your comment. "The figure chuckled.

"We just played five games, you're already tired like this?" He asked mockingly. "Are you sure you're a basketball player?"

"You’re the one who is corrupted." Akashi took three glasses of water and swallowed it quickly. "Playing without rest, you want to kill me?" The figure smiled smugly.

"You're right. After all our match hasn’t seen who the winner. I can’t let you die exhausted just like that. "Akashi opened his wet clothes completely by sweat as if pounded by a torrential rain. "Oh, your body is great." Akashi clicked his tongue to hear it.

"I'm not something you can easily play with. I belong to Tetsuya and not to you. "The figure chuckled.

"You’ll be mine soon." Akashi cursed with annoyance.

"Who are you?" The figure walked out the window.

"Through any basketball game, you can’t recognize me, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_?" Akashi sighed softly to see the figure finally go from his place and Kuroko now. He had to visit the hospital where they were worried the figure was approaching him again. Although Kiseki no Sedai there helped him keep Kuroko while he was serving the figure.

After a short rest, Akashi was showered and felt his body in pain as well as exhaustion due to the game without stopping it. He needs to eat and energy before meeting Kuroko and Seiya. The bluenette must have scolded him for leaving him and Seiya in the hospital, and not being the first person he saw when he woke up. Akashi goes to find his favorite food after wearing a black shirt and white pants. He locked the house and went to the hospital.

\--- / -----------

Akashi steps into the room where Kuroko and Seiya are treated. He sighs and feels the sweat returning down his neck makes him annoyed. _I was wrong to take care of myself, I had to ask this matter to the doctor_ , he muttered under his breath. He looked up and saw that his friends were forcing Murasakibara to remember something. The high purple blinds closed his eyes with furrowed eyebrows trying hard.

"Come on _Mukkun_!" Momoi insisted.

"Hmm, even if you say so ..." muttered their purple-haired friend.

"What are you guys doing here?" They turned and were surprised to see the red man. Akashi just wiped his neck with a handkerchief in his trousers pocket.

"Akashi- _kun_!" Momoi cheered happily.

"Akashi!"

"Where have you been?!" Akashi blinked in surprise as they seemed to have waited for him for a long time. _Sure, I have not seen or informed them in three days_ , he muttered under his breath.

"Akashi- _kun_ , are you all right?" Momoi worried about the sweat running down Akashi's neck.

"Ah, I wrong about take care of myself. I thought to check it out to the doctor. "Akashi said with a weak smile. Midorima walked over to him. "Midorima?" The man touched Akashi's forehead.

"Your breath is fast. Are you well rested? "He asked.

"Ah ..." Akashi wondered how to answer.

"You're exhausted. Not rest after playing long enough, just take a few gulps afterwards, and eat potluck. "Akashi sighs softly with a red hue on his cheek. _I’m embarrassed that Midorima can guess so much right_. "You lose your calmness." Midorima took off his hand and wiped the wet hands of Akashi's sweat.

"Ah. It's the first time I've been like this. "He said approvingly of Midorima's words. "I was thinking of seeing Tetsuya or-" Midorima pushed Akashi, followed by Kagami and Aomine himself. Momoi drew Akashi's arm as the red mane blinked in surprise.

"We've been waiting for you, Akashi- _kun_." He said with a smile. "Tetsu- _kun_ and Seiya- _kun_ are sure," Akashi blinked in surprise.

Momoi looked over and made Kise and Seiya turn. "Ki- _chan_ , we need to be with you," he said.

"Eh? Me- _ssu_?" he pointed as she blinked twice. "What about Kuroko- _cchi_ and Seiya- _cchi_?" Kise got up where the two gave a smile. Kise sighed softly and followed Momoi out of their room together.

"Well, come on get in!" Momoi pushed hard and came up with a red man in the doorway.

"Do not push me that, Momoi." The pink pink girl just smiled happily. Akashi turns around and sees Kuroko and Seiya staring at his eyes. "Ah, did I surprise you?" Seiya ran and hugged Akashi. "Oh."

"Daddy!!" Akashi looks up and sees Kuroko smiling with tears around his eyes.

"Thank God, Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi blinks before smiling.

"Daddy, you're sweating so much." Seiya says where his hands get wet.

"Ah, I'm sorry. You'd better stay away- "but Seiya hugged her back.

"I don’t want!" Akashi blinked confusedly. "I have long missed daddy! I miss you. "Akashi hugged the boy tightly.

"Sorry if I make you worry, Seiya." He said with a soft smile.

\---- / -----------

Midorima summoned the doctor to check on Akashi's situation in Kuroko and Seiya's room. The boy accompanied the red man examined by the doctor. "As your friend says, you're losing control of yourself. After a lot of drinking and breathing, your situation will improve. Next time let yourself rest and sweat it out before you cleanse yourself. "The doctor stood up.

" _Hai_. Thank you very much, _sensei_. "The doctor waved before coming out of the room.

"I'm sure you have a lot to tell us, Akashi." Aomine stood with a look lowering the red man. Akashi looked up and blinked in surprise.

"I won’t let you run this time, Akashi." Said Kagami with the spirit of both hands clenched in touch with each other.

"At least, this time I won’t lose nodayo." Midorima said it while adjusting his glasses. Akashi blinked twice before sighing a surrender.

The others sat while Akashi sat in a special chair for him, remembering his sweat was still pouring down. "That figure is a figure that attacks me and Tetsuya in Kyoto, do you remember when we were both captured?" They nodded. "He managed to catch us up to Tokyo. He says that he's targeting me and not interested in Tetsuya. But given Tetsuya has something to do with me, he tries to separate us both in different ways. "Kuroko nodded. "Of course until now it fails, however, I don’t know that he has a plan to give us a child we are now adopting, Takahashi Kakeru. He didn’t show up after thinking that Seiya managed to separate us, three days ago, the night after the music contest. "Kuroko screamed at the scene. "Tetsuya thinks he will bring Seiya away and if we do nothing, it will happen. Of course I tried to stop him not because he didn’t want to save him, only we didn’t know what he could do with Seiya. And this is what happened, Tetsuya and Seiya got hurt. "

"I'm sorry, Sei- _kun_." The red mane smiled.

"Until now, I don’t know the original identity of the person." Akashi said while screaming.

"What did you until made you like this now, Akashi?" The red man turned to Midorima.

"I just played five games with him." They blinked.

"WHAT?!" Akashi put his finger on his lips warning not to yell remembering this in the hospital. Akashi sighed softly.

"He seems to be intent on killing me."

"Then what about the results?" Kagami asked curiously.

"Our game is still in tied. I don’t know that there's a player as strong as he is, "Akashi said, wiping his sweat. "We're still going to continue, remembering me like this," Akashi wiped his fingers and arms. "I have to practice more to get beyond the energy he has."

"Why didn’t you take us?!" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Akashi- _kun_ _no_ _baka_!" Momoi hit Akashi's arm.

"It hurts, Momoi." Akashi said.

"Do you play one-on-one, Akashi?" Ask Aomine.

"Ah. He introduced me to some teams, and I also Tetsuya was about to talk to you about this figure. It's just that busyness makes us forget it. "Added the red mane.

"One team also managed to hurt Kuroko, right?" Akashi turned to Midorima and nodded steadily.

"I'm sure he sent him to attack Tetsuya because he knows he's related to me." Said the red mane.

"Then why did not he attack one of us?" Akashi smiled softly.

"You know the reason." They blinked before smiling weakly. Kuroko is Akashi's lover, which is the weakness as well as the power of the red man. The figure knew it with certainty and attacked him in order to destroy Akashi from the inside.

"Are you going to fight him alone again, Akashi?" Kagami's question now seemed to not want Akashi to do it by himself. Akashi sighed softly.

"I will tell you again if he comes and accepts my request to play with the team. Surely he will give us information about which team he uses against us. "Kagami and Aomine nodded in delight. "How are you, Tetsuya?" Asked the red mane of his lover.

"He needs to rest more, about a week. The wound can be opened again if he forced himself _nodayo_. "Akashi nodded at the explanation Midorima.

"If you want to play, I'll make sure after the wound healed." Kuroko smiled weakly at his lover. "I thank you for keeping Tetsuya and Seiya while I wasn’t around." He added.

"But it’s not fair, Aka- _chin_ played with him for five hours." Akashi sighed.

"At first it was not his wish," Akashi said.

"What?" Akashi smiled.

"Don’t worry, I managed to get his to accept my decision to take care of this with basketball. As you know, he's also a basketball player, so he accepted it. "They nodded in agreement.

\---- / -----------

Kiseki no Sedai was saying goodbye after Akashi said he would keep Kuroko and Seiya this time. "Call us if there's anything else, Akashi- _kun_."

"Ah." Akashi returns and sees Seiya asleep on his bed. He glanced over and saw Kuroko close his eyes. Akashi smiled and approached him. The redhead kissed Kuroko's forehead. "I'm sorry I can’t protect you, Tetsuya." Something pulled the sleeve of his shirt and Akashi surprised Kuroko kiss it on his lips now. "...Tetsuya?" Kuroko looked at Akashi sadly.

"I really miss you, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko shrugged Akashi's hug. "Sorry I didn’t listen to you, and instead injured myself and Seiya- _kun_ for it." Akashi blinked and smiled, gently rubbing the bluenette. "I think Sei- _kun_ will ..." Akashi shook his head slowly.

"I think like that, too, at first." Akashi felt Kuroko grab him. "However, when I leave and you are attacked, I won’t that." Kuroko stared at the shocked eyes. "At least, even if it fails, I want to do my best, protect and keep what is mine, no matter what the stakes are."

"Sei- _kun_!" Akashi chuckled. The redhead stroked Kuroko's cheeks softly.

"Please don’t make me worry more than this, Tetsuya." Kuroko saw Akashi's gentle expression. "I want us to be happy without the need to feel threatened like this..." Kuroko smiled gently, before kissing Akashi again.

" _Hai_ , Sei- _kun_." The kiss lasted long enough, before Akashi finally fell asleep on Kuroko's bed.


	27. Day 27 - Amusement Park Tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The incident with the figure didn't make Akashi and Kuroko's life peaceful just like that. After failing to capture Akashi and destroying his relationship with Kuroko from within, Kuroko becomes the next target. What happened?

A week later after Kuroko's recovery, the bluenette now waiting in front of _Majiba_ with a glass of vanilla milkshake in his hand, waiting for the lover to come with their adopted son, _Akashi_ _Seiya_. He stood by himself enjoying his favorite drink, with Akashi's scarf wrapped around his neck protecting him from the falling autumnal breeze. "Kuroko,"

" _Hai_?" _Kuroko_ _Tetsuya_ turned around as his name was called. Someone pulled him into a dark place and dropped him in an alley not far from Majiba. The crowd was covered by how narrow the place was. Now the figure stood on top of him holding back the shocked movement of Kuroko. His vanilla milkshake had fallen out of his hands and spilled. "Who are you?!" the figure did something that Kuroko didn’t like. Don’t know what that means, only Kuroko knows it's a bad thing. Kuroko increasingly stared at his eyes in disbelief as the figure did so in a hurry as well as with satisfaction.

"Shut up." Kuroko screamed. _What should I do before he does what he wants? What is he going to do with me? Sei-kun_!

Meanwhile, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_ runs towards Majiba and his eyes don’t see the light bluenette which is an important person for him anywhere. He went into Majiba and looked around, causing one of the servants to finally approach him to ask for his arrival. After asking about the maid to the waiter, some said to see the bluenette out and wait in front of Majiba. No one saw him again, but a waiter interrupted and said he was invited to go with somebody. "Who is it?"

"I don’t know, I can’t see his face because it's dark. At first he was seen just calling, but when the bluenette turns around, he pulls it away and his figure disappears. I don’t know where they go." _Tetsuya_!

Unconsciously Akashi began to panic. The problem was never far away from them, and Akashi knew it well. _But why? Kuroko has just recovered and left the hospital, why should it happen to him again_? Akashi didn’t want anything bad happening to his lover. _Don’t say the figure isn’t satisfied and can’t wait and then immediately take action_. "Hey! Open your mouth!" Akashi heard a faint sound from an alley not far from Majiba. "Hey! Hurry up!"Akashi involuntarily ran over and looked inside. He saw the figure of a large man standing over a person beneath him. A glass of drink fell beside it spilled, and Akashi saw a flash of light blue from the hair of the man he was on. _It's Tetsuya_! Akashi sighed softly and tried to control himself.

" _Lower your head_." The activity of the figure stalled and they turned to Akashi. The figure is covered with lights. Kuroko could see a glimpse of a redhead. _Akashi heard his call_! "I never let you touch what is mine." As if seeing a sign from Kuroko holding up his hand, Akashi moved quickly, grabbed Kuroko and carried him off the man. "Only I can do what you want to do to him."

 

" _YOU_!" Akashi heard him chuckle his tongue in disgust as he couldn’t stop Akashi who had disappeared into the darkness. Both reached a park and the redhead could see Kuroko just holding him close. Akashi sits on an empty bench in the garden, and sees the sweat flowing with tears from Kuroko.

"What the hell are you doing?" Akashi sighed softly, trying to see Kuroko's face now whose face was buried in his shoulder. "Hey, Tetsuya," Akashi turned his eyes in shock when he only heard a pitiful voice calling his name.

"... Sei- _kun_ ... Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi knows Kuroko must be shocked, so lucky Akashi can save him before bad things happen and hurt Kuroko more than this. _Once again_.

"Next time wait for me in Majiba and don’t go anywhere, Tetsuya." Kuroko nodded as Akashi licked the tears. Kuroko still mentioned his name as if it was a prayer for him to be able to feel calm from the shock he received. "Tetsuya?" Akashi looked down and stared at the shocked eyes of the blood flowing from Kuroko's clothes. "Hey, hold on tight!" Akashi picked up Kuroko and ran with the bluenette to the hospital. _His wound is open_! Kuroko still called Akashi's name gently so the redhead couldn’t bear to stop it with a kiss.

" _Ara_? Aka- _chin_? " _Murasakibara_ _Atsushi_ and Seiya surprised to see Akashi past him while carrying Kuroko.

"Papa?!" Akashi turned to both of them.

"To the hospital! Follow me and call the other, Murasakibara! "The big purple blinked in confusion as Akashi gave him a command, though he finally complained without comment.

" _Roger_." Murasakibara grabbed Seiya and picked him up before walking to follow Akashi. "Take what you like, Seiya- _chin_." The boy nodded with alarmed eyebrows.

"Dad…Mom…"

Akashi arrives at the hospital and immediately asks the doctor to take care of Kuroko. The bluenette didn’t let him go and just cried. The incident was very traumatic for him. "Tetsuya, I will not go anywhere, really," Kuroko just shook his head no matter. He only wants Akashi now. Someone patted Akashi's shoulder and startled him.

"It is okay, take him there and do something to get him off when I check him out later." Akashi nodded in agreement as the nurse directed him to Kuroko's room.

"Doctor will come here soon, if possible, do the best, Akashi- _sama_."

"Ah, yes." Akashi turned to Kuroko who was still holding him tight. "Tetsuya? Hey, look at me, it's me, "Akashi managed to make Kuroko look at his soft red eyes. Akashi gently kissed Kuroko softly on the lips. Kuroko initially surprised, but finally let Akashi do so to calm himself. Kuroko groaned softly as Akashi played his tongue and made him gasp. While kissing him, Akashi tries to stop the tears that eventually stop flowing. Akashi took off his kiss and made Kuroko fall onto the mattress with a flushed face. His little lips still mumbled his name and made Akashi gently rub his head. "I'm here, calm down, Tetsuya. I won’t go anywhere." Kuroko grabs Akashi at the sound of his words. The red man smiled with relief.

"Did you succeed?" The doctor finally came after Akashi succeeded in calming Kuroko.

" _Hai_ , but I have to be here with him."

"Ah, that seems to be so." The doctor agreed. "Slide a little, nurse, give him a chair." The sister did it and Akashi sat on the chair. Kuroko only raised his eyebrow before falling asleep. The doctor did his job and successfully treated Kuroko's wound. "The wound is slightly open due to the movement of rejecting something with all his strength, I'm sure the trauma that made him unwilling to release you has something to do with." Akashi nodded at the doctor's explanation. "Let him rest and don’t let him be alone for a while." Akashi was grateful and saw Murasakibara and Seiya enter after the doctor's goodbye.

"Papa!" The boy ran and hugged Akashi.

"Shhh, don’t shout, Seiya. You can wake up mama. "Seiya nods while apologizing.

"What else is happening here, Akashi?" The bespectacled green man is now entering with a long pink girl, _Momoi_ _Satsuki_.

"You say as if we are troubling you all the time, Midorima." Said the red man with a joking tone.

"Hmph." _Midorima_ _Shintarou_ looked away.

" _Midorin_!" Muttered Momoi. "Is this due to that figure again, Akashi- _kun_?"

"I have no idea. I didn’t have time to see who it was. However, he tried to do something to Tetsuya, _a bad thing_ , to make him traumatized. He refused to let me go until we arrived at the hospital. "Answered the red man.

"What do you do then papa?" Akashi blinked in surprise at his adopted son asking with a curious face.

"Seiya- _kun_ , it's ..." Seiya keeps looking at Akashi with a pleading look. Akashi sighed softly.

"Kissing him."

"Eh?" Akashi stared straight at the boy, who was now blinking in surprise.

"Mama managed to let go papa after papa kissed him." Midorima and Momoi's face flushed in response to Akashi's statement, which answered their adopted son. They did it in this state of affairs at the hospital as well.

" _Sugoi_ ~ want to use pocky next time, Aka- _chin_?" Ask Murasakibara offered him a pack of pocky. Akashi accepted it.

"With pleasure, Murasakibara." Akashi smiled.

"Ng ..." Akashi and the others turned to hear the soft murmuring, and now saw Kuroko wiping his eyes open after falling asleep. "... Sei- _kun_ ...?"

"Ah, I'm here." A soft smile was painted on his face.

"Thank God ..." Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"What happened, Tetsuya? Can you remember it and tell me? "Kuroko blinked before nodding slowly. “Don’t worry, he won’t touch you again, _really_." Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"While waiting for Sei- _kun_ , someone called me, I spontaneously answered it and he pulled me into the alley. He drops me and holds my movement by crushing me. He's about to do something I'm sure is bad. When trying to run, I keep calling Sei- _kun_ , "Kuroko explained.

"Did he manage to do it?" Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"Sei- _kun_ managed to help me first before he could do it. Did you hear it?" Akashi nodded. "He was about to force me if I didn’t do what he told me to do."

"You should wait for Akashi in Majiba, Kuroko."

" _Hai_ , but I can’t wait any longer so I get out. I’m sorry, Sei- _kun_ , "the red man shook his head softly with a gentle smile on his face.

"At least you're fine, Tetsuya." Both smiled softly. Doctors allow them to go home and come back again if the wound of Kurok is open again. The wound is still vulnerable even though it will soon heal completely.

\---- / -----------

"Thank you for calling us, Akashi- _kun_." The red man smiled as Momoi and the others said good-bye to go home.

"I thought we troubled you." Momoi shook her head softly with a smile that Midorima sighed.

" _Mattaku_ _nanodayo_."

"Midorin!" Momoi nudged Midorima's waist and made him groan in pain. "Ng, Akashi- _kun_ , Tetsu- _kun_ , Seiya- _kun_." They took their leave and all three entered the house. Akashi felt something different, and took them into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Papa?" Seiya looked up as she saw Akashi folding his legs and looking out the window.

"Hug me." Seiya blinked at what he meant by Akashi, but did it. Kuroko followed him without being asked. He shifted hugging the red man. "You're still not satisfied with bothering me?" Both of them startled as Akashi says it firmly. The figure appeared behind the lights of their apartment garden, slipping into the living room.

"You can tell about my arrival, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course, who do you think I am? I think we can have more fun at the right time. Are you a man who can’t wait so should try to touch my dearest Tetsuya? "Akashi grabbed Kuroko's shoulder, bringing him closer. Kuroko's face flushed. The figure sighed softly.

"Ah, too long. But I think I'll wait this time. "Akashi sharpened his eyes as he heard it. "It looks like you're going to play with your great friends, so I'm going to invite interesting and strong teams who can fight you. Do you agree? "Akashi smiled.

"Of course." The figure disappears after a satisfied smile. The decision has been approved and Akashi also the figure will wait for the right time to play basketball together again. Akashi sighed softly and turned toward them. Unwittingly, Kuroko and Seiya have fallen asleep in his arms. Akashi smiled and cradled them together. Kuroko on Akashi’s lap and Seiya on Kuroko’s lap. "Good night, Seiya, Tetsuya."

\---- / -----------

A week passed and the wound in Kuroko's stomach was completely healed. Kuroko kept trying to convince Akashi that his wound was completely covered by always showing his belly to the lover. " _Tokyo Land_?" Kuroko and Seiya nodded together. Akashi was reading the morning paper now and holding a hot cup of coffee. All three were enjoying breakfast after Kuroko's return and the wound healed completely. "What happen suddenly?" He asked, looking surprised.

"I want to be with Daddy much longer!"

"I want to be with Sei- _kun_ much longer!" Seiya and Kuroko said with enthusiasm and bright eyes. Akashi blinked in surprise.

"But mama just recovered, are you sure that's okay, Tetsuya?" Kuroko nodded his approval as Seiya's expression changed disappointed. Akashi put down everything he held and grabbed a small book in his pocket. "What day?" He asked.

"Eh?" Akashi read the schedule in the book. "When papa can spare time?" Akashi turned to Seiya's yellow eyes. Akashi glanced again at his book.

"This sunday is free." The answer was brief.

"Yaaay!!" Akashi is surprised to see Kuroko participate in a happy cheer like Seiya. The happiness and the smile that is induced makes Akashi surrender. Little happiness like this also managed to make a smile come on his face.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko changed into pajamas after escorting Seiya to sleep in his own room.

"Hm?" Akashi looked after wearing a light blue T-shirt and went to bed. Kuroko walked over to him.

"Are you sure we're not a burden?" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"You want it right?" Kuroko nodded sadly. "Then let's go." Akashi sighs softly with senyuma and grabs Kuroko's cheek. "I don’t want to see your expression the way it is now." Kuroko widened his eyes and looked up into the red-eye.

"Eh?"

"If I can make you happy just by walking to anywhere together, I'll do it every day." Kuroko smiled before jumping on the red man. "Ouch" they both fell on mattress at the same time. Kuroko wiped his head on the red man's chest and hugged it tightly, as if he were a dummy. Akashi sighed softly and wiped Kuroko's head.

"Will that figure come again ...?" Akashi stares with surprise at Kuroko's words. His eyes softened.

"I don’t know." Akashi replied.

Akashi and Kuroko get up early, knowing Sunday is a busy day for a famous Tokyo Land. Akashi grabbed a black shirt and gray trousers. Kuroko wore a blue shirt covered with his favorite vanilla white sweater and black trousers. Seiya appears with a red shirt and light blue shorts with a hat and a small bag on his back. Seiya looks really cute. Seiya grabs Kuroko's hand where Akashi walks behind them. "You're not borrowing anything, Tetsuya?"

"I was thinking of just buying on the park later." he said, pointing him purse at the red man. He sighed and rubbed the head of the blue hair.

"All right." Seiya walked happily to the playground, jumping up and down and occasionally greeting a dog passing by. Kuroko puffs up his cheeks irritably as Akashi is mobbed by the girls until they have to be pulled along with Seiya out before their playground is full. Kuroko now hugged Akashi's arm to let no one touch him again. "Tetsuya? Why don’t we just hold hands? "

"I don’t want." Akashi could see how Kuroko was so possessive of him that his bulging cheeks were flushed. Akashi touched him and made him startled. "Sei-kun!" Akashi laughed.

"You make me difficult to walk, may I, Tetsuya?" Kuroko couldn’t deny Akashi's expression to him. Kuroko snorted and let go of his embrace and let the red man reach his hand. "Thank you." Red hue adorns Kuroko's cheek as he hears it.

Tokyo Land is large and large, beautiful and interesting. Many visitors have come and some are just eating at a café. Many types of games that make Seiya's eyes followed Kuroko himself glowing happily. "Papa, let's play that one!" Seiya pointed out.

"Oh, are you challenging me hm?" After buying three tickets, they went in and started enjoying the adventure inside.

Kuroko sits on the bench after enjoying several games together, seeing Akashi and Seiya now scrambling for crawe strawberry and vanilla contents. "Yaaa, Kuroko- _cchi_!" A familiar voice called out to him. Kuroko turns around and sees a friend during his blond middle school and is a model coming with a happy wave. Behind him was Aomine and Satsuki carrying a balloon and popcorn.

" _Konnichiwa_ , Kise- _kun_. It's rare that Aomine- _kun_ join you." he mumbled softly at Aomine now beside Kise.

"There's a good game, he said." said the dark blue man in a forced tone as he glanced at the smiling Kise.

"Of course- _ssu_!" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Tetsu- _kun_ alone?" Kuroko smiled and pointed, seeing how Akashi and Seiya had reconciled and alternated crepe. "Akashi-kun! Seiya-kun! "

"Akashi- _cchi_! There's Seiya- _cchi_ too! "The boy ran to hug Kise with enthusiasm. Akashi approached when Seiya had finished his crepe. The boy took his arm off Kise and turned to Kuroko.

"Let's share with me, mama!" he said with both hands on Kuroko's thigh. Akashi gave him the vanilla crepe on Kuroko.

"You didn’t eat it, Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko accepted it hesitantly.

"I've tasted it a bit. You know I rarely eat sweet food other than your chocolate. "Kuroko nodded. Seiya is now sitting beside Kuroko waiting for his turn.

"Is Daiki- _nii_ on a date with Satsuki- _nee_?" The boy's lyrics plainly.

"Haa? Don’t joke with me!!" both say it together with the expression rejects outright. Both of them fight back because of Seiya's words and the child was confused.

"You guys..." Akashi muttered in disbelief at his unchanging behavior.

"Then Daiki- _nii_ is dating Ryouta- _nii_?" Kise and Aomine now looked at the boy with eyes wide.

"Who wants to go with this plebeian model?" Aomine said.

"You don’t have to say it like that, Aomine- _cchi_!!" Seiya now makes Aomine fight with Kise again where Momoi folds her hands with a look of dislike. Kuroko only sighed to see both.

"Then why are you guys doing here? For refreshing? "Momoi asked as she leaned slightly to speak to Seiya.

"Tetsuya and Seiya want to be with me much longer, so both of them take me here." The three blinked in surprise and turned to Kuroko and Seiya who were engrossed in sharing the crepe now.

"Really a big family- _ssu_ ..." Aomine nodded forcing herself to admit it. All three now see Akashi, Kuroko and Seiya like a family.

"I can’t believe you guys should be this fast ..." Aomine tapped Momoi's head.

"Stop it, Satsuki." Momoi stuck out her tongue with jokes as Aomine looked disgusted at what she said. Kuroko looked up.

"What what?" The three gave an expression of refusing to answer Kuroko's question.

"Then why don’t you play together?" Akashi suggested.

“Yay!" Seiya cheered and ran to take Kise and Aomine's hand.

"Ah, Seiya- _kun_!" Akashi reached out to Kuroko. "Sei- _kun_ wants too?" He said as he rose to grab Akashi's hand. Akashi widened his eyes at Kuroko's seductive expression. Crepe stuck him out to make Akashi bite it awkwardly. But that, managed to make a smile painted on Kuroko's face.

"Just finish it, Tetsuya." Kuroko nodded in agreement. The two followed Aomine and the others brought Seiya with them.

"What about the strawberry crepe that Sei- _kun_ bought?" Akashi turned after licking the cream on the edge of his lips.

"Hm? Seiya ate it all. "The answer is flat.

"Eeh? Then would you eat it with me? "Akashi smiled.

"If Tetsuya doesn’t mind."

\---- / -----------

 

They play until noon. Roller coasters, cranes games, race games, to shoot and basketball games are occupied by them in the playground. Kise said goodbye because there was a photoshoot that day, Aomine and Momoi went to the venue. Now only three of them to return to enjoy the day with Akashi. The sound of stomach sounds from Kuroko and Seiya at the same time, making Akashi laugh when their two faces redden at the same time. "What do you want to eat?"

"Papa! There it looks good! "Seiya points to a small restaurant that provides a variety of foods, ranging from Japanese, Western, to Indonesian. The redhead nodded in agreement and they got there. Seiya points toward takoyaki with a large version. "Daddy I want this!"

"Seiya- _kun_ , it's a snack instead of lunch." Akashi chuckled again to hear Kuroko grumbling.

"Then for the desserts. There's something that looks good, Seiya. "The boy turned and looked in the direction Akashi pointed to.

"Eh? Where? "The boy was looking for the designated Akashi.

"Sei- _kun_ , are not you spoiling Seiya- _kun_?" Kuroko whispered with alarmed eyebrows.

"It is okay, isn’t it?" Kuroko blinked confusedly. "Rarely we can be together all day like this." Kuroko sees a longing in Akashi's expression. Hef and Seiya also actually want these moments, where Akashi is next to them, laughing together. Kuroko tightened his grip on Akashi's hand.

" _Hai_!"

Kuroko and Akashi chose a set of lunches, where there was a tofu soup on Akashi's set and a vanilla cup in Kuroko's set. Both bought a set for the portion of Seiya's favorite children, with vanilla drinks and tofu soup in addition to the large menu. The boy gobbled happily as if it was his best lunch at the time. Kuroko did not eat some of his big meals because he ate the vanilla crepe before, making Akashi replace him to spend the rest of it.

"I’m full..." Seiya said proudly and his belly bulging. Akashi chuckled.

"And you bought a box of _takoyaki_ and a sip of ice cream as a lid?" Seiya glanced at and smiled smugly. Akashi is happy to see happiness on the boy's face. "No less with Tetsuya too..." the lyrics and seeing his little lover now engrossed in the white vanilla cotton candy. The flowers seemed to be scattered around his face.

"Hm? Sei- _kun_ wants? "The red man smiled.

"With pleasure."

"Ah! There's a long queue! "Seiya pointed out that the queue wasn’t far from where they stood.

"What's wrong?" Kuroko murmured in disbelief. Akashi glanced over and looked for his sign.

"The haunted house attraction turned out to be so famous." Both turned to the red man.

"Haunted house?" Akashi nodded.

"There is written, not far from the queue." Pointed Akashi and made both of them look.

"Ah, you're right." Akashi smiled.

"Are you trying to get in?" Seiya and Kuroko nodded eagerly. "But it's better to finish this before we get there." They went around before entering the attraction. They returned after half an hour later and blinked bewilderedly.

"This is a haunted house right, Sei- _kun_ ...?" Akashi nodded doubtfully, a look of disbelief painted on his face.

"But how very quiet ...?" Seiya began to feel scared and hide behind Kuroko's legs. The bluenette nodded in agreement.

"Whereas the queue was long ..." Kuroko started to look worried.

"Oh? I thought it was a long queue. "Muttered a girl behind them.

"You're right." The girl was with a man who looked like her mate. "You also want to go in?" Akashi gave a nod in answer. Kuroko now hugged Seiya who began to worry.

"Different than half an hour ago, it's full here."

"Yeah! We also want to come here because of curiosity, but we go there first because there are more interesting. "Both smile.

"It just when we go back, suddenly empty." Akashi sharpened his gaze.

"Do we still decide to go in, Tetsuya?" The red man now saw his lover trembling fiercely with their adopted son.

"We'll come in." The red mane turned to hear the man's firm words.

"Looks interesting! If so, so more curious right! "Said the girl with an attractive expression and innocence. Akashi smiled.

"Okay, we'll catch up if we decide to go in too."

"Good luck!" Said the girl waving where Akashi replied. The red mane turned to both.

"How?" Kuroko and Seiya looked at each other, before nodding in agreement. Kuroko grabs Akashi's hand.

"Le-let’s go..." Akashi smiled at both of them swallowing and inviting Akashi to go inside.

"I'll guide you out if you're not strong." He said soothingly.

The haunted house is spacious, doesn’t look much light but the decor is quite horrible and managed to make the atmosphere that entered it became more stressful. Akashi swallows followed Kuroko and Seiya now. All three aren’t known whether they are afraid of such things or not. The sounds and breezes tickled their skin. Kuroko unconsciously jumps and crashes into Akashi's back. "Hm?" The red man saw in the darkness that Kuroko cupped his face on Akashi's shoulders with trembling. But he just smiled and kept walking guiding them. Several shouts began to sound and made Seiya join shouting. Akashi can only chuckle as the two important people in his life are now screaming in a frightening attraction. Akashi felt his arm firmly gripped Kuroko so that it might hurt him. But he didn’t care. Seiya screamed at will as if he was just playing around than fear.

Upon exiting, Akashi sees Kuroko and Seiya sitting on a bench bowed and breathlessly, as if pursued by a dog. Akashi himself tried to control his breath due to their screams are also attractions that quite surprised him. "Se-sei- _kun_ is not afraid ...?" Asked the bluenette finally saw Akashi just unbuttoned his shirt from the heat.

"Hm? Something surprised me too, "he replied.

"Really?" Seiya now looks up in a slightly hoarse voice.

"Seiya- _kun_ , your throat is okay?" Kuroko worried as he heard Seiya's voice like that after continuing to scream loudly inside the rides.

"Ah, it hurts a bit ..." he murmured as he touched his own neck. "Then, then?"

"In the last part, before we finally run?" Replied the red man.

"Ahh! That is surprising! Scaaryy! "Akashi laughs at Seiya's reaction to remember the ghosts that come up and startle them when things are really quiet and they are fooled that there are no more pitfalls. At once with the time they were breathing a sigh of relief to see the exit is near. Kuroko walked over to the brown-haired boy.

"Let’s go buy a drink." Kuroko said when he heard Seiya's voice still hoarse.

"Ng!" Akashi approached.

"Let me, there's a closer beverage machine." Akashi said while giving a glance through his glance. "What do you want? Because you scream more than me, "Kuroko nodded.

"Just buy me a milk, Sei- _kun_." Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's cheek.

"Rest there, Tetsuya." Akashi turned around with his hand reaching for Seiya's hand. Kuroko's face flushed feeling the soft touch of his lips on her cheek. He sat with his chest pounding. _Sei-kun is cunning_!

Kuroko enjoys his own moments by seeing the fun of Akashi and Seiya choosing a drink in a cold drink machine not far from them. Kuroko is excited, taking Akashi to Tokyo Land with Seiya, enjoying the rides and fun attractions, meeting up with Kise, Aomine and Momoi before returning back, and now entering the attractions that make today more happy. Kuroko looked up and saw the Ferris wheel moving slowly and gently. He wanted to ride it with Akashi later, as the afternoon sun approached. Kuroko's face flushed to imagine what he could do with Akashi there.

"Hmph?!" Kuroko tried to wriggle when something smothered him and pulled him from there. Kuroko tried to summon Akashi and Seiya who weren’t far away, but the noise of the crowd and crowd made both of them fail to hear Kuroko's call. "Sei- _kun_!"

Akashi strokes his eyes as he sees Tetsuya's call in his mind. The red man turned and didn’t see Kuroko sitting on the bench. "Tetsuya!"

"Eh?" Seiya turns around as Akashi runs. "Papa?!"

They reached and did not see Kuroko anywhere. _What happened? How can this be? Doesn’t anyone see him go or be taken by somebody_? Akashi swirled his eyes as he considered the last possibility. "Mama...?" Seiya can only put on a worried expression while thinking of how Kuroko is now. Akashi drew him and took him to the Tokyo Land’s information center.

"May I let Seiya here for a while?" Akashi said with a frantic expression.

"Eh? Isn’t this…” she said with confusion.

"My friend is disappear!" Some officers there began to approach after hearing Akashi's words.

"Calm down. When did it happen? "Akashi glanced at his watch.

"About fifteen minutes ago, on a bench there not far from a cold drink machine." Obviously Akashi.

"He's alone?" Akashi nodded. "You go buy a drink to replace him and he's waiting there?" Akashi nodded again. "His characteristics?"

"A man is shorter than me five inches, the light blue-haired sky with the same model with my hair." The officer nodded to write his features. "Wearing a blue shirt covered with a vanilla white sweater and black trousers." Seiya is now assisted by female officers to sit and enjoy what is served there while Akashi and the wait staff.

"OK. We'll look around there. "Akashi nodded.

"I'll search around the toilet." The clerk initially hesitated, but finally approached it after seeing Akashi's expression indicating he knew what he meant. "Wait here, Seiya."

"Papa!" The boy gave Akashi a pleading expression. "Papa will be back with mama don’t you?" Akashi stares. " _Right_?" Akashi smiled softly.

"Ah."

They searched for twenty minutes so Akashi found a lonely restroom from a playground visitor but not far from Kuroko's bench and the drink machine he'd been on. In contrast to other toilets, there is a sign that tells the toilet is being cleaned. The previous toilet was cleaned for only about five to ten minutes, meaning that this should be the same. But Akashi realizes that this is strange, because no one gets out of there for about ten minutes more.

While Akashi struggles with his mind, Kuroko returns to meet the man who almost did something bad to him in the alley next to Majiba. Kuroko can only confused and should be able to escape from the bondage of rope that tied his hands. The man opened his shirt and unzipped his trousers showing the part he didn’t want to see from anyone else. If he wants, Kuroko just wants to see Akashi's. Tears finally streamed down his cheeks considering the events that would happen to him again.

_Why should I? Why should it happen to me and Sei-kun? Why are they eyeing us and can’t let us in peace? I want to do something like this with Sei-kun!_

"Well then, let's open your mouth." Kuroko could only stare at what was thrust at him. There was something that made Kuroko interested in doing what the man asked, but he tried to shake his head to reject it. He's not Akashi. "I want to fill your mouth and throat with this! Hurry up! "The man finally grabbed Kuroko's head and pulled him closer. Kuroko tried hard to keep himself alive even though his head had to hit the wall of the toilet. _I don’t want_!

"Sei- _kun_!!"

"Tetsuya!!" as if to answer his call, Kuroko and the man turned, saw a red man breaking into the toilet door. "You…!"

"Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko can only cry happily seeing Akashi's arrival. The red man is now faced with the man who is now tuning back his pants.

"Then let me do with you!" Akashi crashed into him with his elbows on his stomach.

"I'm sorry." Akashi heard the man ready to vomit his insides. Akashi pushed him against him wall. He fainted with his foamy mouth and wide-eyed eyes. Akashi sighed softly with a low look at the man. "I won’t do it besides with the person I love."

"Sei- _kun_!" The red man turned and untied Kuroko's hand. "Sei- _kun_!" Kuroko tightly hugs Akashi with tears flooding his face.

"Sorry, Tetsuya, I’m sorry." Akashi can only repeat it by hugging Kuroko back.

"Did you find him?" The officer came panting. "What's that sound?" Akashi helped Kuroko get up and show the fallen man.

"He's trying to catch me, too. He can be a witness. "Kuroko nodded steadily at the officer. The officer came in and took over the man.

"Hey, help me!" Another officer had come in and led the unconscious man with the cuffs in both hands.

"Papa! Mama!! "Seiya ran with his face wet with tears and hugged them both.

"I’m home, Seiya- _kun_." Seiya just hugged them tightly with his head shaken many times.

They are grateful for the help of the officers where some people start worrying about the incident, and act not to let anyone be alone again. Akashi and Kuroko decide to go home rather than spend it all there worrying it happen again. "Eehh? Is it Akashi- _kun_? "Akashi informs Momoi of what happened there. Kuroko now with Seiya enjoying the rest of their time at home reading a new book that Akashi and Kuroko bought recently at the bookstore.

"I heard Seiya wants to play with you for a while, can you?"

"Of course! Dai-chan and I will come to pick you up. "Momoi said happily.

"Oi Satsuki, who are you calling anyway?" Akashi heard Aomine annoyed as it sounded as if they were leaving.

"Ah, sorry Dai- _chan_ , he said Seiya- _kun_ wants to play at home, do not you mind?"

"Ha? Seiya? Oh, that's fine. I have a good game I want to show to him. "Said Aomine with a grin on his face.

"Is it true? Ah, make sure it’s not your favourite, Dai- _chan_. "Momoi reminded.

"Shut up!" Akashi chuckled at the conversation across the phone. "Hurry up then."

"Yeah, yeah, Akashi- _kun_ , we're over there."

"Ah. Thank you, Momoi. "The phone broke off and the two turned to Akashi.

"How, Sei- _kun_? Are they mind to taking Seiya for a while, Momoi- _san_ and Aomine- _kun_? "Akashi nodded.

"Ah. No problem, Seiya? "The boy nodded happily.

"I want to give my mom and dad time." Akashi and Kuroko smiled. "But don’t forget me _ne_?" Kuroko hugged Seiya as he heard it with a pleading face. "Mama?" Akashi smiled and patted the boy's head.

"Of course not. I always come back with mama don’t I? "Smile is now painted on Seiya's face.

"Ng!"

Momoi and Aomine come to pick up Seiya, who is now ready with a rather large bag and a lot of toys he carries. The boy will stay for three days at Aomine's place and a day at Momoi's place, while the second house is nearby. After parting, Kuroko turns to Akashi.

"Is it really okay, Sei- _kun_?" The red man turned his flushed face.

"I also want to do it with you..." Kuroko's face flushed on the spot. "I just don’t know when you and I are ready." The red eyes now gaze softly at Kuroko's blue eyes.

"Then now you ready?" Akashi touched Kuroko's shoulder.

"Because you want to do it with me first than with anyone else?" Akashi exclaimed.

"Sei- _kun_!" Akashi laughed as Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"I'm joking." Akashi kisses Kuroko's lips softly. "It will be my first, Tetsuya." Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi touched his cheek gently. Kuroko touched the hand that touched his cheek.

"Me too, Sei- _kun_."


	28. Day 28 - All Alone With You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All I want is you. Only you. I want everything from you. Only you.

They are now silent in their room on the bed. The two sit next to each other without words and just let the heart beating sounds that represent their feelings. Both locked the door, informing the others that they couldn’t be found within the next three days after Seiya's return from Aomine and Momoi's place. Akashi and Kuroko do nothing, the tension and shame that swelled within them made them silent. "Oh my..." Akashi finally opened his mouth to speak. "Usually we do it because of a strong desire…" Kuroko nodded in agreement. "But now, it's so hard..." Akashi muttered, his face flushed like his hair. Kuroko turned to his lover and made the red eyes meet his blue eyes. "It doesn’t mean I don’t want to." Akashi's words managed to bring them back to a sense of shame and nervousness.

However, Akashi doesn’t want to let this situation continue. He took a deep breath and took it out slowly. Kuroko who heard him turned to see what his lover did. "Sei- _kun_?" Akashi turns and hugs Kuroko, surprising him as Akashi drops him onto the bed.

"Slowly, Tetsuya." He whispered softly in Kuroko's ear, making the bluenette himself calm. "Take it easy." He added again. "I don’t want to do it right after you've done it." Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. "I'm really glad he didn’t have time to do what could make you traumatized and make me blame myself," Kuroko tried to escape from Akashi's arms, wanting to look directly at his lover's face buried in a pillow.

"I don’t want Sei- _kun_ to blame yourself!" Kuroko felt Akashi silent, before finally looking at him. His eyes opened wide. Their faces are so close that the breath of both can be felt on each face. "I don’t want Sei- _kun_ to blame yourself ..." he murmured though his face was flushed. Akashi sighs softly before kissing Kuroko. "Mmh..."

Twenty minutes passed and Akashi took off his kiss. He could see how Kuroko was now beneath him, his white neck plain and tantalizing, sweat pouring from his temple down his neck, making Akashi could not bear to eat it soon. "Of course I want to blame myself." Started the red man. "I let him do that to you, and I just didn’t do anything that even made you cry." Kuroko screamed. "I want to protect you." Akashi tightly embraced Kuroko. "Because I love you." he whispered. "You're important to me." Kuroko's face flushed, feeling that Akashi was so fond of him, as if he were something irreplaceable in the world. Kuroko smiled, eager to cry because he was happy, but he was sure Akashi would be sad for it. Kuroko kissed Akashi's neck, making the red man surprised. "Tetsuya?" Kuroko shrugged Akashi tightly.

"Protect me, Sei- _kun_." Akashi rolls his eyes. "Like you hug me like this, as if I'm going to disappear whenever you don’te." Kuroko smiled softly behind Akashi's neck. "I just want Sei- _kun_ completely." Kuroko is now looking at the shocked red eyes. "I want you to have me completely." Akashi could only blink in surprise at Kuroko's honest and straightforward speech. The eyes seem to say _it's okay, because it's you, I can_. Akashi sighed softly, feeling tears falling, before finally kissing Kuroko again.

"I'll give it to you, Tetsuya."

Akashi kisses Kuroko until his lips are flushed. Although it hurts, both do not care. Pleasures and desires are now fulfilling both. Their bodies are wet with sweat, and moans are heard. "Ummh ..." The clothes they wear are wet but they do not care. "... fuah ..." Akashi took off his kiss and a thin thread appeared from their kiss. "Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko pulled Akashi's lips again and crushed them, playing his tongue until both of their saliva came together again. "... ngh ..." Kuroko's hand goes towards Akashi's clothes, releasing them slowly. Akashi did the same, pulling on the trousers he wore until now the shorts were left on them. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's neck and hugged him tightly, letting their wet and naked chest meet each other and touch. Sweat and distinctive aroma of each now kissed the room room. Akashi had Kuroko sitting on his lap. "Ah!" Kuroko felt his ass about Akashi's intimate part. The shorts they use do not obstruct the pleasure they feel. "Uhm ..." Akashi grabs Kuroko's possession from behind his shorts. "Ah, ah ..!" Kuroko takes off his kiss from Akashi but Akashi pulls him back. "Mmh ... mmh" Akashi could see the pleasure Kuroko felt as Akashi rubbed him with a gentle rhythm. "... Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi now let go of his kiss and let Kuroko moan deliciously. "Ah ... ah ..." Kuroko holds tightly to Akashi's wide shoulder, where Akashi just bit his bottom lip to see his little lover moaning deliciously on his lap. "..ah..Sei- _kun_..." Akashi awaken his head on Kuroko's chest. "... Ah!" Akashi felt something warm coming out as he managed to make Kuroko feel good with his rubbing behind the shorts.

"Do you want me to do it too?" Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other now. Kuroko kissed Akashi.

"Already this far, Sei- _kun_." Akashi smiled. He kissed Kuroko while the other hand grabbed Kuroko's shorts, opening them slowly. Kuroko's intimate part was already wet from what he had just done. White color spread in his pants. Akashi grabbed something in his trousers, smeared it on his fingers before starting to put it in Kuroko's hole.

"Tell me when it hurts." Kuroko nodded and kissed Akashi, crushing his lips, playing his tongue and moaning deliciously. "Mmh..." Kuroko heard Akashi come moaning. Akashi inserted his first finger into Kuroko's hole.

"Ngh!" The bluenette was startled as Akashi played his finger inside. "Ah ... ah ... ah ..." Kuroko took off his kiss, looked lips and tongue wet, followed by flow beside his lips. Akashi licked it as Kuroko moaned. "Ah...mm ... uh ..." Kuroko's grip tightened on Akashi's shoulder, feeling the pleasure of no two for the first time. Akashi put his second finger again and made Kuroko moan again. "Ah! Sei- _kun_! "Akashi just smiled proudly, what he did successfully made Kuroko feel good. "Ah, ah, Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko cupped his face on Akashi's shoulder, before kissing his neck a little hard. Akashi was surprised.

"Just bite me, Tetsuya." Akashi felt Kuroko was shocked to hear it. "I'm sure it's getting both pain and good," he said with a mischievous smile. Kuroko hesitated, before finally doing what Akashi told him to do. "Mmh!" Kuroko's bite surprised Akashi, but did not stop him inserting the other fingers into Kuroko's hole. "...you're so tight..." he murmured softly, as he felt Kuroko licking the bit he'd bitten.

"Sorry ... Sei- _kun_ ... ah! Ahh! "Akashi felt something out after Akashi managed to touch the part that made him feel good. Owned Kuroko again issued a white liquid.

"You still want to go on?" Akashi's gaze now brought Kuroko closer in his arms. The bluenette stares at the lover, and smiles gently.

"Sei- _kun_ hasn’t filled me yet." Akashi's eyes were wide. Kuroko hugged Akashi. "All I want is from Sei- _kun_." He murmured softly. "I want everything of you." Akashi sighed softly at Kuroko's wishes. He slowly opened his pants when he asked Kuroko to rise slightly.

"It will hurt," he said. "Are you sure?" Kuroko turned his eyes startled to see Akashi's possession, before nodding with a flushed face. "Ah, is this surprised you?" Kuroko shook his head quickly. "What Aomine or Kagami had is a lot bigger I guess." He scoffed with a grin.

"Sei- _kun_!!" Akashi laughs at Kuroko's reaction. "Just Sei- _kun_ only!" Akashi rolls his eyes. Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko's face turn red. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's face.

"You make it harder for me to let you go, Tetsuya." Akashi kissed Kuroko's lips softly. Kuroko closed his eyes and hugged Akashi tightly. _Never let go of me, Seijuurou_.

Akashi positioned Kuroko's legs hugging his waist and inserting his possessions into Kuroko's hole slowly. The red-eyed man began to move his hips and heard great moans from Kuroko. "Ah! Ah! Ah! "Akashi kept pushing him and making herself bit his lip as he felt it.

"Ngh!" Akashi felt Kuroko's hole was so tight when his belongings entered and often pushed. Akashi kept listening to the delicious moaning sound of Kuroko and tears also on his face. Akashi let Kuroko take it all out.

"Sei- _kun_! Ah! Ah! "Somehow Akashi could stop if he kept hearing the delicious moans so accompanied by his name. "Ah! I-I’m..! "Akashi felt Kuroko's possession back out, but Akashi hadn’t yet felt his out inside Kuroko. "Ah! Ah! "Kuroko continued to moan favors as Akashi pushed hold of his belongings repeatedly, faster and wilder. "Uh! Uh! Ah! "Kuroko could only hold on to what was around him as Akashi kept pushing him.

"Not yet, Tetsuya." Akashi muttered in the middle. "Not done yet." He added again.

"Ah! Ah! "Kuroko just kept feeling the pleasure that Akashi gave for him. Although not yet, it makes Kuroko happy, he can still enjoy the pleasure that Akashi gave for him. "Ah ... ah!" Akashi bit his lip. "... don’t stop, Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi sees a curious look from Kuroko below him. "Don’t stop ..." his remarks made Akashi keep pushing him and making Kuroko moan. "Ah! Sei- _kun_! Ah! Ahh!! "Kuroko tried to hold the moan of pleasure but failed. Akashi managed to make him feel something he had never felt before.

"Tetsuya ...!" Akashi finally came out, panting as he finally succeeded. "Tetsuya?"

"I don’t want to stop yet." Akashi's eyes startled. "If Sei- _kun_ is tired, let me enjoy you." Akashi's face flushed when he heard Kuroko's words and his expectant eyes. Kuroko was full of passion, his desire to fill himself with Akashi and his that had just come out of it. Akashi smiled softly.

"Tetsuya." Kuroko kisses Akashi, gently and impatiently. Kuroko crushed and played with Akashi's tongue, letting the saliva out and flowing from their lips. Kuroko only wants Akashi, his kisses and his inside his body. _That is all_. Despite having to sacrifice the time of work, Kuroko only wants Akashi now. _He who wants protects, and destroy it_.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! "Kuroko keeps pushing his hips where Akashi's dick now go deep inside. Akashi helped him with both hands that grabbed Kuroko's white ass.

"..Ngh ... uh ..." Akashi moaned a little while when Kuroko's moves succeeded in getting his out. "...you're really tight ..."

"Ahh, ahh ... ahh ..." Kuroko just bit his lip as he felt it, the hole continued to devour Akashi's and pushed him deeper. Kuroko was the first time to experience this pleasure. The pleasures others have given him and are about to do to him. But somehow, Akashi managed to make him doesn’t want to stop. Kuroko wanted to keep doing it with him, even though they made him sick afterwards. "Mmh..mmhh ..." Kuroko do it while kissing and crushing Akashi's lips again and again. His lips are sweet, have something that does not want Kuroko to come loose and stop kissing him. _Like a vanilla milkshake_. "Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko took off his kiss and let a thin salivary thread emerge from him. "I can’t stop kissing you, are you drinking my favorite vanilla milkshake?" Akashi just stares at his eyes in shock before he laughs.

"No, Tetsuya." Akashi tried to stop laughing. "I didn’t use your favorite drink so you would kiss me." Kuroko puffed up his cheek. "But I'm so glad, to hear you have trouble stopping kissing me." Akashi kissed Kuroko's lips again, letting the bluenette back into Akashi's pleasure and tongue. Kuroko crushed him again without thinking of the pain on their lips. Their movements did not stop, kept going out many times. Until an atmosphere, make both tired. Akashi dropped Kuroko on the bed and dropped him beside him too.

"Sei- _kun_?" Akashi smiles even though his eyes are closed.

"Sorry, Tetsuya. Not that I want to stop. "Akashi grabbed Kuroko's hand.

"Ah!" Akashi chuckled.

"But it feels very tired ..." he murmured slowly hugging the man tightly though sweat and sticky. "... I want to be with you ..." he mumbled before falling asleep. Kuroko blinked to see his lover had fallen asleep, exhausted with a flushed lips like his. Kuroko swallowed before grabbing Akashi's dick, so big and had entered into its hole. His face flushed as he felt it slip into his hole and kept pushing it in, giving Kuroko a tremendous pleasure.

 _What Aomine or Kagami had is much bigger_. Kuroko's face flushed remembering one of Akashi's remarks. He inched hugging the red man tighter. _I just want Sei-kun_. He murmured softly in his heart. _I just want Sei-kun and hers who have me completely_.

Akashi awoke and saw Kuroko holding him tightly, still in the same position as last night. The naked body is dirty and sticky, where the sunlight pierces the window curtain of the room. Akashi mumbles as he feels his body aches, both at the neck. _Ah, this part of Tetsuya bit me to endure the pain_ , Akashi murmured under his breath. Akashi feels now Kuroko gives him a sign that he belongs to the bluenette. Kuroko murmured and opened his eyes slowly, wiping it as he saw the red iris staring at him gently. "Good morning, Tetsuya." His soft voice and warm smile made Kuroko feel good. He kissed again and felt Akashi's tongue was smiling softly. Akashi strode his eyes in shock as Kuroko kissed him while playing his tongue.

"Morning, Sei- _kun_."

"You love kissing me hm, Tetsuya?" Kuroko's face flushed and buried his face in Akashi's chest.

"I-it's because Sei- _kun_ is like a vanilla milkshake!" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Is it because you're kissing me it's been moved?" Kuroko is now surprised to hear Akashi's words. "Because I don’t drink it and only you." Kuroko laughed at his boyfriend's conclusion. "Is it wrong?" Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"Possibly." He murmured softly. "Then," he added before looking at Akashi. "I can enjoy a vanilla shake anytime, through Sei- _kun_." Akashi strokes his eyes as Kuroko looks at his with adorable eyes. His cheeks flushed red to make Akashi confused what to do. Kuroko was bewildered by Akashi's shoulders shaking and his face flushed. "Sei- _kun_?"

"..ah ... next time we just do it this way ..." Kuroko blinked at the speech Akashi heard behind the vibration of his body. Kuroko smiled as Akashi agreed.

" _Hai_." Akashi just smiled softly as it made Kuroko happy. "I want again, my favorite vanilla." Kuroko kisses Akashi again, crushing his lips and playing his tongue, tasting the taste that Akashi possesses. The redhead let Kuroko do as he pleased, where his lips united on the bed.

"Mmmh..." Akashi only groaned as Kuroko didn’t stop kissing him because vanilla stuck in his lips.

The activity continues until the sun rises rather high. A groan and a murmur were heard from the room that smelled of sweat and other scents. "... .fuah ... mmhh .." Kuroko took off, and resumed his kiss. Akashi only allowed Kuroko to take over, despite feeling his lips and his tongue in pain from the endless kiss. Kuroko finally released the kiss and gasped. "Sorry, Sei- _kun_ , somehow I'm hard to stop ..." Akashi smiled and kissed Kuroko's head.

"It's okay." Kuroko looked at his red-popped lover now. "I'm so glad you're monopolizing me like this." Kuroko smiled gently at Akashi's words to him. He put his lips together.

"I love it." Akashi just replied with a broad smile.

"I'm hungry." Kuroko chuckled at Akashi's murmur. "Why don’t we take a bath?" Kuroko screamed.

"Don’t try to ask me to do it in the bathroom." Akashi laughed.

"No." Akashi got up. "I want to do it again tonight." Kuroko's face flushed at him, before joining up and walking with Akashi to the bathroom.

"Sei- _kun_ , if you spoil me, its hard to stop you know." Akashi chuckled.

"I don’t want you to stop." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"What about our work?" He muttered and increasingly made Akashi laugh.

"I don’t have to worry about work if I can enjoy my day with Tetsuya." Kuroko's face flushed again.

"Uuh ... stop teasing me!"

\---- / -----------

After bathing, the two enjoy lunch together. They talk about their friends, events that have occurred, as well as the subject of work. They forget how the pain they felt after doing it all day. Akashi takes time to look at Kuroko who tells the story of a book with a happy, glowing face. Akashi who finished washing the dish was about to go out to buy food in the refrigerator. "Tetsuya, I'm going-" his words stopped by Kuroko's sudden kiss. "... Tetsuya?" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko looking at him with a flushed face and seemed to be drunk. "You’re okay? Did you get a fever? "Akashi touched the bluenette forehead, but it didn’t feel anything different. Kuroko hugged Akashi, buried his face in his neck.

"Sorry, Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi cursed not understand. "I can’t help it, please stop me ..." Akashi heard Kuroko as if he wanted to cry. His voice was heard begging to be dismissed from something.

"Tetsuya? What's wrong? "Akashi tried to see Kuroko's face and managed to see him cry. His face flushed and tried to stop sobbing. "Tetsuya?"

"I want again." Kuroko buried his face again. "I don’t want Sei- _kun_ to go anywhere." Akashi rolls his eyes. "I just want to stay with you." Akashi didn’t understand why Kuroko suddenly spoiled like this. Even so, he seemed to have no strength to hold something and make him cry like this.

"Ah." Akashi realizes it. "Are you hooked?" Akashi's words managed to make Kuroko shudder. _It is true_. Akashi stroked the light blue hair with his fingers.

"...I’m sorry." Akashi laughed.

"I'm glad to hear it, Tetsuya." Akashi grabs Kuroko and makes him look him in the eye. "Then it's your turn to enjoy me, Tetsuya?" Kuroko blinked before his face flushed. Kuroko nodded his head where Akashi smiled.

Akashi locks the front door, after confident Seiya and his friends will not come and will not contact them, Akashi brings Kuroko back to the room. The closed curtains had no intention of opening Akashi because Kuroko wanted to do it again. The night was long for Kuroko now. He didn’t want to wait and wanted to do it right then and there. Akashi locked the room, taking Kuroko back to the bed. "Well, Tetsuya-mm" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko not hesitate to kiss him again. _More wild and impatient_. His face flushed, his eyes closed, as if allowing the moving instinct to feel himself now. Akashi closed his eyes slowly. Kuroko let go of his kiss, letting the thin threads visible from his two united tongues. "I leave it to you, Tetsuya." As if he was able to awaken Kuroko, he instantly devoured Akashi. _I can’t believe Tetsuya can think of anything like this about me_. "..ngh ..."

Kuroko took over, kissing Akashi's entire body, until the bite on his neck yesterday. Kuroko enjoyed Akashi's, his face flushed as if he had a fever. "You're like a hangover, Tetsuya." Akashi murmured softly as Kuroko managed to get him out. The white color adorned Kuroko's face as he licked it now. Kuroko got up.

"I'm drunk because of Seijuurou." Akashi stares before his lips are crushed again. Kuroko looks so impatient. But Akashi let it again.

"Just do it if you're impatient, Tetsuya." Kuroko nodded his head in agreement, taking the liquid, applying it to the intimate part, before putting it into Akashi's hole. "Ngh!"

".. You are also tight, Sei- _kun_ ..." Kurok pushed him slowly in. Akashi feels excruciating pain as well as pleasure. _So this is what Tetsuya feels when I put mine into his_. "..ah…ah.." Kuroko moaned, how his possession kept pushed into Akashi’s hole deeper. The redhead grabbed Kuroko's body and hugged him tightly. "Hyaa!" Kuroko felt himself getting inside Akashi's deeper hole. He was surprised when Akashi suddenly hugged him.

"..ngh..ngh ..." Kuroko heard Akashi moan softly. "... Tetsuya ... haa .." Kuroko smiled to hear Akashi also enjoy it. Kuroko pushed him until they came out many times. The exhausted Akashi was shocked to see Kuroko remove his. "Tetsuya?" The white color came out of Akashi's hole slowly. Kuroko touched Akashi's shoulder.

"I prefer Sei- _kun_ who is inside me ..." Akashi rolled his eyes. Kuroko stared at the red mane. "Sorry Sei- _kun_ , when I said I also want to make Sei- _kun_ enjoy it, but ..." Akashi pulls Kuroko into his arms. "Sei- _kun_?" The young blue-eyed man was surprised.

"Anyway, I still love it, Tetsuya." Kuroko's eyes now. "You want to make me enjoy it, but with you monopolizing me, I'm so happy." Akashi smiled at Kuroko who was still surprised. "You're trying for me, I'm so happy." Kuroko blinked before crying. "Ah, hey ..." Akashi wiped the tears away.

"I want to keep doing it with Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi blinked. "I don’t want anyone other than Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi smiled gently before kissing Kuroko's lips.

"Ah. Me too, Tetsuya." _I just want you._

Akashi again took over. Kuroko prefers himself to doing it, making him a pleasure. Akashi puts himself into Kuroko's hole once more. "Ah!" Akashi bit his lip, seeing how sexy Kuroko was beneath him now, moaning with a flushed face, sweat running down his face and neck, all over his body, and how he tried to keep the moan ready to come out of his mouth. "Sei- _kun_ ..."

"I'm getting started." Akashi pushed him with a soft rhythm in which it made Kuroko moan. Akashi manages to make Kuroko feel good about what they are doing now. "…you’re tight..ngh ..." Akashi screamed as Kuroko grabbed anything on the mattress.

"... Sei- _kun_ ... ah ... ah ..." Kuroko moaned, calling his name and his face flushed. Akashi increasingly can’t stand it and push it faster. "Ah! Ah! Ngh...! "Akashi bit his lip. _How long can he feel good about doing this with him_? "Ahhh! Do not stop ... ah! "Kuroko belongs to burst out, where Akashi so keep pushing it endlessly. "Se-sei- _kun_...! Mmhh... "

"..Tetsuya ... ah ...” Akashi’s cum is out, but not finished yet. Akashi kept pushing him, again and again.

"Sei- _kun_ ... ah ...! Ah..! "Kuroko now grabs Akashi. The redman pulled his lover and sat him on his lap now. "Ah ...!" Kuroko felt Akashi's dick very deep inside. Kuroko kissed him and moaned in the tongue game.

"Tetsuya, you make me can’t stop if you keep on moaning like that..." Akashi's belongs out again now, but he doesn’t remove his from Kuroko's hole. Both did not want the activity to stop.

"Go ahead, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko tightly hugs Akashi. "Don’t stop." Akashi nodded and pushed back inside. "Ah ... ah ..." The red man bit his bottom lip as his dick continued to touch Kuroko's sweet part. The young blue man hugged his boyfriend, who often pushed his deeper. "Ah." Akashi stopped as he heard Kuroko's voice that sounded higher than before.

"Tetsuya?" Kuroko stroked his scratching bite on Akashi's neck.

"... It's red ..." he mumbled a guilty expression. Akashi glanced, trying to see what Kuroko saw.

"Your bite yesterday?" Kuroko nodded. "No problem, Tetsuya."

"But what if people ask?" Akashi chuckled at Kuroko's suddenly panicked look.

"I'm glad you gave me a mark as yours, Tetsuya." Kuroko blinked before his face flushed.

".. if so then, what if Sei- _kun_ , give me a mark too...?" Akashi blinks at him. Their activities aren’t finished yet.

"Are you sure? I'd love to do it, but you're a teacher, I can’t let them-“ Akashi stopped when he saw Kuroko's expression. Full of confidence while begging. Kuroko wants Akashi to give him a sign, not to be in the same place, but still he wants. _You want me to give you a mark that you’re mine, Tetsuya_? Akashi smiled, before grabbing Kuroko's chest.

"Sei" Kuroko stared wide at the sight of Akashi biting him in the chest, not too sharp, but managed to give red. "Wh-"

"As long as you don’t wear short clothes, this mark won’t be seen by anyone." Akashi said while winking one eye.

"I want that could be looked by others!!"

"Is that so?"

\---- / -----------

When Akashi and Kuroko are invited by others to play basketball, and Kagami Taiga happens to be back in Japan...

"Akashi, what happened to your neck?" Asked the light with an eyebrow raised to see the bite marks circling around his shoulders near his neck flushed.

"Hm? Is it so clear? "

"Ha?" _I ask you first why did you ask me back_? Kagami put up an annoyed expression as Akashi turns back to ask him about the bite.

"What is Taiga?" Tanya Himuro Tatsuya who participated in the play was invited by Kagami.

"It's Akashi ..." Both saw Kuroko coming with a frantic expression toward Akashi while carrying a plaster in his hand.

"I told you better to close it, Sei- _kun_!" He grumbled as Akashi just laughed after bending his body slightly. Kuroko covered the bite with the tape he was carrying.

"I'm sorry, I didn’t know that was too flashy." Kuroko puffed up his cheek.

"Is it hurt? It’s getting red. "Akashi smiled.

"No. I did it because it’s itching? "Akashi raised his eyebrows.

"Don’t do it!" Akashi laughed again.

Midorima approaches Kagami and Himuro who put a suspicious expression on what they see now. "I think they've reached that _stage_ _nanodayo_."

"What stage do you mean?!" Both of them turned together and blinked plainly at Kagami's shout.


	29. Day 29 - Akashi's Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seiya who finally officially became the family and adopted children of Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya also live their lives. Akashi Masaomi who seems to have suspected Akashi Seijuurou's daily life during his college days made the young master shocked. Seijuurou was asked to bring the lovers in front of him, along with the adopted son.

"Seijuurou, I heard you live in the apartment we have around the Tokyo University?" Akashi Seijuurou now faces the Akashi's chief's father after learning his lecture has been halfway through and ready for graduation as well as the world of work. Akashi was surprised to hear the father's sudden question.

" _Hai_. Can’t I? "Akashi sees his father closing his eyes slowly.

"No problem, provided you keep the apartment well and you don’t hurt the good name of our family." Akashi's eyes squint as the father begins to take their family.

"What do you want to say?" Smile was painted on his face.

"You're quick.” He said proudly. "I'm sure you found a job that suits you and doesn’t hurt our family name." Akashi nodded as he heard the family name mentioned again. "Have you got our successor yet?" Akashi realizes his point. Prospective successors mean people who are willing and capable seem to be recognized by the Akashi family to continue family work.

"You don’t mind if I'm not the successor?" The big man smiled.

"I do want you to be a successor." He said as if denying Akashi's words. "However, I'm sure you have something you can accomplish other than by becoming a successor to the Akashi family." The redhead stared at his father's words. _Since when did father get so soft? Is it just my feeling_? "But, of course I don’t mind. As long as what you do is good and quality, you won’t hurt our family name. "Akashi again tried to be calm.

"And what about the successors whose fathers mean?"

"Of course your son isn’t it?" Akashi again turned his eyes. "Do you have someone you intend to marry now?" His father always said something as unexpected as Kuroko. Akashi remembers Kuroko, the man he loves and is in touch with now for over three years and has the same sex as him. Akashi sees the father smiling after seeing the difficult expression on Akashi's face and the moment when he is silent. "It looks you beyond my expectations, my son." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"What?"

"You don’t think that men can not conceive?" Akashi's eyes widen once again as a result of the question.

"But I can’t lose him-" Akashi realizes that his father lured him into telling him about his relationship with Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Still you have one?" Akashi felt the threatening look. "Someone who is now your main concern?" Akashi cried alarmingly.

"Do you want me to introduce him?"

"Of course. Male or female, it doesn’t matter to me. As long as our family has direct descendants from you." Akashi tightened his fist to feel the blood flow from him. "It's just that I don’t know what the views of other families and our relatives on this matter."

Akashi goes home without saying anything. He was lost in his father's thoughts on the subject. The pain in his hand was lost to something that both frightened and worried. "Sei- _kun_? Are you coming home? "Kuroko appeared with an apron stuck to his shirt. Akashi just walked his head down looking far away somewhere. "Sei- _kun_?" Akashi realizes as he bumps into Kuroko and sees the bluenette looking back at him.

"Ah, I'm home, Tetsuya." Kuroko gave him a worried look as Akashi tried to smile.

"What is wrong? It's rare to see Sei- _kun_ thinking too deeply like this recently. "Kuroko touches Akashi's face with both hands. The blue eyes radiate full concern for him. Akashi sighs softly at him.

\---- / -----------

Akashi and Kuroko sit on the sofa where Kuroko treats Akashi's wounded palms due to an overpowering grip. Akashi can see Kuroko screaming as he wraps his wound. "Sorry."

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi looking at him.

"I worried you about something like this." Kuroko blinked before shaking his head.

"I want to worry about you, Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinks in surprise at Kuroko's smile, before the smile returns to his face. "So what's the matter?"

Akashi sighed and ejected calmly before looking seriously at Kuroko. "My father wants us to buy an apartment." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"New apartment?" Akashi nodded.

"Ah, maybe more to enlarge our apartment right now."

"You are right. Compared to the apartments, this place is more like a home. Besides this apartment is just a vacant lot. "Akashi nodded again. "But why all of a sudden ...?" Akashi sighed softly.

"Dad knows I live here with you and Seiya." Kuroko blinked.

"Eh?" Akashi realizes Kuroko's reaction will look like that when he says it.

"Did Tetsuya tell me my own and Seiya's things to your family?" Kuroko's face flushed while hugging the sofa cushion. He paused and made Akashi confused. "Tetsuya?" The bluenette finally nodded slowly.

"I-initially my parents were shocked, because I was off that way." Akashi nodded in understanding, about himself and how they had sex. "However, they still support me." Akashi saw the gentle expression on Kuroko's face. "As long as I'm happy every day, they won’t worry. They believe I am in the hands of those who will love me to try to make me happy and feel protected. "Kuroko looked at Akashi with a smile on his face. The bluenette as if to tell the red man that he can take care of and protect him, as well as her place to go home and be happy. Akashi touches Kuroko's cheek before kissing him softly.

"Ah, I'm grateful for that trust, Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled with a red hue on his cheek after the short kiss. "I was thinking of meeting your parents, if so."

"Then I must meet your father, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi sighed softly with folded hands.

"Of course. It's just that my father asks the weird ones. "

" _Hai_?" Akashi glanced at the bluenette sharply.

"When my partner is a guy, my father asks you to wear women's clothes." Kuroko blinked.

"Eh?" Kuroko's face flushed when he managed to understand Akashi's intent. "W-what does that mean?!" Akashi laughed at Kuroko's reaction. "I-it's not funny, Sei- _kun_!!" Akashi wipes the tears that come out from laughing.

"Sorry," he said, trying to stop his laughter. "Ah, then." Kuroko blinked in confusion with his head tilted slightly.

"Sei- _kun_ ," Kuroko poked his head out of the bathroom where Akashi was in the room proud of his appearance in front of the glass. "I won’t be good with this ..." Kuroko said with a flushed and timid face. He was surprised to see Akashi with a one-piece dress. "Se-sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi turned once spinning because Kuroko's call to him.

"Hm?" Akashi saw Kuroko's eyes glinting at his appearance.

"May I have a photo of you?" Akashi blinked twice before laughing.

"With pleasure, Tetsuya. Well, come here. "He said with his arms folded after agreeing to Kuroko's wishes. Bluenette finally showed his appearance and made Akashi's eyes widen.

"H-how?" Kuroko wore a long blue blue wig and a white long dress of Akashi's mother. "Se-sei- _kun_?" Kuroko is confused as Akashi just stares at him with wide-eyed. Kuroko was shocked as Akashi suddenly hugged him.

"I like you, Tetsuya."

"Eh!?" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's words in his ear. "Se-sei- _kun_ stop ..." Kuroko muttered on Akashi's shoulder as the red man just hugged him.

"I love you." Kuroko heard it again, so warm and embarrassing. However, it really warmed his heart. Kuroko smiled even though the red hue is still adorning his cheeks.

"I love you too Sei- _kun_." Kuroko hugged him back. "I really like you." Kuroko takes Akashi's picture with the dress he wore now before Akashi asked him to wear two other women's clothes and each took a photo as a sign of cosplay. Kuroko's face flushed as Akashi made him a screensaver on his cell phone and made Kuroko try hard to ask Akashi to replace it. Kuroko also asked Akashi's father's request to use one of the clothes Akashi brought him to meet his father.

"If you don’t want to, don’t push yourself, Tetsuya." Kuroko is now undressing. "I told my father that I’m in relationship with you as a man."

"It is okay, Sei- _kun_." He says he's wearing Akashi's blue shirt.

Akashi closed the closet after storing the clothes they used before and turned to face Kuroko. "Today is Seiya staying at a friend's house?" Kuroko nodded as he approached Akashi. "What's wrong?" Kuroko grabs Akashi's arm.

"Does Sei- _kun_ prefer me to be a girl?" Akashi stared at the question. He grabbed Kuroko and dropped it onto the mattress. "Sei- _kun_?" Akashi kisses him and the man starts kissing him impatiently to play his tongue. "... Sei ..." Kuroko's face flushed and sweat began to decorate his face.

"I'm kissing who is now hm?" Kuroko blinked in surprise. "Woman? Or a man? "Kuroko's face flushed and surprised to see Akashi kissing him again.

"I-I just asked ..." Akashi now kiss Kuroko's neck. "Sei- _kun_!" Akashi heard Kuroko moan and now kissed Kuroko's forehead.

"Male or female, I don’t care. As long as it's Kuroko Tetsuya, the person who never gets tired of exceeding my expectations and has an appeal that can’t make me turn away from you, "Akashi smiled at Kuroko who was now under him. Akashi also lift Kuroko to sit like he is sitting now. "I just want Kuroko Tetsuya," he said firmly. Kuroko blinked softly. He is so loved as this, and desirable. Kuroko touches Akashi's chest with his head. He felt the warmth always accompanying and protecting him. The warmth that only Akashi gave him and the soft heartbeat felt on his chest now. Kuroko kisses Akashi.

"Thank you, Sei- _kun_." Akashi stared with surprise at the gentle expression Kuroko had shown him. "I also only want Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_." Kuroko will protect this warmth and comfort, although there are times when he is bored of this ordinary thing. _No_ , there may be doubts and concerns about his impropriety being beside Akashi, who makes him feel like he is away from Akashi. However, Akashi always stretches his arms for himself and accepts it as it is. Kuroko loves that part of Akashi's self. "I love you, Akashi Seijuurou." Kuroko kissed Akashi's lips softly, and felt the warmth running through his body all the way to his heart. Akashi just smiled at the words and warmth of Kuroko's kiss.

\---- / -----------

"Then when is Seiya coming home?" Akashi is now cooking with a happy feeling.

"Tomorrow. Momoi- _san_ and Kise- _kun_ will take him to play before he goes home. "Kuroko is now serious about the book in his hand.

"All he did is only playing."

"He is also children, Sei- _kun_." Akashi heard the sheet of paper opened slowly by Kuroko.

"So this is a book that catches your attention hm?" Kuroko blinked as he heard Akashi's voice so close to him, before turning and seeing Akashi now cupping his hands on the back of the couch. His expression showed resentment.

"Sei-" Akashi kisses Kuroko's lips and makes the blue-eyed man startled.

"Let's eat. You can continue that later. "Kuroko's face flushed with it.

"That's sly Sei- _kun_!" Akashi laughed at Kuroko's reaction but managed to get him to rise from his book.

"Don’t ignore me." Akashi said grabs a chair in front of Kuroko's chair.

"I'm waiting for you!" Akashi was sitting now looking at Kuroko already puffing up his cheeks irritably. Even so, they ended up eating dinner and chatting.

"What about your work teaching?" Akashi now grabbed his tofu soup.

"Every day is fun." He said with a flowery face.

"You take that in kindergarten near here isn’t it?" Akashi asked as Kuroko grabbed her tofu soup.

"Closer to home too." Akashi sees Kuroko's expression softening. "I don’t want to make Sei- _kun_ and Seiya- _kun_ worried." Akashi smiled before stroking Kuroko's cheek.

"Nice to hear it, Tetsuya." Kuroko smiled with a red hue on his cheek.

"Se-sei- _kun_ too!" Akashi blinked in surprise. "When you find a job that suits you-" Akashi smiled.

"I intend to be a shogi player." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"Eh?" Akashi finished his soup.

"Shogi players are more often at home, and when there is a tournament, I can invite you to come along." Akashi tidied up his already exhausted plate. "Is that all right?" Kuroko blinked.

"You won’t continue your family's work?" Akashi tilts his head with his eyes closed.

"I'm thinking of leaving it to my successor." Kuroko blinked in confusion. "At least I found what I wanted to do." Akashi said as Kuroko tilted his head bewildered.

The next day, Kuroko and Akashi stood in front of their small apartment like home. "It's really small," he muttered agreeably. "More precisely the house is not an apartment." He added where Akashi smiled.

"I suppose they misjudged it when the size is so small." The sound of steps approaching makes Akashi and Kuroko turn.

"Akashi- _sama_! Thank you for trusting our services in rebuilding your home. "Akashi folded his hands.

"When can you finish it?"

"Hmm, maybe about a month more, when following your design." He said while showing the design made by Akashi.

"Sei-kun, this is so cute." Kuroko's eyes glow happily at the unique and interesting design in Kuroko's eyes. Akashi sighs proudly.

"Of course. Who do you think I am? "Kuroko turned.

"But this only contains my favorite and Seiya- _kun_ , is it okay?"

"Why not? Seeing you happy has made me happy. "Kuroko blinked twice before his face turned red. "Besides the colors that mark me everywhere, you don’t have to worry." Akashi said while pointing and made Kuroko realize it.

"Ah, you're right." Kuroko turned away. "Who paid for all this?"

"My father. He wants me to stay in the best place. "Akashi said firmly. It's natural for Akashi to stay in a good place and quality. "I've told you about him, so it's natural that he wants the best too."

"Your father is not opposed?" Akashi blinked as Kuroko looked at him worriedly.

"I think the same as you before. But unexpectedly, he accepted it with ease. "Kuroko saw Akashi's eyebrows bewildered. Kuroko nodded uncertainly. "And again, he believes that I can make you pregnant with the Akashi family's successor. What else is there in his brain? "Akashi grumbled as he turned to Kuroko who looked at him. They lit their eyes before the red color took over their faces completely.

"..Se-Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko muttered softly as they realized the intent of Akashi's remark.

"Sorry, I seem to be overconfident and arbitrary. I'm sorry. "Kuroko sees Akashi too embarrassed about this, though both of them have had intercourse for two days in a row. Only, Akashi doesn’t do it every day like the same-sex couples in general, who want it to happen by sheer lust. Akashi thinks of his feelings and his life with Kuroko also Seiya. "Sorry really. Forget it. "Kuroko blinked. Akashi sure doesn’t want to burden him with that responsibility, even though he should be the one who can give it not to get it.

"I-if I can ..." Akashi turned and saw Kuroko touching his fingers at each other, his face flushed. "I-I want it... with Sei- _kun_ ..." Kuroko glances at Akashi's red eyes and makes Akashi's face flush out because of it. As if it could explode at any time. "Sei- _kun_!"

"Oh, what is it?" Kuroko turns around to see Aomine Daiki coming with Momoi Satsuki followed by Kise Ryouta and Midorima Shintarou carrying Akashi Seiya. The boy runs into Kuroko's arms where Akashi tries to control himself whose face is still flushed.

"Rarely see you can be so embarrassed, Akashi." The redhead sighed softly.

"I'm still human, Midorima. What do you think I am? "Akashi refused the question, having managed to control himself again. "As usual, Tetsuya exceeds my expectations, that's all." Midorima squinted suspiciously.

"What are they doing, mama?" Kuroko picked up Seiya who was now pointing at the workers. Both stared at their little house that was about to be renovated.

"We will renovate this house." Kuroko said with a smile.

"Eh?" Akashi folded his hands together. "Is that true? If so where are you staying? "Momoi looked worried as some of the officers with building construction vehicles did something on an empty field beside their house.

"We stayed in my house for the time being." Everyone blinked.

"EEEHH?!?" One of the officers approached as they still put on a surprised face.

"Some are still in the stage of payment, so we will start with the demolition of houses and empty land. Are the items inside already moved? "

"Ah, I think you can take the rest if necessary. Then, what do you mean by the payment phase? "The officer gave what Akashi requested. "Ah."

"What is Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko looked over the shoulder of the red man.

"Is this going to be delinquent first? It's not over yet. "Akashi pointed out and made Kuroko follow him.

"Sei- _kun_ already paid for it?" Akashi nodded steadily. "Then just arrive. It's too bad to be worn. "Akashi nodded again before returning to the officer.

"What is the payment stage for building materials?" The officer showed and made Kuroko look at it frozen. Seiya looks up at Kuroko like that.

"Mama?"

"What's it Tetsu- _kun_?" Momoi was worried as Akashi sighed softly.

"Is Akashi going to pay for it?" The officer nodded once.

"I think he wants to see his design once again. If there is a change, it will certainly be discussed first with you. "Akashi nodded in agreement. Akashi turns around after discussing it and sees Kuroko still statues.

"Tetsuya, not us who will pay for it."

"Eh?" Kuroko managed to awaken even though Momoi and Seiya had been trying.

"It's only through several stages. I'll pay the price if my father doesn’t pay for it. "

"But Sei- _kun_ , the price is...!"

"I'll pay for it too!" The two turned to be shocked at Momoi who said it with enthusiasm.

"Oi, oi, what do you mean Satsuki?" Aomine screamed incredulously.

"I've been welcomed and allowed to be there. I'm so glad to be with you all there. So, I want to keep the place where we can together and see Akashi- _kun_ and Tetsu- _kun_ happy. All right? "Aomine only sighed softly as Akashi and Kuroko blinked in disbelief.

"Momoi- _san_ ..." a smile is portrayed on Kuroko's face.

"Each of us has the key right?" They picked up keys with the same mark but had different colors that indicated the owner. "Ah, I haven’t given one to _Kagamin_ yet." Akashi smiled as Momoi said it.

"That matter let Tetsuya take care of it." The light blue mane turned. "You guys are partners." Kuroko blinked before smiling.

" _Hai_."

"But I think it will be replaced given this renovation." Both looked up and saw a large tool ready to smash the top of their house.

"I'll miss it..." Momoi muttered as they watched them begin to move the tool.

"You'll see it again soon, Momoi." The pink pink girl saw a gentle smile from Akashi.

"Ng! You're right, Akashi- _kun_! "

\---- / -----------

Akashi meets Kuroko's family after they both stay a week at Akashi's house during the renovation of their small apartment. Both of them introduced Seiya who was so enthusiastic and passionate about Kuroko's family and made Kuroko's family agree with Kuroko to deal with Akashi with ease. They support and don’t believe Kuroko can relate to the children of the Akashi family, who are somehow familiar to Kuroko's own family. Akashi can only accept all what Kuroko's family say to him as well as his family. Akashi's father was both pleased and proud of Akashi's work in his college and small family now, though not yet official. His father was delighted to see how Kuroko's looks were stunning with the dress of Akashi's late mother and wearing a long, shoulder-length blue wig, with make-up to taste and look beyond their expectations. "You have a lover that exceeds my expectations, Seijuurou." Akashi's father's eyes sparkled as he watched Kuroko's charm.

"Of course father. Tetsuya always exceeds my expectations since middle school. "Akashi said with a tone of pride. Kuroko can only blush with embarrassment given a strange impression to him, given the strict and toughness of the Akashi family, although he does not know this family like Midorima who is close to Akashi since Teikou. Nor did he know that Akashi's father was as gentle as this.

"So you've been interested in him for a long time?" Akashi laughed.

"Not in the way that it is today." The father sighed softly.

"Then what about this kid?" The father turned to Seiya who was engrossed in Akashi's book in his room as a child. He gently brushed his brown hair and made him smile.

"According to my story, we adopted him after the child was considered disposed of by the person who was after me. Until now, I can’t find the true identity. "The father stood with raised eyebrows.

"Are you being targeted?" Akashi just narrowed his gaze before nodding resignedly. "Is Tetsuya also a victim?" Akashi can only be silent and showed disappointed.

"Seijuurou- _kun_ always protect us!" Both Akashi blinked in surprise. "I-I want you to know that, Akashi- _san_." He added hesitantly again. "So, please don’t blame Seijuurou- _kun_ ..." he mumbled softly, with sweat running down his temple. Akashi sighs softly to hear Kuroko say such things to his father. The big man followed him.

"You still stand here, then I know and trust Seijuurou to do the best for you and Seiya." Kuroko blinked at his father's words. "He's no less persistent with you protecting something that's important to him." He turns and sees Akashi smiling.

"I ..." he remembered how Kuroko failed to protect Seiya for not hearing Akashi's words and instead made both of them hurt.

"It is okay, Tetsuya." Kuroko looked at Akashi with concern as the red mane understood his point.

"What's wrong?" Akashi shook his head slowly as the father confused about the intentions only known to both of them.

"Let me tell you about it, father." The man blinked in confusion.

"Then what about his identity? Would you like some help? "

"But I think you're looking for basketball or basketball lovers." The father raised his eyebrows.

"Basketball? He also did it like you and Tetsuya? "Akashi nodded.

"The game is no less wild like Kagami Taiga." Kuroko stares in shock at the new information from his lover's mouth. "I'm sure I can find who he really is." The father nodded in agreement.

"I'll get the others looking for him. Does Seiya need to be escorted when going to school? "Akashi paused for a moment before answering.

"Just don’t look like a bodyguard, wear what looks like a close friend or an uncle." Father nodded in agreement.

"Dinner is coming soon. Make sure you're not late. "The three nodded in agreement.

Kuroko drops himself on the couch next to Seiya who is engrossed in reading after their conversation with Akashi's father finishes. "I'm sorry if he seems to be hard on you." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"He's a good father, Sei- _kun_." Akashi sighed softly. "I don’t know how hard he used to be to you." Akashi just looked away. He got up and walked to the closet, grabbed a shirt and sweater.

"Want to replace with this?" Kuroko stood up and nodded steadily.

"Sei- _kun_ , what do you mean by the game like Kagami- _kun_?" Akashi turned as Kuroko was now wiping Seiya's head reading the book on his lap. Akashi sighs slowly despite the book in his hand now.

"If I didn’t ask to stop then I could die exhausted from playing with him that long." Kuroko remembered when he was injured and Akashi decided to face the figure alone. "Although he finally accepted my decision to face him with playing basketball." Akashi wiped his hair while sighing.

"Sorry, that time I just ..." Akashi blinked at Kuroko wryly worried. The red man smiled and flicked his finger across the forehead of the bluenette. "Ouch!"

"I don’t mind." Kuroko just puffed up his cheek. "At least we're fine now." Akashi returns to his book where Kuroko smiles softly.

"Seijuurou- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_ , Seiya- _sama_ , dinner is ready. The great master asked you to come. "The three turned, where Akashi answered. The red man laid his novel book followed by Seiya who rose from his position.

"Daddy, do you have any other interesting books?" Akashi blinks in surprise at the question from Seiya who is now clinging to Kuroko.

"Have you finished all the books in my room?" Seiya nodded steadily.

"I'm interested in a few, it's just too small and simple."

"So simple for you? The three of us are lovers of books. "Kuroko smiled as he didn’t deny it and Akashi laughed. The similarities between Akashi and Kuroko from the beginning of their meeting were hair, basketball and book models. Although not as dazzling as Akashi, Kuroko is no less in terms of liking and reading books. The book in their small apartment and Akashi's property was read out by Kuroko, though Akashi often saw him dizzy and exhausted by reading everything. Now their habits and preferences dropped on Seiya, their adopted son. Since being taught music, sports and fun learning by Akashi, Seiya loves to learn and read as a daily life in addition to basketball and music. Seiya himself became a piano player who is trusted and liked in his class, as well as a flagship player in his basketball team. All three enjoyed dinner while chatting with Akashi's father. Kuroko is glad he was accepted into the Akashi family and knows how the man himself is at his home.

As long as Seiya sleeps one room with them, Akashi seems to refrain from touching Kuroko. "Sei- _kun_ ,"

"Hm?" Akashi turned around and saw Kuroko was now so close to him. Akashi could feel his breath blowing in his neck. Akashi sighs slowly trying to calm himself down so as not to do bad things in front of their adopted son. "What's wrong?" Kuroko gave him a pleading look.

"Since moving here, Sei- _kun_ never gave me a good night kiss ..." Akashi blinked in surprise and couldn’t bear the look. Akashi covered his face.

"Don’t give me that, Tetsuya. I try hard not to touch you in this house. "Kuroko blinked confusedly.

"Why?" Akashi glanced at the sky blue eyes. "Are you worried about how your family views our relationship?" Akashi hesitated, then nodded once.

"It's not that I don’t want to, it's just that when I hurt Akashi's family name, I can’t be with you." Kuroko stared in surprise. "I must be asked to let you go." Now there was a glare of fear in Kuroko's eyes.

"I-if so ... about my attitude that keeps sticking to you ..." Akashi blinked at Kuroko smirking with his body shaking before chuckling softly. "... Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi kissed Kuroko softly on the forehead.

"I don’t want that to happen anymore, so I'm trying hard to hold back. So sorry, Tetsuya. "Akashi wiped Kuroko's white cheek gently. "I'd love to touch and kiss you, give you mark that you're mine all over your body, but alas, this is all I can give you for now." Kuroko's face flushed to hear it. "Can you keep it with me?" Is no longer a question. Although difficult, Kuroko wants to enjoy and pass it all with Akashi. The bluenette shifted tightly around Akashi's arms.

"Ng, sure, Sei- _kun_." Though he can only hold him like this, Kuroko can still be with Akashi this close. He didn’t want to lose the warmth and comfort that he often receives every day.


	30. Day 30 - Kiseki no Sedai Camping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kise took Kiseki no Sedai and the others to join the camp. It's been a long time not playing with the others after the incident of the figure who is eyeing Akashi and Kuroko. However, it does not allow Akashi and Kuroko to have fun without threats. Who exactly is that figure? Why did he keep eyeing Akashi and Kuroko?

"Camping?" Akashi Seijuurou and Kuroko Tetsuya blinked in confusion as Momoi Satsuki said it in Majiba as they gathered. Akashi Seiya is now playing with Aomine Daiki and Kise Ryouta. There was also Midorima Shintarou, Murasakibara Atsushi and Kagami Taiga where Akashi and Kuroko sat quietly in their chairs. "Why suddenly?" Asked Akashi confused when he heard Momoi take them about camping.

"There's a villa belonging to the Kise- _chin_ family that's not far from here, and the scenery is good too." Add a bid and quarrel as usual with Aomine now. Seiya is just trying to split them up even if it still fails.

"We want hold a party?" Murasakibara nodded as Kuroko held it up with a look of disbelief but with his flat eyes. "But, Momoi- _san's_ the woman herself, if you come along." Kuroko contacts where Momoi smiles happily at Kuroko worrying about her.

"Coach is coming too." said Kagami.

"Eh?" Kuroko looked up as Kagami took part in providing information to those who were there.

"I heard _Nigou_ is also invited _nodayo_." Midorima said with a voice while fixing his glasses. Kagami gave an expression of restraint as he heard Nigou be involved with them with a trembling body.

"Mido- _chin_ also invited Taka- _chin_ , I also invited Muro- _chin_." Add Murasakibara while devouring potato chips in the wake. Kuroko sighed with relief.

"What else do we have, Kagami- _kun_?" Kuroko looked up at the light.

"Ng ... Hyuuga- _senpai_ came with Nigou later, just that much." Kuroko nodded after surpassing Kagami's answer.

"Papa, I'm coming!" Seiya stands hugging the red man sitting that was bored not managed to break the quarrel Aomine and Kise.

"Of course Seiya- _kun_! We'll be partying also playing basketball you know! Ah, there's a barbeque too! "The red hue flushed Momoi's vibrant cheeks as she told her little Seiya.

"Momo- _chin_ , _daisuki_ ~" Momoi just smiled at Murasakibara saying it flatly but actually she was very happy.

"Thank you, Kise, for taking us." Akashi said, seeing the blond mane approached Aomine behind him after finally quarreling and muttering.

"I love playing everyone- _ssu_!" Kise accepts Akashi's gratitude with his usual happy expression.

\---- / -----------

"Camping? With your friends? "Akashi reported as usual to his father remembering they were living in the Akashi family's house now. The red-eyed man nodded steadily.

" _Hai_. Tetsuya and Seiya will also participate. "The father thought for a moment before nodding in agreement.

"Okay." Akashi blinked in surprise. "About the house let my father monitor it, a month isn’t it?" Akashi nodded again. "Have fun." For the first time, Akashi heard the words come out of his father's mouth. He was usually asked to work hard and was refused to laze around. However, as long as he keeps working hard and does not tarnish the Akashi family's name, the father does not question it.

" _Hai_ , thank you very much." The father saw the doubt on Akashi's face.

"What’s wrong? Ah, use the red car I bought for you. "Akashi blinked in surprise. "Before driving, we'll train and see the results first before you're allowed to use it." Akashi blinked again before nodding in agreement.

Akashi returns to his room with Kuroko and Seiya with a bewildered expression. _What was his father's gentle and suspicious posture after he had contact with Kuroko and had a small family with him? Is this not too smooth_? He sees Seiya asleep with a book in his hand. Akashi sighs softly and sees Kuroko now reading a book seriously after locking their room door. "What are you reading, Tetsuya?"

" _Hai_?" The bluenette turned as Akashi sat down beside him and began reading the title of his book. "Ah!" Kuroko immediately hid it before Akashi managed to read all the titles. The red blaze blinked in surprise.

"... Tetsuya," Kuroko's face flushed to see Akashi find out the title of the book he was reading. "Are you serious ...?" Kuroko finally closed his face with the book, clearly showing the title of his book to Akashi.

"... must be very happy ... to have it with a loved one ..." Akashi's eyes. "... though I'm not sure I can have it ..." Kuroko was shocked as Akashi hugged him. "Se-sei- _kun_?" Akashi kisses her and throws herself onto the mattress. Akashi took off his kiss and sighed softly.

"I'm sorry, I can’t help it." He said while wiping Kuroko's lips softly and his face flushed. "You're doing something beyond my expectations." He added again. Kuroko blinked before putting his head on Akashi's shoulder.

"It is okay, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko said, as if he was hoping Akashi would do it. "Let's go to sleep." Invite Kuroko in the end. "It's bad if Seiya- _kun_ woke up because of us." Akashi smiled while nodding in agreement. Both covered Seiya's body with a blanket. The boy mumbled for a while before falling back asleep, causing Akashi and Kuroko to chuckle at him. Akashi also turn off the lights to sleep.

\---- / -----------

The day of stay at Kise's villa came. Kuroko asks permission for the school to allow Seiya to participate in the event. "It’s nice ... Seiya playing with Kiseki no Sedai ..." muttered one of Seiya's friends while raised eyebrow annoyed. Seiya smiled smugly.

"Next time we go together okay?" The children's eyes sparkled happily at Kuroko's invitation to give him a soft smile.

"Is it Kuroko- _nii_?" They asked enthusiastically.

"Fun!" Seiya also cheered as Kuroko nodded and gave them a smile.

"Be careful Seiya!"

"Tell me your story later!" Seiya waves at his friends who like and befriended Seiya in school.

"You're liked huh, Seiya- _kun_." Kuroko says Seiya is so happy with Kuroko's hand.

"Ng! After knowing mama and papa is Kiseki no Sedai, they immediately want to play together! "Kuroko mengeryit worried when hearing it.

"Although we are not, they will be your friend right?" Seiya looked up.

"Of course! Before knowing my father and mama Kiseki no Sedai too, they have become my friends first! "Seiya wiggle Kuroko hands happily. Kuroko sighed with relief.

In front of Akashi's house, a special car Kuroko and Seiya had just stood in front of. Seiya ran happily toward the red car, with sparkling eyes. "The car is very cool, mama!" He said as he hugged and wiped it.

"This is your car, Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko asked as he saw Akashi loading things into his trunk.

"Ah, we need to pick up Kise first because he had photo shoot. The others will follow after I tell you we've reached the villa first. "Akashi puts the last item in the trunk before closing the door.

"Are you driving?" Akashi nodded steadily and walked over.

"Don’t worry, father and personal driver of the family have seen the results before I decided to bring this car. They believe I can bring it with you in it. "Kuroko nodded in agreement.

"I also believe you, Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinks in surprise before smiling.

"Thank you." Kuroko smiled.

They went in and said good-bye to the father and the others, then started the journey to the Kise shoot. Kuroko is engrossed in Seiya sitting on his lap in the passenger seat next to Akashi. "You feel sick and so on, Seiya, Tetsuya?" He asked as he glanced at them occasionally.

"Eh?" Kuroko turned with a shocked blink.

"I'm happy!" Seiya said proudly and enthusiastically. Akashi chuckles at Kuroko's reaction.

"Looks like you're too comfortable to feel nothing bad in the car I'm driving, Tetsuya." Kuroko's face flushed.

"I always feel comfortable with Sei- _kun_ ..." the red man blinked in surprise. A smile was described on his face.

"Nice to hear it, Tetsuya." They reached a studio and saw Kise waiting by leaning against a wall with eyes fixed on a golden yellow phone. Some staff still stand with some equipment before going to their respective places around it. He looked up and saw Akashi and Kuroko come down from a red car in front of him and walk to greet him.

"Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_!" He said running with a small bag draped over his shoulder. "Is this your car? Cool! "Kise came up with an enthusiastic face and touched the shiny red car gently.

"Ah. Father accidentally bought it when I was still middle school and wait for me to use. I can use it for college, work and travel like this. "Kise goes over to Seiya and hugs him happily.

"Is it true? I join- _ssu_! "Kuroko gave an expression of not liking to hear Kise's words that sounded that way.

"Kise- _kun_ , do you want to disturb my special event with my family huh?" Kuroko's annoyed aura surprised Kise.

"Eh?! Sorry, Kuroko- _cchi_ ... "Akashi smiled to see Kuroko so enthusiastic and protective towards their little family now. "I'll come if a lot of people come along, okay?" Kise tried to regain Kuroko's mood again which now turned into puffing up his cheek. Seiya laughed and poked at Kuroko's bulging cheek. Akashi's smile widened when he saw their behavior.

"Let's go. The others are waiting. "

They arrived at the destination Kise villa and saw Murasakibara also Kagami is now waiting in front of the villa door with each snack. "Ah, Aka- _chin_ _da_." Murasakibara said, causing Kagami and the others to turn. "Seiya- _chin_ _mo_." He added as Seiya ran up to him and jumped happily. Murasakibara picked him up and showed him the snack he was holding now.

"Atsu- _nii_ , I have a new flavor of this snack you know. Ryou- _nii_ bought it for me earlier! "Seiya said while showing his snack to the big man with the purple hair.

"Is it true? May share it with me? "Seiya looked at the star in Murasakibara's eyes expectantly.

"Of course!" Murasakibara stroked Seiya's cheek with his cheek.

"Arigatou Seiya- _chin_ ~" the boy laughed. Kagami approached Akashi and Kuroko who followed Kise down.

"Did you bring your own car, Akashi?" He asked.

"Ah. Are you here with Hyuuga- _san_? "Kagami nodded and turned to the bespectacled man who was now playing with Seiya who was picked up by Murasakibara. He shows Nigou who wags his tail happily and Seiya stroked the puppy with enthusiasm.

“He looks like mama!”

“He is _Tetsuya_ - _Nigou_.”

“Heee~ _Nigou_ _da_.”

"At least Seiya isn’t afraid of dogs like you, Kagami."

"What did you say?!" Akashi chuckled at Kagami's annoyed reaction to being mocked about dogs.

"Try to like Nigou, Kagami- _kun_." Kuroko said with a flat look.

"Shut up Kuroko!" Kagami growled with annoyance at his partner.

"Can you please bring our luggage in the trunk, Kagami?" Akashi asked as he pointed to the trunk of his car.

"Oh!" Kagami ran to the trunk after receiving orders from Akashi.

"Kise was there." Kagami signaled to Akashi as he saw Kise picking up things from the trunk. Akashi invites Kuroko to see the state of the villa first.

"Is it okay we are not helping them, Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko looked at the two who were troubled with alarmed eyebrows. Akashi also took the key of the villa.

"I was assigned the task to see the state of the villa by Kise. Do you want to come with me or help them? Your choice. "He said in a mocking tone and inserted the key into the keyhole. Kuroko frowned up before finally deciding to go with Akashi by grabbing his arm. He followed the red man going inside.

"Sei- _kun_ is cruel." Akashi just smiled contentedly at the murmur. The red man opened his door and saw the dust coming out of the crack in the doorway. "Ukh!" Akashi covered both of them with his jacket.

"Looks like this villa is rarely taken care of." The grunt from behind the jacket. Kuroko tried to open his eyes to look into the villa. Akashi looks for a light switch when the state of the villa is only pitch black. He grabbed a button and turned on the lights there. "Although the electricity is still running well." Finally the door opened wide and let dust out of it, showing the vastness of the place and also the dirty place. Several doors are visible in some places also on the upper floors connected by a unique and ancient wooden peg.

"Ah, it was let it turn be- _ssu_." Akashi and Kuroko turned to see Kise now coming behind them with two large bags that he brought from Akashi's car.

"Is this villa never used?" Kuroko asked as he and Akashi stepped aside to let Kise in with the items in his hands.

"Well, more precisely a month hasn’t been used, and this is the result." Kise kept the items and wiped the sweat on his forehead. Kagami comes with other items followed by Aomine who eventually comes up with Momoi helping Kise and Kagami picking up items from Akashi's car.

"We want to stay how many days, with this kind of luggage?" Aomine grumbled while storing the items he was carrying.

"I think we should clean it up first." Akashi said and saw Kagami and Kise already folding his long sleeves and preparing to tidy up. "How many rooms are there?" Akashi asked Kise as Aomine folded up her sleeve to help clean up.

"Ten maybe? I'm sure enough for all of us- _ssu_. "Kise replied while ready to push the items carried with the large suitcase.

"More fun if we sleep together here right?" Kagami said with enthusiasm while giving a gaze to the spacious room in front of them now, though still dusty. Akashi turned to Kuroko who is now carrying Seiya. Akashi sighed softly.

"You're right, it's just that we need to keep our things to keep them from missing." Akashi pointed to one of the doors upstairs.

"Akashi- _cchi_ is right, I'm sometimes worried about losing things when I'm staying here- _ssu_." Kise sighs in as if to remember what happened before.

"What happened?" Asked Kagami, who is now holding a broom and the guardian turned to Kise who began to tell about the villa they are going to occupy now.

"Hmm, I don’t know about the details- _ssu_ , because this happened to my sister. At that time, the things that he accidentally left behind, scattered after he went to play. Though he remembered this villa was locked before he left- _ssu_. "Aomine swallowed. "Even so, nothing is lost and just a mess." Aomine and the others begin to shudder with horror.

"Hoi, isn’t that-" started with a look of fear.

"Aomine- _kun_ , don’t say it out loud." Kuroko said it flatly.

"Ha?" Kuroko managed to stop the Aomine's continued words and make him calm again.

"If you know what that means, you shouldn’t say it easily, that's what Tetsuya means." Aomine blinked twice, before finally understanding Akashi and Kuroko's intentions.

"Oh ... you're right," he said quietly.

\---- / -----------

They finally clean up and move their belongings to an empty room upstairs. Seiya helps happily accompanied by Kise, Kagami and Aomine. The child gets in their circles easily. Midorima and Kagami become the cooking, assisted Himuro and ready to hold a barbeque. Aida Riko came with a drink of two pockets accompanied by Kiyoshi Teppei who ended up staying. Nigou ran and spun happily to make Seiya fun too. Akashi and Kuroko introduced Seiya as his second adopted son to Kiyoshi and Riko after a year. "I don’t know you intend to go this far, Kuroko." Kuroko's face flushed to hear Kiyoshi say it honestly and smiled.

"He is really cute!" Riko said tightly hugged the child and made Seiya laughed happily hugged sister.

"He smiles a lot." Kiyoshi added when he saw Seiya wasn’t angry easily embraced by the person he had just met.

"Kuroko tells us a lot about Seiya, so he knows about you." Akashi now explains. "He was adopted from the people who targeted us both, more precisely target me, then we’re grateful Seiya more expression than silence. He wasn’t traumatized and though more lonely before. I’m also relieved Seiya can understand the situation of both of us. "Kiyoshi see Kuroko smile agree. Akashi sighs softly as Kuroko hugs Seiya from behind.

"Everyone! Barbeque is ready you know! "Momoi call now in his hand there is a tray of meat and vegetables.

"I'll spend all of it if you don’t come here!" Aomine shouted with a smile full of pride. He is now devoured the meat cooked.

"Ah, Dai- _chan_!" Momoi scowled at the sight of her childhood friend behaving arbitrarily.

"Mine- _chin_ , leave some for me." Murasakibara began to walk quickly after storing his snack near a couch in the spacious room.

"It's all out first by you, you know!" Aomine laughs followed by Momoi herself.

"Well, let's go there." Kiyoshi said followed by nods agreed from Riko. The short-haired girl invited Seiya who greeted her happily, followed by Kuroko behind him.

"Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko turned as Akashi just stood there staring at the closed door, his eyes squeezing sharply. "Come to the other place." Take Kuroko without realizing what Akashi is doing.

"Ah." Akashi turned his head away before a familiar voice surprised them both.

"You can already know where I was, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi pulls Kuroko into his arms as they realize the sound.

"Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi turned and blinked puzzled to see Akashi hugging Kuroko by looking up at the villa entrance.

"Don’t come here Momoi," he declared without turning around.

"Eh?" Kuroko turned and gave her an expression to back away from them now. Momoi nodded hesitantly and closed the door in front of her.

"What are you doing Satsuki?" Aomine asked with raised eyebrows. "Where are Tetsu and Akashi?" Momoi swallowed before explaining to them.

"The figure visits them again."

Everyone was widen their eyes.

"What do you want?" Akashi asked in a firm tone and a little snotty. Kuroko just hugs back Akashi who holds him tight. There is warmth and protection from it. “I thought we’re already over this matter, Hikaru.”

"You still have fun after what I gave you?" The figure was now leaning against the front door. _Is this person isn’t Hikaru_? _Then who_?

"Of course. You've missed me so fast? Too bad I'm not on your side. "Akashi exclaimed and made the figure smile.

"You’re very interesting, Akashi." The figure waved his hand. "Today I will not do anything, just want to see my dear Akashi's face." Kuroko shrugged annoyed at this.

"Sei- _kun_ is not yours." He said in a firm tone. Akashi swung his eyes, before smiling softly. The figure clucked his tongue in dismay before disappearing without saying anything else. Akashi sighed with relief when he didn’t feel again the existence of the figure. Even so, Akashi hasn’t taken his embrace on Kuroko yet.

"You all right?!" finally the door sounded loudly open and now Takao bursts in with a frantic expression.

"Takao!" Midorima tried to stop his partner at _Shuutoku_. They now see Akashi and Kuroko standing blinking in surprise at the expressions of their friends.

"We're fine, Takao- _kun_." Kuroko said as they made everything worried. They finally sighed with relief and saw Kuroko walking toward their place. Akashi stares at the door where the figure is and disappears before following Kuroko in the back. A hand grabbed her sleeve. "Stay away from me, Sei- _kun_." Akashi was surprised when Kuroko whispered so with a worried expression on him. A smile was painted on the red man's face before nodding in agreement.

\---- / -----------

The barbeque ends with some quarrels and partly happy. Akashi and Kuroko enjoy the time as a family there, with Seiya taking part in it. Momoi and Riko bloomed happily at the beautiful scenery. "Well, it's time we play- _ssu_!" Kise said happily as they slept in the same place together, in the spacious room. Kise lay to the left of Kuroko and Aomine on his right, where Kagami is next to the dark blue man and next to him is Hyuuga next to Kiyoshi and Riko. Murasakibara next to Himuro is adjacent to Takao and Midorima. Riko and Momoi are next to Akashi. The red-eyes and blue-eyed manes are in one futon with Seiya in their midst.

"Akashi, don’t try to touch Satsuki." Momoi frowned hearing Aomine say it with an over-protective snarl where Akashi just smiled.

"You're kidding." Momoi smiles as she knows that Akashi will not do that to her.

"Ah, Ki- _chan_ , don’t try to touch Tetsu- _kun_ _ne_ ," Momoi said, remembering how Kise likes to stick with Kuroko.

"Akashi- _cchi_ can kill me- _ssu_!" Kise said where Akashi smiled that he understood. Kuroko shrugged hugging Seiya who was engrossed in his reading and approached Akashi. The red head was startled to see how Kuroko gave him an adorable smile. Akashi covered his face with his hand. "What's wrong Akashi- _cchi_?" Kise blinked in confusion.

"Tetsuya makes me unable to restrain myself." He murmured softly.

"Eh?" Some of them are just confused, and some understand what they mean by smiles and meaningful expressions.

They started playing Truth or Dare when Seiya was engrossed in his book. "You guys, don’t ask the strangers to me and Tetsuya in front of Seiya." Akashi firmly though whether his words were heard well or not by others. They are even cool with what will be done by each who hit. The empty bottle was turned and Akashi was the first time asked to do so.

"Akashi, truth or dare?" Midorima asked in a flat tone as if he wanted the game to be over. Akashi blinked before sighing softly.

"Truth." he said calmly.

"Who do you like before Tetsu?" Ask Aomine enthusiastically replacing Midorima to question their former captain.

"Ah! That's my question Aomine- _cchi_! "Aomine just laughed proudly as Kise snorted with annoyance.

"No one." His assertiveness with the eyes can’t be contested. Kuroko's face flushed when he found out he was the one that Akashi liked to date.

"Cih, not fun." Aomine grumbled as Akashi turned the bottle and hit Aomine. "Ukh," Akashi just smiled smugly.

" _Daiki_?" Aomine swallowed when he heard Akashi's usual call from the other.

"Da-dare ..." he hesitated. Akashi smiled smugly.

"Kiss Kise on the cheek." He said.

"Haaa!!?" Aomine rose up refused with a flushed face followed Kise.

"I-impossible- _ssu_!" Kise refused with both hands crushed in front of her, her face as red as Aomine.

"Let's do it, Kise- _kun_." Riko said with a laugh on his face seeing their reaction.

"You're a man right, come on!" Kiyoshi said encouraging in another sense. Aomine also did the requested although it made both blushes in a few moments. Akashi and Kuroko just smiled at the reaction of the two. The game continues with a variety of truths and dares that are both fun and surprising.

"Do you like Riko? I can’t believe it. "Kiyoshi says when Hyuuga tells the truth with his face flushed and Riko just blinks in surprise. The game continues and gets hit on Kagami. Akashi let Riko question Kuroko's light.

"Kagami, kiss Kuroko on the cheek." Said Riko with a face full of satisfaction. Akashi just smiled as Kuroko turned to him with a pleading expression. Kagami's face flushed when it had to do it considering it was a game.

"Calm down Tetsuya, I won’t do anything to your partner. It's just a game. "Kuroko swallowed as he felt the frightening aura behind Riko and Akashi.

The game continues, until Akashi manages to keep Midorima away from the lucky items and is encouraged by Takao. Seiya sees him now sleeping in Kuroko's arms, followed by Kuroko himself who hugs him tightly. "Seiya is already sleeping." Akashi brushed Seiya's brown hair. He was surprised to see Kuroko shrinking his cheeks into Akashi's hands. He mumbles Akashi's name in his sleep.

"... Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi smiled and kissed the top of Kuroko's head.

"Tetsuya and Seiya are already sleeping." Everyone turns to Akashi who shows Kuroko and Seiya who are fast asleep now. "Are you still going to continue the game?" Asked the red man began to bring the two together in his arms. "I intend to continue, it's just, impossible in this position." Kuroko now pulls Akashi's clothes in his sleep.

"Not fun." Aomine grunted after seeing Kuroko who inclined to hug Akashi.

"Don’t say that, Dai- _chan_." Momoi cautioned with a screaming eyebrow.

"That's right, Aomine- _cchi_. Then you can go sleep- _ssu_. "Kise said from behind Kuroko. "We will try not to be too noisy." Akashi nods in agreement and envelops them. Akashi also closed his eyes by positioning his lips on the top of Kuroko's head who had fallen asleep now. Kise and Aomine play games and fight with Kagami anyway. Momoi and Riko chat with Hyuuga and Kiyoshi, where Takao talks engrossed with Midorima before finally deciding to sleep.

\---- / -----------

Akashi woke up in the middle of the night and was about to retrieve something from the fridge in the villa's kitchen. They put some food and beverage into it after a barbecue. He was thirsty so something thrashed him against the wall before she grabbed a bottle of water in the refrigerator. "Wh-!" His mouth was locked by the kiss of someone he did not know until Akashi managed to kick him and stop his treatment. "You again?” Akashi wiped his hard-kissed lips by the figure and looked at him irritably.

"Finally I managed to touch you, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi clucked his tongue in disgust.

"Sei- _kun_ ...?" Akashi was surprised to hear a voice familiar to him. Kuroko now stood in the doorway with eyes wide in shock.

"This is not what you think-" Akashi's words were interrupted by the smile of contentment.

"It's fun to see your beloved being touched." The figure smiled with satisfaction before running towards Kuroko with something shiny in his hand.

"Tetsuya!" The red man managed to stand in front of him as his clothes were torn by the object held by the figure. Long sieve wounds look flushed and bleeding in the open part of Akashi's stomach.

"Sei- _kun_!" Akashi stared at the figure.

"I won’t let you touch Tetsuya," he said with a firm tone. "Never again." Kuroko screamed as Akashi said with a shout and panic. Rarely. The figure jumped back in a sour whisper.

"Then can I touch you?" He mocked as he licked blood from a shiny object that had injured Akashi. The figure was surprised to see Kuroko holding Akashi.

"Don’t expect you can touch Sei- _kun_ again." Akashi felt Kuroko's gaze sharpening. The bluenette was furious.

"Akashi!" Midorima's voice was heard approaching with the other footsteps following. The figure jumps back and disappears from view. Akashi fell with Kuroko's hug behind him.

"Akashi!" Kagami shouted as Midorima approached the two of them.

"I'm fine ..." he mumbled softly to his worried friends.

"But your stomach ...!" Kagami said with eyebrows. Midorima is now checking the wound on Akashi's stomach.

"Fortunately not deep. I'm bringing medicine, bring him here. "Kuroko nodded approvingly while helping Akashi walk. They walked slowly as others waited.

"Did he do anything to you, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi initially hesitated to answer as Kuroko handed him the question, but finally sighed softly, giving up.

"I was forcibly kissed by him." Kuroko turned his eyes.

"I'll replace it later." Akashi turned and looked at the horrific aura behind Kuroko. He blinked in surprise before finally Akashi just nodded in agreement.

Midorima now bandages Akashi's wound and makes some of them wake up to see what's going on. "What's going on?" Kuroko now lets Akashi lean against his chest as if he doesn’t want to let go. The question came from Kiyoshi who now stands with Riko beside him.

"I'm going to take a drink because I’m thirsty. All of you are asleep, I'm not sure I should wake one of you to accompany me to the kitchen. "They nodded in agreement with a smile. "Someone pushed me against the wall hard before I managed to get a drink. As I was about to shout, he kissed me as a sign of closing my mouth. But I managed to kick him and maybe it made Tetsuya wake up and come see things. "Akashi looked up and saw Kuroko nodded in agreement. The bluenette did not care and just kissed the top of Akashi's head, his expression looking very annoyed.

"I heard noise in the kitchen, and woke up to it. When I see things, I see Sei- _kun_ kicking something that seems to push him against the wall. "Akashi nods slowly to justify it.

"You're really being targeted, Akashi," Aomine grunted, picking his ear.

"I never expected." Kuroko was busy stroking Akashi's red hair and kissing him constantly. Kiyoshi crouched down.

"Is that the figure who came yesterday?" Akashi nodded once as Kiyoshi asked him.

"I think so." He turned to look for the figure of a brown-haired child. "What about Seiya?"

"He's playing with Kise and Hyuuga- _senpai_ over there." Kagami tells him that the boy is now playing with Murasakibara and shares a snack with him, followed by a smiling Kise and Hyuuga who shows his fondness with pride. Akashi sighed softly.

"To be sure, wherever Akashi- _kun_ is, he'll be there." Akashi nodded in agreement.

"Although it has been a while since we haven't received a visit from him." Akashi wiped Kuroko's cheek, his lips endlessly sticking around his red hair. "Go back to sleep, Tetsuya." He asked when the others began to go back to sleep. Kuroko shook his head slowly as if he wanted to replace what happened to the red man in the kitchen. Akashi sighed softly and finally called Seiya.

"Seiya." The boy turned and approached them happily. He jumped on Akashi's body without hesitation. "Ouch." Akashi muttered softly.

"Seiya- _kun_ , papa is hurt you know." Seiya looks up to see Kuroko scolded him gently.

"Ah, sorry." Akashi gently rubs the head of Seiya who put on a sad face like Nigou.

"Don’t you mind if you sleep with the others? Mama wants to spoil papa. "He said while giving Kuroko a wink of an ignorant eye.

"Sei- _kun_!" The bluenette's face flushed with it. Seiya nods in agreement.

"Take care of papa, mama." Seiya said to ask, where Kuroko finally gently brushed Seiya brown hair.

" _Hai_ , Seiya- _kun_." Kuroko smiled in agreement.

After telling others that Akashi and Kuroko had finally slept separately from them due to the night's events, the two took an empty room upstairs. Seiya entrusted to Momoi and the others to be taken care of overnight. Once in the room, Akashi let Kuroko take over him now, kissing him everywhere to make Akashi moan. Akashi sighed when Kuroko finally stopped. "Tetsuya, are you not exaggerating?" Akashi is now above Kuroko whose face is flushed and sweating.

"Sei- _kun_ doesn’t want?" Akashi sighs softly at Kuroko's adorable expression for him.

"Not that I don’t want, it's time we enjoy time together with others. I'll be happy to do it with you for as long as possible in the right place. "Kuroko frowned as Akashi kissed her softly on the forehead. "Do you agree? My wound make me a little tired when doing this, let me rest first fill the energy? "Kuroko put up a worried face when he heard Akashi's words. Kuroko nodded and saw Akashi falling down beside Kuroko. The bluenette shrugged Akashi's hug, praying for the healing of his wound. The red head himself has fallen asleep and entered the dreamland.

\---- / -----------

They wake up and down when the smell of cooking is so delicious. "You're awake, Akashi- _cchi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?" Their hair is messy yet so similar to each other. Akashi nodded and pulled Kuroko into the bathroom. "Breakfast is ready- _ssu_! The others are waiting! "Kise heard Akashi's murmur as their answer knew. Akashi appeared with a light blue shirt and Kuroko with a plain black shirt. Kuroko still wiped his eyes where Akashi wiped his hair gently, fixing his sleeping hair.

"Are you okay, Akashi?" Midorima asked in a worried tone, though he seemed to be covering up on it. The red man nodded.

"Tetsuya has checked it." Now the light blue man sat beside Akashi and began to reach for his rice. "I'll kiss you here if you don’t eat right, Tetsuya." The face of the bluenette was flushed and finally woke up completely. All who are hesitant and confused must react as to what they see. Akashi just grabbed his share with a calm and gentle. "Hm? Why? Go on. "Akashi now grabbed his tofu soup with a little happiness radiated.

"I also want to be kissed papa!" Seiya said with a spirit that is now sitting in the midst of them both. His eyes sparkled hopefully. Akashi kissed the top of Seiya's head and made a red hue on his cheek.

"The rest after you finish your breakfast," Akashi said firmly.

" _Hai_!" Seiya was eating her breakfast again happily, where the red man saw the others staring with unpredictable looks.

"Don’t give me a look like you guys want to kiss too." Akashi said firmly where some began to turn his face with a slight red hue.

"No way." Akashi and the others turned to Kuroko whose mouth was full of rice. Akashi smiled as he grabbed the rice that stuck to his cheek.

"I’m joking. Let's continue the meal, Tetsuya. "Kuroko nodded approvingly and ate with a flat expression before the flowers blissfully. Akashi ate the rice he took from Kuroko's cheek and continued to eat his own part.

_He is really captain of Kiseki no Sedai._

A basketball court was seen behind where they had a barbeque last night. They also played while Akashi and Seiya engrossed sitting on a bench covered by a large umbrella. Seiya enjoys a gentle kiss and touch of the wounded father now. Kuroko standing on the edge of the field and ready to play saw and gave them an eager look to kiss too. "Tetsu- _kun_ , now is your part you know," Momoi said while patting the back of the light blue mane.

"Ah, _hai_." Momoi smiled and saw Kiyoshi move toward them.

"I'll take care of them, calm down." Kuroko nodded with a smile.

"Thank you, Momoi- _san_." Akashi sees Kiyoshi approaching after playing and is now replaced by Kuroko.

"Regarding the healing of your legs, is it healed, Kiyoshi- _san_?" He was referring with a drinking bottle in his hand.

"Well, it's not as good as before before getting hurt." He laughed. Akashi just smiled where Seiya is now busy with the book in his hand. "Then who's the one who attacked you last night?" Kiyoshi drank the drinking water in his bottle.

"I have no idea. Until now, I don’t know myself. "Akashi looked straight into the field, searching for Kuroko who continues to help in the team, moving around to try to give a pass that is suitable for his teammates. Kiyoshi turned and looked at what Akashi saw.

"Is Kuroko also a victim?" Akashi annoyed when Kiyoshi managed to find out.

"I'm sorry, I can’t take care of him." Kiyoshi smiled and gently rubbed Akashi's red mane. The redhead was shocked and looked up.

"Kuroko is still here, aren’t you the one who get injured protect him?" Akashi blinked twice. "You've been fighting, Akashi." Akashi's eyes. Either when the last time someone said that to him. Akashi smiled.

"Thank you." Kuroko, standing with the sweat on his face, turned to see Akashi who is now chatting with Kiyoshi. A smile is portrayed on his red lover's face now.

"Oi, Kuroko! Don’t be stunned! "Shouted Kagami.

"Eh? Ah, _hai_! "Kuroko returns to his game.

Akashi and Kiyoshi smiled at the young blue mane. "How can Kuroko likes you?" He asked in a mocking tone, making Akashi laugh.

"I don’t believe he can likes me. You know how I treat him and others before don’t you? "Kiyoshi just murmured. Akashi turned. "You know for yourself that Kagami is closer to him."

"It's because they're partners." Akashi closed his eyes with a smile on his face. "I also don’t know you can like him, Akashi." Kiyoshi is surprised to see Akashi's gentle and proud look at him.

"I've been interested in him since Teikou." Kiyoshi blinked. "Ah, that's just because of his existence that matches the players I expect to be in the team." Kiyoshi turned to look at what Akashi sees on the pitch. "And up to now, he has remained a desirable performer as well as exceeding my expectations. Maybe that's what makes me love him. "Kiyoshi can see the softness and warmth in Akashi's face. Previously, Akashi wasn’t expressed like this. He looks so proud, arrogant and superior because he thinks he is right. But now, as if Akashi changed, back to where Kuroko and Kiseki no Sedai others meet while in Teikou. Kiyoshi smiled.

"I see." He mumbled softly.

" _Hai_." Akashi answered with a smile too.

\---- / -----------

The game finished until the afternoon and they were about to return for dinner. Kuroko approached Akashi and hugged him as if he needed a place to rest. " _Otsukaresama_. You play well, Tetsuya. "Kuroko smiled.

"Thank you." Akashi grabbed a towel and wiped Kuroko's sweat.

"What is the dinner today?" Aomine asked as he put him arm around Kise's neck.

"It hurts, Aomine- _cchi_!" The old blue mane just chuckled happily as Kise moaned in pain and tried to take off Aomine's big hand.

"I have a curry! We will eat kare tonight! "Riko said proudly, followed by smiling Momoi.

"Eeehh???"

"What's with your reaction?" Riko groaned irritably. Akashi and Kuroko smiled. Kare became their dinner this time.

"Mom! Dad! Today I will sleep with Ryou- _nii_ and Dai- _nii_! They will play with me! "Seiya's adoptive parents turned together and made the two people shiver.

"You won’t show anything bad to Seiya- _kun_ right? Aomine- _kun_ , Kise- _kun_? "Kuroko asked with an aura that was no less frightening to Akashi.

"Of course not Tetsu! You think a kid like Seiya can? "He said while ruffling the boy's hair.

"Shut up Dai- _nii_!" Seiya says with laughter in her face trying to stop Aomine.

"Seiya, have you done the schoolwork? It is okay to play, but don’t forget the school. "Akashi said firmly where Seiya nodded proudly.

"Of course papa! I can play like this after doing the task. "Seiya approaches Akashi. "I want a new book!" He said with eyes shining, making Akashi sigh softly where Kuroko smiled.

"We bought it when we go home, _ne_ Seiya- _kun_." Kuroko rubbed the child's head while smiling softly.

"Ng! _Arigatou_ , mama, papa. "Akashi and Kuroko smile again to see the happiness in Seiya's face.

"You know what happens don’t you, Aomine, Kise?" They felt how Akashi and Kuroko's gaze were both cruel to both. Their aura is very similar, making the actual combination should not be put together.

"O-oh ..." Aomine murmured.

" _Hai_ - _ssu_ ..." Kise murmured.

Akashi and Kuroko take hours of fast sleep by entrusting Seiya to others. Kuroko inspects Akashi's wound before they sleep. The red mane just enjoys the soft touch of Kuroko. When done, both change clothes and get ready for bed. "Sei- _kun_?" The red man turned around as he lay on the bed.

"Hm?" Akashi was surprised to see Kuroko's blushing face as he approached him. "Are you sick?" Akashi immediately touched Kuroko's forehead, but the bluenette shook his head slowly.

"May I ...?" Akashi blinked confusedly. "Ah, if Sei- _kun_ is tired I will not ..." Akashi now understands Kuroko's intentions. The red man smiled and pulled Kuroko's hand. "Sei- _kun_ -" his eyes widened in shock as he saw Akashi kiss him. Kuroko responded after it was allowed by Akashi.

"You're still upset about what he did to me last night?" Kuroko now lay beside Akashi while wrapping his arms around Akashi's waist. The bluenette nodded slowly.

"Was my hug painful?" Akashi shook his head.

"Warm." Kuroko's face flushed at him.

"I don’t like Sei- _kun_ kissed other people ..." Kuroko buried his face into Akashi's chest. The red man smiled.

"You're the one who kissed me now?" Akashi said mockingly.

"You don’t want?" Kuroko looked up with both bulging cheeks. Akashi chuckled at him before kissing her gently.

"The kiss I remember now is just a soft kiss from Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko widened his eyes. "I do not remember kissing anyone other than you." Kuroko blushed again before he buried his face in Akashi's chest.

"Sei- _kun_ sly..." he mumbled softly, and heard Akashi chuckle softly. Both closed their eyes and finally entered dreamland.

Upon awakening, Akashi and Kuroko decide to talk about the person who is eyeing them before going down and meeting the others. "I don’t think it is Haizaki- _san_ ," Kuroko said as Akashi listened with both hands folded. "After all, how can Haizaki- _san_ attack Sei- _kun_? Does Sei- _kun_ do something that makes him attack you? Didn’t I hear he was more annoyed at Kise- _kun_? "Akashi nodded in agreement.

"I guess because I asked him to go out of the team." Kuroko turned. "But that's because he will only be a burden and destroy the team, so I decided to get him out of the team." Kuroko screamed at that. He tried to resuscitate Haizaki and invite him back into the team but ultimately failed.

"I heard Aomine- _kun_ beat Haizaki- _san_ ..." Akashi turned with a surprised expression.

"Really?" Kuroko nodded. "I just heard it." Added Akashi.

"I heard it from Momoi- _san_." Akashi cursed in confusion. "Aomine- _kun_ did it for Kise- _kun_." Akashi paused. "I heard that Haizaki- _san_ was relieved to be hit by Aomine- _kun_. It seemed to wake him up, "Akashi saw a smile of relief on Kuroko's face.

"Then what's his business with me?" Kuroko screamed as he saw Akashi snort.

"That's what we’re asking now. But certainly, the figure that attacked us this time isn’t Haizaki- _san_ , but someone else. "Akashi nodded in agreement. The sound of a knock on their door stopped the chatter.

"Akashi- _kun_? Tetsu- _kun_? Are you awake? "Momoi's voice was heard behind the door. "We want to go to the beach near here, you join?" Akashi and Kuroko looked at each other before opening the door. "Ah, you're awake." Momoi said with a smile and carried a bag on her shoulder.

"Beach? Near here? Need to use my car? "Akashi asked Kuroko out and closed the door behind them.

"The beach is nearby! Dai- _chan_ and Kagamin found it while they were going to play basketball again on the field yesterday. "Both blinked before finally nodding in agreement to join. Kuroko comes down to follow Momoi and turns to see Akashi looking away.

"Sei- _kun_?" Akashi blinks before staring at Kuroko.

"I just hope Kise is not hurt by Haizaki, considering he's attacked us." Kuroko screamed worriedly before nodding in agreement.

\---- / -----------

"Uwaah!" Kuroko's eyes glittered happily at the vastness of the beach and the clean blue water. Akashi smiled.

"I never thought there'd be so much fun just staying in Kise's villa in a few days." The red man restrained his wind-blown hair. Kuroko was already approaching the moving water in front of him. The blond man put a big smile on his face.

"Right, Akashi- _cchi_!" Akashi smiled at the expression.

They play and enjoy the clean sand as well as the heat exposed to the sun, as well as clean salt water. Watermelon became a victim of mischief Kagami and Aomine, before being shared with others. Momoi and Riko give two to Akashi and Kuroko who are now sitting under the umbrella. "Are you sure you won’t play with the others, Tetsuya?" Asked Akashi who had spent the watermelon part. Kuroko nodded steadily.

"I want to be here with Sei- _kun_ , is it okay?" Akashi sighed softly with a smile.

"There is no prohibition for you to do it, Tetsuya." Kuroko just smiled at the answer. Kuroko enjoys his watermelon with a flowery face. Akashi screamed at the sight of a plaster covering the wound on his stomach now.

"I'm sure its fine, Akashi." The red man looked up followed by bluenette beside him as Midorima arrived with a lucky item in his hand.

"Midorima." The green hair sat beside Akashi.

"It's just a long time to lose." Midorima's remark made Kuroko's eyebrows wince. "It's not that I'm scaring you, Kuroko." The bluenette nodded in agreement to see Midorima say it while adjusting his glasses. Seiya approaches the two happily after playing with Aomine and Kagami. They also wanted to play basketball on the sand before a familiar voice called Akashi.

"Seijuurou." The red mane turned and stared at her in surprise.

"Father..." Kuroko and Seiya turned together.

"Here is the villa where you and Tetsuya stay." The father approaches with a smile where Seiya runs towards him.

"Grandpa!" The father received a delightful hug from Seiya.

"You're so cheerful, Seiya." The boy nodded happily as his head was gently stroked by his grandfather.

"What makes you here, father?" Akashi approached him followed Kuroko behind them.

"Who is he?" Ask Aomine with one eyebrow raised to see the old man in black formal clothes in the middle of the beach.

"Akashi's father _nanodayo_." Obviously Midorima.

" _Maji_?!" Aomine surprised.

"Eehh?" Momoi and Aomine widened in disbelief as Riko blinked in confusion.

"Is he a big man?" Midorima snorted at Riko's stupid-sounding question.

"Akashi was born in a family whose education was hard and tight. If Akashi himself doesn’t refuse, then he will come to school every day by shuttle car. "Strictly speaking.

"WHAT?!"

"In Rakuzan I heard is an elite school that invites Akashi- _cchi_ himself since middle school- _ssu_!" Kise whispered to Coach Seirin it.

"No wonder he's such a genius ..." Riko saw Midorima approach the light blue and red man that now stands with their backs to them.

"Haven’t seen you for a long time, Shintarou- _kun_." Akashi and Kuroko turned around to see Midorima standing behind them and bending politely.

"Glad to see you fine." The father laughs before finally turning to Akashi.

"You’re right. Nice to see you fine too, Shintarou- _kun_. "He added. "Seijuurou, there's something I need to talk about with you." Akashi sharpened his gaze. Akashi turned his gaze to Midorima.

"Take care of Tetsuya and Seiya, Midorima." Midorima nodded steadily. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's arm who was about to leave with his father. Akashi gave a gentle smile that calmed Kuroko to let him go. Akashi moved to follow his father and seemed to start talking about something.

"Midorima- _kun_ has known Akashi- _kun's_ father for a long time?" The green mane turned as Kuroko asked.

"Although not a thing to be proud of _nanodayo_." Kuroko blinked at the answer. "I'm sure Akashi or his father will talk about my situation if they have time to you." Midorima turned and went back to the other place where Kuroko just looked at the back of the green-eyed bespectacled man away.

\---- / -----------

"Is this about the figure who is after me?" The father nodded. "Father found him?" His father nodded again. Himself stops and faces Akashi.

"I'm not sure if it's true, because you've got to make sure. You two are the ones who often see him, aren’t you? "Akashi nodded steadily.

"Even so, his figure makes it difficult for me to identify him. I've been working hard on that." he mumbled, disappointed at what she could not do.

"You just have to fight even harder." Akashi blinked at his father's words that sounded like supporting him. "Hm? What happened to your stomach? "Akashi looked down and saw the plaster in his stomach. "He managed to hurt you again?" Akashi sighed softly before nodding slowly.

"I was off guard. He almost managed to hurt Tetsuya. "The father blinked in surprise before nodding.

"You did well, Seijuurou. Then, how about asking for your friends? "Asked the father with eyebrows mengeryit for Akashi ask for help his big friends there.

"I can’t protect them all when something happens." Akashi said in an unsure tone, worried about him being unable to protect them when something happened to him. The father only sighed softly.

"I'll leave it to you. I'll send you the data you think approached the figure. "Akashi nodded and his father set off again.

"Father attending a meeting?" The father turned before entering into the black car that took him to the beach where Akashi was.

"You intend to come? There are two meetings you can follow when you return home. I think some of your old friends will miss you. "The father glanced at the bluenette who was now playing with Seiya. "Just bring Tetsuya with you." Akashi sighed softly.

"Thank you, father." Akashi watched his departure with eyebrows shrieked. Akashi returns while fumbling the phone in his pocket. Information about players and basketball enthusiasts is on their cell phones. Kuroko approached him followed by Momoi.

"Sei- _kun_? What is your father talking about? "Akashi blinks in surprise at Kuroko calling his father with no respect or other names, as if he really became Akashi's official family.

"About the figure who attacked me. It's just that he doesn’t know which one is right, so it should be me and you who identify it directly. "Kuroko nodded in agreement. He looked at the phone screen that Akashi was staring at. "This is some of the information my father has made for me." Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"A lot." Akashi sighed softly as Kuroko muttered.

"Any good news?" The two looked up and saw Kagami approaching the others.

"Ah. I hope to find out who his true identity. "Kuroko saw Akashi sharpen his gaze.

"You intend to solve all this alone again, Akashi?" The red mane looked up again and saw Midorima looking at him.

"Don’t you feel I'm troublesome because it's problematic all the time?" Akashi asked with a sigh of resignation upon hearing questions from Midorima.

"That's not what I mean-"

"Midorin, you sucks." Momoi grumbled while holding Kuroko's arm.

"Shin- _nii_ is evil!" Seiya said with raised eyebrows on the green eyewear bespectacled.

"Wh-?!"

"Mido- _chin_ , I won’t share you another snack," Murasakibara said with _maiubou_ in his hand and an expression of annoyance at him.

"I don’t need it nanodayo!" Midorima shouted down the offer of Murasakibara. Takao who was behind him just kept laughing at the reaction and what his friends did to the green man.

"What makes you that target, Akashi?" Hyuuga cuts Kiseki no Sedai who is blaming Midorima now.

"I don’t know, really." Hyuuga raised his eyebrows in confusion. "It's just that he's interested in me, in another way." Kuroko screamed worriedly as Akashi answered Hyuuga's question.

"Before this came Haizaki," said Aomine with a tone of annoyance while scratching his ears.

"Ah, when at that great Rakuzan event then?" Akashi nods in agreement.

"Is this time sure not the same person?" Akashi and Aomine looked at each other now.

"I'm sure so, because Haizaki has been overcome by Aomine and the others." Aomine grunted annoyed to hear him.

"Like him, I’m only is good enough. After all, has it been this long? "Hyuuga saw how angry and upset Aomine was to the man named Haizaki. Apparently he was annoying his friends including Akashi. "I just don’t like people not important annoying, inconvenient." He said as he wiped his hair, as if covering his shame.

"Thank you, Aomine." His eyes looked the other way when Akashi thanked him with a smile.

"It's very strange if I hear you thank, Akashi." Aomine said when he saw Akashi was still looking at him now.

"Really?" He said innocently.

The third day they stayed at Kise's villa became their last day to gather there. The figure didn’t come back after that night's events. Kuroko sees Akashi sitting reading a paper where the other is engrossed in playing basketball, running around as well as eating snacks. "Sei- _kun_?" The red mane turned and saw Kuroko looking at him with a puzzled expression. "What are you reading?"

"Father asked me to come to some meetings." Akashi gave a shred of Kuroko. "I was thinking of coming and seeing some old friends." Kuroko sat down beside him while reading the file. "Do you want to come along?" Kuroko only screamed as he read the file and didn’t answer Akashi's question. "Tetsuya?" Kuroko leaned his head against Akashi's shoulder.

"We're on holiday ..." Kuroko murmured softly. "Don’t read about work ..." Akashi blinked in confusion at Kuroko's words.

"Tetsuya, this is not-" Akashi's words were interrupted by the presence of the shadow of Aomine in his presence. Akashi looked up surprised.

"Tetsu is right, Akashi." Aomine grabbed the file he held and threw it at random. "It's time we have fun instead of racking our brains." Akashi just stares at his eyes as he sees the paper file hovering behind him.

"Dai- _chan_! Don’t go around! "Momoi grumbled.

"Ah, sorry" Aomine turned around with a guilty expression.

"Aomine- _cchi_!" Kise is now helping the irritated Momoi to tidy up Akashi's paper papers and instead be thrown by the dark-blue hair. The red man turned and saw Kuroko hugging his arm.

"You can discuss that later. Time to play! "Kagami said it with a basketball in his hand. Akashi sighs softly with a deep smile on his face.

"OK."

They also play basketball until the afternoon as the last event in Kise villa. Akashi and Kuroko seem to be a combination that can’t be defeated when in a team. Kagami and Kuroko also remain a great partner under the direction of Akashi and Riko who defeated Aomine and Midorima. "You guys are really full of energy ..." Kiyoshi murmured during exhaustion and sweat floods while playing a team with Kiseki no Sedai. Akashi just smiled while wiping his sweat with a towel. Kuroko approaches and sits next to Akashi. The redhead wiped Kuroko with a towel around his neck.

"Your training menu is absolutely incredible ..." Hyuuga said as he dropped his body. Kiseki no Sedai only gives expression that they don’t deny it. Akashi the former captain just smiled proudly.

"I'm sure Aida- _san's_ training menu is not less than my training menu." He said as he glanced at the coach and made him smile proudly. Seiya runs towards Kuroko and hugs him.

"Mama's game is so cool!" Kuroko smiled at Seiya's compliment for her.

"Thanks, Seiya- _kun_." Akashi's cell phone rings made him grab her and lift her without hesitation.

" _Hai_ , Akashi _desu_." Kuroko turned and saw his lover's gaze now sharpening. " _Hai_. There are times when I and Tetsuya can’t protect each one. I think that's the best thing to talk about." Kagami and the others turned as Akashi said it there. " _Hai_ , we're fine. Do you see it yourself, don’t you?"

"Ah, to the extent that I want to immediately kidnap you from this place." Akashi's eyes startled, followed by Kuroko and the others. They saw a dark figure they couldn’t recognize standing behind Akashi now.

"Akashi!" Kagami moved closer to the red man to make the figure that was behind him jump away from him.

"Oops." Kuroko now hugged Akashi who turned to see the figure standing easily on the fence. "As usual your friends are creepy, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi looked at him sharply.

"You still haven’t given up?" The figure chuckled with pleasure.

"If you're by my side, maybe?" Akashi sighed with a smile.

"We won’t hand you Akashi- _cchi_!" Kise surprised Akashi and the others. The figure just laughed.

"Ah, I heard you're coming to the meeting, right? How about if we meet there? "They turned toward Akashi at once, which seemed to challenge the figure.

"Are you willing to show yourself the real one in front of me hm?" The figure stretched out his hand as if answering the challenge from Akashi.

"Oh, of course with pleasure." He said with a smug voice. "I wait for you there, _Akashi_ _Seijuurou_."


	31. Day 31 - The Man's Identity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi and the figure bind the promise to meet at the meeting that the father wanted to attend. Akashi who can not act alone to bring Kiseki no Sedai and Kagami to solve their problems that began since Akashi and Kuroko officially became a couple. Who is exactly that figure?

They were all quiet when he heard Akashi's approval and the figure. "But can’t you don’t bring the child next to you? He's very annoying. "Kuroko still hugs Akashi where the figure points to him. The taller red man of his little smile.

"It's impossible. Tetsuya is part of me, you won’t be able to take him away from me." They were surprised to be followed by Kuroko himself.

"Interesting." Murmured the figure slowly and stood up, about to leave. "Don’t blame me if I manage to touch him again, Akashi Seijuurou." Akashi's gaze sharpened.

"I'll make sure you regret ever touching Tetsuya." The figure smiled with satisfaction before disappearing. Akashi sighed softly as the figure had completely disappeared and turned to his friends. "How long do you want to frozen like that?" They finally realized. "Tetsuya-" Akashi swung his eyes at Kuroko's blushing, happy-blooming face. "Tetsuya? Are you okay? "His hand didn’t let go of his hug, but the man looked happy. Kise moved both hands in Kuroko's face.

" _Moshi_ - _moshi_ , Kuroko- _cchi_?" But the man didn’t change his expression and remained that way.

"Hoi, what do you mean by meeting? You mean that on the paper you held earlier? "Aomine grunted, looking annoyed as Akashi again decided selfishly about the figure. Akashi sighs.

"I read it so I can take you along, but you threw it like a toy." Aomine couldn’t reply to Akashi's single words. "I intend to take you if you are interested, only I don’t know the date and place where, what event and what clothes to wear." They blinked at the captain muttering about details they didn’t want to think about at all.

"Meeting? Will you meet old friends? "Seiya's question managed to awaken Kuroko. The young blue-eyed man turned to his little family.

"Father said I have an old friend, I think so." Akashi's reply was as if he remembered what was on the paper he had held this morning.

"Could it be that figure is Akashi- _kun's_ old friend?" They all blinked in surprise. Akashi blinked twice.

"My old friend?" Momoi nodded her head. "... maybe you're right." Momoi smiled delightedly.

"He's only targeting Akashi- _cchi_ than Kuroko- _cchi_ anyway, maybe it's something to do with Akashi- _cchi_ himself." Kise helped explain the idea of Momoi. Akashi looked up and stared at the blond hair, before finally thinking that the possibilities were not small.

"That means there is a chance to know about that figure through that meeting nodayo." Akashi turned to Midorima who concluded. Momoi and Kise nodded steadily, before finally making Akashi decide.

\---- / -----------

On the way home in Akashi's own red car, Seiya has fallen asleep in Kuroko's lap. The red-eyed man thinks how the conclusion that the man is Akashi's old friend makes him confused. Has he ever done anything so that someone hates him that way? "Sei- _kun_?" The red man turned to his lover, Kuroko. "Don’t think too much about it like that." Akashi blinked at it.

"You mean?" Kuroko is annoyed that Akashi doesn’t understand his meaning just puffing up his cheeks and snorting.

"It's nothing." Akashi just blinked before he drove again with a thought about his identity.

They arrived at the Akashi family's house, the maids helped bring the things where he and Kuroko and Seiya, who had fallen asleep on Kuroko's lap, entered the house first. "Seijuurou." The voice of the father who hadn’t slept the night where they had made Akashi and Kuroko stop stepping. The big man appeared behind his door. "There's something I want to talk to you tomorrow morning after breakfast." Akashi blinked twice before turning to Kuroko, who nodded in agreement with him. Akashi nodded his head in agreement. "Go have rest." He said as he entered and closed the door of his own room.

The waiter has set up a special room for Seiya, so that Akashi and Kuroko can talk about important matters without being distracted by Seiya's presence. The child too, in order to sleep soundly without interruption of his parents while sleeping and learning. "Is this the Sei- _kun_ who arranges it?" The red-eyed man sees the state of the room while Seiya is at his house.

"I'm sure father did it, considering how Seiya is not inferior to us in liking books or basketball." Akashi grabbed a book from the shelves that were there. "I have to separate this heavy book before Seiya can read." Kuroko finished laying Seiya on his bed before moving toward Akashi.

"That matter let us help, Seijuurou- _sama_." A maid and a butler appeared in the doorway. Akashi blinked twice before nodding steadily.

"Give me the data about the book that was kept here tonight to me, and you picked it up tomorrow morning before Seiya could touch it." Both nodded steadily. "Let's go to our room, Tetsuya." The bluenette nodded steadily and followed Akashi out of the room.

Their bedroom is adjacent to Seiya's room, of course, not keeping the child away from their adoptive parents so they can easily see the child's situation in this house. When they were alone in the room, and both had changed clothes, Akashi turned around and saw Kuroko sitting on the edge of their mattress. "Tetsuya, are you jealous?" The young blue-eyed man looked up at his sweet red lover. The man walked over to a black shirt and white trousers, where Kuroko wore a white shirt of long black pants. Kuroko turned away, before nodding with embarrassment to admit it. Akashi smiled. Akashi sat down beside him. "I'm sorry." Akashi leaned his head against the light blue man's head, startling him. "It's just that, knowing who he is faster, that's better for us." Kuroko turned and was surprised to see Akashi kissing him. "I don’t want anymore we live under threats like this." Akashi rubbed Kuroko's cheek gently. "I want you to feel safe with me."

Kuroko hugged the red mane, dropping it with him on the mattress. "I told you I always feel safe with you, Sei- _kun_." Akashi sighed softly as Kuroko again surprised him and wiped his light blue hair with his fingers. "I'm ready to face anything as long as it's with you." Kuroko rubbed his head against Akashi's chest.

"You're right." Akashi kissed the top of Kuroko's head and wiped it gently with his fingers. _I am not alone_.

The next day Kuroko woke up with a Akashi figure who had his back to him. The man read a piece of paper where at the door there were two men waiting for him. Kuroko awoke and sat down, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, Tetsuya- _sama_." The redhead turned as the two men greeted the awakened Kuroko. The bluenette nodded and cupped his face on Akashi's shoulder.

" _Ohayou_ _gozaimasu_ ..." murmured where Akashi just smiled. "What are you doing this morning, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi rubbed Kuroko's light blue hair with his fingers.

"The books provided in the closet shelves in Seiya's room are quite difficult and inconsistent with their age, so I ask them to give me the data to keep Seiya from reading." Kuroko blinked twice. "Books that are still not worthy of a child's age." Kuroko nodded in agreement. "Go and wake Seiya." Akashi asks the two men who nod. They left and knocked on the door of their next room.

"What kind of book is given?" He asked as Akashi handed him a piece of paper containing the title of the book and his synopsis. Kuroko turned his eyes in shock. "Has Sei- _kun_ supplied this kind of book before?" He muttered, raising his eyebrows in disbelief. Akashi sighed softly.

"At least I won’t let these books be read by my son later." Akashi stood up and stretched, where Kuroko's face flushed. "Hm?" Kuroko hid his face behind the paper.

"Sei- _kun_ proposes me again?" Akashi chuckled. The red scarf took Kuroko's hand.

"Let's get married, then?" Kuroko's face grows redder when he hears it.

"Why does Sei- _kun_ say it as if it's just a joke?" Akashi laughs at Kuroko's reaction.

"I'm always serious, Tetsuya." The two returned to their rooms and waited for the next command. "Ah, Seiya is awake?" They nodded firmly.

"Seiya can’t wait to have breakfast with master and you two, Seijuurou- _sama_ , Tetsuya- _sama_." His answer tells him that Seiya has come downstairs waiting for the two of them to join. Akashi gets up and walks out.

"This is the books that should be taken from the shelf because it is not worthy to be read by Seiya." Akashi handed over the paper. "I've got a mark. Don’t let this happen again to my next child. "Both nodded and walked away, headed for Seiya's room and began to do their work. "Well Tetsuya, it is breakfast time." The light blue mane nodded steadily.

\---- / -----------

"I didn’t know that I wasn’t that smart thinking about my grandson's education, Seijuurou." Said the father when he saw Akashi and Kuroko move into the dining room. Seiya has been absorbed in his desk waiting for breakfast to arrive.

"I understand, father." Akashi invited Kuroko to sit first. "It's just that we hope that Seiya learns and receives knowledge that is appropriate to his age and development, so as not to stray and make him uneducated properly." The father nods in agreement with Seijuurou's decision.

"How do you think, Tetsuya?" Kuroko blinked twice, immediately asked by Akashi's father.

"I think Seijuurou's decision is right. As a fellow of the book lovers, I can’t let others read books that aren’t suited to him, more precisely inconsistent with his development. "Kuroko turned to Seiya who happily stroked his father. "Unless he is ready to accept the knowledge presented to him." Kuroko saw his smile widen.

"You're right." He returned to Akashi. "You think the best for Tetsuya as well as Seiya, Seijuurou." Akashi closed his eyes.

"That's for sure." Kuroko turned to the red-lover's lover. "Both of them are very important to me." He added firmly, increasingly making his father give a certain satisfaction to his son. Kuroko's face flushed at a simple, simple remark from Akashi. Somehow, it embarrassed him and was happy.

After breakfast, Akashi asks Kuroko to accompany Seiya in his room where he talks with his father in his room. "This meeting was held tonight, I'm sure you and Tetsuya intend to attend this time isn’t it?" Akashi nodded steadily after reading the file earlier this morning besides the paper containing the data book on the shelf Seiya. "You can take Seiya, on condition." Akashi screamed. "First, decide whether you will declare Tetsuya as your lover and Seiya as your adopted son together." The father gives a sharp look. "Secondly, you will hide it by stating that Tetsuya is only your friend and Seiya is your distant cousin." Akashi is now sharpening his eyes.

"What's the reason father gave me this requirement?" He asked.

"This encounter has to do with a big family that has been close to us for a long time, maybe from childhood to high school." Akashi nodded, his father often telling stories about his old friends, as well as how he still communicates with others via email and telephone. It's just that they all know, same-sex relationships are not unusual in Japan, though not a few are interwoven it. Akashi and his father understood that. "I'm sure Tetsuya won’t mind that as long as with you," Akashi blinked twice. "How do I know? I just feel that way. "Akashi never doubted his father's ability, considering they were both born in the Akashi family. Until now, only he is given a little freedom in the choice of life, as long as he still wins and is on top of the others.

"And because father was sure I would meet that person right there?" The father paused for a moment.

"I'm sure he'll come right over to you, doesn’t mean coming directly to you right then when we get to the meeting." Akashi nodded steadily. "But I'm sure he'll see you straight, alone." Akashi sharpened his eyes. "Therefore decide the best." Akashi paused before nodding steadily.

"I intend to invite my other friends." The father blinked twice.

"Finally you ask for their help hm?" Akashi sighed softly with a surrendering smile.

"They didn’t let me do it alone." The father nodded in agreement. Akashi also excused himself and went to Seiya's room where the boy and Kuroko were. Akashi sighed softly. "I will definitely make him hate me." He murmured softly and saw that both of them were now chatting and playing shogi. Akashi blinked in surprise at both.

"Ah, papa!" Seiya called and made Kuroko turn.

"Are you done, Sei- _kun_?" The smile made Akashi's eyes open. Kuroko blinked in confusion as his lover stood with his eyes wide. "Sei- _kun_?" Akashi winced and sighed softly. A surrender smile was portrayed on his face.

 _I did not want to make him hate me_. Akashi walked toward them both. _I still want to see that smile depicted on their faces_. "Do you play shogi? Why don’t invite me? "Akashi was squatting beside Kuroko.

"If Sei- _kun_ is playing, we'll both lose." Ledek on the red mane.

"Of course." he said without hesitation. Kuroko laughs where Seiya pointed at him.

"It's not fun!" Akashi did not want to lose his precious and warm moments.

\---- / -----------

The meeting started at 7 pm. Akashi, Kuroko, Seiya and his father were in a car driven by the red man himself. There were several guard cars guarded as they brought Akashi and Kuroko's friends at once in different cars. The guests who came surprised and fascinated to see the charm that the Generation of Miracles emitted with Kuroko and Kagami also Seiya own. "Look at that Generation of Miracles you know!" They muttered as they walked in. Akashi and his father walked later where Kuroko walks with Seiya and Kagami beside him.

"Akashi's family is here too!" They said when they saw Akashi and his father walking side by side talking about something important only two.

"Akashi- _sama_ is handsome." They intend on Akashi Seijuurou, with different clothes and hairstyles. Kuroko who saw his lover looked at it flushed red. He didn’t know that Akashi was popular and liked like that among his extended family.

"Akashi- _cchi_ brings us to an incredible place- _ssu_!" Murmured the blond man with a glimpse of the magnitude and fancy of the show they attended.

"Isn’t this the same as Rakuzan invite us?" Aomine murmured with eyebrows dislike when they were in a room not much different than when Rakuzan used to, where Akashi invited their different schools to come as representatives. Kuroko stood just beside Kagami and Seiya, waiting for the presence of a red mane which was important for him to join him and his other friends.

"Seijuurou, Tetsuya is waiting for you." His father's low voice sounded like a whisper, making Akashi look up and see Kuroko already looking at him with an expression of anticipation for his presence by his side. Akashi sighed softly then nodded in agreement. He excused himself and headed for the bluenette.

"Akashi, don’t just leave your friends in this big meeting _nodayo_." Midorima grumbles while fixing his glasses. Akashi smiled.

" _Sumanai_." The red man stepped closer to Kuroko and Seiya. "Sorry to keep you waiting, Tetsuya." The young blue man shook his head slowly. A happy expression was successfully painted on his face after Akashi's presence next to her now.

"Tetsu- _kun_ really doesn’t want to stay away from Akashi- _kun_ _ne_." said Momoi who laughed with a long black dress beautiful and beautiful now. Akashi smiled gently where Kuroko just nodded steadily.

"You are so beautiful today, Momoi." Momoi's face flushed out at Akashi's praise before using Kuroko's arm to cover up her embarrassment.

"T-thank you, Akashi- _kun_." The red man just smiled.

"Akashi- _kun_!" A woman's voice called her from behind. "It's been a long time ago!" He said along with a group of other girls. Akashi turned and smiled.

"Ah. I see you're all healthy. "They smiled and some laughed. Red hues adorn their faces as Akashi invites him to chat.

"Behind you are your friends?" Akashi turned as one peered at them over Akashi's shoulder.

"Ah. This one is Kuroko Tetsuya. "The bluenette bowed his head. "Beside him Momoi Satsuki," the girl smiled and bowed her head like Kuroko. "Beside him is Kagami Taiga." The man nodded once. "There is a great Murasakibara Atsushi," the man was busy with food on his plate. "The model is Kise Ryouta." The man smiled and spread his charm.

"Hi!" Some of Akashi's friends cheered.

"Next to Aomine Daiki." The man just put the usual dislike, either on Kise or on Akashi's female friends. There was a man who managed to catch his attention, big and sexy. "The one with the glasses is Midorima Shintarou." The green mane just adjusted his glasses unconcerned with Akashi's girl friends.

"Hey, hey, you already have a boyfriend?" He asked Akashi spontaneously.

"Your friend are looks so good together!" They pointed at Kuroko and Momoi standing next to each other, where Akashi smiled at both of them.

"Ah."

"Oh yeah, besides us, your basketball buddies came along too!" Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Really?" They nodded steadily.

"Oh, Akashi!" Called a man from a bunch who was enjoying drinks and food. Akashi just smiled as he remembered them.

"Wuah Seijuurou! You've grown so tall! "Akashi came over and talked for a while.

"Of course." Akashi said with a firm tone.

"Hoi, are you with Kiseki no Sedai?" One of them glanced at a huge collection of enormous creatures behind Akashi. The red man just laughed.

"Hey, Akashi is Kiseki no Sedai!" Said the others.

"You’re right! You're their captain, Akashi? "The red man smiled.

"Just from time to time." The red mane said to humble himself.

"But your nickname until now lho!" Added his friend amazed Akashi figure who became captain in Teikou Middle school and Rakuzan High school.

"Akashi- _cchi_ is surrounded by his friends- _ssu_!" Kise muttered to see the figure of their captain is now surrounded by both women and men.

"It's only natural because it's a family gathering with his old friends." Kuroko made a sound. "Maybe Sei- _kun_ often follows such meetings since childhood with his father." Kuroko adds where Kise and the others can see Kuroko smiling weakly. He seemed anxious to be part of Akashi's life.

"We try the food over there Tetsu." Aomine wrapped his arms around Kuroko's neck, inviting him to forget Akashi for a moment. He could see how Kuroko's anxiety couldn’t be together with Akashi at such an important time. Kuroko smiled softly.

"Dai- _nii_ , there is an interesting cake you know!" Said Seiya who finally voiced earlier.

"Ohhh!"

Akashi finally gets away from his friends, and sees Kuroko and the others are tasting food and drink from a bigger and bigger table. Akashi smiled softly at those who were okay. He grabbed the wine and moved toward them. "Seijuurou." Akashi glanced at his eyes and saw his father approaching with two bodyguards. "Did you find him?" Akashi shook his head slowly.

"If I can’t find him, then he's waiting for time to come directly to me." The father nodded in agreement.

"Make sure you and they aren’t alone." Akashi nodded steadily. The red scarlet went over to Kuroko who was happy-faced enjoying the cake in his hand.

"Seiya _wa_?" Kuroko looked up and saw Akashi approaching him with a glass of wine in hand. Kuroko points to Kise and Aomine who are engrossed in Seiya, sharing ice cream and pudding. Akashi smiles to see it all right. "Then why are you here alone, my sweetheart?" Kuroko's face flushed at Akashi's whisper.

"Se-sei- _kun_!" Akashi smiled.

"Besides I didn’t keep it a secret." Kuroko blinked in confusion as Akashi sipped his drink. "They didn’t ask who my lover was even though I said I already have." Kuroko frowned.

"Isn’t that because Sei- _kun_ didn’t tell them?" Akashi smiled.

"I can’t let you be targeted just like that isn’t it?" Kuroko turned his eyes in surprise. "You're the easy type to fall in love with." Kuroko's face flushed.

"Sei- _kun_!" Akashi laughed again.

"They look familiar." Muttered one of Akashi's girl friends from her school before.

"What if he's his lover?" Asked the other.

"Eeh? Really? Isn’t that a long-haired girl on his side? "Replied the other, rejecting the thought.

"You're right." They laughed as they discussed Akashi and Kuroko's relationships.

The bluenette grabbed Akashi's sleeve, making the red man turn. "... I want to be alone with Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi blinked in surprise, before finally smiling softly. Akashi keeps his glass on the table and grabs a plate of Kuroko's cake.

"There's a veranda. Come on over there. "He whispered and made Kuroko's face glow happy. The bluenette nodded and pulled the sleeve of Akashi's shirt to follow him from behind to the porch. Both of them stop right in front of someone standing standing watching the sky from the window where the veranda is. "Excuse us, we want to go to that veranda." The figure turned and smiled gently.

"Sorry I'm blocking your way." As he slowly stepped forward, Akashi felt the same no less perilous pressure as he had entered Kagami's zone. His eyes widened and sharpened. Kuroko blinked in confusion as Akashi stopped abruptly. This zone when Akashi plays with the figure in five games.

"I found you…!"


	32. Day 32 - Our Bond of Basketball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The identity of the original figure was finally revealed! Akashi was very upset when he found out who that person was. What about the other reactions?

Kuroko was shocked to hear Akashi mutter something in front of him. He moved backward and brought his back to Kuroko closer. "Sei- _kun_?"

"Don’t stay away from me." Kuroko swung his eyes at Akashi's words. His lover managed to find a figure who had long after and injured them.

"How can you find me so fast? It’s unexpected. "Akashi only sharpened his gaze as he saw the happy grin on his face. With a tall body sprawling with Kagami, dark-haired brown and athletic stature like Akashi and Kuroko itself proves himself to be a basketball player. But unfortunately, Akashi doesn’t remember the figure of this man had been around him since childhood. "Apparently you have forgotten me." Akashi was surprised that his expression could be read by the man.

"How do you know that I don’t remember you?" The figure smiled with satisfaction at Akashi's question to him.

"Akashi!" Kuroko's light came with his other friends. The figure laughed to see himself now around the great people there.

"Oops, I didn’t come to attack them both you know," he began. "Didn’t yesterday I had an appointment with my dear Akashi to show myself to him at this meeting?" Kiseki no Sedai and the others looked annoyed and growled. Kuroko himself tightened his grip on Akashi's clothes.

"Ah, _Hikaru_! We're looking for you! "The female voice from behind Akashi and Kuroko sounded approaching, calling someone whose name they had just heard that day.

"Oh, you and Akashi have met it." Akashi's eyes.

_Akashi! You must be a great person later!_

_You too, Hikaru!_

Akashi swirled his eyes in disbelief. The figure just smiled at Akashi's reaction in front of him. "...you..." the figure managed to make Akashi remember him.

"You remember me hm?" Akashi stepped into the arena that feels heavy like facing Kagami who is in the zone. Akashi entered his own zone and pulled the collar.

"How can your feelings change like that to me?" he whispered in a rather high tone just in front of the man.

"Sei- _kun_ ...?"

"Akashi!" The red scarf shrieked and pushed the man to the window, leaving the door open and only the two of them entering it.

"Sei- _kun_!!"

\---- / -----------

Akashi kept pushing him until both fell down. Luckily the verandah was not too tall and they fell on the soft grass. Akashi jumps away, not wanting to make Kuroko think badly about him, though his attitude now makes him surely hated his beloved lover. "Very well you keep me away from your friends and your beloved lover." Akashi stood up and looked at the figure who was still sitting.

"No need to borrow Tetsuya here, Hikaru." The man chuckled and stood up, clapping his dirty official clothes as Akashi had dropped. "How do you feel about being able to change against me like that?" Akashi asks him in an annoyed tone. Hikaru just put both hands into his trouser pocket.

"Of course I could," Hikaru now looks at Akashi with a sharp look. "You also like him with a different feeling than before." Akashi can not reply because it is true.

"Then I'll change my question," Akashi said. "Why do you attack me like that if you like me?" Hikaru rubbed his hair like Aomine.

"That's because you've been going out with that guy. I have to take you forcibly rather than struggle isn’t it? "Akashi gritted his teeth.

"You think it's easy to get Tetsuya?" Kuroko and the others standing on the porch listened to the two of them below. Akashi stood as well as Hikaru himself. Hikaru stirred his eyes in surprise before sighing softly.

"You're a genius and a great guy, it's easy to get a weak man and nothing like him." Akashi cried and sighed softly.

"It's easy." Kuroko and the others were surprised. Hikaru smiled at Akashi's comment. Where the other Kiseki already growled irritated to hear it. "Because you don’t know anything about us." Kuroko sees his friends, especially Kise and Aomine, giving a smile of satisfaction. "You don’t know anything myself." Hikaru's eyes turned.

"What did you say?! We're friends since elementary isn’t it?! How could I not know about you! "He shouted at Akashi with an expression of acceptance.

"Then do you know that Sei- _kun_ is became two?" Akashi and Hikaru looked up, surprised to see Kuroko say it confidently above. Akashi's friends were there too. The redhead blinked in surprise.

"Tetsuya ..." Hikaru blinked twice.

"He became two?" Kuroko nodded steadily. "Akashi is just one here ..." Hikaru was surprised to feel a different aura, as he had met several times when he attacked the man. Akashi just looked at him, but he seemed to see Akashi's left eye was about to change color. "…you…"

"Heh, what kind of childhood friend are you?" Aomine murmured with a happy grin on his face.

"Kuroko's childhood friend, knows that Kuroko is trying hard in basketball and doesn’t give up on it!" Kuroko turns his eyes as Kagami and Aomine say it, supporting both of them.

"Kuroko- _cchi_ fought hard to save us and awaken Akashi- _cchi_ - _ssu_!" Hikaru swirled his eyes. "How could Kuroko- _cchi_ be so weak!" Kise said proudly.

"What are you doing, when Akashi fell?" Akashi and Kuroko looked at the green mane. "Do you fight like Kuroko by waking him up and rescuing him, that basketball is fun _nanodayo_?" Aomine and Kise are shocked, followed by Akashi and Kuroko himself. A smile is portrayed, as they know the answer as well as the reason Midorima says it.

"Midorin ..." Momoi smiled at the sight of her friends. "If you were Akashi- _kun's_ childhood friend, then you should know how hard he tried!" Akashi sighed softly as Momoi shouted for her sake. Her proud smile was portrayed on the girl's face. "It's not hurts him and Tetsu- _kun_!"

"Momoi- _san_." Hikaru can only be silent, irritated annoyed can’t reply. Akashi came over, and held out his hand.

"I'm really upset about what you did to me and Tetsuya, also Seiya." Hikaru blinked in surprise. "But just like basketball, they're both important to me, and they're all up there who called me and mocking me."

"What do you say Akashi?!" Aomine grunted about to jump but was arrested by Kise and Midorima together. Akashi just chuckled.

"I may ever forget you, but because of this incident, I'm back to remember about you." Akashi smiled. "I haven’t forgotten how much fun it was to play basketball with you since childhood, as well as five games of that time." Akashi sighed again. "Although the game of that time almost killed me." Hikaru blinked twice before sighing softly.

"I lost, Akashi." The man took Akashi's hand. "Tell me one thing." Akashi blinked in surprise. "How can you like that guy?" Hikaru looked up at Kuroko who was now laughing when Aomine was scolded by Midorima. "Also you become two people like that?" Hikaru returns to Akashi.

"I have to tell you two things then." Akashi closed his eyes with a smile. Hikaru blinked in surprise and laughed.

"You're right." Both of them let go of the mutual hand.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is a basketball player who tries hard to play in court on an appointment with a friend as a child. Initially I wasn’t aware of any players like, who often practice with Aomine. You know, I want a player different from the ones other than Kiseki no Sedai. "Hikaru nodded. "Tetsuya has that potential, a far different player in Kiseki no Sedai but can support us from behind, so that I gave him a clue as to his ability." Akashi smiled. "And he made it through my expectations, until now." Hikaru blinked in surprise. "That's the reason, _ka_ _na_?" Akashi saw Kuroko and the others engrossed on the porch. "Tetsuya also never gave up, though we all parted ways, he tried hard to reunite us, like what I did when I became two." Hikaru blinked twice.

"Do you feel you have to do something to protect what you don’t replace?" Akashi smiled at Hikaru's question.

"Ah. One thing I know as a way, is keep winning and forget the others. "Akashi put on a gentle expression. "I forgot how much fun it was to play basketball." Hikaru screamed. He remembers how Akashi's smile often showed when he managed to enter the ball and make the mother smile happily. Hikaru knows, that basketball is the most important relic for him from the mother until now, then Akashi is never far from basketball. "So it's my other self born, as my weakness and the importance of victory also throw everything away in order to protect what is irreplaceable." He added and looked up, now Kuroko looked at her before smiling softly at him. "Tetsuya and Kagami, made me realize again, that there are other ways to protect the irreplaceable things, as well as to tell me how much fun basketball is, when done together and not alone." Akashi turned to Hikaru. "You probably don’t know like what my other one is, but," Akashi paused. "They know." Akashi smiled softly. "Sorry for my previous harsh words, Hikaru." Hikaru sighed softly, before shaking his head.

"I won’t try to separate you from that guy again." Akashi blinked in surprise. "I will be your friend too, who knows what your journey is like." Hikaru raised his clenched hands. Akashi smiled.

"Ah. Me too. "Akashi even touched his own hand with Hikaru's hand, before smiling at each other. "Come on, let’s play basketball again next time."

\---- / -----------

Father came down and met Akashi who came with Hikaru. "So he is, the one who often attacks you and Tetsuya?" Akashi sighed softly before nodding steadily. "What do you think?" Hikaru just screamed regretfully.

"I'm sure Tetsuya won’t let me punish him." Akashi said to answer his father's question. "And again, he's my childhood friend." Hikaru blinked in surprise. "We both love basketball. Then, let us break it through basketball. "The father smiled before closing his eyes.

"Sei- _kun_!" A familiar voice came over from behind the father who came with a special bodyguard. The bluenette didn’t hesitate to jump into Akashi's arms. "You worry me," he said, whispering in Akashi's ear. The redhead sighed softly.

"Sorry, Tetsuya." Both of them looked at each other now. "I thought that you would hate me for my actions." Kuroko shook his head slowly.

"Sei- _kun_ is trying to do his best." Akashi blinks twice before smiling.

"Let’s come back." The father turned around and invited them. "The party is not over yet."

The meeting continued until eleven o'clock. Akashi and his friends are now mingling with old friends who used to attend meetings. However, no one thought that Akashi's lover was Kuroko after their incident with Hikaru happened there. Akashi and Hikaru too, became good friends after their problems were solved well.

The cars carrying Kiseki no Sedai also drove everyone to their homes, where Akashi, Kuroko, Seiya and his father came home in the same car as they had left earlier. "Are you sure about that, Seijuurou, Tetsuya?" Akashi and Kuroko blinked, before looking at each other and smiling.

"I think that's enough, father." Akashi was again surprised to hear Kuroko calling his father without hesitation, as if Kuroko had officially become part of Akashi's family anyway. "We'll both finish it through basketball again." Kuroko smiled at his shocked lover, before finally smiling.

"Ah." The father closed his eyes with a satisfied smile.

"Allright then."

Upon returning to Akashi's residence, the father immediately went to rest, accompanied by his orders for Akashi and Kuroko himself to sleep immediately. Seiya who had fallen asleep at Kuroko's hand was taken to his room. "Have a nice dream, Seiya- _kun_." Kuroko kisses Seiya's head, followed by Akashi himself.

Both are now in the room after bringing Seiya to his own private room. Akashi changed his clothes when Kuroko was sitting on the edge of the mattress. "I don’t mind this as long as Hikaru doesn’t hurt us anymore," he said as he closed the closet door. "But what about you, Tetsuya?" The red man was surprised to see Kuroko hugging the pillow with an exasperated bulging cheek. Akashi blink twice his lover just stared at him annoyed. "...You don’t agree?" Kuroko grunted at Akashi's question. The red head came over and sat down. "Then what are you-" Akashi's speech stopped by a kiss from Kuroko. Flushed, Kuroko kisses Akashi without hesitation. Akashi, who was initially surprised, only blinked twice before finally letting Kuroko take over.

15 minutes passed with Kuroko on Akashi, kissing her as if he didn’t forgive him. After removing his kiss, Kuroko buried his face in Akashi's chest. "Tetsuya?" Akashi is bewildered when Kuroko is silent after his hot kiss. He saw the blue-eyed man's shoulder start to shake. "Tetsu-"

"... I think Sei- _kun_ left me ..." Akashi's eyes were wide. "... you run like that ... to him ..." Akashi felt his chest begin to wet. "... I ..." Akashi smiled and sighed softly. Akashi also tried to get up and make Kuroko surprised, the man hugged him tightly.

"Sorry, Tetsuya." Akashi was pleased, for some reason. Although Kuroko weeps for it. "Now I'm glad to see you cry." Kuroko snorted at Akashi's words. Now the man touched Kuroko's forehead, with his own forehead. Akashi closed his eyes where Kuroko looked at him with tears streaming from his blue eyes. "I know I acted casually, but for some reason then, I wanted to blame him." Kuroko blinked twice. "I want him to feel how the pain we passed along, how he almost separated me from you, I want revenge on him, about what happened to us." Akashi now looked at Kuroko. "Though I'm sure, what I do will make you hate me and won’t make you forgive me." Kuroko turned his eyes. Akashi smiled. "At that moment, it's okay if Tetsuya hates me and doesn’t forgive me, as long as the person who ever hurt you, is gone." Kuroko's eyes widened wide. "And you'll be happy." Kuroko screamed, before touching both hands that hold his cheek now.

"That means nothing ..." Akashi blinked twice. "If Sei- _kun_ isn’t there beside me ..." Akashi glares his eyes. "I probably will never forgive you if Sei- _kun_ manages to do it," Akashi smiled weakly. "But it doesn’t matter if Sei- _kun_ is not by my side ..." he added. "Why am I fighting so hard through everything? I'm not alone. "Akashi rolls his eyes again. "Until now, Sei- _kun_ is right beside me, fighting for me." Kuroko shook his head. "I can’t get through this all by myself. All I can do because I'm with you! "Akashi blinked twice before smiling softly.

"Tetsuya, this time you proposed to me?"

"Eh?" Akashi laughs where Kuroko blinks confusedly. Kuroko grabbed Akashi's hand. "Sei- _kun_ ," the red man blinked. "Please don’t leave me." Akashi rolled his eyes. " _Please_." Kuroko closed his eyes, tears streaming again. Akashi wouldn’t have done it. The man grabbed Kuroko's chin, pulled him closer and kissed him softly. _How could I_. Because the person he wants, also wants himself as much as he seems.

_There's no reason for me to let you go._

Kuroko woke up first, rubbing his eyes and feeling sore. He still cried even though Akashi kissed him. Kuroko is afraid, after the incident, though Akashi doesn’t do what makes him not forgive him, Akashi will let him go. However, the doubt disappeared instantaneously. What he saw first was Akashi's quiet, peaceful sleeping face. His gentle breath was on his face, warm and comfortable. Kuroko's face flushed, seeing how close they were both now. Kuroko touched Akashi's cheek. "I love you, Sei- _kun_." Kuroko's gentle exclamation made Akashi wake up.

"Hmm?" Akashi wiped his eyes, seeing Kuroko smiling in front of him. "What's wrong?" Kuroko shook his head slowly. Akashi grabbed Kuroko's head, kissed him on the forehead. The bluenette was startled. "Good morning." He murmured softly, before turning to kiss his lips. "You had nightmare?" He asked now looking at Kuroko who looked surprised. Kuroko shook his head slowly before touching his cheek.

"I'm so glad, someone I saw was Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinked in confusion, before smiling.

"Me too, Tetsuya." Kuroko shifted Akashi's hug, warm and comfortable. Akashi sighed softly before hugging him again. Unconsciously, it made both of them fall asleep again.


	33. Day 33 - Kagami Taiga's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akashi Seijuurou asked his father to marry Kuroko Tetsuya after long intercourse with him and live together. The bewildered and awkward red man caught by Momoi Satsuki is looking into a jewelry store. Misunderstandings occur between Akashi and Kuroko when what Akashi and Momoi are talking about are kept secret from him and others. Kagami who returned from America for the holidays also took the opportunity to express his feelings. Since when did Kagami's feelings change? How did Akashi's reaction see him directly in front of his eyes?

Akashi Seijuurou continued to be asked by his father to marry Kuroko Tetsuya after they stayed together for four years. Akashi was shocked to hear it, although he always thought about it since they both officially became lovers. But for now, it's a difficult thing for Akashi, although he knows that Kuroko always belongs to him. Now he stood in front of an accessories store that showed bracelets, pendants, until the ring. The accessories store is a store where they both buy a locket together. Akashi looked at the pair of rings that made him think of buying them for his marriage mark with Kuroko. "Ah, Akashi- _kun_!" The red man turned and saw a pink-haired girl running up to him while waving happily.

"Momoi, rarely see you here." Momoi Satsuki nodded with her usual cheerful smile.

"What are you looking at, Akashi- _kun_?" Momoi turned to the glass in front of her. "Ah!" Momoi's eyes sparkled and made Akashi startled when she saw him. "It's so beautiful, Akashi- _kun_." He said as he touched the glass and saw what was in front of him. Akashi nodded.

"I meant to buy the ring ..." Momoi blinked twice.

"Ah! Akashi- _kun_ will propose to Tetsu- _kun_ with this? "Akashi immediately keep his finger on the lips of Momoi who say it aloud. His cheeks flushed.

"You're too loud. It’s embarassing. "Momoi blinked before nodding steadily. Akashi sighed.

"Is that so embarrassing?" Akashi did n’t answer.

In the end, Momoi asked Akashi to go to Majiba and talk about it there rather than in front of the shop directly. _Akashi-kun was so adorable when his face flushed_. "I've always thought about proposing to him since we officially became a couple, but I don’t know if I do it now it's so embarrassing ..." Momoi could see Akashi's face redden again. Momoi smiled.

"I guess that depends on how you feel when you say it, Akashi- _kun_. I'm sure Tetsu- _kun_ will take it with pleasure. "Akashi blinked in surprise. "That's Akashi- _kun_!" Momoi clasped her hands, making Akashi smile back at her with a flushed cheeks. _Akashi-kun is so cute!_

"Ah, thank you."

They chatted long before realizing the presence of someone standing next to their table sitting with a terrible aura. "What are you doing here with Momoi- _san_ , Sei- _kun_?" Both of them looked up and surprised to see Kuroko staring at them now followed by Aomine Daiki and Kagami Taiga behind.

"Oh, you are all here." Akashi sees there are also men with green and purple berries besides Aomine and Kagami.

"Don’t ignore me, Sei- _kun_."

"I’m not, Tetsuya. Calm down. "Akashi tries to calm Kuroko who looks annoyed at him. Momoi was trying to help.

"Yeah, Tetsu- _kun_. We're just chatting, I know that Akashi- _kun_ is a bit overwhelmed. "Kuroko blinked in confusion at Momoi's explanation.

"Is there a problem?" Akashi shook his head slowly followed by Akashi himself.

"Akashi- _kun_ will tell you later. Okay? "Kuroko blinked confusedly. Aomine walked behind Momoi's chair.

"Are you having an affair with Satsuki, Akashi?" Aomine says it with a grin and Akashi knows that he's just kidding.

"I said we just chatted! Don’t give a strange thought to Tetsu- _kun_ , Dai- _chan_! "Akashi gave a surrendering smile. Kuroko was startled as Midorima, the green man tapped his shoulder.

"Akashi has a surprise for you. Believe him and wait for him to tell him. "Kuroko blinks seeing Midorima Shintarou walking and sitting next to Akashi. He left the middle seat to sit Kuroko. The bluenette sighed softly.

After trying hard to resolve the misunderstandings between Akashi and Momoi, Akashi and Kuroko keep coming home together. "You go home with the others and go to Majiba?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"We are planning to go to Majiba together, and when we arrive, we see Sei- _kun_ and Momoi- _san_ chatting there." Akashi sees Kuroko puffing up his cheek.

"She caught me while I was confused." Kuroko blinked.

"What’s wrong?" Akashi smiled at him.

"I was looking into an accessory store."

"Are you going to buy something?" Akashi's cheeks flushed.

"Ah. I forgot about so much that Momoi greeted me. Sorry, Tetsuya. "Kuroko was surprised. "I didn’t know that chatting with Momoi could make you jealous like that." Kuroko blinked again before snorting irritably. Kuroko knew that Akashi would never intend to cheat on him, especially with Momoi. They are both close friends and Kuroko can not see them as lovers since Momoi is only interested in her since middle school. Kuroko nodded.

"Make sure you tell me first." Akashi smiled.

In the end, Akashi also bought a pair of rings that attracted his attention to Kuroko. He prepares to propose Kuroko in a romantic place. Hid chest pounded after buying a pair of rings. He has never been this nervous about a thing. _It's the first time_. Akashi who was trying to calm himself saw Kuroko and Kagami walking together toward a park, alone. Akashi confused to see them go alone without basketball, because usually they are together to go to Majiba or play basketball in a field. Akashi is confused and makes him follow both. He stopped when he heard Kagami's voice in a rather tall, calm tone. "Kuroko, marry me." With English, the words managed to make Akashi's eyes wide open. Akashi knows that Kagami is from America, and his English is very eloquent, not inferior to him.

"Eh? What are you saying, Kagami- _kun_? "Kuroko only confused at the sudden application. "Don’t you know that I'm in relationship with-"

"You cried after seeing him chatting with that girl right?!" Akashi was surprised.

"She's not the 'she'. Momoi- _san_. You better be able to remember people's names, Kagami- _kun_. "Kuroko can still speak quietly but with a firm tone to his good friend who stood with him always with basketball.

"That's not the case now, Kuroko." Upset the tiger.

"I know! And, I'm not crying, Kagami- _kun_! Stop assuming something you do not know with certainty. "He added again in a tone, successfully cornering Kagami. "Sei- _kun_ just hasn’t told me-"

"That's what I mean!" Kuroko and Akashi were shocked at the same time. "Then marry me, Kuroko!" The bluenette blinked in surprise.

"... I didn’t know you had that feeling for me, Kagami- _kun_." The tall man grunted unconcerned Kuroko's comment now that his cheeks look red.

"I won’t keep a secret to you." Kuroko turned his eyes.

“Sei- _kun_ didn’t keep-“

"I'll tell you everything. I will always be with you and will never make you cry! Especially hurt as it has happened recently. "Kuroko cried out worriedly, at the same time not understanding why Kagami was carrying it.

“Its not what Sei- _kun_ predict-“ Akashi just stopped listening to the conversation there.

"I'll always make you happy." Something began to feel in Akashi's chest. Kagami grabbed Kuroko's hand. "I love you. I want you to stay with me, Kuroko. "

Akashi grabbed a small box wrapped in a darkish-greenish blue color that contained a pair of rings with both inscriptions, Seijuurou and Tetsuya in each ring. Akashi will wear a ring with Tetsuya's inscription and Kuroko will wear a ring with Seijuurou's inscription. Tears streamed down Kuroko's face, as Kagami said it by looking at him straight and firmly. Akashi closed his eyes, and now knows the reasoning behind something that feels on his chest now. Akashi also closed the box containing a pair of rings. He only thought of buying the ring first instead of directly applying Kuroko like Kagami. _Surely, Kuroko will accept it_. He felt ashamed of himself. _What have I been doing all this time?_

Kagami's proposal is better than him. His only sounds as temptation, words of illusion. Although both know it is regarded as a proposal, it just ends in words. There is no real manifestation of it. Akashi also stepped foot.

"Ah, don’t cry! I'm sorry. "Kagami turned and saw something flying similar to the fabric behind a wall not far from Majiba. "Wh-! Someone saw us? "

"Eh?" Kagami ran and didn’t see anyone there. The street was deserted, there was only the two of them there. Kuroko followed the tall man while wiping his tears. Kagami returns to Kuroko who is crying. "Sorry, Kagami- _kun_. It's too sudden. Please let me think about it first. "

Akashi never made Kuroko happy, even with the smallest thing he did for him. But for Akashi, special treatment or small from Kuroko, very happy. That's what he thinks is right. Their misunderstandings make Kagami achieve the first step to take Kuroko away from him, by proposing to him. Akashi doesn’t know that Kagami has the same feelings for him, for Kuroko. Akashi was biting his lip, and made his lips bleed. Akashi doesn’t care. He felt something begin to drip on his face as he looked up. "...why when it comes to something important... I'm always wrong?" Akashi let himself, washed away the pouring rain that day.

\---- / -----------

Akashi came home wet, he didn’t care. He returned with a sense of disappointment and ashamed of himself. _No one at home_ , Seiya stayed at a friend's house for the next two days, and Kuroko didn’t come home after the proposal. Akashi was sure he wouldn’t meet himself for advice on the proposal. He would surely visit Aomine or another miracle-generation friend for it and help him calm down. Akashi threw himself on the bed, without changing his clothes, and just trying to find the aroma Kuroko left behind there. Akashi felt cold. The red man reached for his pocket and watched the box come wet. Akashi smiled before returning it into his pocket. _At least Tetsuya wouldn’t see it_. Akashi tried to fall asleep, but could not. Coldness and tears come together to guard him from the drowsiness and sadness he feels now.

\---- / -----------

While Kuroko, managed to get to where Aomine before the rain fell heavier while crying.

 _Sei-kun… Sei-kun…_ Aomine is surprised that he is now with Momoi coming to make food for him. "Tetsu!" Those who panicked took him in first and took him into Aomine's room.

"Your room is full of pornographic magazines, Aomine- _kun_." Kuroko said interrupted his cries.

"Shut up! It's not about me right now, it’s about you! "Aomine grumbled when her room was commented on by Kuroko who came crying. Momoi came with a glass of water for her.

"Stop it, Dai- _chan_. Here, Tetsu- _kun_. Calm down, "she said as she handed him the glass of water to the bluenette nodded.

Kuroko managed to calm himself after drinking the water and waiting for 10 minutes.

"That stupid Kagami proposes to you!?" Aomine said in a surprised voice. "What the hell does he think of?" Aomine ran a hand through his hair with an expression of annoyance on his face.

"Dai- _chan_!" Satsuki reminded him. "Why can this happen, Tetsu- _kun_?" Kuroko fell silent not answering. "Is it because Akashi- _kun_ is hiding something from you?" Kuroko was shocked before glancing his eyes in the other direction refused to answer him. Aomine sighed to see the movement.

"You're the source, right, Tetsu?" Momoi gave Aomine a look of annoyance.

"I understand when you're jealous, Tetsu- _kun_. But this is really about you. I can’t tell you because this is a surprise for you from Akashi- _kun_. "Kuroko looked up at Momoi again. The girl sighed softly. "... if Akashi- _kun_ knows about this ..." Momoi screamed worriedly, where Aomine and Kuroko were just confused.

"What will he do, Satsuki?" Momoi put on a sad expression.

"If Tetsu- _kun_ gets mad at Akashi- _kun_ because he didn’t tell you, please forgive him. He's trying hard for you, and I really support him for this one. "Both blinked at Momoi's suddenly sobering voice. "What did you say before Kagami- _kun_ proposed to you?"

"Eh?" Kuroko surprised. "He said he saw me cry after I saw Momoi- _san_ and Sei- _kun_ chatting in Majiba." Both were shocked. "I-I really don’t cry! I was about to explain it to Kagami- _kun_ but he stopped me! The joint exercise yesterday was so loud it made me nauseous and almost vomited! That's why my eyes must have looked like they were crying when I really felt sick! "Both blinked twice at the answer. _Indeed_ , Kuroko often throws up considering how the Seirin team's training menu led by Aida Riko is no less rigorous as their practice menus in Teikou are also under Akashi. They were also relieved that Kuroko didn’t cry because of the misunderstanding. “Why everyone acted too much when I looked like crying?”

"So, do you reject him?" Ask Aomine now, right at the heart of the matter.

"Eh?" Kuroko blinked twice. "I said I'd think about it first." Aomine and Momoi stared at each other.

"You stupid!" Kuroko was shocked as Aomine yelled at him and Momoi just covered her face with a trembling body. _Akashi and Kuroko are really troublesome_. Kuroko saw Momoi sigh.

"Tetsu- _kun_ , you gave Kagamin a chance." Kuroko turned his eyes. Aomine shook his head.

"Of course Satsuki, they are close friends," Momoi and Kuroko are both screaming.

"Dai- _chan_!" Aomine sighed softly.

"You made him think that you would accept his proposal instead of Akashi's proposal for you." Kuroko turned his eyes again. "Tetsu." Now the dark-haired and dark-haired man faces his good friend in Teikou. The friend he once left and has a new light for him in basketball. "I don’t know which of them both you love, because I know Kagami is your partner now." Kuroko stood up.

"I-"

"But as I know, Akashi is trying hard to win your heart even though he knows it's impossible." Kuroko and Momoi put on the same expression. "You know what his attitude and deeds are to us after with the other one?" Kuroko and Momoi bowed their heads together. "At that time everything was different, I know. It's just that you have brought us all back, reunited us again, and Akashi always appreciates and likes you different from all of us. "Momoi smiled with tears around her eyes at the words of her childhood friend.

"... Dai- _chan_." He mumbled softly. Aomine ran her hair roughly.

"I don’t like to say anything embarrassing like this, but if you don’t like Akashi, tell him right from the start!" Kuroko turned his eyes. "Don’t give him hope like that!" He added again. "I know Akashi feels guilty about what he has done to us, with the other one," Momoi and Kuroko see Aomine upset. "But I'm sure the old Akashi wasn’t like that!" Aomine cried with a weak smile. "Haven’t you discussed important things with Akashi? And since that day, you have a chance to play with us all in court? "Kuroko felt his tears flowing again.

\---- / -----------

_"Aomine." Call the red man that comes with two of his bigger and taller friends like Aomine._

_"Akashi."_

_"I don’t see you anywhere, it looks like you're practicing here."_

_"The other field is full, so we always practice together here." Said the dark blue mane._

_"Together?" Akashi turned and surprised. There stood a man shorter than him with his hair as blue as the sky staring at him innocently. Since when was he there? "Who is he?"_

_"Tetsu." Aomine said proudly._

_"Uwa ... Is there anyone like him?" Murasakibara murmured, startled by his presence._

_"He's still in the third group anyway." Akashi smiled after seeing the figure._

_"I'm interested in you." Akashi makes Kuroko blinking in surprise. "I'm sorry, can you come with me for a minute?"_

\---- / -----------

Kuroko bowed his head, he remembered that day. All of whose memories and basketball ties with them have broken, but thanks to Kagami and Seirin, he can re-unite them. However, he was really grateful, that day Akashi realized it there and gave him a chance. _No_ , give him a clue as to what he can do for the basket he likes. Kuroko is grateful, Akashi awakens him to his potential for playing basketball. Kuroko got up and started to run out.

"Wait, Tetsu!" Aomine held Kuroko by grabbing his hand.

"It's still raining outside, Tetsu- _kun_." Momoi told him. Kuroko stopped and screamed with concern. "Let me call Akashi- _kun_ first, and wait for the rain to stop." Kuroko nodded weakly at Momoi's suggestion. But after being on the phone several times, Akashi didn’t pick up his cell phone. "It’s strange ..." she murmured in a worried tone.

"Oh, the rain stopped, Tetsu." Kuroko who had been sitting got up and ran out of Aomine's room.

"Ah, Tetsu- _kun_!" Momoi stopped after feeling her hand on Aomine's grasp.

"Let it go." Momoi blinked in alarm. "You know Tetsu is not that weak."

\---- / -----------

Akashi opened his eyes and felt the night before. He couldn’t sleep even though he wanted very much. Kuroko's remaining aroma made him miss the bluenette, which always gave the smile and warmth that Akashi wanted. After the proposal, Akashi thought that Kuroko must have given him a good answer, and went with him. Akashi lost once more from Kagami, about Kuroko. Akashi grabbed the box containing a pair of rings he bought despite his head throbbing in pain. So beautiful and painful at the same time. A pair of rings that have no owner. "... am I late ...?" He murmured in a lying state. "... at least let me hold him for the last time ..." the pain in his head and fatigue reached his consciousness. The red eyes slowly began to close. "... and gave him congratulations ..."

Kuroko returned hastily into the house. He was surprised to see the path before him was wet with water and heading upstairs. "Sei- _kun_?" A panicked Kuroko ran upstairs, searching for the figure that caused the wetness of the floor. "Seiya- _kun_?" Kuroko goes to Seiya's room first, but there it is empty because Seiya is staying. Kuroko leads to his room and sees a human being lying weakly on the mattress with his whole body wet. "Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko walks up and sees Akashi asleep as if he is not breathing. "Sei- _kun_?!" Kuroko grabbed the man's body, his clothes drenched and his head hot. "Sei- _kun_!!" she called to make the red man trying to open his eyes slowly. "What happened to you?" Kuroko touched Akashi's hot forehead and tried to undress the wet man. "You get wet like this-" her speech and movement stopped when a warm hand grabbed her cheek. Without a word, Akashi just smiled at him in a feverish state. Tears flowed, before the hand fell with limp. "Sei- _kun_?" Kuroko tried to wake the man, but his warm, warm body slowly cooled. "Sei- _kun_!!"

_Tetsuya, congratulations. I’m happy for you._

\---- / -----------

"Oh, Tetsu called, would have been make up." Said Aomine while grinning where Momoi just grumbled upset. "Tetsu? How about-"

"Aomine- _kun_!" The blue man can only be surprised to hear the hopeful voice across. Kuroko's voice was filled with sobs. Momoi was surprised to see Aomine's expression. The blue man hung up and grabbed her jacket.

"Dai- _chan_?" Bewildered the girl saw the expression of her childhood friend hardened.

"Call the others, Satsuki. Come on, "he said as he pulled Momoi's arm.

"Ah, hey, Dai- _chan_!" After explaining it to Momoi, the two of them headed for the apartment where Akashi and Kuroko are now. Momoi called Kise, Midorima and Murasakibara to come, with food or something that could help. Aomine scolded at how Kuroko was so helpless when he called.

Both were surprised to see the wet inlet by the water. "Satsuki, I leave it to you for this." Momoi nodded and took off her jacket, looking for a cleaning tool while waiting for the others. Aomine went to the second floor and now saw through the door crack, Kuroko tried to wake a weakly lying figure with his upper body open on a new, soft mattress with pillows and blankets.

"Please open your eyes, Sei- _kun_ ..." Aomine can only bite his lips pissed off. He stepped inside and saw that Akashi's situation was serious. His eyes were red from crying, his body looked cold and frozen, though Kuroko was already wrapping his body in a new blanket and Kuroko hugged him tightly. But there is no sign that Akashi will open his eyes. Aomine grimaced.

"I'm sure you're not such a weak person, Akashi." Kuroko was slowly looking up, staring at the man who used to be his light while in Teikou. "You've only lost twice but you've fallen? Don’t kidding me, Akashi! "Kuroko shouted where his hugs were getting cocked on Akashi. "Aren’t you that annoying and pretentious person?!" Aomine's screams echoed in the room. "Where are you who refuse to lose to anyone once?!" Kuroko returns to Akashi who still closed his eyes without any warning signs. His body was so cold and his breath didn’t feel. Kuroko gripped the red man, burying his face in his distinctive red color.

"...come back to me ... _Seijuurou_ ..."

_Tetsuya._

Kuroko felt something warm, and felt also in the hand that held his head. Kuroko took it off and saw the warm breath begin regularly from Akashi, his chest began to move though weak and slow. "Tetsu?" The man's body began to warm, coupled with the warmth of himself being channeled. The pale color of his body begins to look pink in some parts of the body. The closed eyes seemed to move slightly. "Tetsu!" Kuroko looked up with a smile of relief at his friend. Aomine sits down and hugs Kuroko now, accompanied by Akashi who is lying limp in their arms. Momoi climbed up after wiping part of it, followed by Kise, Midorima, and Murasakibara. Aomine turned and his expression made them grateful. Kuroko puts on a suit for Akashi and leans it beside the mattress. Kuroko didn’t release his embrace, but let the man's figure be visible to his friends.

Akashi opened his eyes, though slowly and it seemed difficult. Akashi looked up and saw his smiling and teary friends. He didn’t understand, let alone until they hugged him tightly as the long-awaited moment finally came. Akashi saw the bluenette that he missed beside him, before turning his eyes closed in his relief and exhaustion immensely. _I’m glad I’m still can see you right beside me_.

\---- / -----------

Akashi opens his eyes and feels a little pain, he touches his own eyes and feels there is a black color there. "... I can’t sleep in the end ..." he turned and saw someone asleep next to him now. The young blue-haired man sleeps comfortably and peacefully while holding him. Akashi feels himself coming home in cold and wet conditions, but now, he is full of warmth from Kuroko, though the pain in his eyes is still there. Akashi smiled with relief to see Kuroko once again. "If this is a dream, I don’t mind ..." Akashi moved slightly and kissed Kuroko on his forehead. "I love you, Tetsuya." He whispered softly.

Akashi felt Kuroko move and began to murmur quietly before finally opening his eyes. Just like Akashi, the bluenette got up to sit. "...morning, Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi smiled softly.

"Ah, morning, Kuroko." The light blue blink flashed before realizing the slight black color around Akashi's eyes.

"What's the matter?" Akashi smiled as Kuroko spontaneously touched his cheek.

"I just feel I can’t sleep." He replied and made Kuroko put on sad face.

"You heard Kagami- _kun_ proposed to me?" Akashi stares in surprise as Kuroko asks him without hesitation. Akashi nodded slowly with a weak smile.

"Ah. After I bought something important. "Akashi touched his trouser pocket and felt the box was still there. Kuroko blinked in confusion. "Then what's your answer?"

"Eh? Ah, I refused it of course. "Akashi was surprised.

"Why?" He asked incredulously. Now Kuroko was surprised.

" _Why_? Sei- _kun_ wants me to accept it? "Akashi blinked again.

"It's better than mine, and I make you cry because-"

"I'm not crying!" Akashi is shocked to hear Kuroko shouting and now puffing his cheeks pissed off. "I'm not crying." Akashi blinked twice before nodding to accept it. "Then why can’t Sei- _kun_ sleep? Why are you calling me Kuroko? "Akashi blinked again.

"Ah, sorry. I thought you were receiving proposal from Kagami, so I feel rude calling you by name. I can’t sleep because of that. "Akashi smiled weakly. "So I tried hard not to cry." Kuroko held back the tears that were about to fall before hugging Akashi tightly. _I cried anyway_.

"I'm sorry, Sei- _kun_. I make you think that way. "Akashi smiled before stroking the back of the bluenette slowly. "I was surprised that Kagami- _kun_ said it suddenly and it made me cry. I want to go to you so I can ask you for advice but I end up in front of Aomine- _kun's_ house. "Akashi smiled. "I met Momoi- _san_ , and they gave me some advice and I'm back here." Akashi sighed softly.

"What advice do you get?" Kuroko then takes off his embrace from Akashi.

"That I love you so much." Akashi just blinked in surprise to see Kuroko saying with a soft smile accompanied by pink cheeks. "And again, I don’t know that Kagami- _kun_ likes me in that sense. And he didn’t hear my explanation that I am now with Sei- _kun_. It's so rude! "Akashi chuckled at the bluenette, irritated at Kagami's application to him. "Then, what are you talking about with Momoi- _san_ in Majiba?" Akashi blinked again.

"She didn’t tell you anything?" Kuroko shook his head with the same smile.

"I'm waiting for you to say it directly to me, Sei- _kun_." Akashi blinks again before smiling. Akashi grabbed the box in his pocket and showed it to Kuroko. The bluenette was startled and stared at his eyes as he saw what was in front of him now.

"I didn’t find a match for the wedding, but at least, I found out for that engagement. Will you take it, Tetsuya? "Tears streamed down the face of the bluenette. "You really like crying hm, Tetsuya." Kuroko wiped away his tears.

"That's because I'm really happy!" Akashi was surprised. "Is it wrong for me to cry because of you, Sei- _kun_?" Akashi blinked twice.

"You don’t mind crying for me ...?" Kuroko nodded steadily.

"I cried because you hurt me and I cried because you made me happy. Only you can do it, Akashi Seijuurou- _kun_! "Akashi rolls his eyes before wiping away Kuroko's tears.

"Somehow this is hard to accept." Kuroko chuckled softly as he touched Akashi's hand that wiped his tears. "But as long as it's about you and me, I don’t mind accepting it." Akashi pulls Kuroko closer and kisses him on the lips.

"Mm?" Kuroko blinked in surprise as Akashi took off his kiss. "Sei- _kun_ , I feel there is blood when we kiss." Akashi joined blinking now, before touching his own lips.

"Ah, I bit my lip. Sorry. "Kuroko blinked in confusion.

"What’s wrong?" Akashi chuckled now.

"I think this happened when Kagami beat me in proposing to you." Kuroko's face flushed.

"I said I just accepted your proposal, Sei- _kun_!!" Akashi laughs as he sees Kuroko angry at him and uses a pillow to hit him. Akashi grabbed the pair of rings. "Ah." Akashi smiled as Kuroko noticed, as his boyfriend put an engagement ring on Kuroko's finger.

"You're wearing the engraved my name," Akashi now gives Kuroko a ring to put on his finger. "And I wear the engraved your name." Kuroko smiled at Akashi's explanation.

"It's beautiful, Sei- _kun_. I love it. "After the ring wore by Kuroko, Kuroko picked it up and saw it shine beautifully. Akashi smiled.

"Better than Kagami?" Kuroko blinked in surprise.

"I didn’t have time to see what he gave me." Akashi blinked in surprise.

"Then what do you see?" Kuroko moved and leaned his head against Akashi's shoulder.

"I just focus on his blushing face but he trying hard to cover it." Kuroko chuckled. "That's very interesting." Kuroko looked up to see the lover. "I haven’t seen yours, Sei- _kun_." Akashi smiled.

"I think Momoi has seen it first."

"Eh? When? "Kuroko looks enthusiastic. Because seeing Akashi's shy face is rare.

"When we fight." Akashi chuckled.

"Let me see it too!" Akashi smiled as he saw Kuroko grumbling as he puffed his cheeks.

"I think you see it more often than Momoi, Tetsuya." Kuroko blinked twice when he saw Akashi smiling at him. Kuroko swirled his eyes. "Tetsuya?" The red man was surprised when Kuroko suddenly hugged him.

"Sei- _kun_ ..." Akashi just blinked in surprise, before patting Kuroko's back.

"There are-"

"You almost knocked my heart out!" Akashi's eyes are shocked now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the reads! 
> 
> *somehow my eng ver of this story changed //scream


End file.
